


A Kind of Destiny

by weethreequarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpine the Cat, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Cameos from famous musicians, Canonical Minor Character Death, Coming Out, Consent is Sexy, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Discussion of kinks, Dorks in Love, Ectopic Pregnancy, Established Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Excessive Declarations of Love, Fertility Issues, First Time, Foster Care, Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Cameos, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Jean Grey/Logan, Paparazzi, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Posted Complete, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Love, So Many Cameos, Tony and Bucky thirsting over each other, Veterans, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings, background Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes, minor Loki/Valkyrie, rescue animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: A chance meeting at a wedding brings together an American war veteran and the Prince of Wales. Little do they know, the wheels have been set in motion for a relationship which will change not only their lives, but the monarchy itself.Bucky and Tony strike up a friendship at Steve and Peggy’s wedding, a friendship that soon develops into more. But it’s not so simple: Tony is the Prince of Wales, and heir to the throne of Great Britain and the United Kingdom. Any relationship is played out in the press and public eye, and then there's that pesky issue of succession to consider too. But Bucky is no coward, and when he finds something he wants, he’s prepared to fight for it. And fight he will, at Tony's side, for their very own fairy tale ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 140
Kudos: 158
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> Remember when I said this was going to be 50-60k? Yeah, me too. Then I started writing, fell completely in love with this verse, and wrote chapter 3 which came out at over 13k on its own. I think that's when I knew the 50-60k estimate was going completely out of the window. I'm not complaining though, as this story and these two have completely captured my heart. 
> 
> Flame, I hope this lives up to your expectations and you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you must go to my two amazing betas, [Talisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberriexD) and [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismustang/pseuds/irismustang). Sorry this story ended up being longer than you thought it would be but thank you so, so much for all your help in making this story as good as it is. And thank you to Ting for your endless enthusiasm for this story and letting me scream at you about Bucky thirsting over Tony. Finally, thank you Flame for picking this idea, because I had no idea how much I would enjoy writing this story. I've had so much fun with it and I can't wait to share it with you all.

> " _I don't go by the rule book... I lead from the head, not the heart_ " - Diana, Princess of Wales

**June 2006**

“Well,” Steve said, his voice hoarse. “Guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. He swallowed. He’d told himself he wouldn’t cry when the time came, but then Steve handed over his key to the apartment, the apartment they’d shared for the past two years, since Bucky was discharged. Bucky took the key reluctantly, twisting it in his flesh hand. “End of an era,” he murmured.

Steve huffed out a laugh, ending up with something sounding more like a sob than anything else.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “End of an era.”

Bucky hadn’t lived without Steve since he was eighteen and living at home. Even when they lived in barracks, they bunked together.

“It’s gonna be weird,” Steve continued, “Without your socks stinking up the place.”

“Fucking punk,” Bucky shook his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted. 

They both ducked their heads, smiling to themselves. The routine was familiar and well worn, and proved not everything was going to change.

“I’m really happy for you, Steve,” Bucky said. He needed Steve to know that, despite everything, Bucky was happy about the changes in their lives. “You and Peggy are great together.”

“I can’t wait to marry her,” Steve confessed. 

“Tomorrow,” Bucky reminded him. Then he frowned. “Or is it two days? This whole time difference thing is messing with my mind.”

“Hell if I know,” Steve chuckled. 

“We’re gonna have to work it out,” Bucky said. “Cause you better believe I’m gonna Skype your ass once you’re living over there.”

“You really want to see my ass that badly?” Steve teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve seen more of your ass than anyone ever needs to,” he retorted. Communal showers were enlightening, in all the wrong ways. “Lord help me, I’m gonna miss that ugly mug of yours.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I might actually miss your bed head in the morning,” Steve grinned.

Bucky sniffed.

“I look fucking fabulous, of course you’re going to miss seeing all this.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve deadpanned. “Cause I’m all about that hot Indiana ass.”

“Fucking punk,” Bucky laughed. “I changed my mind, I’m not going to miss you at all. You suck. Get outta here.”

Steve laughed. 

Then their laughter died, and they were left staring at each other in silence. Bucky stepped forward, drawing Steve into a hug.

“I really am happy for you,” he whispered. Patting Steve’s shoulder, Bucky stepped back, swiping the moisture from underneath his eyes. “Alright, let’s get moving, before Nat gets here and makes fun of our manly tears.”

“Good plan,” Steve agreed. “We’re gonna be stuck in a metal tube with her for nearly seven hours. No need to give her any more ammunition than she already has.”

Safe in his bedroom, Bucky stared at the key in his hand, tuning it over slowly. He’d have to find a roommate, when he came back from Scotland. Someone to help pay the rent. Which meant inviting someone new into his life, unless he wanted to move in with Clint in Bed-Stuy, which was a hard pass. Bucky wasn’t giving up his beautiful Red Hook apartment to live in Clint’s apartment which permanently smelled of pizza and dog. That just wasn’t happening. 

Bucky put the key down on top of the dresser, hating how final the clink sounded, and turned to check his suitcase one last time before the taxi arrived to take them to the airport. He unplugged his phone from the charger, sliding it open to check for any messages, before dropping it into the front pocket of his backpack. He was pulling on his sneakers, when Steve called, “Car’s here.”

“Alright, coming,” Bucky replied. 

He shrugged on his hoodie, shouldered his backpack, then picked up his suitcase and headed for the door. 

Bucky was so preoccupied by the fact he was the only one with a key to the apartment, to begin with he didn’t realise the car sitting outside was not a yellow cab. Then he actually looked at it, and his jaw dropped at the fancy black minivan.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the driver greeted him. “Can I take your bags?”

“Sure,” Bucky replied faintly.

He climbed into the middle seat, the door already open thanks to the driver, where he found Natasha sitting with her dusty combat boots kicked up against the front passenger seat.

“Apparently, in business class, they pick you up,” she informed him.

“In what now?” Bucky frowned.

“Oh, apparently we’re flying business class.”

“Did I not mention that Michael had us upgraded?” Steve asked innocently, climbing into the back row, where Clint was slumped, eating a pizza.

“No. No, you did not,” Bucky replied, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

“Oops.”

* * *

“Don’t suppose you wanna settle down in New York?” Bucky asked Natasha as they waited in line for business class check-in. 

Clint was currently at the desk while Steve, who’d already checked in, was ostensibly holding Clint’s pizza box, and was actually stealing the final slice of said pizza. Natasha slipped her arm through Bucky’s, leaning into his side.

“Definitely not,” she replied. “I’m not ready to settle down.”

“You’re _never_ going to settle down, are you?” 

She shrugged. “Probably not.”

Bucky smiled. 

“You’re going to miss him,” Natasha said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “But I’m happy for him.”

“You’re still allowed to miss him,” she pointed out. 

“He’s marrying the love of his life. Can’t be mad about that.”

Natasha kissed his cheek, before nudging him forward to take Clint’s place at the check-in desk.

“Good afternoon,” the check-in clerk chirped.

“Hey,” Bucky nodded, handing over his passport.

Behind him, Clint exclaimed, “Aw, pizza, no!” 

* * *

“You’re late.”

“Good to see you too, dad,” Tony deadpanned.

Howard merely harrumphed, brushing past Tony to continue down the train, no doubt to lock himself away in his private carriage. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes, before turning in the opposite direction in search of his brothers. 

“Ah, bollocks!” Greg exclaimed as soon as Tony stepped into the carriage.

“What did I do?” Tony frowned, throwing himself into the empty seat next to Greg. “Is that any way to greet your favourite brother?”

“Hey!” Arno objected from across the table. “Who says you’re the favourite? And that’ll be ten quid, thanks,” he added, sticking out his hand towards Greg.

“What’s this?” Tony asked.

“He bet ten quid you’d be so late, you’d have to fly up to Edinburgh,” Arno explained, wriggling his fingers until Greg slapped a tenner into his hand. 

“You bet against me?” Tony turned to Greg. “Seriously? Your own brother? You’re definitely not my favourite now.” 

“Oh, piss off,” Greg told him good-naturedly. 

“And why are you gambling, young man?” Tony teased, poking Arno in the shin with the toe of his brogue. “You’re a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” Arno huffed. “I’m fourteen.”

“Baby,” Tony repeated, grinning at Arno’s pout.

After one too many holidays spent with his American grandfather as a child, Tony had developed an American accent. Then, in a fit of childhood rebellion, he’d decided to keep the accent, for the sole purpose of watching Howard’s face turn puce every time he heard the future Prince of Wales talking with an American accent, and eventually it stuck. He tried to turn it off for official events, but sometimes it still slipped out. Meanwhile, both Greg and Arno spoke in perfect Queen’s English, which never failed to amuse the three brothers. 

“Dad’s in a fantastic mood as usual,” Tony commented. “What’s got his shorts in a twist? Or was it just me?”

“Oh, God knows,” Greg muttered.

“He’d have to actually talk to us for us to know what’s going on,” Arno added. “And talking’s never been his forte.”

“Not where we’re involved,” Greg agreed. 

“True,” Tony nodded. “Hey, are we both going stag to this thing?”

“Madeline broke up with me. Or did I break up with her?” Greg frowned. “I forgot. What about you? No one on the horizon?”

“Nah,” Tony shrugged. “Let’s face it, we’re going to get to the point where dad gets so tired of me not being married, he’s going to arrange something with a very respectable woman, who knows just how to smile and wave for the cameras, and give me an heir and a spare,” he joked, but it fell flat. Tony traced the patterns in the wooden table with his fingernail. “Our lives,” he began, “They’re not normal lives. It’s hard. For anyone not born into it.”

“It’s bloody hard, even if you are born into it,” Greg muttered.

“Here, here,” Arno agreed. 

“After… last time,” Tony continued. “I don’t want to drag someone into this. They don’t know what they’re getting into. It’s not fair.” 

“Not fair on them, or not fair on you?” Greg asked. As much as he liked to play the fool, Greg was a shrewd observer of human behaviour when he wanted to be.

Tony shrugged. 

“Both?” 

“It’s not like it’s a secret that you're the Prince of Wales, or that media attention follows anyone who goes out with you,” Arno pointed out loyally. “Strange should’ve known that going in.”

Tony smiled, feeling a rush of affection for his baby brother. 

“It’s official,” Tony told Greg. He pointed at Arno. “He’s my favourite.”

Greg sniffed.

“Fine. See if I care,” he sighed dramatically. 

Tony giggled, grabbing Greg by the shoulders and dragging him in for a hug, and planting sloppy kisses all over his face.

“Oh, get off of me! Piss off, you arsehole!” Greg yelled, while Arno and Tony descended into fits of laughter.

* * *

“So, what’s the plan?” Bucky asked, throwing himself onto his bed in his and Steve’s shared hotel room, and revelling in how soft and bouncy the mattress was.

Would it be unacceptable for him, as a twenty eight year old man, to bounce on the bed like a five year old? Clint would probably join him; he was an overgrown five year old, after all. 

“There’s a dinner, tonight,” Steve explained. He scratched his head. “On the, uh, Royal Yacht.”

“Uh, how fancy do I have to be?” Clint asked, from his perch, sitting cross-legged on the desk. 

“Not overly fancy,” Steve assured him. “It’s only for the younger guests and royals.”

“So no King?” Bucky asked.

“No King or Queen,” Steve nodded. “But I texted Peggy, and she said she’s hanging out with her brother and cousins, and said we’re more than welcome to join them.”

“When you say cousins, would these be the Princes?” Bucky asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“That’s the ones.”

Bucky glanced down at his sweatpants.

“Guess I better change.” 

They all changed, despite Clint’s protests about being made to look presentable, then Steve led the way downstairs, where a car with a driver was waiting for them. Unlike the mini-vans which ferried them to and from the airport, it was a regular town-car. Steve, the asshole, snagged the passenger seat, which left Bucky wedged in the middle of the back seat between Natasha, who was all elbows and knees, and Clint, who fidgeted constantly. By the time they made the short journey down the Mile, Bucky was ready to sedate Clint, and was therefore completely nonplussed about the fact he was walking into an actual palace for the first time ever. 

“Wow,” Clint muttered as they were guided through the Palace of Holyroodhouse by- was that an actual footman? Did footmen actually exist in this day and age? Whoever he was, he wore one of the fanciest uniforms Bucky had ever seen.

He led them through what felt like a maze of corridors, before knocking on a door, then opening the door and stepping aside.

Bucky followed Steve into the room, and was instantly greeted by the sound of a familiar voice yelling, “You absolutely fucking wanker!”

He blinked as he watched Peggy Carter leap over a gilded sofa in pursuit of a giggling man Bucky recognised from the cover of dozens of gossip magazines over the years: Prince Tony. The Prince of Wales. 

“Tony, I am going to fucking kill you,” Peggy declared.

Tony laughed loudly, skidding in socked feet across the polished floor, grabbing Steve and using him as a human shield. 

“Michael! Control your sister!” he cried.

“I stopped even trying to do that a long time ago,” came the snorted reply from the corner, and Bucky grinned as he recognised Michael Carter. “And let them in, you idiots.”

“Hello darling,” Peggy said, rising onto her toes to kiss Steve on the corner of the mouth. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to murder the Prince of Wales.”

Tony, who’d used Peggy’s distraction to sneak away, squealed and darted around the other side of the room.

“Uncle! Uncle!” he cried as she advanced. “Come on Peggy. If you kill me, who’s going to walk you down the aisle tomorrow?”

“You have two brothers, you’re replaceable,” Peggy teased.

Tony clutched his chest. 

“Ouch! Going straight for the heart, Peg!” he cried in mock distress. 

“What is going on?” Steve asked warily, stepping up to Peggy and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Tony’s an arsehole,” she replied.

One of the other men in the room - presumably one of the princes - snorted, and declared, “That’s not news. We all know that.”

“Shut up,” Tony retorted, poking him with his toes as he threw himself down onto a sofa. “They don’t know me.”

“That’s Tony, he’s an arsehole,” the maybe-prince declared, twisting so he could see them properly. His eyes lit up when he spotted Natasha, and a grin spread across his face. Bucky readied himself to put him on his ass, prince or no, if he crossed a line. Not that Natasha needed the help, but Bucky would always provide back up if she needed it. “Hel-lo,” he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. “Gregory Richard Carbonell, Prince of Great Britain and the United Kingdom, at your service.” He picked up Natasha’s hand, kissing her knuckles. “But you can call me Greg. And who are you?”

“Natalia Alianovna Romanoff,” she replied with a smirk. “But you can call me Natasha.”

“Charmed,” Greg grinned.

“Dude, is she flirting?” Clint hissed in Bucky’s ear.

“I dunno. I’ve never seen it before,” Bucky muttered. 

“Greg, do you need a hand poking your eyes back in your head?” the final occupant of the room asked cheekily, a round-faced teenager who still had the lingering chubby cheeks of childhood.

“Fuck off, Arno,” Greg replied, flipping him off without looking away from Natasha.

Michael appeared at Bucky’s side, handing him a soda and Clint a beer. 

“Yes,” Michael said. “They’re always like this. The idiot trying to lose a leg by drooling over Natasha is Greg, that’s Tony, our future king - a truly terrifying thought - and that’s Arno,” he explained, pointing to each of the princes in turn. “Officially, we’re supposed to bow to them, but once you’ve met them, it’s very hard to show them any kind of respect.”

Tony and Arno laughed, clinking their soda bottles together. 

“Here’s to being disrespectful,” Arno grinned.

“Here, here,” Tony agreed.

“Alright boys, introduction time,” Michael continued. “This beautiful bastard is James Barnes, but for some godforsaken reason, he likes to go by Bucky. This is the legend that is Clint Barton. Yes, all the stories are true. That is Natasha. She can break a man with her thighs, so watch yourself Greg.”

“But what a way to go,” Greg grinned.

“And this,” Michael said, clapping Steve on the shoulder, “Is the man of the hour: Steve Rogers, himself.”

“Welcome to the madhouse,” Arno declared.

“You don’t have to be mad to join this family, but it sure does help,” Tony quipped.

In hindsight, Bucky would realise it was the perfect introduction to the Royal family. To Greg, with his easy grin and hooded eyes, who flirted like he breathed. To Arno, with his tousled blond hair and innocent expression, belied by the devil-may-care twinkle in his eyes. 

And to Tony. With his big brown eyes, and his laughter filling up the room. 

Bucky had no idea how much his life had changed from that one introduction.

* * *

There was a crowd behind the barrier opposite the church. An actual crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Steve’s wedding. 

What the actual fuck?

Bucky shook his head, utterly bemused by the whole thing. Sure, he could understand interest in one of the Princes’ weddings, but Peggy didn’t even have a title. Yes, okay, her uncle was the king, but she’d lived a relatively normal - if very financially comfortable - life and spent the past few years in various war zones. And she was marrying _Steve_. The idea of people actively making the journey just to stand outside the church to see Steve? It was kinda hilarious.

A few journalists called out to them as they climbed out of the car. Steve glanced over at them in surprise, before ignoring them, but Bucky threw them a jaunty wave before they disappeared inside the Canongate Kirk. 

“That’s insane, right?” Bucky said as they made their way down the aisle.

Steve waved to some of their old unit, who’d already arrived.

“Pretty insane,” he agreed. 

Bucky grinned, jabbing Steve in the side.

“You’re gonna be _famous,_ ” he teased. “You’re marrying royalty. Do we bow? Call you sir?”

“You didn’t call me sir when I outranked you,” Steve retorted. “You ain’t gonna start now.”

“You are entirely correct, my friend,” Bucky nodded. “So, nervous?”

Steve shook his head, biting his lip as he smiled.

“Nah. I can’t wait.”

Bucky watched his best friend with pride. Steve was glowing with excitement, had been all morning as they dressed in their matching suits - called morning dress, Steve had reliably informed them - in their hotel room, to the point where Natasha snapped at him to _hold still_ when she dropped in to make sure their ties were tied correctly. 

Steve deserved this, Bucky thought to himself. His only regret was that Sarah Rogers couldn’t be here to watch her son marry the love of his life. 

“Look alive, we’ve got royalty,” Steve murmured.

Bucky turned to observe the new arrivals. He recognised the King and Queen from photos and clips on the news. He’d always had the impression the King was somewhat distant, an assumption only enforced when he saw him in person. Beside the King and Queen was a woman who looked so like Michael, she must be his and Peggy’s mother. Princess Isabelle, he remembered. She was a little teary eyed, smiling as she spoke to the Queen. 

A few steps behind, Bucky spotted Greg and Arno, both looking every inch the respectable Princes they were supposed to be. For a moment, Bucky wondered where Tony was, before remembering him saying something the night before about giving Peggy away. That’s right, Peggy’s father died a few years before, he recalled. 

Michael appeared, saying something to Greg and Arno as he passed to make them laugh, before offering his mother his elbow. He waved to Steve and Bucky as he made his way down the aisle to their front row seats.

“You have the rings, right?” Steve asked suddenly.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“No, they’re still in Brooklyn,” he retorted. “Yeah, I got the rings, dumbass. Relax.”

“I really hope Peggy isn’t late,” Steve admitted. “I just wanna do this.”

“Play it cool, Rogers,” Bucky warned. “Or I’ll get Nat up here.”

* * *

Tony straightened his tie, before knocking on the door to Peggy’s suite. The door swung open and he was greeted by the sight of Peggy’s cousin, Sharon, in a beautiful gown.

“Wow,” he grinned. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Sharon smiled.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s ready.”

Tony stepped into the suite and his mouth fell open.

“Oh wow,” he breathed. “Peg.”

“You like it?” Peggy asked nervously.

“You, you look unbelievable,” Tony shook his head. “Gimme a minute, I need to take this in.”

The beauty of Peggy’s gown came from its simplicity. There were no sequins or glitter adorning the silk. The bodice fitted her like a glove, the deep V-neck still high enough to be acceptable for royalty, then at her waist, the skirt flared out. Tony pressed a hand to his mouth, overcome with how perfect his baby cousin looked.

“Beautiful,” he managed. “Breathtakingly beautiful.”

“Oh, God, don’t,” Peggy muttered. “You’ll make me cry.” 

Tony stepped forward, taking both of her hands and squeezing them.

“Steve Rogers is a lucky man,” he told her. “And if he ever forgets that, I can have him killed.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that,” Peggy chuckled. 

“If we do after he sees you like this, then he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Do you know the best thing about this dress?” Peggy asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief Tony recognised from their childhood adventures. “It’s got pockets!”

“As if it couldn’t be more perfect,” Tony laughed. “You ready?”

Peggy nodded.

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Come on,” Tony said. “Let’s do this.”

Sharon left in the first car, then it was up to Tony to help Peggy negotiate the car with her expansive train. Once they were settled, a footman passed her flowers to them before closing the door. 

“This is it,” Peggy whispered. “I can’t wait to marry Steve.”

“Good,” Tony replied. “That’s how you should feel.”

“One day we’re going to be doing this at your wedding,” Peggy said. 

“Nah, that’s a long way off,” Tony shrugged. “In the meantime, I look forward to being Uncle Tony to all your kids.”

Peggy laughed.

“Calm down, I’m not even married yet!”

The car pulled up outside the church, and the noise of the crowd across the street rose as they recognised Tony and Peggy in the car.

“Game faces on,” Tony reminded her, his public persona already slipping into place.

Sharon was there to help them out of the car. Tony and Peggy turned to wave dutifully at the press and the public as Sharon fixed Peggy’s skirt. Then, finally, they were able to step into the cool reprieve of the Kirk. Peggy slipped her arm through Tony’s and a flutter of nerves erupted in his stomach. 

They watched Sharon disappear through the door into the body of the church, then the first chords of the bridal march echoed. Tony squeezed Peggy’s hand.

Then the doors opened and they walked forward.

* * *

“You okay?”

Bucky glanced up and found Tony hovering by the table he’d claimed as his own, and which Clint and Natasha were using to store their drinks while they hit the dance floor. 

“Hmm?” Bucky frowned. Then he remembered he was crying and swiped underneath his eyes. “Oh, yeah. I always cry at weddings,” he grinned. 

Tony smiled.

“That’s cute.”

“Not if the guys from my old unit see.”

“Oh yeah, they’ll eat you alive,” Tony mused.

“Hey, pull up a chair,” Bucky suggested. He smirked. “It’s your country.”

Tony chuckled. 

“Not yet,” he pointed out, taking a seat on Bucky’s left. "They make it look so easy, don’t they?” he said, nodding towards Steve and Peggy. Bucky followed Tony’s gaze, smiling softly at the newlyweds in the centre of the dance floor. They were in their own little world, their foreheads pressed together as they danced. Hell, Steve had even forgotten his dislike of dancing, he was so wrapped up in Peggy.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. He glanced at Tony. “Guessing it’s not been easy for you?”

Tony gave a humourless laugh.

“Definitely not.”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply, but found himself distracted by a familiar face in the crowd. He frowned, then craned his neck to get a better look. No. It couldn’t be.

“Holy shit, is that Brian May?” he exclaimed.

“Probably,” Tony replied. Bucky gaped at him open-mouthed. Tony shrugged, “He’s Peggy’s godfather.”

“I’m going to kill Steve,” Bucky muttered. “Punk never told me that.”

“You knew Peg before, right?” Tony waved over one of the liveried waiters. “Bucky? What are you drinking?”

“Anything without alcohol in it.”

The waiter handed over two glasses of soda, before melting back into the crowd. They clinked their glasses together in a toast, then Bucky continued, “Yeah, I met Peggy same time Steve did.”

“You two served together?”

“Yes, sir. 107th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion. Staff Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, at your service.”

“Rangers, huh?”

“Hooah,” Bucky grinned. 

“How long were you over there?”

“Uh, we did two tours in Afghanistan, then one in Iraq.” 

“I never made it to Iraq,” Tony said. 

“You served?”

Tony nodded.

“It’s tradition for the royal family to do military service,” he explained. “Of course, when you are the heir to the throne, they don’t expect you to stick around, never mind put yourself in danger, but I wasn’t going to sit on my arse while my unit was in a war zone.”

“Good for you,” Bucky said admiringly.

“Thanks,” Tony smiled. “Of course, then it all went very wrong. I got blown up. Shrapnel to the chest, so I was medically discharged.”

“Would you have stayed?” Bucky asked. “If it wasn’t for…?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been allowed. People get twitchy when the future king is in a war zone.” He took a sip from his glass, pursing his lips. “It wasn’t so much the army I liked,” he continued. “It was being treated normally. There I was just like everybody else.”

“You want I can treat you the way I treat Stevie,” Bucky smirked. “Then you’ll be begging for special treatment again. Just, you know, promise me I won’t get arrested if I do.”

“Cross my heart,” Tony grinned.

“Okay, I gotta ask: what’s the deal with the accent? When you made your speech, you sounded English, but just now and last night, you sound more like me.”

Tony laughed.

“My grandfather was American,” he explained. “We were close. So that’s how it started. Then I decided to keep the accent just to annoy Howard. I mean, wouldn’t you like to annoy your dad?”

“I was raised by my uncle, and I’m not stupid enough to annoy him on purpose,” Bucky replied. “You know, you don’t have to sit here and talk to me,” he said. “I’m sure there’s plenty of people here who wanna talk to you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna talk to them. This is my cousin’s wedding. I’m not on duty,” Tony pointed out. “And maybe I like talking to you.”

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. What did you do when a future king told you he liked talking to you?

“Well,” Bucky said. “You could be giving Peg’s friends a break from dancing with Clint. I swear he’s got two left feet. You never know, the future Mrs, uh, Tony could be in there.”

“I am forbidden from dating any of Peggy’s friends after what is officially known as The Dottie Underwood Incident,” Tony replied. 

“I feel like there’s a story there.”

“There is. Unfortunately for you, it’s classified,” Tony told him.

Bucky laughed.

“That sounds like a story. Unless, hey, are you seeing somebody?”

Tony snorted.

“Definitely not,” he said wryly. Bucky waited patiently, while Tony watched the couple on the dance floor with a pensive expression. “It’s complicated,” Tony said eventually.

“How? You find somebody you like, ask ‘em out, find out if you really do like ‘em, fall in love and live happily ever after.”

“I wish,” Tony murmured. He flashed Bucky a quick smile, before dropping his gaze to the tabletop. “I don’t get to live a normal life,” he said slowly. “And nowhere more so than my love life.”

“How come?” Bucky asked.

“Think about it: the press have surrounded me my entire life. They worm their way into every detail of my existence. They hack my phone, they follow me everywhere, and anyone who gets into a relationship with me has to deal with that just as much as I do. More, even. Everything in their past gets dug up. Nothing stays hidden from those vultures. And then it gets thrown onto the front pages of every rag in the world for everyone to see. No one should have to go through that.”

“Okay, now I’m sensing another story.”

Tony huffed, raising his glass to his lips. His eyes were glassy, Bucky noted, watching Tony’s throat bob as he swallowed twice.

“My last boyfriend broke up with me because of the press,” he explained. “And because, as the heir to the throne, I’m expected to also provide an heir. And a spare.”

“A spare?”

“An heir and a spare,” Tony repeated. “An heir to the throne, and a spare just in case anything happens to the heir. I’m the heir, Greg is the spare, and Arno is the surprise baby who was not planned for.”

Bucky mulled this over.

“I mean, can’t you just quit?” he suggested. “If you met a guy you really wanted to be with, why not quit? Didn’t your, uh, great uncle or something quit?”

“Yeah. That isn’t as simple as it seems either,” Tony sighed. He dropped his voice, so only Bucky could hear. “Arno has the Huntington’s gene,” he explained. “So he doesn’t want kids. And besides, he’s still a kid himself. If I abdicate, Greg becomes the Prince of Wales. But if anything happens to him before he has kids, then it falls to Arno. I couldn’t do that to him. Greg would be a good king. Arno would hate it. So I’ll stay, keep an extra step between Arno and the throne. It’s fairer to him.”

“Yeah, but not to you,” Bucky pointed out. If Tony was anyone else Bucky probably would’ve hugged him by now. 

Tony smiled sadly.

“I’ve been doing this job my entire life. I’m used to it.” 

“Sounds lonely,” Bucky murmured.

Tony forced an awkward smile, and the urge to hug him grew even stronger.

“What about you? What’s stopping you from getting up there?” Tony asked.

“They’re not my type,” Bucky shrugged, swirling his finger through the condensation of his glass.

“What - blonde? Brunette?”

“Women.”

Bucky raised his glass to his lips to hide his smirk.

“You’re gay,” Tony realised.

“Very much so,” Bucky nodded.

“And no plus one to look dashing in a tux?”

“Steve says I’m criminally single,” he replied.

“Why? And I might have to agree with Steve,” Tony added.

Bucky took a sip of his soda.

“Don’t have the time,” he shrugged. “I lost my arm two years ago, so then I got discharged from the army.” On Tony’s confused expression, Bucky explained, “Three deployments to war zones, seven years in the army, and I lose my fucking arm when my taxi ran a red light and hit a Buick. Then it was a lot of PT, then I went through my Day Care Council training, then job hunting. And here I am.”

“Here you are,” Tony echoed quietly.

Tony was watching him, his eyes curious, and Bucky felt an inexplicable warmth fill him. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be drunk. If so, he could understand the attraction, even if he had no desire to touch alcohol himself. He smiled.

“Hey, listen,” he said, nudging Tony with his elbow. “You wanna be treated normally? Well, if you’re ever in New York, gimme a call and we’ll hang out, get coffee or whatever. If you do shit like that.”

“Hang out?” Tony said dryly. “Yes, we are allowed to partake of such plebeian pastimes as that on occasion.”

“Shut up, you dork,” Bucky laughed. “Here, you got a pen?”

To his surprise, Tony produced a pen from inside his tux. Bucky scribbled his number on a napkin then handed it and the pen to Tony.

“You wanna hang out, let me know,” he said.

Tony glanced at the napkin, then smiled at Bucky. And there was that inexplicable warmth again.

“Thanks,” Tony said.

Bucky knocked their glasses together.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palace of Holyroodhouse: also known as Holyrood Palace. The Queen’s official Scottish residence, which sits at the foot of the Royal Mile, opposite the Scottish Parliament. The Queen spends a week there every summer, usually at the end of June/beginning of July. The rest of the year, it is open to the public. Today it’s pronounced Holly-rood, but traditionally it was Holy-rood.
> 
> The Royal Mile: a stretch of road in Edinburgh, running from Edinburgh Castle at the top, down to the Palace of Holyroodhouse. The centre of the Old Town, and a tourist hotspot.
> 
> Canongate Kirk: Church of Scotland church on the Royal Mile. The venue for the wedding of the Queen’s granddaughter Zara Phillips and Mike Tindall in 2011, which served as the inspiration for Steve & Peggy’s wedding. Kirk is a Scottish word for church. 
> 
> Like Zara Phillips, Peggy and Michael do not have royal titles, as their father was not royalty and he declined a title upon his marriage to Peggy’s mother. 
> 
> The Royal Yacht Britannia was decommissioned from royal use in 1997, and is now a tourist attraction in the port of Leith near Edinburgh.
> 
> The US Army Ranger Regiment is the 75th Ranger Regiment, but for the purposes of this AU, it’s the 107th. 
> 
> Princes William and Harry both went through officer training at Sandhurst, however William was not allowed to serve in a war zone due to him being second in line to the throne. Harry however served in Afghanistan, and was determined he wouldn’t sit back in safety while his unit went to war. In reality, Tony probably would not be allowed to serve on the front lines, however I also imagine him refusing to sit back and do nothing while his friends were in danger.
> 
> The Queen’s father was actually second in line to the throne (the spare) but became King after his brother abdicated to marry a divorcee, Wallis Simpson.
> 
> I imagine Tony's "English" accent like RDJ's accent in Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 2006**

Whenever one of the kids at the daycare asked, “Can I play with your hair?” Bucky always said yes, because it was an easy afternoon, sitting on the floor as a group of three and four year olds played hairdresser on him. 

The only downside was when he got home, he had to brush out whatever they’d done to his hair and that was rarely fun and usually painful.

“Son of a bitch!” he swore, fighting with a particularly stubborn knot. “Is there--that little shit put plasticine in my hair!”

“Uh, Bucky?”

“What is it, Scott?” he called. 

“Your phone’s ringing,” his new roommate replied on the other side of the bathroom door. 

“Alright, coming.”

With one final glare in the mirror, Bucky left the bathroom, contemplating simply chopping the offending knot - and the accompanying plasticine - and swiped his phone from the counter. Glancing at the screen, he was surprised to see _Unknown_ instead of a number or a name.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bucky?”

“Uh, yeah. Who’m I talking to?”

“It’s Tony.”

“Tony?” He didn’t know a Tony, did he? Wait, no, he did! “Tony! Hey, what’s up?”

“Did you forget about me, Barnes? I’m hurt,” Tony teased.

“Shut up, dork,” Bucky grinned. 

“Anyway, you said if I was in New York, I should give you a call,” Tony continued. “I’m in New York. You busy tonight?”

Bucky winced.

“Yeah, I am,” he apologised. “Sorry. I got friends coming over. We’re gonna play shitty board games and get drunk - well, _they’re_ getting drunk.” Then an idea struck him. “Unless… I mean, you could come?” he suggested. “It’s Nat and Clint, and my roommate Scott. Is that, I mean, could you do that?”

Tony hummed.

“Let me talk to my security team, and I’ll get back to you,” he replied. “What’s the address?”

Bucky reeled off his address and gave Tony Scott’s full name, because apparently there would be a background check, before hanging up. 

Half an hour and the cutting of his hair later, Tony called back to say he would be there.

“Awesome,” Bucky grinned. “Can’t wait.”

* * *

“Uh, are we sure this is a good idea?” Scott asked nervously. “I mean, I’ve seen this game tear families apart before.”

“Relax,” Bucky assured him. “Natasha knows I don’t allow knives in the apartment,” he added, throwing Natasha a wink behind Scott’s back.

“True,” Natasha agreed, playing along. “But you’d never know if I had any on me. Not until it’s too late, of course.”

“She’s kidding,” Scott said, laughing nervously. He glanced at Clint. “She is kidding, right? She’s kidding.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, man,” Clint shrugged. “She’s like a ninja.”

“She’s better than a ninja,” Bucky added. 

“There’s a reason she’s known as the Black Widow,” Clint agreed, and Bucky had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter. “You don’t want to cross her, dude.”

Scott gulped, eyeing Natasha nervously, while she smiled serenely at him from across the table.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna grab a beer,” he said. “Would you, uh, does anyone want anything?”

“I’ll take a beer, please,” Natasha replied, wide eyed with faux innocence.

“Uh huh. No problem, coming right up.” 

Scott scrambled to his feet and hurried towards the refrigerator. Allowing Bucky, Natasha and Clint to burst into laughter, snickering into their hands lest Scott hear them. 

The buzzer pierced the air; Bucky unfolded himself from the sofa and crossed to answer the intercom.

“I got it,” he called. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Tony’s voice replied. 

“Hey, come on up,” Bucky grinned. 

He turned back to his friends, chuckling to himself as Scott handed over Natasha’s beer while trying to keep as much distance as possible between them.

“You know, the black widow spider won’t kill her mate if she’s fed,” Clint said mildly, setting up the board.

Scott paled and dashed back to the kitchen, completely missing Natasha and Clint’s high five.

It was kinda strange without Steve here for game night, but Bucky was making the best of it. He’d been living with Scott for about two months now, and he was finally settling into living with someone who wasn’t Steve. In the beginning it was difficult; every time Scott did something differently from how Steve would’ve done it, Bucky was overtaken with an irrational urge to snap at him, which wasn’t fair to Scott, expecting him to be Steve. Because he wasn’t Steve. He was his own person and it wasn’t his fault Bucky was missing his best friend more than he'd ever missed his arm. 

A sharp knock on the door drew Bucky from his thoughts; he reached out, flicking off the lock and opening the door with a grin.

“Hey Tony,” Bucky greeted. 

“Hi,” Tony smiled warmly. Turning to his security team, he said, “Thanks guys. See you soon. They’re going to be hanging around your building trying to look inconspicuous,” Tony told Bucky.

“Good luck with that,” Bucky nodded. “Come on in. You remember Natasha and Clint, right?”

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “Hey, good to see you again.”

“Hey, come join the party,” Clint said, waving with his beer. “We’re playing Sorry.”

“Brave choice,” Tony replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the table. 

“Beer?” Bucky asked. “Or soda?”

“Uh, soda, thanks,” Tony replied. “I almost killed Greg multiple times playing this when we were kids.”

“How is Greg?” Natasha asked.

“As if you don’t know, because you email him,” Tony smirked.

“Wait, what?” Clint exclaimed.

“Natasha!” Bucky beamed. 

“Shut up,” she retorted. “Don’t tell me you both prescribe to the ridiculous _When Harry Met Sally_ notion that men and women can’t be friends without developing feelings, because then I might have to kill you, and at this point, I’m too invested to make new friends.”

“Men and women absolutely can be friends without feelings or sex,” Bucky said, sitting next to Tony and passing him his soda. “But I saw Greg at the wedding. I’m not sure friends is what he’s looking for.”

“In fairness, Greg’s default setting is to flirt,” Tony added. “Then if they’re not interested, he dials it down. A little. Not completely. I don’t think he knows how to turn it off completely.”

“Alright, I’ve got Cheetos, Doritos, Funyuns, butter popcorn, some chocolate covered pretzels, uh, half a pack of Goldfish crackers. Oh, and a jar of guacamole,” Scott announced, dropping to his knees and dumping his haul on the floor. 

“Toss me the Funyuns,” Clint ordered, catching them with his signature precision. 

“Your diet is horrifying,” Tony informed Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged unrepentantly, then leaned over Tony to snatch the Cheetos.

“Natasha, do you, uh, want anything?” Scott asked nervously.

“I’ll take the Doritos,” Natasha replied, more regally than anything Bucky had seen from any of the princes he’d met. 

“All yours.” Scott turned and started when he spotted Tony sitting next to him. “Uh, who are you?”

“Tony.”

“He’s a friend,” Bucky added, when Scott glanced at him questioningly. “He called earlier, said he was in town for work so I invited him.”

“Oh. Cool. What do you do?” Scott asked, popping open the guacamole.

Tony’s mouth twitched. 

“I’m the future King of Great Britain and the United Kingdom.” 

Scott snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“He’s not kidding,” Bucky grinned.

Scott’s face fell. He glanced nervously between them, before turning to Clint and Natasha for confirmation. Natasha nodded.

“For real,” Clint agreed. “I made up the Black Widow thing, but this is true.”

“Uhh…”

“Relax. I’m off duty,” Tony assured him. He winked at Bucky. “I only behead people when I’m working.”

“He’s kidding!” Bucky laughed, when Scott paled three shades and looked on the verge of passing out. He elbowed Tony. “You dork.”

Tony grinned at him. He had a good smile, Bucky thought absently. Tony’s eyes lit up, and there were tiny crow's feet, only visible when he smiled. Yeah, it was a good smile.

“Are we gonna play or not?” Clint complained.

“Yes!” Bucky declared, clapping his hands together. “C’mon, let’s do this.” 

Halfway through the game, a flash of white caught Bucky’s eye. He glanced up, smiling when he spotted Alpine peeking out of his bedroom. 

“Alpine,” he called. “C’mere, buddy.”

Tony looked around curiously, his face lighting up when he spotted Alpine darting across the room and into Bucky’s lap, letting out a quiet gasp.

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled, scratching Alpine’s ears. “This is Alpine. He’s a new addition.”

“Hello,” Tony said softly, offering Alpine his hand to sniff. 

Alpine eyed him warily, before stretching out his neck as far as he could, sniffing tentatively at the tips of Tony’s fingers. Then he took one step forward, just enough to rub his head against Tony’s hand.

“You are the love of my life,” Tony declared. “Yes, you are. You’re wonderful.”

“He’s kinda shy,” Bucky explained. “He’s a rescue.”

Tony hummed his approval.

“Bucky rescued him from the streets,” Natasha added with a sly grin. “He found him in a box.”

“Really?” 

“Someone abandoned a mother cat and her kittens,” Natasha continued, moving her pawn. “Alpine was the only one still alive. So Bucky took him home and raised him.”

“You did that?” Tony said quietly, studying Bucky with careful eyes.

“Yeah. Course I did,” Bucky replied awkwardly. “Anybody would’ve done it.” 

“I don’t think they would,” Tony said.

Bucky held his gaze unwaveringly. He didn’t realise how long he’d been looking at Tony until Clint cleared his throat loudly and poked Bucky with his toe.

“It’s your turn,” he said pointedly.

Bucky cleared his throat, flushing as he turned back to the board and the game at hand.

“Yeah, right. Of course.”

* * *

In the warmth of a tiny Brooklyn apartment, surrounded by these loud, boisterous people, Tony felt more at home than he had in, well, perhaps ever. To his delight, Alpine had settled himself in his lap, rumbling like an engine as he purred. They’d finished Sorry - after Natasha ruthlessly defeated them - and moved on to Uno, because apparently Bucky and his friends were some kind of masochists.

“You’re a cat person, huh?” Bucky said, returning to the game with fresh sodas for the two of them and beers for Natasha, Clint and Scott.

“Thanks,” Tony nodded. “Yeah. I love cats. But traditionally my family has dogs.”

“Huh?” Bucky frowned, peering at his cards.

“My family. You know. Royalty.”

“Oh, yeah.”

And oh, that was something special. Tony’s mouth twitched, warmth filling him up. Realising Bucky forgot Tony was royalty, well, it meant more to him than he could put into words.

Clearing his throat, Tony continued, “So I’ll probably have to get dogs at some point. Keep up the family image, you know. But…” He picked up Alpine, so he could stare into the cat’s eyes. “I would love to have a furry friend like you one day. Yes, I would.”

“So, if you’re gonna be a king,” Scott mused, “Does that mean - oh, come on man! That’s cold!” he scowled at Natasha as she laid down a plus four. “So if you’re going to be a king, does that mean you can knight people and shit?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what it means.”

“Could you knight me?”

“I mean, technically,” Tony shrugged, putting down a card. “Generally there needs to be a reason, and the order is supposed to come from my dad.”

“How about for services to Uno?” Clint grinned.

“I don’t think that counts,” Bucky said, tossing down a reverse card. 

“It does not count,” Tony agreed. “Although, were it up to me, I would totally make that count. If you can get a knighthood for services to sport, Uno should totally count as a sport. Lord knows it’s more bloodthirsty than football.”

“Huh?” Scott frowned.

“He’s English, he means soccer,” Bucky reminded him.

“Oh!” 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Tony objected. “You’re the weird ones. You call it football, then you don’t even use your feet most of the time.”

Bucky snorted. 

“So, just to be clear, I’m not getting a knighthood?” Scott pressed.

“No, Scott, you are not. Sorry. Not in my power. Yet.” Tony scratched Alpine’s ears, smiling as the volume of his purrs increased. “And if I could knight anyone, it would be you, gorgeous.”

“Can you knight a cat?” Clint wondered.

“You know what? Yes. I’m doing it,” Tony decided. “Is there anything I can use as a sword?”

“Butter knife?” Bucky suggested.

“Good enough.” 

Bucky disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the knife in hand. Tony settled Alpine on a cushion before taking the knife. 

“I dub thee, Sir Alpine of Brooklyn,” he announced, tapping Alpine’s shoulders with the butter knife. Alpine twisted back and forth, following the knife with fascinated eyes. “Technically, you’re supposed to bow to me, but I think I can let you get away with it.”

“Al, down,” Bucky ordered, snapping his fingers.

To Tony’s delight, Alpine dropped to the ground, looking up proudly at Tony and Bucky.

“You are perfect, Sir Alpine,” Tony laughed. “Never change.”

“Are you kidding me, woman?” Clint cried in disbelief as Natasha hit him with a plus four.

“All’s fair in love, war and Uno,” Natasha smiled sweetly. She shrugged. “Life’s a bitch.”

“So are you,” Clint grumbled, picking up his four new cards.

Natasha smirked, leaning over to pinch his cheek, which earned her another scowl. 

Tony watched, entranced by the display of genuine friendship he’d so rarely seen and so longed to be a part of. Outside of his brothers and cousins, everyone treated him with kid gloves, always making sure he was happy to curry favour with the future king.

Bucky’s toes poking his thigh drew Tony out of his thoughts.

“Hey, dork, it’s your turn,” Bucky called.

In that moment, Tony decided Bucky Barnes was all sorts of wonderful.

* * *

“Thanks for the invite,” Tony smiled, shrugging on his coat.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replied. “Any time.”

Tony looked up in surprise, eyes flickering back and forth over Bucky’s face, reading his expression carefully, no doubt looking for some trace of falsehood. Bucky held his gaze, confident Tony wouldn’t find any. Because there was none to find. Bucky meant every word. 

Apparently satisfied, Tony relaxed.

“Give me your phone,” he said, holding out his hand.

Bucky handed it over, watching as Tony slid the phone open and began typing something in. Bucky frowned a little, craning his neck to try and see what Tony was up to.

“My number,” Tony explained. “I don’t need to tell you how important it is that you keep this secret. But I’d like to keep in touch. You’re okay, Barnes.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Bucky grinned, pocketing his phone. “Take care of yourself, Tony.”

Tony winked.

“I always do.”

Bucky snorted.

“I doubt that,” he replied. 

Tony started, blinking owlishly in surprise.

“You are far too perceptive,” he said, wonder written in his voice.

“Or maybe you’re just easy to read,” Bucky pointed out.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Tony smiled. “See you around, Bucky.”

“See you later,” Bucky called. “Dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught it, yes, Bucky does have a slide phone. Because this is 2006. And let me tell you, looking up which phones were around in 2006 was a trip. Specifically, it’s an LG Chocolate, which I couldn’t bring myself to reference in the fic, because what were they thinking calling a phone that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY WARNINGS: mild references to past abuse and alcoholism, smut. If you're unsure, feel free to get in touch and I can give you a brief summary.

**August 2007**

Bucky was dozing, iPod on shuffle, when the stewardess shook him awake, asking him to return his seat to the upright position. Bucky nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and adjusting his seat. Then he twisted to watch their landing through the window. The landscape below was lush and green but the clouds they descended through were grey and looming. 

He tugged his earphones free, winding them around his iPod and tucking it into the pocket of his sweatpants. It felt like he’d been travelling forever, first the flight from New York to London, then the transfer of terminals, then onto this internal flight. And if Bucky thought coach transatlantic was cramped after business class the year before, it was nothing compared to this tiny 737.

He closed his eyes as the engine roared and the plane shuddered, the wheels descending. A few bumpy minutes later, the plane was slowing down on the tarmac. Bucky exhaled slowly, unclenching his fists. 

He hated landings.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Aberdeen,” the captain announced over the intercom. “The local time is three forty five pm, and the temperature outside is sixteen degrees. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated until the seatbelt sign is switched off. On behalf of British Airways and the crew, I’d like to thank you for flying with us today, and we look forward to seeing you onboard again soon. Have a safe onward journey, and enjoy your stay in Aberdeen.”

Bucky shuffled off of the plane, flicking his hood up against the northerly wind and swinging his duffle over his shoulder, making his way towards baggage reclaim. Once he’d collected his suitcase, he headed out into the main terminal where he spotted a black-suited man waiting with a sign reading _James Buchanan Barnes_. Thanks to his years in the military, Bucky recognised the subtle signs of concealed weapons on him.

“Hi, uh, I’m James Barnes,” Bucky introduced himself.

“You got ID?”

“Uh, yeah. Here.” 

Bucky handed over his passport, watching the Suit as he scrutinised the picture, glancing between it and Bucky’s face, more carefully than the customs officer at Heathrow did four hours ago.

“Alright, you’re good,” the Suit declared, handing back the passport. “Happy Hogan. I’ll be your driver today.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bucky nodded. 

“Can I take your bag?”

“I’m good,” Bucky assured him.

He followed Happy through the tiny terminal, crossing the car park to a black range Rover with tinted windows. A second identical Range Rover sat a few spaces away, and Bucky guessed it would follow them when they left. 

Happy insisted on taking Bucky’s suitcase to put it into the trunk, so Bucky climbed into the passenger seat. The driver’s door opened, but Happy didn’t climb in straight away, instead eyeing Bucky suspiciously.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to be in the back.”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that,” he replied. 

Happy huffed, but climbed into the Range Rover and fired up the ignition. 

“How far’s the castle?” Bucky asked as they joined the traffic leaving the airport. Sure enough, the second Range Rover remained a few cars behind. 

“Forty eight miles,” Happy reported. “Usually takes about an hour.”

Bucky nodded. 

“So, you Tony’s driver?” he asked, staring out at the green fields and trees the road swept through. It was so green.

“I’m His Royal Highness’ head of security,” Happy replied. “But I started as a chauffeur.”

“Cool,” Bucky nodded. “You’ve known him a long time then?”

“Yeah. I care about his safety,” Happy said pointedly.

Bucky held up his hands in surrender and grinned.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m just here for a vacation. But it’s good he’s got people like you ‘round him, looking out for him.”

“Is this your first time in Scotland?” Happy asked, and Bucky noted his tone was decidedly friendlier than it was a moment before.

“Uh, I was at the wedding last summer,” he replied. “In Edinburgh. But that’s it. Holy shit, That's a lot of green.”

“Not like New York, huh?”

“Technically I’m from Indiana,” Bucky shrugged. “But I never saw much green there either. Never saw much of anything to be honest.”

They drove through a number of small towns on the journey, and Bucky stared in fascination. It was so different from everything he’d known before. The amount of garden space on each plot would’ve cost a fortune in New York. In fact, Bucky wondered if it was even possible to get a house with that much land in Brooklyn. 

“What’s the, uh, stone?” Bucky asked, pointing at the grey stone which seemed to be everywhere, from the houses to the garden walls. 

“Granite,” Happy explained. “There’s a lotta grey granite around Aberdeen. If you go into the city, most of the buildings are made outta it. It sparkles in the sun, it’s really something.”

Bucky peered up at the grey skies. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

The further they travelled, the more the landscape seemed to grow, sloping hills rising out of the fields, their tops shrouded in mist. There was something magical about it, Bucky decided. He began to notice brown road signs declaring they were heading towards Balmoral Castle.

“The castle’s open to tourists some of the year,” Happy explained, “When it’s not being used.”

Bucky nodded. 

Finally, Happy turn off of the main road, onto a road surrounded on either side by empty parking lots. Even the parking lots were edged with grass and trees, Bucky observed, shaking his head in surprise. The Range Rover slowed as the reached a single-track bridge, a sign proclaiming that it spanned the River Dee. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, the far bank hidden behind a wall of towering evergreens.

Once they crossed the bridge, Bucky spotted a small grey dwelling straight ahead. They moved closer, and he saw that the road curved off to the left, and the building was a carriage house. To the right of the carriage house was an entrance, a golden crest in the centre of both gates.

The gates swung open as the Range Rovers approached. They trundled down the tree-lined driveway.

“Wow,” Bucky exclaimed when the trees suddenly fell away, revealing the castle itself. “Now that’s a castle.”

Happy chuckled. He swung the Range Rover around, coming to a smooth stop at the door. 

Bucky climbed out, staring up at the turrets - actually turrets - open mouthed. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

Then he giggled to himself, because he was spending his vacation in an actual _castle_. With turrets and a tower, and sprawling immaculate lawns in every direction. 

“Mr Barnes?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Bucky replied, turning to find a redhead in a sharp suit approaching.

“Welcome to Balmoral,” she greeted, offering him her hand. “I’m Pepper Potts, I’m the Prince of Wales’ principal private secretary.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bucky nodded, as if he had any idea what her job title meant. 

“I’ll show you to your room, and you can decide if you’d like to freshen up or rest for a while,” Ms Potts explained, leading him inside. “I’m sure it was a long journey,”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied absently, craning his neck in an attempt to take everything in. “Wow.”

“Here we are,” Ms Potts announced. “Your luggage will follow you up presently. Is there anything you need?”

“Uh, a map?” Bucky suggested with a wry smile.

“I know the feeling,” Ms Potts told him conspiratorially. “I’ll send someone in… an hour to bring you to your friends?”

“Sounds good,” Bucky nodded.

* * *

Bucky was enveloped in a hug which sent him staggering backwards the second he stepped through the door.

“I missed you,” Steve mumbled into his neck.

“Yeah, missed you too, punk,” Bucky wheezed. “Hey, uh, Stevie? Pal? Gonna back up and let me breathe?”

“Sorry,” Steve grinned sheepishly, releasing Bucky and allowing some welcome oxygen into his slightly starved lungs. “I just really missed you.”

“My lungs can tell,” Bucky retorted, rubbing his chest. But all joking aside, _fuck_ , it was good to see Steve again.

“Come here you,” he beamed, tugging Steve into another hug, one he could actually breathe in this time, and just breathed in his best friend. “I missed you too,” he murmured. 

Releasing Steve, Bucky seized the opportunity to really look at Steve. It was wonderful, if a little melancholic, to realise he’d never seen Steve look better or happier. The gold ring on his left hand already looked like it belonged there.

“Stop hogging him,” Peggy scolded, smacking Steve on the shoulder.

“Aw, sorry, was I neglecting you?” Bucky grinned.

“Come here and give me a hug, you arsehole.”

Bucky threw his head back as he laughted, wrapping his arms around Peggy and kissing the top of her head.

“Hey, doll. Missed you too.”

“I’m very glad to see you,” she replied. 

“No Tony?” Bucky asked, glancing around the room, just in case Tony was hiding behind the ridiculously opulent furniture. In all seriousness, Bucky wouldn't put it past him.

“He’s staying down at Craigowan Lodge,” Peggy explained. “It’s about a mile away.”

“I texted him to let him know you were here,” Steve added.

“Alright,” Bucky nodded. “So, come on, fill me in. What’s happening?”

He threw himself down on one of the tartan-clad chesterfields, grimacing uncomfortably. These sofas were not designed for comfort, clearly. Or slouching. He shifted, sitting more upright.

“Well…” Steve exchanged a secretive smile with Peggy as they sat down together on the sofa opposite. “We’re, uh, we’re trying for a baby.”

“Seriously?” Bucky gasped. “Finally. I get to be an uncle.”

“Calm down, it hasn’t happened yet,” Peggy laughed. She bit her lip, squeezing Steve’s hand. “But, yes. We’re trying.”

“You’re gonna be fantastic parents,” Bucky declared. 

“Hopefully,” Steve smiled. He looked at Peggy like she hung the moon and the stars. Leaning forward, he kissed her temple softly, and Bucky lost the ability to breathe.

 _I want that_ , he realised out of the blue, with more conviction than he’d ever felt anything before. _I want what they have_.

“I heard the interloper had arrived.”

Bucky burst out laughing, jumping to his feet to greet Tony. Tony beamed at him from the doorway, before crossing the room and drawing Bucky into a hug.

“Hey Bucket.”

“Hey Tony,” Bucky grinned. 

Tony’s eyes flickered over him approvingly.

“You look good,” he nodded.

“Not bad for over eight hours on various planes, huh?” Bucky teased. “You’re looking good too.”

And Tony was. Bucky’s never seen him in anything other than couture suits, or designer clothes. But today, Tony was decidedly dressed down, from his worn jeans to his faded t-shirt, down to his socked feet. It was a good look. A really good look, actually, Bucky realised, feeling a tug of attraction.

He’d always recognised Tony was handsome, but he’d always seemed too polished and perfect for Bucky to feel any kind of real attraction. Like there was something false about him, which was understandable, considering the eyes of a country - if not the world - were almost always on him. But here, in the Scottish countryside, he was just _Tony_.

And it was leaving Bucky a little dry-mouthed. 

“You met Pepper?” Tony asked, snapping Bucky’s attention back to the present.

“I did.” 

Tony grinned.

“She’s brilliant, isn’t she? I’d forget my own head if it wasn’t for her. She has my entire life organised, and believe me, it is not worth my life to cross her. Hey, you want something to drink? Coffee?”

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed.

“Lovebirds? Steve, I know you’re a tea man. Peg?”

“No more caffeine for me today,” Peggy shook her head.

“Right, you’re limited because of the whole baby thing.” Tony clapped his hands. “Coming up.”

Sitting on the sofa with Tony, Steve and Peggy opposite them, laughing and telling stories, Bucky felt himself relax perhaps for the first time since he woke up in hospital to find his Uncle Phil sitting there with sorrow-filled eyes and the news Bucky’s arm was gone. Every time Tony said something funny, he turned to Bucky, as if to check he was laughing, which sent a flicker of warmth through Bucky. 

He found himself captivated by Tony’s eyes all of a sudden; deep, rich chestnut, with golden flecks which danced in the sunlight, which began to force its way through the clouds outside. It was an effort to look away, and Bucky thanked God that Steve was too absorbed by his wife to notice Bucky’s sudden distraction with the Prince of Wales. 

“I do not understand your fascination with it,” Greg declared as he entered the room, Arno on his heels with an amused expression. “You just sit there for hours, and then once you catch something, you throw it back.”

“It’s the thrill of the chase,” Arno replied. He threw a wink at Bucky. “I thought you’d understand that, Greg.”

“The thrill is not the chase, the thrill comes after the chase,” Greg declared, dropping onto the floor in-front of the fire. “Sometimes more than once.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky laughed.

“Fishing,” Arno said, stealing a biscuit from the plate on the coffee table. 

“Fishing?” Bucky echoed.

“It’s bloody boring,” Greg mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit, spraying crumbs over the rug. 

“It’s peaceful,” Arno argued. “It calms me.”

“Yeah, right into a fucking coma.” 

Bucky watched the two brothers’ bickering with amusement. He jumped when Tony leaned over, his breath tickling Bucky’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine, and asked quietly, “Do you have siblings?”

“Uh, kinda,” Bucky replied. “My aunt and uncle, they were foster parents. Took in a lotta kids over the years. But Daisy was the one they kept the longest, ‘cept for me. She’s my foster sister slash cousin. I’d give Daisy a kidney, but I wouldn’t give her my eyeliner.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Tony laughed. “You were raised by your aunt and uncle?”

“Yeah, I moved to Brooklyn to live with them when I was six,” Bucky explained. “Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda. I’m pretty sure Aunt Melinda used to be in the CIA, Daisy and I got a whole theory about it.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. She’s bad ass. I love her.”

“You’ll have to introduce me someday,” Tony said, reaching forward to snaffle another biscuit before Greg could eat them all. 

“Yeah. Definitely,” Bucky agreed. 

But the idea of introducing Tony to his aunt and uncle left Bucky dry-mouthed as he imagined the scenario where he would need to introduce Tony to them. Aunt Melinda was ridiculously perceptive; she would take one look, and just know Bucky was… Bucky was what? Attracted to Tony? Yes, definitely. 

But then he watched Tony throw his head back in laughter, and something fluttered deep in his stomach.

He released a shaky breath.

Maybe Aunt Melinda would see more than attraction in Bucky. 

* * *

Tony had a problem. And that problem was called Bucky Barnes.

Initially charmed by Bucky’s easy acceptance of him, and the way he never treated Tony as anything other than a person, his admiration had only grown once they began exchanging texts on an almost daily basis, until said admiration turned into something deeper. Bucky was funny and clever, quick with a comeback, and almost as sarcastic as Tony himself. 

But somehow he’d managed to forget, until he saw Bucky again in the drawing room with Peggy and Steve, how beautiful Bucky was.

He was well and truly screwed. 

And if he thought it would be okay because Bucky would be spending most of the trip with Steve and Peggy, well, Tony would be wrong. Because Steve and Peggy were still relatively newlyweds wrapped up in each other. Not only that, but relatively newlyweds who were now trying to have a baby? 

Yeah.

More and more, Tony found himself alone with Bucky, sharing knowing smirks over Steve and Peggy’s conspicuous absences. 

It was an exquisite sort of torture.

“Which shirt should I wear to dinner?” Greg asked, holding up both options.

“That one,” Tony replied, pointing to the one on the left.

“This one?”

“Yes,” Tony and Arno chorused. 

“Hey, uh, Greg, you’re not planning on taking a trip down the aisle anytime soon, are you?” Tony asked casually, stealing a piece of shortbread from the plate on the table between him and Arno. “Settling down. Popping out a couple of kids to keep this one from the throne?”

Greg snorted.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What happened to…” Tony wracked his brain, trying to remember the name of Greg's latest girlfriend. “…the last one?” he finished, coming up blank.

“She was boring,” Greg replied absently, rummaging through his wardrobe. “Page three models always are.”

“Then why do you date them?” Arno asked.

“Because I’m shallow, and they’re beautiful.”

“What about Natasha?”

“She is my platonic soulmate,” Greg said without looking up. “I love her, but not romantically. Why are you asking anyway?”

“You’ve met someone, haven’t you?” Arno said, eyeing Tony knowingly. 

“What? No,” he lied.

“Who’s met someone?” Greg exclaimed, tumbling out of the wardrobe.

“Tony. Although he’s denying it.”

“Really? Who? Do we know them?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony sighed, rubbing the corner of his eye with his middle finger. “If you’re not headed down the aisle, then it’s not happening.”

“So it’s a he then,” Arno surmised.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “It’s a he.”

“You never answered, do we know him?” Greg asked. “Arno, chuck us a shortbread.”

“Heads up.”

“I’m not telling you that,” Tony insisted.

“So that’s a yes,” Greg declared, spraying crumbs across the room. 

Tony grimaced. “Were you raised in a barn?”

“You should know, you were there. Wait. Have you bastards been eating my shortbread?” Greg frowned. 

“Yes,” Arno replied, holding up the empty plate.

“Arseholes. I’ll be right back, do not move,” Greg warned, padding out of the room.”We’re not done with this conversation, Tony.”

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” Arno said quietly once they were alone.

Tony pursed his lips. He considered lying, but Arno was surprisingly perceptive when anyone attempted to lie to him. He sighed.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Not that it matters, I mean, we can’t even get married yet so…”

Then Tony realised what he’d said and closed his eyes. When he risked peeking at Arno’s face, he found his brother wearing a meaningful smirk. 

“That’s weird, isn’t it?” Tony sighed.

“No. But it does tell me that this is serious for you.”

Tony began picking at his thumbnail to avoid looking at him. He heard Arno get to his feet, then the sofa shifted as he sat down next to Tony.

“Have you told him?” 

Tony shook his head.

“Why?”

“You know what our lives are like,” Tony pointed out. “I- I can’t do that to someone I love. Not that I love him, just… I could. And it would be easy. But I’m not putting him through that.”

“You’re forgetting something, Tony,” Arno said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder. “You’re not the only one involved. He has the right to make his own decision. He deserves to know how you feel, if nothing else.”

Tony shook his head, feeling his throat grow tight. 

“It’s not fair on you,” he whispered. “I won’t put you in that position.”

Arno shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders and leaning into him. 

“But this isn’t fair to you, Tony,” he argued. “You’re lonely. I don’t like seeing you unhappy.”

“I’m fine,” Tony assured him. “I’m always fine.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Tony chuckled. He shifted to pull Arno into a hug. There was a photo, taken after Arno’s christening, of sixteen year old Tony holding his new baby brother. It graced the cover of every newspaper and magazine around the world. It was the beginning of a lifelong close relationship between the brothers. Tony still had a copy in his office back home in Kensington Palace.

“When did you become so smart?” he murmured. “You’re a baby.”

“I had a good role model,” Arno replied, and it took everything Tony had to stop himself from bursting into tears then and there. “And I’m not a baby.”

“Love you, Bap Bap,” he whispered.

They sat up as the door swung open and Greg returned with a fresh plate of shortbread clutched to his chest.

“Don’t even think about it, you vultures.”

* * *

Tony knew Bucky and Steve had plans to go on a Land Rover safari the following morning, so he decided to head out onto the estate, making the most of the morning sunshine. But to his surprise, when he left the house, he met Bucky wandering on his own.

“Hey,” Tony called. “I thought you had plans with Steve?” 

“I did,” Bucky grinned.

“Baby making?”

“Baby making,” he confirmed with a laugh. “They better make me a godfather after all this. Whatcha doing?”

“Going for a walk. Well, a hike. Wanna come?” 

Bucky hummed.

“Sure. Why not?” he shrugged. “I, uh, I should probably change my shoes. Don’t think Converse is known for their hiking abilities.”

“Probably. Tell you what: meet you outside the big house in twenty minutes?” Tony suggested. “I’ll pick up a couple of the dogs, and I’ll see you then.”

“Deal,” Bucky nodded.

Tony headed down to see the ghillies, picking up two brown and white spaniels for company. The dogs raced ahead, their tails wagging and tongues lolling, before turning back to dance around his feet.

“Come on, crazy mutts,” Tony chuckled, leaning down to scratch their heads. 

Bucky was waiting for him at the castle, leaning back against the wall, with a Dodgers baseball cap on his head and a rucksack at his feet. He gave Tony a lazy smile, an expression which was unfairly attractive in Tony’s opinion. Bucky crouched to greet the dogs, ruffling their heads, before picking up his rucksack and swinging it onto his back.

“So, where are we headed, boss?” he asked. 

“Did Steve take you to see the cairns yet?”

“I don’t even know what that is,” Bucky grinned.

“Come on, then,” Tony laughed.

“So what’s a cairn?” Bucky asked as they headed down the driveway, the dogs weaving back and forth to sniff at the grass on either side.

“Cairns are man-made piles of stones,” Tony explained. “There’s lots of stories about them, traditions and the like. Like carrying a stone up a hill to put it on the cairn at the top. In some parts of the Highlands, they say that before battle, every man would put a stone in the cairn. Afterward, the survivors would pick up a stone and the ones left would remain as a monument to the dead.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Bucky nodded.

“These cairns were built by my ancestors,” Tony continued, “To commemorate various events in their lives.”

“Alright. Bring it on,” Bucky declared. 

If Tony had thought about it, he might’ve worried their easy conversation via text or email wouldn’t translate into the real world. He hadn’t though, and it was only now, as they passed through the wooden gate, turning off of the road, that Tony realised it could’ve been a possibility. What a relief it was then, to already be chatting easily with Bucky, as though they’d known each other their whole lives. 

He’d never felt this close to anyone, save maybe Arno, and it was a dangerous realisation. 

It would be easy, Tony thought, watching Bucky laugh at the dogs’ antics. It would be so easy to fall in love with Bucky. Dangerously easy.

“How come I ain’t seen your parents that much?” Bucky asked. “I mean, your dad’s kinda intimidating, but I was just wondering.”

“They usually stay over at Birkhall,” Tony explained, gently nudging Bucky in the right direction. He whistled to the dogs, who were investigating an apparently fascinating scent. “It’s over that way. It was my dad’s grandma’s house, and he inherited it when she died. He spent a lot of time there with her as a kid, so he prefers it to the big house.”

“ _House_ , he says,” Bucky teased. “Like it don’t have turrets.”

“Houses can have turrets,” Tony retorted.

“Not where I come from.”

“Anyway,” Tony continued, “My mum prefers it too because it’s smaller, less ostentatious. No turrets. So they spend most of the trip over there and just enjoy the privacy.” 

Bucky nodded. 

“Is your dad just projecting the whole strong, silent type persona, or is he really like that?”

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugged. “We’re not close.”

“I’m sure he loves you,” Bucky said awkwardly.

“You’re sweet,” Tony smiled. “But honestly? I don’t think he knows how. Not to be cruel, I don’t think he understands the mechanics of it. I know he, well, I know he love my mum. And I think he’d care if anything happened to us, but sometimes I wonder if that’s only because we’re his heirs. I’m sure it’s different with your dad.”

“My uncle is my dad,” Bucky replied. “My father’s not part of my life. Nor do I want him to be.”

“That’s right, you said you were raised by your aunt and uncle,” Tony remembered. He watched Bucky’s face closely, the way it instantly shuttered at the mention of his father. “Sorry. What’s Uncle Barnes like?”

“Coulson,” Bucky corrected, his smile returning. “Uncle Phil. He’s awesome. Total dork. Gives the best hugs. Yeah, I know how much he loves us. Mostly cause he loved to tell us to embarrass our dramatic, teenage asses. He’s the best man I know. Taught me it was okay to cry, and how to be bad ass without being an asshole.”

“What does he do?” Tony asked curiously, recalling both Bucky’s military service, and his comment about suspecting his aunt was CIA.

“High school history teacher,” Bucky grinned.

“Not what I was expecting.”

“You ever tried controlling a bunch of teenagers and getting them interested in the civil war?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Takes guts. You know, until I got here, I didn’t know anywhere could be this green.”

“No holidays in the countryside?” Tony asked curiously.

“My aunt and uncle usually had foster kids. Gets complicated, trying to take them on vacation. Especially if you wanna go out of state. Went to Arizona once to visit my gung gung.”

“Your what?” Tony frowned.

“My grandpa. My aunt’s Chinese.”

“I see.” Tony nodded. “Up here, this next cairn,” Tony said. “You get great views of the main house. Turrets and all. Just up here.”

“Alright.”

Tony tried to avoid staring at Bucky’s ass as he followed him along the path to Prince Leopold’s cairn. He exhaled, raising his eyes towards the sky, because he was _not_ going to be that guy who ogled his friend without his knowledge. Even if it was damn hard to resist.

“Oh wow,” Bucky exclaimed. “That’s a view.” He pulled his camera from his rucksack, snapping a few pictures. “That’s beautiful,” he declared.

“Yeah, beautiful,” Tony murmured.

But he wasn’t looking at the view.

* * *

Despite the fact they were technically on holiday, during their stay at Balmoral, the family was still obligated to entertain the press, so the masses could nosey into their lives and the republicans could criticise them for relaxing while the world was burning. Tony has long since convinced himself to let it go, not to let it grate on him as it once had. 

(However, the summer following his discharge from the army, recovering from his wounds and struggling with severe PTSD, it was a little harder to be so charitable.)

It usually took the form of family photos, making them look normal and approachable, despite the towering, great castle in the background. Just a normal family enjoying their holiday in Scotland. 

The fact the entire thing was posed and prepped was beside the point.

The brothers had decided this year on wearing their kilts for the obligatory photo shoot, anything to make the whole thing more interesting.

Greg sat on a wall while they waited, swinging his feet back and forth, his hiking boots thudding against the granite.

“Christ, I’m going blind,” Tony teased, poking Greg’s bare upper arm, the skin poking out from underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt milk-white in the sun.

“Get off,” Greg huffed. 

Tony giggled, leaning against the wall and folding his arms, pushing the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows, while Arno kicked a stone between his feet. The photographers were currently busy fawning over their parents, far too enamoured with the main event to notice the antics of the three brothers. 

“Dad wouldn’t let me wear the saltire shirt,” Greg muttered, his lips never moving. It was a trick all three of them had perfected before they were out of nappies. “Apparently it’s too political to wear the flag of the country we’re in.”

“You know we can’t be seen to be taking sides,” Tony replied. 

“I don’t see how wearing a bloody shirt is taking sides,” Greg retorted. “By that reckoning, isn’t Arno’s jumper taking sides since it’s Scottish?”

“You leave me and my jumper alone,” Arno teased. 

“Breathe,” Tony reminded Greg. “You know what those vultures are like. One whiff of dissent and we’ll be front page news around the world.”

“We’re in Scotland, and my great granny was fucking Scottish, but I can’t wear their flag on my shirt because that’s _too political_.”

Tony squeezed Greg’s knee, both in support and warning. He agreed with Greg, but with a gaggle of photographers just metres away, now was not the time.

Greg sighed, then Tony felt knuckles gently running up and down his spine. He squeezed Greg’s knee again.

Over the years, the three brothers had perfected communicating in silence, lest they give anything away to someone watching. And there was always something watching. They’d all learned that the hard way: Tony, outed as bisexual while at university; Greg, making an inappropriate joke during what he thought was a private conversation; Arno, joking about cheating on his Eton entrance exam. And all three of them were younger than twenty respectively at the time. 

That was something Tony _was_ still bitter about. 

Soon it was time for the family portraits. Greg hopped off of the wall, and the three of them made their way across the grass to be posed and prodded for far longer than Tony considered necessary. But he smiled and endured it all with the good grace the papers swore he didn’t have. 

“Perhaps one of the Prince of Wales with the two of you, your Royal highness?” one of the photographers asked when they were done, the rest of the gang agreeing eagerly like a bunch of nodding dogs.

It wasn’t surprising. They always wanted more from Tony, because he was the one expected to take over the throne. And he was a wildcard, as the first openly bisexual member of the royalty.

“Of course,” Maria agreed. “How about in the formal garden? Tony?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Tony smiled, without a trace of the sarcasm he felt in his voice. 

He’s been fooling these idiots since before he could walk. 

More photos in the formal garden, where they attempted to recreate some form of closeness between Howard and his eldest son. Tony had to give them credit; if they could make it look like he and his father had held more than one non-work related conversation in the past year, they must be good at their job. 

Finally it was over. The photographers were escorted away, Howard and Maria disappeared into the big house, and Tony turned to find his brothers. 

He spotted Greg and Arno as soon as he left the formal garden, but they weren’t alone; Bucky was standing chatting to them, his back to Tony, but Tony would recognise that outline anywhere. Greg noticed Tony’s approach and said something, nodding in Tony’s direction. 

Bucky turned, only to do a literal double take.

Tony’s traitorous heart skipped a beat. Bucky was staring at him, his jaw literally hanging open, eyes flickering up and down, and Tony’s mouth went dry. Because it was undeniably attraction written large across Bucky’s features and holy shit, did he actually have a chance here?

When he managed to tear his gaze away from Bucky’s for a second, Tony saw Greg watching them with unadulterated delight. Even Arno wore a knowing smirk, and Tony decided screw the line of succession, he was killing his brothers because they would never let him hear the end of this.

Bucky didn’t stop staring for the entirety of Tony’s journey across the lawn - which somehow managed to be over in a flash and drag out for hours simultaneously - swallowing hard when Tony reached them.

“Hi,” Tony nodded.

“Hey,” Bucky replied, and from Greg’s barely muffled snort, Tony wasn’t the only one who noticed the weird pitch and breathy quality Bucky’s voice had taken on.

“How was the, uh... the uh... with Steve?” Tony asked. “The Land Rover, thing, driving. Yeah.”

“Good. It was, it was good,” Bucky said and he was still staring at Tony.

Over Bucky’s shoulder, Tony saw Arno tip his head back, looking pleadingly at the sky while biting back laughter, and Tony decided it was time to make a tactful retreat.

“Do you wanna go, uh...”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Bucky nodded readily.

“Good,” Tony said, and took the lead, heading for Craigowan Lodge.

He heard a snort of laughter behind them and without turning around, threw his brothers the finger. 

When they reached the house, Tony held the door open for Bucky, before taking the lead again to the master suite. Again, he held the door for Bucky, closing it firmly behind him, then turned around and suddenly Bucky was there. Tony didn’t even need to think before his hands were coming up to Bucky’s waist, Bucky’s own hands cupping Tony’s face, and then they were kissing.

Tony groaned, his entire body thrumming with the thought, _Finally._

“Jesus, you look so hot,” Bucky panted when they broke apart. “Why don’t you wear this all the time? You should definitely wear this all the time, because, _shit_ , your legs.”

Tony laughed. He was giddy, actually giddy, with delight, and he couldn’t resist pulling an all-too willing Bucky in for another kiss. They stumbled back, Tony’s shoulders bumping against the wall, and he took full advantage of it to tug Bucky closer, closer, until they were pressed together from chest to knee. 

“Are we doing this?” Bucky gasped, as Tony shifted his attention to Bucky’s neck. “I mean, I’m all for it, like, one hundred percent yeah, but. But are we really doing this?”

“Think I’ve wanted to do this for days, weeks,” Tony confessed. He ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, brushing it back from his face. Which allowed him to see the wonder on Bucky’s face unobstructed and, oh, that was beautiful.

“Seriously?” Bucky murmured.

Tony held Bucky’s gaze steady, pouring every ounce of meaning and sincerity into his next word. “The only time I don’t want to have sex with you is when you don’t want to have sex with me.”

“Okay, great. Consent is sexy, let’s do this,” Bucky grinned. 

Throwing his head back, Tony laughed, grabbing Bucky’s hands and dragging him into the bedroom, kicking the door behind them. Bucky’s hand cradled the back of his neck, drawing him in for a long, slow kiss. Tony hummed his approval. He rocked up against Bucky’s hips, sliding one hand down onto Bucky’s ass and just holding him close. 

Bucky’s hands slipped underneath his jumper, rucking it up underneath his arms until Tony released Bucky just long enough to pull the offending article over his head and toss it aside. 

“Wow,” Bucky breathed, his eyes flickering over Tony’s chest.

For a moment, Tony was clutched by fear; the scars from his injuries in Afghanistan were written large across his body after all. But then Bucky met his gaze again, and his eyes were dark with lust and he swallowed hard.

“You look like something outta my dreams,” Bucky shook his head.

“Shirtless in a kilt? Tony teased. “That’s what you dream about?”

“If it wasn’t before, it’s gonna be now.”

Tony grinned in delight, watching Bucky toe off his shoes while pulling his own t-shirt off. But when Bucky’s hands went to his belt, Tony stepped forward, batting Bucky’s hands away and looping his fingers through the belt. He kissed his way into Bucky’s mouth, leaving them both breathless and panting, then asked, “Let me?”

Bucky nodded, dazed and grinning, leaning back a little to watch Tony unbuckle his belt. Biting back a smirk, Tony flicked open the button of Bucky’s jeans, before pulling the zipper down oh-so slowly.

“Tease,” Bucky bit out.

“Who? Me?” Tony asked innocently.

“Fucking asshole,” Bucky laughed.

“Not today,” Tony admitted, pushing down Bucky’s jeans. “I don’t think I can last that long.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” Bucky stepped out of his jeans, then slipped his fingers under the waistband of Tony’s kilt. He smirked up at Tony through his eyelashes. “I’m gonna need a little direction here. It’s my first time undressing someone in one of these things.”

“Buckles,” Tony said, tapping his hip.

Bucky stole one more kiss, before shifting to the side, slowly unhooking the two buckles one at a time.

“Then there’s a button,” Tony added, tapping his other hip.

Bucky unwound the kilt, pausing to unbutton the final fastening, then dropped it to the ground. His eyebrows shot up.

Tony smirked, “True Scotsmen don’t wear underwear with a kilt.”

“Good to know,” Bucky grinned, before stepping close and kissing him thoroughly.

Tony pushed Bucky’s boxers down, smiling into the kiss when Bucky wriggled his hips to make them fall to the floor, then they stumbled back until his knees hit the bed, and they tumbled down in a tangle of limbs and skin. Tony rolled them over until Bucky was below him, gazing up at Tony with an expression both soft and incredulous.

“I wanna blow you,” Tony declared. “Can I?”

“Can you?” Bucky echoed, before his expression morphed into a smirk. “I sure hope you can.”

Tony laughed, pecking him on the lips, before leaning over to grab a condom and lube from the drawer.

“You want to?” he asked, holding up the condom.

“No, no. You go ahead,” Bucky replied, eyes twinkling, folding his arms behind his head. “I’ll just lie here while you do all the work.”

With a snort, Tony began kissing his way down Bucky’s body, licking and nipping at his skin and watching the muscles twitch under his ministrations. He paused to suck a bruise into the soft skin of Bucky’s hip, before nipping at the top of his thigh. Pressing one final kiss to the inside of Bucky’s thigh, Tony turned his attention to Bucky’s dick, feeling his own twitch in anticipation. He kissed the base, nosing the short curls, then kissed his way up the hard length.

“Tony… Tony, can I, your hair, can I?”

“Go for it,” Tony nodded, watching with delight as Bucky squirmed when his breath tickled him.

He lapped at the head of Bucky’s dick before swallowing him down as far as he could.

“Shit!” Bucky cried. “Goddammit. Oh God. Oh God, your mouth is so fucking perfect, darling.”

The pet name made Tony’s toes curl, rubbing against the mattress in search of friction, and he groaned around Bucky’s dick. Bucky gasped, his hips jerking upwards. Tony had to pull back quickly to avoid choking.

“Sorry,” Bucky panted. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony assured him, running his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. At which point an idea struck him which left him breathless. “I could, if you wanted, I could hold you down?”

Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Green?” Tony asked cautiously.

Bucky nodded furiously.

“Green, definitely green,” he blurted. “Do it.”

Tony grinned.

Spreading his hands over Bucky’s hips, he pressed down on Bucky’s hips, pinning them to the bed. Bucky tested his hold, his abs contracting beautifully, letting his head fall back with a moan when he found no give. 

Tony’s brain short-circuited at the sight of Bucky underneath him.

When he managed to get his brain back online again, Tony grinned and swallowed Bucky down once more.

Bucky was so wonderfully responsive underneath him, his muscles straining as he tried and failed to move underneath Tony’s hands, groaning and twitching. His hands came up to clench in Tony’s hair, then disappearing again, only to return a few seconds later.

“Tony… Tony, God, I’m gonna…”

Tony hummed around Bucky’s dick, and then Bucky came with a shout, his entire body going taunt, his hips jerking up. Only when he finally slumped back against the mattress did Tony pull away, dropping a kiss onto Bucky’s hip, before deciding fuck it, and sucking the skin between his teeth until a mark began to blossom. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasped. “Get up here. Just, just gimme… Gimme one minute and then…”

Tony shook his head as he crawled up Bucky’s body.

“Not gonna last,” he warned. 

Bucky clutched at Tony’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss that left them both breathless.

“Where… There was… Ah ha!” Bucky exclaimed, holding up the lube in triumph. “You want me to-“

“Yes,” Tony interrupted, nodding frantically. “Yes. Please. Now.”

Bucky chuckled, kissing along Tony’s jawline while squirting lube onto his hand.

“Okay. Okay, darling, I’ve got you,” he murmured. 

His hand wrapped around Tony’s dick, and Tony almost sobbed in relief. But Bucky, the bastard, didn’t move his hand. Tony opened his eyes to glare at him. Bucky caught Tony’s hand and wrapped it around his own hand on Tony’s dick, and _oh_.

“Show me what you like,” Bucky rasped, nudging Tony’s chin back to suck on his collarbone. Where it wouldn’t be visible. Smart. Tony approved. “I wanna know what you like,” Bucky continued. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. 

He began to move Bucky’s hand, a shiver running down his spine at the feeling of Bucky’s hand on him. Bucky was a quick study, picking up Tony’s movements. Tony let his hand fall away, going to fist in Bucky’s hair. But Bucky jerked his head back before his grip could get too tight.

“I don’t, not, no,” Bucky shook his head.

“‘kay. Oh, oh, Bucky,” Tony gasped. 

His hips jerked forward, fucking into Bucky’s fist. Using his grip on Bucky’s hair, he pulled Bucky’s head forward, until their foreheads were pressed together, their lips a hair’s breadth from each other, breathing in each other’s air. 

Tony gulped for air, his blood pounding in his ears. He whined, and Bucky’s hand sped up.

“Bucky… Buck,” he whimpered, clawing at Bucky’s shoulder, trying to pull him closer.

Bucky caught Tony’s mouth with his own in a fierce kiss, and Tony came with a muffled groan, spilling over Bucky’s hand as his vision went white.

Panting, Tony came back to himself slowly, his face buried against Bucky’s shoulder and a hand running up and down his spine. Tony dragged his head up and found Bucky watching him with a soft, if somewhat dazed, smile. They pressed their lips together, lazily exchanging kisses, their hands dancing across each other’s bodies as if memorising them. 

“Come on,” Tony murmured, tugging Bucky out of bed.

Winding their fingers together, he led the way into the bathroom. He flicked on the shower, and they exchanged more soft kisses while they waited for the water to heat, before stepping under the spray. Somehow, standing under the water together, washing each other down, almost felt more intimate than the sex, Tony realised, sucking a bruise into Bucky’s shoulder.

Once they’d dried themselves off, Tony took Bucky’s hand again, leading him back to bed. They fell down together, grinning at each other like fools. 

“So. We should probably talk,” Tony whispered.

“Later,” Bucky replied, kissing the corner of his mouth, his eyes drifting shut.

Tony could feel the weight in his own eyelids, and it took little persuasion for him to follow Bucky to sleep.

* * *

Bucky woke slowly, aware of the heat radiating from a body next to him. He blinked twice, his vision focusing on Tony lying next to him, watching Bucky wake with slightly guarded eyes.

Bucky grinned.

“Oh yeah.”

Tony relaxed.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Hey,” Bucky echoed, running his knuckles down the side of Tony’s face. Then he had the urge to kiss Tony - not an unusual urge, granted - and realised there was no reason not to, not anymore. He leaned in, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck, before raising his chin to press sloppy kisses to Tony’s mouth. “We should probably have that talk now, right?”

“Probably,” Tony agreed, stroking his fingers over Bucky's cheek. 

He looked sad. Bucky hated it instantly. Tony shouldn’t look sad, Bucky decided, kissing the hinge of his jaw softly. 

“Bucky,” Tony began, his hand trembling against Bucky's skin. “I like you. A lot. But I don’t wanna do this to you.”

“Do what?” Bucky asked, catching Tony’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

Tony swallowed. 

“Destroy you. My life isn’t ordinary. I don’t wanna drag you into this shit show.”

“What about what I want?”

Tony looked up sharply, fear and hope fighting in his eyes. 

“What do you want?”

“Tony, we had sex for the first time today. Hell, we kissed for the first time today. And I like you a lot. But I’m not looking for a proposal just cause we had sex. I’d like to date you. And I know, it’s gonna be hard on two different sides of the Atlantic. But I wanna try.”

“The press-“

“Are assholes,” Bucky interrupted. “And I’ll deal with ‘em.” He gathered Tony’s hands in his own, pressing them against his chest, and offered him a crooked smile. “You’re worth it.”

Tony’s lips twitched. He rolled onto his back, pulling Bucky with him. Bucky curled up on Tony’s chest, smiling when Tony’s hand returned to his hair. His fingers drew swooping patterns across Tony’s chest. It was entrancing, watching which muscles shifted and twitched beneath his ministrations.

“Besides,” Bucky added. “It’s not like we gotta tell everyone right away.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “My brothers know. Well, they figured it out.”

“Yeah, we weren’t subtle, were we?”

“Not even a little bit.”

They chuckled.

“We’ll work it out,” Bucky promised. “Trust me.”

Tony exhaled slowly, the silence stretching between them.

“Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

And so began some of the best weeks of Bucky’s life. He had Tony at his side, and whenever Steve and Peggy were, er, busy, Tony and Bucky would retreat to Craigowan where they could touch and kiss without worrying about prying eyes. And it wasn’t just sex - although the sex was fantastic - it was talking and learning more about each other and falling not so slowly and very steadily for each other, to the point where Bucky found himself smiling at the mere mention of Tony’s name. 

He knew he was staring at Tony like a dumbstruck fool far too often; it was only the fact he’d caught Tony doing the exact same thing which eased his embarrassment. 

The only downside was his looming return to New York, the date creeping ever closer.

The night before he was due to leave was the Ghillies Ball, Bucky was informed by Peggy, when she burst into his room a few days before and announced it was time for his fitting. He was duly shipped off to Braemar with Steve for a kilt - bought, not hired, because Steve fixed him with a slightly manic look and said, “Trust me Buck, you do _not_ want to wear a hire kilt.”

On the night of the ball - and Bucky didn’t know when it would stop feeling weird, that balls actually existed outside of fairy tales - he joined Steve and Peggy in their suite to get dressed.

“Alright, did I do this right?” Bucky asked, once he’d fastened the buckles on his kilt. He didn’t mention he knew how to remove one, just not how to put one on.

(The fact he would get to see Tony in a kilt again tonight almost lessened the sting of leaving in the morning. Almost.)

“Let me see.” Peggy stepped forward, her red dress swishing as she walked, giving him the once over with a critical eye. “Not bad,” she decreed. “Your shirt’s all rucked up though.”

“How do I-“

Before Bucky could even finish the question, Peggy dropped to her knees, reaching under his kilt and yanking down his shirt.

“Jesus, woman!” he cried. “That’s the closest any woman’s even been to my balls, and I gotta say it makes me highly uncomfortable.”

“You’ll get over it,” Peggy smirked.

Bucky huffed, checking his bow tie was straight in the mirror, before pulling on his vest and jacket.

“What do I do with the knife thing?” he asked, holding up the item in question.

“It goes in your sock,” Steve replied as Peggy tied his bow tie.

“My sock? Why?”

“I’ve learned not to ask.”

“Like this?” Bucky asked, stuffing the knife under his sock.

“No,” Peggy sighed. “See? Like Steve’s. With the handle stick out of the top of your hose. And it’s not a knife thing, it’s sgian-dubh.”

“This is way more complicated than a suit,” Bucky complained, adjusting his sgian-dubh to meet Peggy’s approval. 

It was all worth it, Bucky realised, once he was standing in the ballroom watching Tony make his entrance with the rest of the royals. He bit back a proud smile, his eyes flickering over Tony’s figure appreciatively, realising with a thrill he would be able to remove Tony from that outfit later tonight. Tony caught his eye, and threw him a wink.

“What’s so special about this shindig anyway?” Bucky asked, leaning close so Steve could hear him over the band.

“It’s a thank you to the staff,” Steve explained. “And it’s the one time they’re allowed to interact normally with the family and the guests. Plus, apparently the King loves to dance.”

Bucky studied King Edward’s unsmiling face, his stiff-upper lip clearly in place even under the moustache.

“How can you tell?”

Bucky didn’t know much about Scottish dancing, but he had rhythm and enthusiasm and long-suffering partners. Peggy dragged him up a few times, then Sharon, who’d arrived for the weekend. He even found himself in demand with a few of the female staff members, who didn’t realise until they were on the dance floor that Bucky had no idea what he was doing. 

After learning what a Dashing White Sergeant was by being thrown into it with one of the chefs, Bucky spotted Tony and Arno talking to Steve. He dodged the crowd until he reached Tony’s side.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Tony grinned, and wow, it was weird hearing him talk with his English accent again. “Having fun?”

“It’s an experience,” Bucky replied. “I’m always up for new experiences.”

“Good man!” Arno cheered.

“Bruce!” Tony called, waving to someone over Steve’s shoulder. Bucky glanced across the room, spotting a man about Tony’s own age being dragged somewhat reluctantly onto the dance floor by Pepper Potts.

“Who’s that?”

“Our cousin, Bruce,” Arno explained. “Dad’s the eldest, Bruce’s mother is the middle child, then Aunt Isabelle is youngest.”

“Aunt Rebecca married young,” Tony took over. “To an asshole.”

“Complete bastard,” Arno agreed. “Used to beat the shit out of her.”

“That’s her,” Tony nodded, pointing to a regal woman with blonde hair and a green dress on the other side of the room. “She finally managed to divorce him in ’99. The press slated her for it.”

“Bastards,” Bucky muttered.

She looked somehow both hard as stone and fearfully delicate, Bucky thought to himself, watching the woman on the edge of the crowd. There seemed to be some sort of line between her and everyone else as if the ghost of her divorce from the man who abused her still hung over her, warding them off. He could see her knuckles paling when she gripped her hand, all while keeping a perfectly pleasant smile on her face. 

The song ended and everyone applauded. Couples switched partners, Peggy appeared to drag a protesting Steve onto the dance floor, then both Tony and Arno were snaffled. Bucky spotted Sharon catching Bruce before he could leave the floor, then made his decision. 

Weaving through the crowd, he made his way over to Princess Rebecca.

“‘Scuse me, your Royal highness?” Bucky said, dropping his head in an awkward approximation of a bow. Princess Rebecca looked at him with only the faintest traces of surprise. Bucky pulled out his most charming smile, the one which declared _I am a loveable rogue_ , which used to get him out of trouble a solid sixty percent of the time at high school. “Think you can teach this hillbilly how to do this one?”

Princess Rebecca smiled, which Bucky felt was like a full-belly laugh from anyone else.

“I’ll give it my best effort,” she replied.

Bucky beamed, holding out his hand and leading her onto the floor. They drew a number of quickly covered surprised glances but Bucky held his head high.

He’d never been one for following the crowd.

“Alright Princess, tell me what I’m doing, cause I ain’t got a clue,” he said conspiratorially. “I don’t even know what it’s called.”

“It’s called the Gay Gordons.”

“You’re shitting me?”

Princess Rebecca shook her head.

Bucky shrugged, “Guess I’m qualified then.”

He wrapped his left arm around Princess Rebecca’s shoulders, copying the other men on the dance floor, and took her right hand in his. She jumped in surprise when she raised her left hand to take his and found metal.

“You were in the army with Steve, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s not where I lost my arm. Left it under a Buick. That’s what I get for going into Manhattan.”

“I don’t believe we’ve ever been introduced,” Princess Rebecca said as the band struck up. 

“It’s Bucky. Alright, what do I do.”

“Get ready to walk forward four steps, turn then walk backwards four and repeat.”

“Okay, I got this,” Bucky declared.

Bucky did not in any way, shape, or form have this. But he gave it his best and, every time the waltz came around, swung Princess Rebecca around the floor with a grin until she laughed. Bucky chalked that up as a victory.

“That was truly terrible, Bucky. Thank you,” she smiled when the dance finished.

“My pleasure,” he winked. “You wanna take another around the floor, if you’re feeling brave or reckless, come find me and we’ll give them all something to talk about.”

“You’re a good man,” Princess Rebecca said appraisingly. “Your father taught you well.”

“No, ma’am,” Bucky corrected, fighting the urge to scowl at the mention of his father. “Only thing he taught me is that I was less important than reaching the bottom of a bottle. It’s my aunt and uncle you gotta thank. They raised me.”

Understanding flickered in Princess Rebecca’s eyes, an air of camaraderie moving between them.

“They did an excellent job,” she said. “I might take you up on that offer for another dance later.”

“I look forward to it,” he grinned.

As he left the dance floor, he noticed Queen Maria giving him an approving look. Noticing his gaze, she smiled and nodded. Surprised, Bucky nodded back, before scanning the crowd for a familiar face. 

Tony broke off his conversation with Greg as Bucky approached, turning to him with a quiet smile.

“What?” Bucky frowned.

“You danced with my aunt.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Nothing,” Tony shook his head.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw Aunt Rebecca smile that much,” Greg commented.

Bucky shrugged. He glanced over his shoulder at the invisible barrier which had resurrected itself around Princess Rebecca, and experienced a burst of anger at everyone in the room, too chicken to go up and talk to a lonely woman for fear of how it would look. 

Fingers brushed against the back of his hand for the briefest of moments; Bucky turned back to Tony, and found him watching him with pride in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Tony mouthed.

“My pleasure,” Bucky replied silently

Tony smiled and ducked his head. Arno appeared out of the crowd, joining the conversation, but Bucky didn’t contribute much. Instead, he watched Tony, memorising his every move, the knowledge he was leaving in just under twelve hours a constant niggling itch. Suddenly he didn’t want to go. 

Then Peggy appeared, dragging him back onto the dance floor. As he walked away, Bucky glanced over his shoulder, watching Tony for as long as possible. 

As the night wore on, the guests began to wane. Bucky’s feet pounded in his brogues from all the dancing and his face hurt from smiling. Peggy and Steve left early on, leaning into each other, their hands entwined. Then Princess Rebecca insisted Bucky join her for a dance called Strip the Willow.

“What am I doing?” Bucky asked Tony, who stood next to him in the row of men.

“Basically: spinning,” Tony replied. “Lots of spinning.”

“That sounds like a bad plan for a lotta men wearing kilts with potentially no underwear.”

“The risk of getting an eyeful is part of the fun!”

“I think we have different definitions of fun!”

After the dance ended, Princess Rebecca bid Bucky goodnight, and he swore she blushed when he kissed her hand. Rejoining Tony and his brothers, Bucky raised his eyebrows in amusement when he spotted Greg leaning somewhat haphazardly across Arno’s shoulders.

“Bucky!” Greg cried.

“Hey Greg. Having fun?”

“You’re wonderful,” Greg declared. “No, seriously. You are. Don’t you two agree? Bucky’s wonderful.”

“Bucky is wonderful,” Arno agreed indulgently.

“And so are you. I love you, you know that right? I love you guys, so much,” Greg insisted.

“And it’s time for you to go to bed,” Arno rolled his eyes.

“When Greg starts professing his love, you know he’s had too much,” Tony added. “Can you get Casanova upstairs?” he asked Arno.

“I think I can manage. Come on you,” Arno patted Greg’s shoulder. “Bucky, safe journey home and I hope we see you again soon.”

“Thanks. Yeah, same,” Bucky nodded.

“And get our numbers from Tony,” Arno added to Bucky’s surprise. “We want to stay in touch.”

“Sure,” Bucky blinked.

“Come on, you,” Arno said, pushing Greg towards the door.

“You done, or you wanna stick around for longer?” Tony asked.

“Can you leave yet?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded.

“Let’s go.”

Once they were out of view of the castle, Tony slipped his hand into Bucky’s. Bucky wound their fingers together, and they exchanged a small smile. The gravel crunched under their feet and a pigeon cooed in the distance, but otherwise, there was silence. Neither of them were in a hurry to break it. Even after weeks here, Bucky couldn’t wrap his head around the silence. It was just so quiet. 

When they reached Craigowan Lodge, Tony let them in, closing the door behind them before taking the lead to the master suite despite the fact Bucky now knew the way as well as anyone. 

It was only once they were inside the suite, the door locked behind them, that they spoke. Tony stepped forward and Bucky slipped his hand under his jacket, onto the silk back of his vest. It was Tony who closed the distance between them in what was a relatively chaste kiss, all things considered. 

“I don’t believe I mentioned,” he murmured, his accent slipping away to the familiar American twang, “How beautiful you look tonight.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bucky replied. “I swear to God, your legs are gonna be the death of me. But damn, what a way to go.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Tony admitted.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat. It would be strange, realising he couldn’t walk twenty minutes down the road to see Tony whenever he wanted. They would have to consider time zones and schedules, and try to squeeze a relationship through a phone line. 

Tony ran his hand up Bucky’s chest, cupping the back of his neck and drawing him in. Their eyes met, then Tony’s gaze flickered down to Bucky’s lips, and Bucky felt the by-now familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach that preceded every kiss with Tony. 

(He suspected it would never go away, which was a thrilling realisation in itself.)

Then Tony stopped, a scant breath from Bucky’s mouth, his eyes flickering up and his mouth curving into a soft smirk and Bucky knew he was blushing, which just made his face heat up even more. A low chuckle rumbled from the back of Tony’s throat before he took mercy on Bucky and then they were kissing. 

Their hands roamed as they kissed, the scratch of the woolen jacket contrasting against Tony’s smooth skin underneath Bucky’s fingers. Tony’s hand snaked around his waist, palm splaying across the small of Bucky’s back and pushing them together until nothing bar clothes stood between them. Bucky gasped, and Tony took advantage of his surprise to lick his way into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groaned; between Tony’s mouth and the small jerks of his hips brushing their groins together, Bucky knew it wouldn’t be long before he was fully hard. 

Tony abandoned Bucky’s mouth in favour of kissing along his jawline; tiny pecks, one after the other, until he reached the soft skin below his ear and bit down, sucking on the skin then soothing it with his tongue. At the same time, his hand returned to the back of Bucky’s neck, running his nails back and forth with just enough pressure to make him shiver without being painful. 

Bucky appreciated the fact Tony’s hand avoided his hair. He’d only had to tell Tony once not to pull his hair, and Tony listened, petting and stroking but never pulling on it again. Just realising Tony was doing his best to listen and abide by Bucky’s boundaries was thrilling.

“Can I undress you?” Tony whispered, his breath tickling Bucky’s ear.

“Sure,” Bucky nodded, his hand coming up to his bow tie.

But Tony caught his hands, pulling them back down and kissed his neck again.

“No,” he murmured, pulling back just enough to look into Bucky’s eyes. “Will you let me undress you?”

Oh. 

_Oh_.

A spike of want jolted through Bucky, running straight to his dick. He swallowed. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now.

He nodded. “Yeah,” he stuttered, his mouth dry. “Yes. Please.”

Tony pressed a single kiss to the corner of his mouth and murmured, “Okay,” then got to work. 

His hands came up to Bucky’s shoulders first, pushing his jacket backwards, the silk lining rustling as it ran over his shirtsleeves. For a moment, Bucky thought it would fall to the ground, but then Tony caught it with lightning fast reflexes, folding it in half and placing it on the sofa. And really, Bucky thought, his heart shouldn’t be pounding from that display. But _damn_ it was hot.

Tony pressed a single finger to Bucky’s chin, raising it towards the ceiling. He pressed one kiss, then two to the underside, before deft fingers removed his bow tie and set it aside.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” Bucky muttered.

“What a way to go,” Tony echoed Bucky’s earlier words before kissing the hollow at the base of his throat.

Tony walked around him as he removed Bucky’s vest, his fingers trailing over his chest and back, just enough to leave Bucky trembling with excitement. He watched Tony with a smile, fingers twitching in anticipation, seeking to touch and tease Tony the same way. Clamping down on the urge, Bucky reminded himself to wait.

Tony returned to stand in front of him, glancing up to check in with Bucky, before unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Every time he released a button, Tony pressed a kiss to the newly revealed skin, throwing in a scrape of teeth or sucking on the skin with no pattern to it, so Bucky never knew what was coming and it was _delightful_.

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked, feeling his pulse pick up.

Tony looked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded.

Bucky’s hand flew up, sliding into Tony’s hair and winding his fingers through it. Pushing open his shirt, Tony swirled his tongue around Bucky’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Bucky gasped, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Tony…”

Then Tony had the audacity to hum, his mouth still working his nipple, and it reverberated through Bucky, punching a moan from him.

“Tony… Don’t stop, darling,” he whined

“You like that?” Tony asked.

He looked like every one of Bucky’s wet dreams, with his pristine outfit and spit-lick lips and his hair tousled from Bucky’s fingers. The urge to drop to his knees and suck him off was almost overwhelming.

Bucky nodded furiously.

Tony hummed. He splayed his hand over Bucky’s chest, rolling the over-sensitive nub between his fingers, while his other hand continued to unbutton his shirt and he resumed kissing his way to Bucky’s waist. Once his shirt was hanging open, Tony turned to one wrist at a time, removing the cufflink and placing it onto the coffee table with a soft clink, before kissing a kiss to the inside of Bucky’s wrist. Then, in sharp contrast to his slow descent, Tony stood quickly and whipped Bucky’s shirt off and tossed it aside.

“You are so beautiful,” Tony told him, sliding his hands around Bucky’s waist and pulling him close again.

Bucky’s groan as their groins met was cut off by Tony’s mouth on his own. He fisted his hands in Tony’s jacket, pinning him in place until the kiss left them breathless and panting. Tony pushed their foreheads together, running the hand not holding Bucky to him over his now-bare chest, dipping lower until his fingers began dipping below his kilt.

Bucky’s breath caught. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. Tony’s eyes followed the movement, his eyes growing darker. He caught Bucky’s mouth in yet another kiss, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking.

“Tony,” Bucky whined, scrabbling at his clothes. “C’mon…”

“Impatient,” Tony chuckled.

In one smooth movement he sank to his knees and Bucky’s dick twitched. But Tony’s hands went to his calves, running back and forth before pulling his laces free. He lifted Bucky’s foot, glancing up to check he could keep his balance, and slipped off his brogue and stuffed the sock into the shoe, before doing the same on the other foot. 

Bucky’s breath turned into short gasps as Tony ran his hand up his leg, below his kilt, until he reached the hem of his boxers.

“Not a real Scotsman, then,” he teased.

“Not brave enough,” Bucky admitted. He gasped when Tony slipped his hand under his boxers, teasing at his ass, before sliding his hand back down Bucky’s leg. “And after seeing that strip the willow dance, I’m real glad I’m not brave enough,” he added.

Tony chuckled, getting to his feet again. He kissed Bucky as he pulled on the sporran’s chain to find the buckle, then tossed it aside. 

Finally, finally, Tony unbuckled Bucky’s kilt, leaving him in only his boxers and hard enough to pound nails.

After dragging his eyes over Bucky, lingering at the obvious outline of his dick straining in his boxers, Tony stepped forward, slowly, predatory, and Bucky could feel the anticipation burning in his veins. Tony kissed him slowly but with heat and determination, squeezing him through his boxers. Bucky jerked forward into his hand.

“Lie down on the bed,” Tony whispered.

“You mean I don’t get to undress you?” Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Not fair.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long,” Tony admitted sheepishly.

“That’s what you get for being a tease,” Bucky smirked.

But he crossed to the bed, spreading himself out languidly, one arm behind his head and pushing the other hand into his boxers to stroke his dick.

“I’m a tease?” Tony retorted. “Fuck, honey. You look incredible.”

“Then hurry up and fuck me already,” Bucky groaned.

Tony discarded his clothes much faster than he’d undressed Bucky, tossing them aside instead of folding them, and while part of Bucky wished he could’ve enjoyed the show, another part was thrilled when Tony unfastened his kilt and let it drop to the floor, revealing his dick, flushed and hard, curving towards his stomach.

“Fuck, darling,” Bucky groaned, squeezing his own dick. “Get over here."

In a flash Tony was on him, hands curled into the waistband of Bucky’s boxers, then he glanced up.

“Can I?”

“You fucking better,” Bucky grinned.

Tony laughed, before peeling the boxers down to reveal Bucky’s dick, his hand still stroking it slowly, then tossed them aside.

“Beautiful,” Tony breathed. “Damn, honey, you are so beautiful.”

Pressing a hand into the mattress by Bucky’s head, Tony loomed over him, pressing their bodies together. Bucky shivered. He loved this, loved the feeling of being small and protected. He ran his hands over Tony’s chest, down his arms, feeling the muscles bunch and shift underneath his hands, and Bucky was reminded of Tony’s own military background. He rolled his hips up, the brush of their dicks sending a frisson of want down his spine.

“Look at you,” Tony murmured. Bucky’s skin prickled from the heat in Tony’s gaze and he swallowed hard. “You’re so pretty,” Tony continued, running his hand slowly down Bucky’s chest, until he reached his navel, then retraced his route back up until he could cup the back of his neck, scratching lightly again. “With this blush going all the way down. Beautiful.” 

Tony kissed the hollow of his throat, before shifting up and then they were kissing again. Tony moaned in approval, and it sent shivers through Bucky, his skin tingling and the butterflies were back in force. They fit together so well, his legs slotted perfectly around Tony’s hips, and their dicks brushed together with every arch of his back, and Bucky’s breath hitched when Tony tucked his face into his neck and placed the softest, chaste kiss against his pulse point.

He felt rather than saw Tony trembling, and it was always a relief, realising Tony was as far gone as Bucky himself. Sex with Tony wasn’t like any sex he’d ever had before; it was better. To the point where Bucky doubted sex with anyone else could ever compare, which meant he should just keep having sex with Tony forever, which implied a level of intimacy which should be terrifying after only two weeks together, but instead it was thrilling. 

When Tony pulled back, the look he gave Bucky was so intense, so hard, Bucky forgot to breathe for a minute.

“Still want me to fuck you, honey?” Tony asked, kissing Bucky’s wrist.

“The only time I don’t want you to fuck me, is if you don’t want to fuck me,” Bucky retorted, paraphrasing Tony’s words from the first time they had sex.

Tony chuckled.

“Alright,” he replied, shifting off of Bucky to reach for lube and condoms.

Bucky mourned the temporary loss of Tony’s weight, his hand coming up to clutch at Tony’s bicep involuntarily.

“I’m here,” Tony murmured, kissing Bucky, before settling back between his legs. Bucky watched, anticipation burning low in his gut, as Tony flipped open the lube and drizzled it onto his fingers. At the first press of his fingers, Bucky gasped, his head falling back.

He loved this, loved doing this with Tony. Some guys in the past made prepping Bucky feel like a chore, something to rush through to get to the main act. But Tony, fuck, Tony made him feel like watching Bucky fall apart on his hand was a gift, bringing him right to the edge before pulling back and leaving Bucky whining in frustration. But the best thing about Tony, was how clearly and obviously affected he was by it all, the way his dirty talk turned into a distracted babble, interspersed more and more with curses, his rhythm stuttering when Bucky writhed and cried out because Tony’s fingers found his prostate; the way he was shivering and panting by the time Bucky gasped, “‘m ready, Tony, I’m ready, c’mon.”

He watched Tony tear open the condom with shaking fingers and roll it onto his dick. But when Tony leaned forward again, Bucky wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and flipped them, throwing him a cocky grin when Tony blinked up in surprise.

“Okay?” Bucky asked, settling across Tony’s thighs and stroking his dick.

“Like I’m going to say no,” Tony grinned.

Squeezing Tony’s dick, Bucky held him still and lowered himself down. The first press of Tony’s dick punched a gasp from Bucky, and Tony dug his fingers into Bucky’s thighs, holding him in place until he adjusted. Once he was ready, Bucky nodded for Tony to release his grip, and sank down until he was fully seated, watching enthralled as Tony’s head fell back, his throat working as he gulped for air.

“You okay?” Bucky teased.

“Yep. Perfect. A plus. One hundred percent,” Tony babbled. “ _Fuck_ , honey, you… Fuck.”

“No,” Bucky smirked as he began to move, drawing a whine from Tony’s throat. “You’re the one doing the fucking, sweetheart.”

“That was terrible,” Tony giggled, snapping his hips up to meet Bucky’s thrusts. 

Pretty soon they made a rhythm going, Tony’s dick skimming over Bucky’s prostate every few stokes and sending trails of fire through Bucky’s limbs. Tony’s hands danced over Bucky’s body, pinching his nipples, squeezing his ass, scraping his nails over his abs.

Without warning, Tony pushed himself up, catching Bucky by the shoulder and kissing him breathless.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s better,” Bucky panned. Tony grinned and locked his hands behind Bucky’s waist. 

Their thrusts became erratic as Bucky felt the pressure building. He keened, arching his back. He opened his mouth, but before he could ask, Tony was already wrapping a lube-slick hand around Bucky’s dick and jerking him off. Bucky let out a sob of relief, letting his forehead fall forward onto Tony’s shoulder. 

Between Tony’s dick and his hand, the world fell away and nothing existed for Bucky outside of Tony and this room. He felt Tony’s lips worry the skin on his neck, then breath tickled his ear as Tony whispered, “Come for me, honey.” Two more strokes, and Bucky came apart with a wail, his brain stuttering. He slumped forward into Tony’s arms, soothing hands roaming across his back as he shivered through the aftershocks.

“That is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony told him, his voice loud against the buzzing in Bucky’s ears. “Fuck, honey, you are perfect, so fucking perfect.”

Tony eased Bucky off of his dick, lying him down before covering his body with his own and littering him with kisses. Tony’s lips on his oversensitive skin felt amazing; Bucky fisted his hand in Tony’s hair and just revelled in the feeling, until he began aware of the hard length pressing into his thigh.

Bucky tugged Tony’s hair gently, pulling him up. 

“Y’ain’t done yet, darling.”

“I don’t mind,” Tony smiled, and fuck, he really didn’t care about getting off himself, which was a revelation in itself. 

Bucky bit his lip to stop himself grinning like a fool.

“Well, I care,” he retorted, reaching down to stroke Tony’s dick. “And I wanna feel you come in me.”

Tony thrust his hand into Bucky’s fist with a groan, telling Bucky exactly what Tony thought of that idea.

“C’mon, darling,” Bucky continued, lowering his voice. “Wanna feel you in me, gonna be so good. Love feeling you, love it when you fuck me. You wanna do that? You wanna fuck me ’til I’m screaming?”

“Jesus,” Tony husked. “The mouth on you.”

“Then shut me up,” Bucky grinned smugly.

So Tony did, kissing Bucky hard while pushing back his knees and settling between them, before pressing back inside. This time, Tony was in control, almost folding Bucky in half as he thrust into him, furiously chasing his own orgasm. Bucky threw his head back, letting his breath come in little gasps and whines, knowing how much Tony liked a vocal partner. Evident in the way his thrusts turned frantic, the closer he came to the edge.

“Tony,” Bucky cried out, clenching down on him.

With one final hard thrust, Tony stilled, his mouth falling open in a silent cry, his muscles trembling as Bucky felt him pulse inside him. 

Pulling out, Tony released Bucky’s legs before falling down next to him. Bucky waited, giving Tony the chance to come down and for the oversensitivity to fade. When Tony held out a hand, Bucky took it, squeezing it gently.

“Wow,” Tony panted. “Eleven out of ten. Gold star.” He chuckled. “We’re really getting good at this shit, huh?”

“Practise makes perfect,” Bucky agreed.

“Uh huh,” Tony nodded. He took a few more breaths, before sitting up with a groan, pulling the condom off with a grimace and climbing out of bed.

“Hey, where you going?”

“Clean up.”

Bucky pouted, but it was all for show. He adored the care and affection Tony put into cleaning him up. Once he was done, Tony tossed aside the cloth and collapsed onto his back. Bucky removed his prosthesis and instantly rolled over, tucking his head into the space above Tony’s shoulder and tangling their legs together. He felt Tony’s arm slip around his waist, smiling when Tony held him close. 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Bucky whispered.

“I should hope so, that was some of my best work.”

“Not that, you dork,” Bucky laughed. “Though that was also good. Eleven out of ten might be understating it. But that’s not what I meant.”

“No, I know what you meant,” Tony said, nuzzling Bucky’s hair. “It was a good night. You actually seem to like some of my family, which is surprising because a lot of them are not very likeable. Take Greg. Seriously. Take him. He’s awful.”

“You love him,” Bucky grinned. 

“He’s okay,” Tony said grudgingly. 

Bucky shook his head, and let his forefinger wander across Tony’s chest between the scars and pockmarks left behind by the shrapnel which tore its way through Tony’s skin in Afghanistan. 

“Do they hurt?” he asked quietly.

“Sometimes,” Tony admitted. “Do yours?”

“Not so much. Not since I got the arm. Phantom pain used to be a bitch though. Hurt every time it rained. Or every time I saw a yellow cab which, in New York, was problematic to say the least.”

Tony giggled. 

“You’re something special, Bucky Barnes,” he sighed.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Bucky agreed.

Then he poked Tony in the side and grinned as he squealed and jerked away. And somewhere between the tickling and the ensuing pillow fight, they finally fell asleep sprawled across each other.

* * *

Someone, probably Tony, had the sense to set an alarm the night before, but when it woke Bucky the next morning, he wished they’d forgotten all about it. He was warm and comfortable, with Tony’s toes pressed between his calves, and getting up meant leaving and Bucky really didn’t want to leave. Rolling over with a sigh, he found Tony awake and watching him, his mouth curving up into a small smile when their eyes met.

“Morning,” Tony said quietly.

“Hey you,” Bucky replied, a lump blooming in his throat. 

He leaned forward, cupping Tony’s cheek and kissed him softly. There went the butterflies again. Every time. 

“Guess we should go, huh?” Tony said, the reluctance clear in his voice. 

“Yeah.”

They dressed silently, Bucky pulling on the sweatpants and t-shirt he’d left at Tony’s the day before, knowing he would be spending the night at Craigowan Lodge and seeking to avoid making an obvious walk of shame in his kilt. When he emerged from the bathroom and found Tony waiting in a pair of jeans and an old knit sweater, it literally made him pause. 

“Ready?” Tony asked.

Bucky took another moment of drinking Tony in, then nodded. As they left the house, Bucky swung the garment bag holding his kilt over one shoulder and took Tony’s hand.

They made the walk back to the castle in silence. The morning air was cool, mist still lingering and coating everything in dew which glinted in the beams of sunlight poking their way through the clouds. He’d come to love this place, Bucky realised. The beauty was everywhere, and he felt freer than he ever had before. And he’d found Tony.

Bucky glanced at him; noticing his look, Tony smiled, squeezing his hand. Suddenly the thought of saying goodbye was painfully real. 

Tony perched on the edge of Bucky’s bed while he ran through the final check of his luggage. A footman arrived to collect his bags, and as he left, Steve and Peggy arrived.

“Hey,” Steve nodded.

“Hey you,” Bucky replied. 

“Do you have everything?” Peggy asked, looking a little misty eyed.

Bucky nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He retrieved his hoodie from the dresser, pulling it on over his head and tying his hair into a messy ponytail. 

“Time to go, I guess,” he said, saying the words none of them wanted to say.

They made their way downstairs, and the whole time, Bucky fought the urge to take Tony’s hand again. He wanted to hang onto him for as long as possible, but Steve and Peggy were there, and when they stepped outside, Happy and Pepper were both waiting.

“Well,” Bucky turned to Steve. “Guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, his voice thick.

They stepped forward, pulling each other into a tight hug.

“Don’t do anything stupid ’til I get back,” Bucky whispered.

“How can I?” Steve huffed. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

A wet chuckle escaped him, and Bucky blinked to clear his vision. He patted Steve's shoulder before pulling back.

“Take care, punk.”

“You too. Jerk.”

“Come here you,” Bucky told Peggy, opening his arms wide. “Look after this big lug for me, will you?”

“I’ll do my best,” Peggy promised, kissing his cheek.

“Like she doesn’t get into more trouble than I do,” Steve mumbled.

“Kick his ass,” Bucky told her.

And then he turned to Tony. 

Tony, who stood there in his old jeans and soft sweater, looking like home to Bucky. Tony, who was watching him with a supportive smile but sad eyes. Tony.

And as he looked at Tony, Bucky couldn’t think of a single reason to keep this secret anymore. Greg and Arno both knew, and this was Steve and Peggy. 

Tony gave him an almost imperceptible nod and Bucky grinned.

He stepped forward, and Tony reached for him, and they slotted together so perfectly Bucky thought to himself as their lips met. He tried to pour everything he wanted to say but doubted he had the words for into the kiss.

“Call me when you get home,” Tony murmured when they broke apart, pressing a final kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky nodded and pulled back reluctantly.

“See you.”

“Bye honey,” Tony smiled. 

Steve and Peggy were staring at them in shock, while Pepper was doing her best to hide her smile. Bucky threw her a wink, before turning to Happy, who was holding open the door to the back of the Range Rover. 

Bucky raised his eyebrow.

Happy huffed, closing the door and opening the passenger door instead.

“Now you’re getting it,” Bucky grinned.

He hopped into the front seat, turning to wave to Steve, Peggy and Tony as they drove away, twisting to keep them in sight for as long as possible. With a sigh, he slumped into the seat.

“Good trip?” Happy asked.

Bucky began to laugh.

“Yeah. Pretty damn good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard's regal name is King Edward.
> 
> Balmoral Castle is in Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire, and is owned by the Royal Family, as opposed to the Crown Estate like Buckingham Palace. It was first bought by Prince Albert, Queen Victoria’s husband, and the current castle was constructed to replace the existing, smaller castle. The Queen visits Balmoral every August. From April to August, Balmoral is open to the public, however the only room of the castle open to visitors is the ballroom, as the other rooms are the Queen’s private residence. 
> 
> Aberdeen is known as the “granite city” due to the fact most of the buildings are built from the local grey granite. 
> 
> Craigowan Lodge is a seven-bedroom house on the estate, about a mile from the main castle. It was often used by Charles and Diana when they visited Balmoral during their marriage, and is currently used to house important guests. The Queen and Prince Phillip will sometimes spend a week there if they arrive in Scotland before Balmoral is closed to the public. 
> 
> Arno’s nickname Bap Bap comes from one of my cousins. She’s only five months younger to me, and as a toddler, she used to say, “Bap bap bap bap,” so I started calling her Bap Bap.
> 
> Birkhall is an estate near Balmoral which currently belongs to Prince Charles. He inherited the property from his grandmother, the Queen Mother. 
> 
> The Royal Family is supposed to remain neutral on political issues, including Scottish independence. 
> 
> As the Ghillies Ball is a formal event, the boys are all wearing formal Prince Charlie outfits. There’s a good diagram of all the parts of this outfit [here](https://www.scotclans.com/the-kiltmakery/build-kilt-outfit/) for anyone unfamiliar with Highland Dress. None of them are wearing the fly plaid, as they are rarely seen. I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen anyone wearing one in real life. “True Scotsmen” really don’t wear underwear under their kilts.
> 
> As someone who has worked with hire kilts, trust me when I tell you _**never, ever**_ want to wear a hire kilt.
> 
> The tartan Tony wears is called [Balmoral](https://www.tartanregister.gov.uk/tartanDetails?ref=182), and can only be worn officially by the Royal family and the Queen’s personal piper. During the photoshoot, he's wearing [Rothesay Hunting](https://www.tartanregister.gov.uk/qResults?searchString=Rothesay%20hunting) as his title in Scotland is the Duke of Rothesay. 
> 
> The Barnes name is not associated with any clan, so Bucky wears a Buchanan clan tartan. In this case, [Buchanan Dress](https://www.tartanregister.gov.uk/tartanDetails?ref=423). Some of the other Buchanan tartans are, uh, colourful to say the least! This one is at least more muted.
> 
> Steve wears the [MacArthur](https://www.tartanregister.gov.uk/tartanDetails?ref=2278) tartan, because Carter is part of the MacArthur clan. As he doesn’t have a tartan of his own, he adopts Peggy’s father’s. 
> 
> If you’re interested, there is a clip of a real Ghillies Ball [here](https://www.hellomagazine.com/royalty/2018083061724/the-queen-country-dance-balmoral/) from 1990. 
> 
> Yes, we really do have a dance called the Gay Gordons. I’ve found myself doing it with drunken Greeks and Englishmen at a few events, which is great fun since they have no idea what we’re doing! Strip the Willow really is a lot of spinning, and it’s great fun. And yes, the risk of getting an eyeful is real.
> 
> And credit to my beta Iris who reminded me that Bruce’s full name is Robert Bruce, so it’s fitting he was introduced in Scotland considering we have Robert the Bruce!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY WARNINGS: discussion of kinks, mentions of past abuse, panic attack and PTSD

**October 2007**

Bucky knew from the itinerary Pepper had emailed to him the week before that Tony wouldn’t be arriving at their hotel room until late. Immediately after his arrival in Toronto, he had an appearance at the Canadian Forces Base in Trenton - he’d caught a glimpse of Tony smiling and shaking hands with the crowds on a TV in the arrivals lounge at Pearson - followed by a gala at the Legislative Building. Tony wouldn’t make it to the Ritz-Carlton Suite until late.

So Bucky took full advantage of the amenities on offer by eating room service pizza in his pyjamas and watching movies on one of the giant sofas and marvelling that even Steve could stretch out on these sofas without his feet touching the armrest. 

Throughout the evening, Tony texted him where he could, sending him little tidbits of gossip about the partygoers, despite the fact Bucky had no idea who any of them were, and complaints about how long it was taking. They’d only seen each other face-to-face once since Balmoral; in September, Tony’d made a fleeting visit to Washington DC for an event honouring his friend Colonel James Rhodes and Bucky had managed to wrangle a few days off work to meet him there. Otherwise, they’d been reduced to phone calls and texts and emails.

Bucky missed him. 

So when Tony asked if Bucky would join him in Toronto for the first part of his Canadian Tour, Bucky instantly said yes. 

It was almost midnight before Bucky heard the beep of the door, followed by footsteps in the hall. He straightened, a grin already spreading across his face, then the door opened and Tony stepped into the living room, looking tired but utterly beautiful in his tux, his face melting into a smile when he spotted Bucky.

“Hey you,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Bucky beamed. He climbed to his feet, stepping into Tony’s embrace and breathing him in. “Oh, I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Tony murmured, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s back and burying his face in his shoulder.

Bucky raked his fingers through Tony’s hair, feeling him relax in his arms as the masks of Prince Tony fell away with the closing of the door, allowing him to just be Tony once more. 

Tony lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Yep, still butterflies. 

Bucky grinned into the kiss, until Tony broke away, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

“You wanna get something to eat?” Tony asked. “I can change and we can go."

“I already ate. And you look beat,” Bucky observed.

“Yeah, it’s like five am my time,” Tony smiled tiredly.

“Come on, bed.”

“Mhmm, yes.”

“Not like that,” Bucky scolded, batting Tony’s shoulder. “You need sleep.”

“Yeah, I do,” Tony admitted. “Do I smell pizza?”

“There’s a slice left if you want it. I can throw it in the microwave while you get changed.”

“Do that and I will love you forever,” Tony yawned, already heading for the bedroom.

Bucky exhaled slowly, and tried to remind his traitorous heart that Tony didn’t mean it like that, he was just kidding, it was a turn of phrase and nothing more. His heart didn’t listen and jumped hopefully. 

When Bucky returned to the bedroom with the reheated pizza, Tony shuffled out of the bathroom, stifling another yawn with the back of his hand. He barely made it through the slice of pizza and cleaning his teeth before passing out sprawled across Bucky’s chest and snoring softly. 

* * *

When the alarm sounded the following morning, Bucky squinted at the clock and sighed. Tony groaned in his ear, curling himself further into Bucky’s side. Reaching for the offending device, Bucky silenced it before kissing Tony’s forehead.

“Time to go, darling,” he murmured, his voice rough with sleep.

Tony whined. He buried his face into Bucky’s shoulder. A few seconds later, Bucky felt lips against his neck. Then again. And again. He smiled, running his fingers up Tony’s spine.

“You don’t have time,” he reminded Tony, although damn, he wished they did.

Tony sighed.

“I know.”

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Tony leaned over Bucky. Their eyes met, and Bucky could feel himself flushing again. Even if he couldn’t, Tony’s delighted grin would’ve given it away.

“Shut up,” Bucky muttered, his skin tingling in excitement as Tony leaned forward. 

“Never said a word, honey,” Tony chuckled before their lips met. 

They made out for a few minutes, their hands beginning to roam, until a sharp rap on the door broke them apart, followed by, “Tony! Time to go!”

“I’m coming,” Tony yelled back.

“Get out of bed!” Pepper ordered.

“I swear that woman has x-ray vision,” Tony told Bucky.

“Hope not,” Bucky replied, reaching up to give Tony one final peck on the lips. He patted Tony’s ass. “Go on, get. Before she comes in here.”

“Fine,” Tony sighed dramatically, throwing back the covers. 

Bucky chuckled, attaching his prosthesis before pulling on a shirt and padding through to the kitchen, throwing Pepper a wave on his way past. Tony appeared by the time the coffee was ready, freshly showered and carrying his jacket over one arm. He leaned over the corner of the table to kiss the corner of Bucky’s mouth, accepting the mug with a hum of thanks. 

“What’ve you got on today again?” Bucky asked, kicking one foot up onto Tony’s thigh once they sat down. 

“Charitable organisations,” Tony replied, around a mouthful of toast. “Uh, a charity called Parc. Deals with poverty, addiction, mental health. Then I’m visiting the Coast Guard. But I am free tonight, no dinners or dos, so it’s just you and me honey. Whatever you wanna do.”

“Really?” Bucky smirked.

“Yes. And in thirty seconds, Pepper’s going to yell at me, so I gotta go.” Tony stuffed his toast into his mouth as he pulled on his jacket, before dropping a kiss onto the top of Bucky’s head. “Think about what you wanna do for dinner, and I will see you tonight.”

“Alright, have fun,” Bucky called.

Tony threw him a wave, just as Pepper shouted at him, and danced out of the door.

Bucky took his time getting dressed and headed out of the hotel without anyone looking in his direction. No one knew who he was; he and Tony had never been out in public together. When they met in Washington, they’d decided against going out, firstly because of the short time they had together, and secondly because Tony was introducing him to his best friend and they didn’t want to be under the microscope when he did so. 

So he was free to climb on a tourist bus and see the sights without anyone gawking at him or whispering behind his back. He snapped several pictures on the shiny, new iPhone Tony gave him in DC - it had some kind of fancy security Bucky didn’t know much or anything about - and sent a couple to his sister. 

Over pierogies from Wanda’s Pie in the Sky at midday, Bucky called Daisy.

“Hey Deer Boy,” Daisy greeted. “How’s the great white north?”

“Well, I’m eating pierogies in the sun so pretty damn good,” he replied. 

“Wait, you had pierogies without me? Not fair.”

“If you’re good, I’ll save you some. Oh wait, you’re never good. Sorry, too bad. No pierogies for you.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Daisy informed him. “I hate you. Stay in Canada forever. No one will miss you.”

“Awesome. I’ll stay here and eat all the pierogies then,” Bucky grinned.

“Shit. I take it back. Come back to New York and I’ll go to Canada and eat all the pierogies.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, good luck convincing Robbie to move to Canada. That boy has enough trouble with New York winters. Speaking of, you two engaged yet?”

“No,” Daisy huffed, and he could hear her eye roll. “Why are you so obsessed with me getting married?”

“Because you two’ve been together since high school,” he replied around a mouthful of pierogies. “At this point, if you two break up, I’m gonna marry him just to keep him in the family.”

“Marry your own boyfriend.”

“Maybe I will,” he retorted, the butterflies which usually appeared when he kissed Tony making an appearance at the thought. 

“Man, you must be really bored,” Daisy chuckled.

“I’m not bored,” Bucky replied automatically. “Okay, maybe I’m a little bored.”

“Missing your boyfriend,” Daisy teased, making kissing noises.

“Ew, you’re such a baby,” Bucky grimaced. 

“You’re a baby.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Wait, are we still doing this?” Bucky interrupted. “After, what? Nineteen years?”

“Guess so. Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too, are too, are too infinity!” Daisy crowed and Bucky cursed. “Hey, can you do something for me?”

“No, you can’t have my eyeliner,” Bucky replied automatically.

“No,” Daisy huffed. “Idiot. Can you get me some ketchup chips?”

“That's a thing?" Bucky exclaimed. "Gross. But yeah, I’ll get them. You’re paying me back though. Why do you want 'em?”

“Robbie got them on vacation once, and he always speaks about how good they are,” Daisy explained, her voice taking on that weird lovesick tone which only made an appearance when she was talking about her boyfriend. “I want to surprise him with them.”

“Aw, you’re disgusting.”

“You’ll understand when you’re in love,” Daisy sniffed.

_Maybe I already am._

* * *

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Tony called as he entered the suite, pulling off his tie. He paused just long enough to kiss Bucky, before heading towards the bedroom. “Let me just change and then- Do I smell chicken?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “I made us dinner.”

A funny look flashed across Tony’s face, but before Bucky could study it and figure out what it meant, it was gone, replaced by one of Tony’s many masks. It was the first time he’d worn one of the masks when talking to Bucky though. It stung. 

“Okay,” Tony replied neutrally. “In that case, I’ll change into something more casual. Gimme five minutes.”

“Sure,” Bucky nodded.

“Be right back,” Tony said, disappearing into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Unease crept along Bucky’s spine. He stared at the closed door, hoping it meant nothing more than a sudden desire for privacy, before returning to the kitchen. 

But when Tony failed to emerge after ten minutes, Bucky was forced to admit something was wrong. Steeling himself, he rapped his knuckles against the bedroom door and waited.

“Come in.”

Closing the door again behind him, Bucky found Tony standing at the window, staring out over the city.

“You okay?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Tony glanced over his shoulder with a sad smile.

“It’s okay, you know. I get it,” he shrugged.

“Really? Cause I don’t.”

“Bucky. I understand. Being with me, the press, it’s scary. And if you don’t want to do that, I understand I get it.”

“Huh?” Bucky frowned, because the press? What? He hadn’t seen any members of the press. “I’m lost.”

“You don’t want to go out with me.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

“No,” Tony sighed, turning away from the window. “You don’t want to be seen with me. Which, I get it. Once we’re seen on a date, they’ll come for you. And it’s a lot. So I don’t blame you for not wanting to deal with all of that.”

“Okay, back up. When did I say I didn’t wanna be seen with you?”

Tony looked genuinely upset now, abandoning the mask. Bucky longed to cross the room and hug him, but he had no idea what was going on.

“You don’t wanna go out,” Tony shrugged. “Last night, tonight.”

“Wait, that’s what this is about? Tony, last night you were dead on your feet and I had pizza. And tonight, I decided I’d rather stay here and cook, cause I’m pretty certain the second we finish eating, I’m gonna tear your clothes off and blow you.”

“Wait, what?”

Bucky laughed, finally allowing himself to cross the room.

“You’re my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in a month,” he grinned. “I was kinda hoping we could have sex sooner rather than later. But if you wanna wait, wanna go out and have a long, fancy, drawn out dinner first? Sure, lemme get changed and we can go.”

Tony groaned, scrunching his face up and falling forward against Bucky’s chest. 

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Little bit,” Bucky laughed, rubbing Tony’s back. He kissed his temple. “I’m not ashamed or afraid to be seen with you, Tony.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Kinda cute actually, once I figured out what the hell was going on.”

Tony pulled back a little, eyeing Bucky suspiciously.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” 

“Not even for a second.” Bucky stole a kiss. Pushing down the flutter of nerves, he gathered his courage. “Tony, there is something I wanted to talk about though,” he admitted. 

“Sounds ominous.”

“No, it’s... I don’t think it’s bad. Least I hope it’s not.” Bucky ran his hand over Tony’s biceps, feeling the muscle beneath his hands. “Thing is, this, us, it’s serious for me. I’m all in. For the long haul. But I know things are complicated for you, with succession and Arno. So I just gotta ask: am I wasting my time? Cause I really don’t wanna get my heart broken.”

“Breaking your heart is the last thing I want to do,” Tony insisted. He covered Bucky’s hand with his own. “But I don’t want you to commit to this life without knowing what you’re getting into.”

“Tony. I’m all in,” Bucky reiterated. “Believe it or not, I do know how to use the internet. I’ve seen some of the shit they put you through. And I ain’t scared. What scares me is the thought of not being with you.”

Those three words were on the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy to say them, but Bucky wasn’t sure he had enough courage left to take the leap.

“They could tear you apart,” Tony whispered.

“Let ‘em try,” Bucky replied hoarsely. “People been trying to destroy me my entire life but I’m still here. I’m all in. Are you?”

Tony stared at him. The longer the silence stretched, the more the nerves raged in his gut. Bucky swallowed, praying Tony wasn’t about to turn around and say it was too much of a risk, too dangerous for Arno.

“Same sex marriage isn’t legal in the UK,” Tony said suddenly. “And a civil partnership wouldn’t be enough. This could be a long haul.”

“Long as we’re doing it together.”

Tony shook his head, and Bucky’s heart froze, but then a small smile began to spread across his face, growing into a grin.

“You’re an idiot if you want to be part of this life, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky shrugged, “I’m an idiot, you’re a dork. We’re a perfect match.”

Tony bit his lip.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I’m all in.”

Even if he’d wanted to, Bucky couldn’t stop the grin from taking over his face. Seeing no reason not to, he kissed Tony again.

“Hey Tony,” Bucky said softly when they broke apart. “I mean it. You wanna go out, if you need to do that, then we can. I’ll do it. No problem.”

He waited patiently for Tony’s reply, watching those beautiful rich brown eyes flicker across his face.

“No,” Tony said finally. “I trust you.”

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, between the flirting and the back and forth between them, to Bucky’s frankly incredible cooking skills. Tony couldn’t believe he’d almost sacrificed this to go out and be under a microscope, when he could be here, with Bucky, almost living a normal life.

(Provided he ignored the fact they were in the best suite the Ritz-Carlton had to offer)

Tony caught Bucky’s hand as he reached out to pick up the dirty plate.

“There’s something I want to talk about,” he said softly. “You said before you don’t like your hair being pulled.”

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “And not just during sex. I mean ever. It’s, uh...”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Tony interrupted. “I just want to know if there’s anything else you don’t like. I’d rather know now than when we’re in the middle of something.” 

Bucky remained silent, collecting their dirty plates. He disappeared into the kitchen then returned, standing at the end of the table and keeping a very obvious distance between them.

“I don’t like being held down when I can’t see you,” Bucky began. “And you can never pin me against a wall. And I need to be able to see, no blindfolds, no darkness. That’s not just sex, that’s, that’s a thing. A big thing. A no. And if I’m tied up, I need to be able to get loose on my own. I gotta get away if I need to.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. He itched to ask why, to demand to know who hurt Bucky, but he held his tongue. It was clear from Bucky’s expression he expected questions, and their absence was surprising.

“Sometimes I need to check who it is that’s holding me down,” Bucky admitted. “I just… I need to know it’s you. Or somebody I can trust. And definitely no spanking. Giving or receiving. That’s, uh, no. I don’t ever wanna be hit. Pain isn’t sexy for me.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “Good to know. Anything else?”

Bucky shook his head. He cleared his throat, then asked, “Is, uh, is there anything you don’t like?”

“My only sticking point is consent,” Tony explained. “I like explicit consent. Partly because if there is even a question of doubt, it could come back to haunt me in… a really bad way.”

“I’m not into dub con,” Bucky assured him.

“I’m not a big fan of anything involving pain, but since you already took that off the table, we’re good,” Tony smiled.

Bucky nodded, but he still looked uncomfortable.

“Thank you for telling me,” Tony said quietly.

Bucky shrugged. “Thanks for asking.”

“You okay?” Tony asked. “Green?”

“Green,” Bucky smiled. “I just… I don’t like thinking about it. What happened. Back then. Lotta bad memories.”

Tony held out his hand. He wanted to go to Bucky, to pull him into his arms and hold him close, protected from everything in this work which wanted to hurt him. But Tony had his own issues. He knew sometimes you had to wait for someone to come to you. 

To his relief, Bucky crossed the room, leaning against the table and winding their fingers together. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Tony said quietly.

“I do,” Bucky nodded. “One day.”

“One day,” Tony agreed.

“And I mean, I appreciate you asking. I appreciate you remembering. Not everybody does.”

Tony shrugged. “I told you, I like consent. I like a lot of things,” he added, breaking into a grin.

“Oh, really?”

“Oh yeah. I, uh, haven’t always been able to try everything I wanted to. Trust issues, you know. Never sure who’s going to be the one to sell the story of _my night of passion with the prince_ to the papers so it pays to be careful. But there is a lot I want to try.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Bucky smirked. “Cause there’s plenty I wanna try with you too.”

“There is?”

“Uh huh.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this now,” Tony felt the need to add before things went too far. “I know we spoke earlier about… but if you need-“

“Tony,” Bucky interrupted. “Green. I’m fine. Good, even. Thank you. But trust me?”

“I trust you,” Tony said for the second time that night. And he meant it. Trusting Bucky was easier all the time. 

“Now, we were talking about all the things you wanna try with me,” Bucky continued. “Wanna share?”

And suddenly trust became a lot harder again. Tony really didn’t believe Bucky was only with him for fifteen minutes of fame, or a story to sell, but he’d spent so long watching everyone who got close to him suspiciously, it was a difficult habit to break. Sensing his hesitation, Bucky offered, “Or, I could give you some ideas?”

Tony nodded, giving Bucky’s hand a quick squeeze, a silent thank you.

“Well, praise kink is definitely a thing for me,” Bucky began. “Any time you wanna break that out, I am one hundred percent onboard. And how d’you feel about tying me up?”

Tony swallowed.

“Uh, pretty good. Is that, you’re okay with, I mean-“

“Long as I can see you, and long as the restraints are something I can get out of on my own if I need to. Something soft and tied loose. Like a tie, a scarf, shirt sleeves, soft rope. But yeah, I like it.”

The image of Bucky tied up beneath him was, well, breathtaking was a pretty accurate description. Tony licked his lips, suddenly suffering from a severe case of dry mouth. Bucky’s eyes followed his tongue.

“You ready for dessert?” 

“Wait, what?”

The change of subject was so abrupt, Tony suspected he had whiplash.

“Dessert,” Bucky repeated, winking at him before heading towards the kitchen.

“Dessert or _dessert_?” Tony called.

Bucky paused in the doorway, giving him a lingering look.

“You’ll see.”

Bucky returned with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other, signalling it was dessert and not _dessert_. Tony expected him to hand them over; to his surprise, Bucky swung his leg over Tony’s and settled snugly into the gap between Tony and the table, and a devilish smirk on his face which Tony knew would only lead to good things.

“Hello,” Tony smirked.

“Dessert,” Bucky said, dipping the spoon into the bowl and holding it out expectantly. 

Tony opened his mouth, licking off what turned out to be tiramisu and savouring it with a hum. 

“This is good. Did you make it?”

“No,” Bucky grinned. “I’m not that good. I bought it from the bakery down the street.”

“See, you could’ve told me you did and I would’ve been none the wiser.” Tony accepted the spoon again, sliding one hand around Bucky’s waist to splay across his ass. “Aren’t you going to try it?”

“Alright.”

Bucky licked the tiramisu from the spoon slowly and groaned. Tony shivered, feeling Bucky’s moan go right to his dick. 

“Menace,” Tony growled.

“Who? Me?” Bucky replied innocently. Then he began rolling his hips back and forth slowly, right on top of Tony’s dick, showing exactly how innocent he wasn’t.

Tony groaned, letting his head fall back. He felt the spoon brush at his lips again and sucked it into his mouth, letting his tongue flick around the implement until he felt Bucky’s hips jerk of their own accord. He released the spoon with a satisfied grin.

“You know, I vaguely recall someone saying something about a blow job earlier. Do you remember that, honey?”

“Nope,” Bucky replied, before kissing Tony deeply.

Tony groaned, his hips twitching in aborted attempts to get friction on his hardening cock. Bucky swallowed his groan, flicking his tongue over Tony’s. He tasted of chocolate and cream. Kissing Bucky always left Tony awestruck. 

When he pulled back, Tony could see the pretty flush peeking from under Bucky’s collar, the same one which always appeared during sex and made Tony’s dick twitch.

“I love seeing you blush,” Tony murmured. He nudged Bucky’s chin up with his nose, making more room so he could suck on his neck where the blush was visible. “It’s so beautiful,” he continued, taking the bowl and spoon from Bucky’s hands and fishing blindly until he found the table. “Just like you, honey. Beautiful.”

Bucky gasped when Tony bit down on his neck, the gasp turning into a long groan before Bucky whimpered, “Tony.”

Tony shivered.

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment, their hands wandering with no clear purpose. Yes, Tony decided, awestruck was definitely the word for how he felt with Bucky. And the fact Bucky wanted to make a go of it, wanted to throw himself to the wolves if it meant being with Tony, it was heady stuff.

Bucky ground down on Tony’s cock, but when his hands went to Bucky’s waistband, Bucky batted them away.

“You want that blowjob now?” Bucky offered, his breath tickling Tony’s ear.

“Absolutely,” Tony replied, capturing Bucky’s mouth in a kiss.

To his surprise, Bucky slithered down, glancing up at Tony through his lashes from beneath the table and Tony forgot how to breathe.

“Oh honey...”

Bucky’s mouth twitched; he reached forward, flicking open Tony’s jeans and raised his eyebrows.

“I think you forgot something,” he teased, reaching to Tony’s jeans to cup his cock, which was hard and straining and bare. 

“I didn’t forget anything,” Tony replied, before pulling a condom from his pocket to show he didn’t just mean his lack of underwear.

“Good boy,” Bucky grinned, shark-like, plucking the condom from Tony’s fingers and okay, Tony understood why praise kink was a thing for Bucky because that felt good, really good. Especially with Bucky’s hand wrapped loosely around his dick. 

His breath turned into shallow pants as he watched Bucky carefully pull his cock out, pushing down his jeans just enough.

“Okay?” Bucky asked, eyes flickering upwards.

Tony nodded furiously, forcing out a hoarse, “Shit, yeah.”

Bucky grinned. Tearing open the condom, he rolled it onto Tony’s dick, giving him a few strokes before swallowing him down without warning. The groan felt like it was punched out of Tony as his head fell back. 

“Oh fuck, honey, your mouth,” he gasped.

He grabbed the edge of the table, gripping until his knuckles turned white. 

When he glanced down, Bucky was watching him through his lashes, his eyes twinkling in a way Tony was certain Bucky would be grinning if he didn’t have his mouth full. Bucky’s mouth is warm and wet and oh so talented, shifting from broad sweeps of his tongue to clever flicks until Tony could feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony groaned. “Bucky, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come.”

Bucky pulled off, drawing a whimper from Tony’s throat at the loss of his mouth. Panting for breath, Tony pushed the chair back, giving Bucky the room to stand. 

When he got to his feet, Bucky moved slowly, his gaze hungry as it swept over Tony’s body and Tony shivered at the thought of the picture he must make: debauched but fully dressed, with his spit-slick cock sticking out from his jeans. He caught Bucky’s hand and Bucky tugged him to his feet, their mouths crashing together.

“Shit,” Tony groaned, Bucky’s teeth scraping against his neck. “I should’ve taken lube too. Then I could’ve fucked you right here on the table.” 

“Probably for the best,” Bucky chuckled. “You wanna explain those stains to the cleaning staff?” 

“You’ll find, honey, that being royal gets you away with a lot of things,” Tony said with a roguish grin.

It was a lie, but it sounded good in the moment. 

“Right now, all I want to be getting is fucked by you,” Bucky murmured. “Cause that sounded real good.”

“Need to move then,” Tony reminded him, kissing his jawline. 

Bucky entwined their fingers, stealing one more kiss, which morphed into two and then three, before turning towards the door. Then they scampered through the suite, giggling like children, towards the bedroom.

“Wait,” Tony said when Bucky moved towards the bed. “I have an idea.” 

He pulled Bucky into the bathroom, positioning Bucky in front of the sink before coming up behind him, watching their reflections in the mirror. 

“How about I fuck you right here?” Tony suggested, nipping at Bucky’s neck, “So you can see how wonderfully you’re taking me, see you beautiful you look.”

“Yes,” Bucky exclaimed. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re a genius.”

Tony chuckled, kissing Bucky’s neck. Slipping his hands under Bucky’s t-shirt, he felt the muscles of his stomach contract as he took a sharp breath in.

“Can you take your shirt off?”

Bucky nodded; Tony leaned back just enough for Bucky to pull it over his head, moving back in as he tossed it aside.

“Thank you honey,” he murmured, nudging Bucky’s hair out of the way so he could get to his neck.

“Wait.”

Tony stopped instantly

“You okay, honey?”

“Yeah, just…” Bucky reached towards his wash bag, rummaging through it one-handed, before letting out a triumphant, “Ah ha!”

He held up a hair band, before sweeping his hair up into a messy bun, giving Tony complete access to his neck. 

“You’re a genius,” Tony grinned.

Running his hand up Bucky’s chest, Tony began teasing his nipple, rolling it between his fingers while he worked a bruise into the junction of his neck and shoulder, turning Bucky into a squirming, gasping mess. Each audible gasp sent a thrill down Tony’s spine, running straight to his dick, nestled against Bucky’s ass. He could feel the sweat running down his forehead.

“What do you want?” Tony whispered, scraping his teeth against Bucky’s throat before laving it with his tongue.

“I want you to to fuck me, right here, like you said,” Bucky husked. “And I want to be naked, but I want you to keep your clothes on. D’you like the sound of that?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Tony gasped, and his dick clearly agreed by the way it twitched. “Can I take your jeans off?”

Bucky nodded.

“Really, really liked it when you undressed me before, back in Scotland,” he said, turning in the circle of Tony’s arms.

“You did?”

Bucky nodded.

“Good to know,” Tony grinned. 

He was supposed to be getting Bucky out of his jeans, but he found himself distracted by Bucky’s lips, leaning in to kiss him again. He felt Bucky’s hand curl in the hair at the base of his neck, holding him close. 

_Love you, I love you_ , thrummed in his veins. 

Taking a shaky breath, Tony forced himself to pull back. He pushed down Bucky’s jeans, holding onto him as he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

“Condoms?” Bucky murmured, his fingers already working the old one off of Tony’s cock. Tony reached past him, handing Bucky a fresh packet and concentrating on not coming while Bucky’s fingers danced over him. “Thanks,” Bucky grinned. “Damn, I can’t wait to have you fucking me again.”

“Yeah?” Tony breathed.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Been getting off to the thought of you in me since Scotland,” he admitted. “But it’s never as good at the real thing.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” Tony muttered, kissing Bucky once more, because he could.

“I already told you what I wanted,” Bucky retorted cheekily. 

“Then turn around and let me get on with it,” Tony smirked, taking a handful of Bucky’s ass and squeezing. 

With a laugh, Bucky turned back towards the mirror, bracing his hands against the marble counter and spreading his legs. Tony sucked in a breath. 

Yeah, definitely awestruck.

Grabbing the lube, he squirted it onto his fingers, and began working Bucky open, lavishing praise on him the entire time which only seemed to make Bucky more vocal. It was like the very best catch-22; Tony told Bucky how amazing he was because Bucky loved it, making Bucky louder, which Tony loved, which made him reiterate how wonderful Bucky was.

“Tony, I’m ready,” Bucky gasped. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. You’re so good at this.”

“Alright.”

Tony slicked himself up, pushing in gently before rocking gently into Bucky until he was fully seated, Bucky panting hoarsely in front of him.

“C’mere,” Tony rasped. Wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist, Tony pulled him back until Bucky’s back was plastered against his chest, his t-shirt sticking to the sweat running down Bucky’s spine. Tucking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder, Tony drew a shuddering breath at the picture they painted in the mirror.

“Jesus, we’re hot,” Bucky breathed. A lock of hair was plastered to his forehead where it had escaped from his bun. “Shit, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “That’s pretty damn perfect.”

Bucky nodded.

Tony rolled his hips experimentally and Bucky groaned, his head falling back onto Tony’s shoulder. Taking it as encouragement, Tony began to move until he was thrusting into Bucky steadily.

“Harder,” Bucky gasped, his hand fisting in Tony’s hair.

“You sure?” Tony asked, kissing his neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, Tony, I love…”

Tony’s heart jumped.

“Love this,” Bucky continued, and of course he wasn’t going to say _I love you_ for the first time during sex, that would be ridiculous. “Please. Harder.”

So Tony went harder, until he was slamming his hips into Bucky. His clothes were sticking to him thanks to the sweat pouring off of him from the effort, tight against his skin.

“‘m gonna touch myself,” Bucky grunted.

“Of course,” Tony panted. “Do it. Want you to feel good, so good. You deserve to feel amazing, honey.”

Bucky groaned as his hand wrapped around his own leaking cock, and it was all too much for Tony. He buried his face into Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of soap and sweat he missed so much when he was in London or anywhere Bucky wasn’t. 

“I’m gonna come,” he gulped. 

“Do it.”

“Don’t stop,” Tony groaned. “Don’t stop when I come.”

Two more thrusts and Tony came in a burst of white noise. He buried his face between Bucky’s shoulder blades, nipping the skin as he went taunt. 

Pressing his cheek to Bucky’s sweat-soaked back, Tony’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, Pulling out carefully, he pulled Bucky back against him once more, shivering with the aftershocks. He nipped at Bucky’s ear.

“Holy shit,” he rasped. “That was amazing, you’re amazing honey. Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Tony,” Bucky moaned, twisting his neck to capture Tony’s mouth in a sloppy kiss before coming with a cry.

He slumped back against Tony’s chest, gasping for breath. Tony tightening his grip on Bucky’s waist, holding him up, and they fell silent bar the sounds of them both trying to get their breathing under control.

Tony kissed Bucky’s temple.

“You were amazing. So good. The best,” he whispered. “I don’t even have the words for how wonderful you are.”

Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony’s wrist, clinging on. Then he began to chuckle.

“That was awesome,” he declared quietly. “We’re definitely doing this again before we leave.”

“I might have to remodel my bathroom,” Tony mused. “Then we can do this whenever you come and visit.”

Bucky hummed.

“That sounds nice,” he grinned.

“Know what else sounds nice? Getting me out of these sweaty clothes,” Tony giggled.

“Shit yeah,” Bucky smiled. “Gimme a minute to get my legs working again, and I’ll give you a hand.”

“No problem,” Tony said, and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Bucky woke with a start, initially confused as to why he was awake and why his leg was throbbing. But then a heel collided with his shin and he heard Tony shifting behind him and everything fell into place. Bucky rolled over with a groan, reaching for Tony, only to have his hand slapped away.

Rude.

Bucky rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting through the darkness at Tony. When he was able to make out Tony’s face, his heart seized. Tony’s face was twisted in pain. He lay deadly still, just long enough for Bucky to start panicking, then thrashed wildly, before freezing again.

Oh shit. 

Bucky backed up, out of arm's reach, then called, “Tony? To-“

He was cut off by Tony screaming and flinging himself to the side, landing on the floor with a thump hard enough to make Bucky’s teeth rattle.

“Tony,” he called again, trying desperately to keep his tone calm and even. “Tony, it’s me. It’s Bucky. You gotta wake up, baby. You’re in Toronto, it’s two thousand and seven. It’s October. We’re in the Ritz-Carlton and you’re safe. You’re safe sweetheart. But you gotta wake up. Come on Tony, come on. You gotta wake up. Please. Tony. Come on.”

Bucky heard a heaving breath, then Tony sat up, his eyes wild and darting around the room.

“Hey,” Bucky called, and Tony’s eyes snapped to him. “It’s me, it’s Bucky. We’re in Toronto, it’s October 2007.”

“Bucky,” Tony echoed. “Bucky.” He scrambled to his feet, all but lunging across the bed towards Bucky. Bucky raised his arm in a feeble attempt to catch him. Then he had Tony’s hands all over him. “You’re okay,” Tony muttered, but it was clear he was talking to himself.

“I’m okay,” Bucky nodded. “I’m okay. You back?”

Tony’s chest heaved as he looked around the room, eventually nodding slowly.

“D’you hear that?” he asked.

“Hear what?”

“I… I don’t know,” Tony shook his head, his voice thick. “I need, it’s stupid, I’m sorry. It’s stupid, so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Bucky insisted, fighting his own tears because the last thing Tony needed was to think he was upsetting Bucky. “Hey listen to me, it ain’t stupid. What do you need?”

“I need to check,” Tony said haltingly. “I gotta, I’m sorry. It’s stupid.”

“Look at me. Look at me. It ain’t stupid,” Bucky told him. “You need to check it out, okay, we’ll go check it out.”

“No! No. You, you stay here. Where it’s safe.”

Bucky’s heart broke. It was like watching Steve deal with his PTSD but a hundred times worse because this was Tony, and Bucky loved Tony more than he’d ever loved anyone, even Steve, even Daisy, even Aunt Melinda and Uncle Phil who rescued him from hell. 

“Okay,” Bucky replied, dragging up a smile for Tony. “Okay. I won’t move. Promise.”

Tony stood up, then paused, watching Bucky as if he expected him to break his promise instantly. Or maybe he was looking for some sign Bucky was angry or upset. Steve used to expect him to get fed up of dealing with his PTSD. Bucky gave him a reassuring smile, and Tony disappeared through the door. 

Once alone, Bucky let his face fall, dragging his hand down his face, swiping away the tears which managed to leak out and breathing the way his therapist taught him as a child. He could hear the faint sounds of Tony moving, but he was almost soundless, and Bucky recalled that Tony spent time with the Royal Marines before settling in the Army. 

When Tony returned to the bedroom, Bucky pasted his smile back on, but Tony wasn’t done. He went into the dressing room and the bathroom first, exploring them thoroughly, before standing at the end of the bed and looking every inch the lost little boy.

“What do you need?” Bucky asked softly. “Tony, tell me what you need.”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you come back to bed? Just sit here with me?”

Tony glanced around the room one final time, then nodded and crawled up the bed. He leaned against Bucky’s shoulder, but every muscle remained taut and his eyes still flickered constantly. Bucky wished he’d thought to put his arm on while Tony was out of the room, but he’d promised to keep still, and he’d kept that promise. He shifted, reaching across his own body awkwardly to cling to Tony’s elbow. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, sounding more like himself. 

“Y’ain’t got anything to apologise for, darling,” Bucky assured him. “You wanna talk about it?”

Tony shook his head, but then he said, “It’s always the same. Being back there.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky sighed. “I was there, remember? Afghanistan. Iraq. Might not’ve been through what you did, but I sure saw a lot of shit over there.”

Tony let out a wet bark of laughter. “Yeah, a lot of shit.”

They lapsed into silence. To Bucky’s relief, he felt Tony relax a little but he was still far too tense for Bucky’s liking. 

“Hey. Think we can lie down?” he whispered.

“I can’t sleep,” Tony said automatically.

“Okay, you don’t need to sleep. Just lie down, yeah? That’s it.”

“Sorry for waking you.”

“Told you, you don’t need to apologise.”

The rest of the night was fitful. Bucky dozed on and off, woken more than once by Tony getting out of bed to check up on a noise before crawling sheepishly back into bed. To his relief, Tony finally fell asleep around four am, managing to catch a few hours sleep before the alarm sounded at six thirty. When he woke again, Tony’d lost the expression of wide-eyed terror. Instead it was replaced by tired resignation.

“Go take a shower,” Bucky murmured, kissing Tony’s temple. “I’ll go after you, yeah?”

Tony nodded.

Bucky watched him disappear into the bathroom, wishing he could wrap Tony up in bed for the day. Sadly, royal duties didn’t allow for mental health days. 

Swinging his legs out of bed, Bucky grabbed his arm and a t-shirt, before hurrying along the corridor to Pepper’s suite.

“Bucky,” Pepper exclaimed when she opened the door. “What can I do for you?”

“Hey, I don’t have long. Tony’s in the shower,” he explained. “But I got an idea I wanted to run by you.”

* * *

Bucky wiped the condensation from the mirror and exhaled slowly as he stared at his reflection. Anxiety rippled beneath his skin but he quashed it down, focusing on Tony and his needs instead. He smoothed back his hair, making himself look presentable, before returning to the bedroom to retrieve his suit and counting his lucky stars he’d decided to take his best suit with him. 

He found Tony at the table, eating toast while reading a stack of papers no doubt delivered by Pepper. Bucky leaned down, cupping the back of Tony’s head while kissing his forehead softly.

“Hey. Wow.” Tony did a double take. “You look smart. What’s with the outfit?”

“Thought I’d come with you in the car,” Bucky replied. “How d’you feel?”

Tony made a negative noise. “Tired and stupid.”

“Nothing to feel stupid about,” Bucky reminded him, adjusting Tony’s tie. “And the anxiety?”

“Back to normal,” Tony replied. “Low level, usual annoying stuff. I’m not hearing snipers in every creak of the floorboards anymore.”

“Good,” Bucky murmured, stroking Tony’s hair. “Alright, do I have time to grab breakfast?”

Tony nodded.

Bucky disappeared into the kitchen, throwing a slice of bread into the toaster before descending on the coffee machine for his first hit of the day.

“You’re opening that new wing of the hospital today, aren’t you?” he called, waiting for the toaster to switch off.

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “Prince of Wales wing, new home to the Rehabilitation Institute.”

Bucky hummed. “And you’re meeting the Prime Minister and his wife, right?”

“That’s right. You don’t have to come in the car, I’ll be fine.”

“Tony, shut up. I’m coming with you. It’s already decided,” Bucky told him, sitting down and hooking their ankles together. “You telling me you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Of course not,” Tony’s expression softened. “I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“Then stop arguing with me,” Bucky grinned.

During the car ride to the hospital, Bucky covered Tony’s hand where it lay on the soft leather seat, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. With his other hand, he pulled out his phone and opened his text chain with Daisy. The nerves returned as he typed out, _Hey, this wasn’t how I planned to tell you, but I’m about to be somewhere there’s a lot of cameras and I’d rather you find out from me than the news: I’m dating the Prince of Wales._

He sent the same message to his aunt and uncle, then turned his phone onto silent and returned it to his jacket pocket.

“Here goes,” Tony sighed as the car came to a stop.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, the nerves coming out with a vengeance. He kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. “You’ll be great.”

“Thanks,” Tony smiled.

The car door opened and the noise of the crowd reached them. Tony slipped out of the car, already waving to the crowd.

Then Bucky climbed out behind him and took his other hand.

Tony spun around, his eyes going wide behind his sunglasses.

“What are you doing?” he hissed without moving his lips.

“Coming with you,” Bucky replied. “I already spoke to Pepper about it."

“You can’t, it’s against the rules.”

“Screw the rules,” Bucky whispered into his ear. “You need someone supporting you, and it’s gonna be me.” When it looked like Tony was about to argue, Bucky cut him off. “Tony, I love you.”

“You can’t say that right now, when I can’t move my mouth,” Tony retorted.

“Well, I said it. And I mean it. So let’s do this.”

“You’re crazy,” Tony breathed.

“Probably,” Bucky agreed, following Tony towards the barriers which held the crowds back.

The walk to the entrance of the hospital could only be about ten metres, but it was the longest ten metres of Bucky’s life. Tony stopped to talk to several members of the crowd, weaving between both sides of the path, shaking hands and bending to talk to a pair of little girls who gazed at him shyly with big green eyes. Bucky watched him with a proud smile, and the discomfort began to fade. Sure, knowing exactly how many eyes were on him in that moment wasn’t a good feeling. But he could live with it.

Tony glanced up at him and they shared a smile.

Yeah, Bucky could live with it.

Finally they reached the front of the hospital where Tony stepped forward to shake hands with a burly man who looked like he was more comfortable in jeans and workbooks than the designer suit he was stuffed into. Bucky turned to the woman at his side, a redhead with a knowing smile, offering her his hand.

“Bucky Barnes,” he said, removing the chance of any potentially awkward _who are you?_ moment.

“Jean Grey,” she replied. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah, sorry for gatecrashing. Couldn't resist the party,” Bucky grinned. He noted Tony turning to him out of the corner of his eye and turned towards him.

“Allow me to introduce Bucky Barnes,” Tony said. “Bucky, meet Canadian prime minister, James Logan Howlett.”

“Mr Howlett,” Bucky nodded.

Howlett snorted. “Call me Logan. Shall we?”

“Of course,” Tony nodded.

He and Logan fell into step; when Jean followed them, Bucky followed her lead. 

“So,” he murmured, leaning towards Jean. “Think you can help me avoid causing an international incident and humiliating my boyfriend?”

Jean patted his arm.

“Just follow my lead, Barnes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda’s Pie in the Sky is a real place! I couldn’t believe it when I found it on the list of restaurants at Kensington Market in Toronto.
> 
> Credit for the nickname Deer Boy goes to Trashcanakin. Thanks Trashie, I love it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY WARNINGS: Ectopic pregnancy

**November 2007**

Growing up, it was his Uncle Phil who usually told Bucky any bad news. Uncle Phil was a big believer in ripping the band aid off and getting it over with which, to anyone who knew his aunt and uncle, was surprising. Most people - Bucky included - assumed Aunt Melinda would be the one to be matter of fact about bad news, but the truth was, Aunt Melinda was a complete softie underneath that tough exterior. Uncle Phil was always the bearer of bad news, because Aunt Melinda hated anything which could hurt the kids.

(Some of Bucky’s best memories were of Uncle Phil teasing Aunt Melinda about being a soft touch. Aunt Melinda would glare at him, Uncle Phil would grin and waggle his eyebrows until Aunt Melinda’s lips began to twitch, then he would pull her into a hug. One thing Bucky was always certain of was how much his aunt and uncle loved each other)

When it came to delivering bad news, Uncle Phil would sit him down and lay the facts on the line in a firm but gentle tone, and then he would always be ready with a hug and comforting words, whatever Bucky needed.

Years later, Uncle Phil was the one waiting by Bucky’s bedside when he woke up in hospital sans his arm.

Bucky had a lot of experience with bad news.

* * *

“Is watching you look at socks really that interesting?” Clint wondered, watching the poorly concealed photographer who’d been doing a terrible job of following them around the mall.

“Apparently so,” Bucky replied absently, rummaging through the racks for the right size of socks. “They followed me to the dry cleaner yesterday.”

“Is it annoying?”

“Kinda funny actually. Like they think I don’t realise they’re watching everything I do, waiting for me slip up. Like I’m gonna be stupid enough to cheat on Tony when I know they’re there.”

Clint snorted. “That’s dumb.”

“Nobody said they had brains,” Bucky shrugged. “Where’re the running shoes in here?”

“Back left,” Clint pointed. 

Bucky nodded, weaving through the stands towards the footwear department, fighting the urge to whistle to the photographer so he knew to follow them. He scanned the stacks until he found the right style and size to replace his worn out sneakers, pulling the box out and checking both shoes were in there before turning towards the cash registers.

“Hey, can we get pizza?” Clint called.

“You need to eat something other than pizza,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get scurvy and die in your apartment and get eaten by your dog.”

Clint gasped. “Lucky would never!”

“Uh huh, sure,” Bucky muttered. A flash of blue caught his eye; he turned to the display and gasped. “Clint. Clint, you gotta see this!”

The display in question was covered from head to toe in baby items, all embellished with the Dodgers’ logo.

“We gotta get something for Baby Rogers,” Bucky declared.

“You think Baby Rogers is going to be a Dodgers fan?”

Bucky snorted. “I don’t think Baby Rogers is going to have a choice,” he laughed. “Shit, that is too cute. I gotta get something. Hold this.” He pushed the shoebox into Clint’s hands and began searching the display. He gasped, holding up a romper designed to look like the Dodgers’ uniforms. “Clint! Clint, look at it! Oh, I’m so getting it.”

“You are far too excited considering this kid isn’t going to make an appearance for another eight months.”

Bucky stuck out his tongue.

“Shuddup,” he grumbled. “I’m getting started on spoiling them early. Then I get first place for favourite uncle.”

“I feel like that’s going to end up in a showdown between you and Michael, and I am so going to be there to watch it.”

Bucky sniffed. “I can take him.” 

“He has three inches and a whole arm on you,” Clint snorted.

“Yeah, but I bite,” Bucky grinned.

“Please, I don’t wanna know what you and Tony get up to.”

Clint yelped as Bucky elbowed him in the stomach, then they ended up tussling in the middle of the store much to the amusement of the staff, and the utter confusion of the photographer who’d abandoned all pretence of hiding as he glanced around in the hope of guidance.

Apparently journalism training didn’t include how to react when the Prince of Wales’ boyfriend starts play fighting in the middle of Academy Sports.

Clint convinced him to get pizza, scarfing down his entire pie in seconds. Bucky considered inviting their photographer friend over to write a story on Clint’s pizza eating abilities. It had to be some kind of record, right?

Clint was eyeing the rest of Bucky’s pizza, but he batted him off before they went their separate ways on the subway.

Bucky balanced his pizza box in one hand while fighting with the keys in the other. He threw the photographer a wave before disappearing inside. After taking the stairs two at a time, Bucky’s phone began to ring as he wrestled with the door.

“Grab this pizza, will you?” he called to Scott, trying to reach his phone before the call ended.

“Can I have a piece?”

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

The call came from an unknown international number, which meant Tony. Bucky smiled automatically, swiping to answer and jamming the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Hey you,” he greeted.

“Bucky.”

Bucky had a lot of experience with bad news.

He knew what his name sounded like in that tone. He knew what it meant, and it meant nothing good. Instantly his mind started running through the possibilities: Arno’s Huntington’s had started showing symptoms; Greg or Nat or both of them were in trouble in Ethiopia; oh hell, maybe it was Tony’s _parents_. If anything happened to Howard, Tony would become King.

“What is it? What happened?” he asked before he could spiral any further.

“Aunt Isabelle just called,” Tony replied his voice sounding hoarse, and Bucky’s heart stuttered.

 _Michael_.

He’d seen the news just two days ago with the reports of the Taliban attack in retaliation for Mawlawi Abdul Manan’s death a week ago, making it the USA’s deadliest year in Afghanistan. Afghanistan, where Michael was deployed again.

Bucky swallowed and braced himself for the worst.

“Peggy had ectopic pregnancy. She lost the baby.”

Bucky froze.

“What?”

He didn’t know what an ectopic pregnancy was, but the second half of that statement was pretty conclusive. All the air had been punched out of him as though he’d walked straight into a wall. There was no pain, not yet, just shock. Shock at hitting the wall, shock at finding himself on the floor and wondering how he ended up down there.

His throat burned.

“I… I need-“

“I already have Pepper booking you a flight,” Tony interrupted, and Bucky felt a rush of love for him. “There’s a car on its way, it’ll take you to the airport and we’ll get you on the next available flight.”

“Yeah. Okay. Uh, thanks.”

“Least I could do,” Tony said quietly. 

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy’ll be waiting for you at this end. He’ll take you straight to Aylesbury.”

Bucky nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Wait, hang on… Pepper says the car will be there in ten minutes,” Tony relayed. “She’s just finalising the flight but it’s with Delta. The ticket’ll be waiting at the desk for you.” 

“Okay, thanks. And tell Pepper thanks.”

“I will.”

“I love you,” Bucky said again, because under the circumstances it seemed worth repeating.

“I love you too. Fly safe, honey.”

Scott was looking at him in concern when he hung up. Bucky dragged a hand down his face, steeling himself.

“I gotta fly to London,” he announced. “Can you feed Alpine while I’m away? I, uh, I dunno how long I’m gonna be gone.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scott nodded. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really,” Bucky admitted. “There’s a car picking me up in ten, so I gotta pack.”

Bucky grabbed his backpack and upended it, tipping the contents out onto the bed. He fought the urge to curl up and feel sorry for himself with a reminder that Steve needed him, and Steve was in England, so he needed to be in England and he wouldn’t get there by sitting around feeling sorry for himself. He stuffed clean underwear and socks into his backpack, followed by a pile of t-shirts and a pair of pyjama pants. He could wear his boots, he decided, but he’d probably need a spare pair of jeans. Finally, he changed into a clean outfit, pulling his parka on over his hoodie, before returning to his room to grab his phone charger and his iPod. It would be easier to get toiletries there than deal with the hassle of taking liquids through security.

Alpine appeared, hopping up onto his bed with a _Mrow_.

“I gotta go, buddy,” Bucky murmured, scratching Alpine’s ears. “Scott’s gonna look after you for a few days ’til I get back. See you soon.”

* * *

Bucky slept fitfully during the seven hour flight from Newark to Heathrow, despite the comfort of business class. Since he only had hand luggage, he was able to make his way through customs quickly, tucking his hair into his hat to avoid being recognised quite so soon. He was under no illusions that he would be recognised - more so in London than back in New York certainly - but he didn’t have the energy to deal with staying polite with strangers right now.

He spotted Happy almost instantly when he made it to arrivals, ducking his head when a woman looked at him curiously.

“Hey Happy.”

“Mr Barnes,” Happy nodded. 

“I told you, call me Bucky.”

Happy nodded.

“Car’s outside,” he said. “The boss told me to take you straight down to Aylesbury. You need anything on the way?”

“Yeah, can we stop at a supermarket? I need to grab some toiletries.”

The journey took just under an hour, including a brief sojourn into Tesco so Bucky could stock up on anything he’d forgotten, leading them out of the city into the rolling hills of Buckinghamshire. Bucky’d only seen pictures of the house Steve and Peggy bought following their marriage, but he wished he was arriving under better circumstances.

Finally Happy turned the Range Rover off of the narrow back road. The gravel crunched beneath its tyres as they rolled slowly along the driveway, emerging from the trees to pull up outside the house.

“Thanks Happy,” Bucky said. “Stay where you are, I can manage.”

“Sure thing,” Happy nodded. “Just let me know if you need anything, I can send a car for you.”

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled. 

He hopped out of the car, waiting until it disappeared back down the drive, before taking a deep breath and walking up to the front door.

The doorbell echoed through the house. Bucky couldn’t help but think to himself _You’ve done good, Steve_ and wished Sarah Rogers could be here to see her son achieve everything she’d ever wanted for him.

Well.

Not everything.

Or Bucky wouldn’t be here.

The door swung open and Steve stood there, blinking at him.

“Bucky? What are you doing here?” Steve asked quietly.

“Tony called. He told me.”

Steve nodded, his eyes shining. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, then he exhaled slowly. Bucky stepped forward, opening his arms. Steve stared at him, then he fell forward, burying his face into Bucky’s neck. His shoulders began to shake. Bucky wrapped his arms around him, as tight as possible, fighting his own tears.

“I’ve got you, Stevie,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Bucky shuffled into the kitchen, stifling a yawn because jet lag was evil and he hated it, and found Peggy working in silence.

“Morning,” he rasped. “Where’s the big, blond one?”

“Running,” Peggy replied, her voice tight.

Bucky turned to the windows to check, yes, the rain was still battering the house, the trees waving viciously back and forth in the wind.

“He’s fucking insane.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

Bucky frowned. “Hey, c’mere. Come here.” He pulled Peggy into his arms, taking note of her red rimmed eyes, and the dark shadows beneath them. He tucked her under his chin, rocking her slowly back and forth. “Come on girl, talk to me. I didn’t fly all this way just for the weather.”

Peggy huffed a wet laugh, leaning against his shoulder.

“That’s the problem,” she whispered. “He won’t talk to me, Bucky. I don’t know if he’s trying to protect me or what. But I want my husband. No offence, you’re wonderful-“

“No, no. I get it,” Bucky assured her. “I’d want my husband too.” He gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Stevie’s an idiot when he’s hurting. Wait, no, that’s not right. Stevie’s _always_ an idiot. But he’s more of an idiot when he’s hurting. Thinks he’s gotta shoulder the world’s pain on his own. Like if he’s suffering no one else will. Dumbass. He forgets people hurt whether he wants ‘em to or not.”

“I need him right now. Again, you’re lovely but-“

“I get it,” Bucky laughed, kissing the top of her head. He thought of Tony, of his smile - the one which made his eyes crinkle at the corners - and how it always made everything a little brighter. “I get it.”

“When you find that person, no one else compares.”

“Yeah. Listen, leave Steve to me. But once he gets home, I ain’t going out in that.”

“Good grief, no. He’s the only one mad enough to go out in this weather,” Peggy shook her head. “Thank you Bucky.”

He winked.

“I got you. And hey, what’s this? Peggy Carter with no music? What? Let’s see what we’ve got here,” he said, moving towards the hi-fi on the sideboard. He ran his finger along the spines of the CDs in the rack above, before pulling one out. Flicking it open, he stuck the CD in the player and turned up the volume. “That’s better,” he shouted.

“You’re ridiculous,” Peggy laughed.

“Oh, so you’re not going to dance with me?” he teased, waggling his fingers.

“I didn’t say that.”

Peggy took his hand; Bucky spun her into his arms and they danced around the kitchen together and chased away Peggy’s grief for a few minutes.

When Steve returned, he was drenched. Bucky looked up from his phone, where he was texting Tony and raised one eyebrow.

“You’re an idiot,” he declared.

Steve flipped him off, peeling his jacket off, before jogging upstairs. “I’m going to shower.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He knew Steve Rogers, and he knew Steve’s avoidance techniques, and that boy was trying to avoid talking about his feelings. Well. Steve should know Bucky, and he should know by now trying to avoid something would only result in Bucky making sure his avoidance failed.

Besides, Bucky was sneaky. 

He’d get Steve talking about it before he knew what was happening.

* * *

“Peggy’s mom took her out for lunch,” Steve explained as they trekked across the field. Or maybe it was still the garden. Bucky was a little unclear what the difference between this patch of grass and another patch of grass was, but apparently there was one.

(He was from Brooklyn. The closest he got to the countryside was Prospect Park.)

“She thought Peggy needed to get out,” Steve continued.

Bucky nodded. “And what about you?”

“I’m fine,” Steve shrugged.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Sure.”

Must’ve been a different Steve Rogers who broke down crying in Bucky’s arms, oh, less than two days ago.

“Peggy’s got some ponies already, huh?” Bucky nodded towards the animals in the next field.

Steve gave him a disappointed look. “They’re horses, not ponies, Buck.”

“There’s a difference? Hey, don’t look at me like that, Rogers! Don’t act like you knew what the difference between horses and ponies was before Peggy explained it to you. I still remember when my aunt and uncle took us to that petting zoo when I was seven and the way you screamed when that horse-pony-whatever took that treat off’a your hand.”

“Hey!” Steve objected. “Its whiskers were really ticklish. And it was really big and I was really small back then. And… And… And I really don’t like horses.”

“So naturally you marry a woman who wants to run a stud farm,” Bucky grinned.

“Shut up,” Steve laughed, punching his shoulder. “I’m getting better with them.”

“Oh, so instead of terrible you’re only awful now?” Bucky teased.

“I hate you, why are you here?” Steve shook his head.

And just like that, the laughter was gone, and awkward silence took its place. Steve ducked his head, picking up his pace as the ground began to slope upwards. Bucky watched him go. 

He’d known Steve since they were a pair of scrawny kids. There may have been a year between them in age, but no one could tell, at least not in the beginning. Bucky should’ve been in the year ahead, but due to everything, he was in Steve’s class instead. The two smallest kids, they instantly banded together, especially when Gilmore Hodge decided to make fun of Bucky’s hair, calling him a girl, and Steve had launched himself at the boy, despite the fact Gilmore Hodge was twice his size. Steve did not come off well in that fight. But it cemented Steve and Bucky’s friendship, a friendship not even a war or a Buick running a red light could destroy. 

And after all that time, Bucky knew Steve. He knew how he dealt with stress and bad news. After all, Bucky was the one who’d been on the front line with Steve when he was fighting his PTSD. And he recognised the signs; Steve isolating himself, pulling away, believing he was the only one who should shoulder the pain and the brewing anger as he realised it was impossible for him to take on the world’s pain. 

“Hey Stevie,” he called.

“If we go to the top of the hill, you get a good view of the countryside,” Steve said without stopping or looking back. “It’s really something.”

Bucky sighed, then picked up his pace to follow Steve. 

“Stevie-“

“You can see all the way down to Aylesbury. We should head down there one day, so you can take a look around. See a real English town. It’s pretty nice. There’s a, uh, canal and… Uh.”

Steve stopped.

Bucky could see his shoulders begin to shake. When he caught up with him, he saw Steve was biting down on his lip, hard, almost to the point of breaking the skin.

“Bucky?” he whispered, and his voice cracked.

Bucky gripped Steve’s elbow. “Yeah pal?”

“I’m not okay,” Steve admitted, his eyes filling with tears.

“Nah, I don’t reckon you are,” Bucky agreed. “But I don’t think anybody’s expecting you to be.”

“I wanted to be strong,” Steve whispered. “I wanted to hold it together, for Peggy. But I’m just so damn angry.”

“Okay, first off: Peggy is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met,” Bucky said, moving in front of Steve. “She doesn’t need you to be strong, Steve. She needs you to be her husband. She needs to know she’s not the only one falling apart right now. And second: if you’re angry, be angry. Right here, right now. I ain’t gonna judge. And those honies or porses or whatever they are ain’t gonna squeal on you. So get mad. Go nuts.”

Steve stared at him for a minute. Then he fisted his hands in his hair and dropped his head, his jaw clenching. 

“Why? Why did they have to take my baby?” Steve ground out. “I’ve wanted it for so long. So long. And I’d be a good dad. Not like our fathers. I’d be there for my kid and I’d love them no matter what, no matter who they are. I’d be there. I’d never walk out on them or leave them alone or hurt them in any way. And Peggy, she’d be an amazing mom. I know that. I know it. She’d be so good.

“But instead she has to put up with all this bullshit about how she’s too old to have kids, even though she’s only thirty. I mean, what the fuck is up with that? Huh? All that shit about how she shoulda left the army earlier, that she was too busy trying to prove something when she shoulda been having kids. She doesn’t have to prove a damn thing, especially not to lowlife assholes like them. 

“And… And…” Steve’s chest heaved as his anger melted into sobs. “And I want my baby. I want my baby, Bucky. It doesn’t matter how many kids we have, we’ll never have that one. I’ll never know what kind of person they were. I’ll never hold them. I’ll never even see them. They just won’t exist.”

“They will exist,” Bucky insisted, stepping forward to catch Steve by the shoulders. “They will. Cause you ain’t ever gonna forget them. Cause I know you Steve. I know you, and I know Peggy, and I know you won’t let this kid be forgotten. You’re gonna make sure all your kids - and I know you’re gonna have a lot of kids, Steve - you’re gonna make sure they know about their sibling. They won’t ever not exist. Not as long as you and Peggy keep their memory alive.”

“I love you,” Steve gasped.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, pulling Steve into his arms. “I love you too, punk.”

* * *

Bucky was upstairs when Peggy came home. When he came downstairs, he caught sight of Steve and Peggy holding each other, their faces hidden in the other’s shoulders, so he tiptoed out of the room, grabbing his parka from the porch and slipping out of the house. The gravel crunched under his feet as he wandered round the house, pulling his phone from his pocket and texting Tony, _You busy?_

Bucky made his way into the back garden, rounding the pool which was covered for the winter and making a mental note that he definitely wanted to try it out next summer. He grinned when his phone began to ring, Tony’s name on-screen.

“Hey you,” Bucky answered, letting himself into the orangery. 

“Hi,” Tony replied. Bucky could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you?”

“Good. Jet lag’s gone,” Bucky replied, before yawning widely. “… Almost.”

Tony chuckled, and Bucky realised with a thrill he was only a few hours away from Tony. They were in the same time zone for once. He could talk to Tony without doing mental maths to figure out if Tony should be in bed already and experienced a burst of longing, wishing it could always be so easy.

“How’s it going over there?” Tony asked.

“I think they’re talking. Or gonna talk,” Bucky replied. “I spoke to Steve earlier about cutting himself off. Hopefully he’ll listen. You made the right call in telling me. Thanks.”

“I might not be as close to him as you, but Steve’s my friend too,” Tony replied. “And Peggy’s the closest thing I have to a sister. I don’t like seeing them hurt.”

“Me neither.”

They lapsed into silence. 

“If I’m honest,” Tony began, his tone shifting from serious to flirty, “My intentions may not be entirely altruistic.”

“Oh really?” Bucky grinned, wrapping his parka righter around him.

“Think you can sneak away for a few days? I’m heading up to Norfolk, I actually have four consecutive days off, and I’d really like to see you before you go back to the States.”

“Yeah, I wanna see you too,” Bucky nodded. “When d’you leave?”

“I’ll be there Thursday to Monday.”

Bucky did some mental maths in his head, working out how long his good grace would last before his boss started asking when he would be coming back, factoring in travel time and a day to recover from jet lag - because he was _not_ dealing with small children immediately after stepping off of a seven hour flight - and realised with a pang he would have to leave on Sunday.

“How far is Norfolk from Buckinghamshire?”

“About three hours, give or take, depending on traffic.”

“I could come over late Friday afternoon,” Bucky mused. That would give him another two days with Steve and Peggy. “I probably have to fly home on Sunday.”

“Friday traffic, ouch. Okay, I can have someone pick you up,” Tony offered. “Say four thirty? 

“Sounds great,” Bucky smiled.

Trying to fit a relationship through a phone line just wasn’t the same. He wanted to see Tony in person. 

“Hey. I miss you,” Bucky blurted out.

“I miss you too,” Tony replied instantly, his tone filled with warmth. “Two days. I’ll see you in two days.”

“I’m gonna hug you so hard,” Bucky declared and Tony chuckled. “You think I’m kidding. First thing I’m gonna do is hug the stuffing outta you.”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur. Bucky began to notice a marked change in Peggy and Steve, and in the time they spent together. Whereas before Steve was pulling away, now he barely left Peggy’s side and his face had taken on the lovesick expression from the early days of their relationship all over again. Every so often a shadow would cross one or both of their faces, and Bucky’s heart would jump with the urge to do something, anything to make it better, even as his head reminded him there was nothing he could do to make the pain of losing their child go away.

Peggy gave him a tour of the yard, introducing him to the staff and horses already in place, Steve trailing on behind. Seeing a horse almost stand on Steve’s foot in what was clearly a deliberate move and Steve’s resulting indignant expression did wonders, leaving Bucky barely able to breathe from laughing so much.

When the black Range Rover pulled into the driveway two days later, it was a bittersweet moment. Knowing he would see Tony again in just a few hours had Bucky buzzing with anticipation, but the thought of saying goodbye to Steve and Peggy for an indefinite amount of time hurt. As much as Bucky liked Scott, it wasn’t the same with Steve and his size ten feet in the apartment.

“See you soon, pal,” Bucky whispered, squeezing Steve and holding him tight.

“You better,” Steve replied. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Love you, punk.”

“Love you too, jerk.”

“Get in here, you,” Bucky called to Peggy. He and Steve opened an arm each, allowing Peggy to burrow into the middle of their hug. “Take care of this idiot for me, huh?”

“Yes,” Peggy replied, while Steve said, “Of course.”

“He was talking to me,” Steve frowned.

“Of course he wasn’t,” Peggy argued.

“Uh, yeah, he was. Buck, tell her.”

“I’m outta here,” Bucky shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m gonna let the two of you fight this out between yourselves, and I’m gonna go hug my boyfriend.”

He climbed into the Range Rover, waving over his shoulder until he couldn’t see them anymore. A lump lodged itself in his throat, but Happy was kind enough not to mention Bucky’s silence for the first few miles.

And then Bucky was introduced to British traffic.

“Holy shit,” Bucky declared. 

“It’s the A1 at rush hour,” Happy shrugged, apparently unperturbed. 

“This is awful, I hate it,” Bucky said. “We’ve gone a mile in twenty minutes, what the hell?”

“The traffic in New York isn’t exactly great,” Happy pointed out.

“Yeah, but that's a major city and I don’t drive, cause I’m not a crazy person. Last time I drove, it was a special operations vehicle in Helmand, so traffic wasn’t really our main concern.”

Three hours and four minutes after they left Wendover, the Range Rover came to a halt outside a beautiful country house surrounded on all sides by grass and trees. Bucky had the door open before Happy could even engage the handbrake, stumbling straight into Tony’s waiting arms and holding him tight.

“Hi honey,” Tony murmured.

“Hey darling,” Bucky breathed.

Falling into Tony’s arms felt like coming home. Bucky tightened his grip and was overcome by a sudden burst of emotion. He buried his face into Tony’s shoulder as Tony began running his hand up and down Bucky’s spine.

“Hugging the stuffing out of me, check,” Tony whispered, kissing the top of Bucky’s head and Bucky chuckled.

Yeah, this felt like home.

* * *

Waking to the sight of Bucky sprawled out next to him was the best way to start the morning, Tony decided. He smiled, just lying there, staring at Bucky who had his face half smushed into the pillow and the other half hidden by his hair. Sometime in the night, Tony had rolled into the middle of the bed, meaning they were sharing a very small section of what was a very large bed. 

He chuckled, carefully picking Bucky’s hair out of his face.

Bucky scrunched his nose, mumbling unintelligibly, before reaching out and patting Tony’s face. “Good face.” Then he dropped his hand and fell silent again.

Tony snorted quietly.

This was how he wanted to spend every morning for the rest of his life, he decided. He wanted to wake up, knowing Bucky would be by his side, mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

“I love you,” Tony whispered.

Bucky grumbled something under his breath, rolling onto his side and blinking at Tony.

“Morning,” Tony smiled.

Bucky blinked, then closed his eyes again, shuffling towards Tony. Realising what was coming, Tony shifted onto his back. Sure enough, Bucky draped himself over Tony, tucking his face into his neck, before falling still. 

A few minutes later, and Bucky was snoring softly.

Tony didn’t mind. 

There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

When Bucky stirred again, a low hum emitting from the back of his throat, an hour had passed.

“Morning,” Tony murmured.

“Morning,” Bucky mumbled. “Love you.”

Tony smiled. “Love you too, honey.”

Bucky hummed again, snuggling closer. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” he yawned. “No moving.”

“Movement is required for food,” Tony pointed out. 

Bucky huffed. Tony left him dozing while he stepped into the bathroom. When he returned, Tony pulled on a pair of socks and his faded UCL hoodie before patting Bucky’s hip.

“Come on. Breakfast.”

Bucky sat up, his impressive bed-head making Tony chuckle, a pout on his face.

“Carry me,” he declared.

Tony shrugged. “Okay.”

“Wait. Wha-hah!” Bucky squeaked as Tony slipped his hands under Bucky’s hips and hoisted him into his arms. “Holy shit,” Bucky breathed. “You can actually carry me?”

Tony shrugged, carrying Bucky out of the bedroom. Bucky was a little heavier than he could comfortably carry, but he’d spent enough time in the military to know his limits. It would be easier to carry Bucky in a fireman’s lift, but then Bucky wouldn’t be able to see his face and would probably feel more trapped, so it was out. Tony took extra caution on the stairs, before heading into the kitchen and placing Bucky onto one of the bar stools.

Bucky started at him, gobsmacked.

“That is the hottest thing anyone has ever done.”

Tony smiled proudly.

“How do you feel about going out for lunch today?” Tony asked once they were both seated at the table with breakfast. He smiled. “I wanna show my boyfriend off.”

“Sure,” Bucky shrugged. “Sounds like fun.”

Nerves twisted in Tony’s stomach before he added, “There is an ulterior motive. You were spotted at Heathrow. If you’re in the country and we’re not seen together, it might raise questions. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe I just haven’t let you out of bed,” Bucky smirked.

“While I would literally love to be able to say that to the press, I think Pepper might kill me. I don’t want to make a big thing out of it. You know, it’s not a public appearance. But if we’re seen, people will post online, maybe take a sneaky picture or two, and we stave off the break up rumours for another few days.”

“Tony. I get it,” Bucky smiled, reaching over the table to squeeze his hand. “Besides, I wanna show my boyfriend off too. We’ll go out, we’ll have lunch, we’ll be disgustingly in love, then we can come back here and I can tear your clothes off.”

“This is a good plan. I approve,” Tony grinned.

* * *

They spent the day lounging around the house, except for their lunch date, and never straying out of arm’s reach. The limit on their time hung over them, an ever present reminder that Bucky would be leaving for New York the following day. It was cozy and relaxed, the day filled with quiet conversation and soft kisses and cuddles on the sofa.

The only downside of the plan became apparent at the end of the day, when neither of them were in the least bit tired.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Tony suggested, despite the fact it was dark outside and probably freezing.

“Sure.”

They bundled themselves up in thick coats and heavy boots, before stepping outside. Their breath billowed in white clouds in the frosty night air. The further they moved into the grounds, the darker it became, the only light coming from the stars twinkling above them. Tony watched Bucky tip his head back, gaping open-mouthed at the night sky in wonder.

This far away from the city there was no light pollution, giving them an unobstructed view of the galaxy. He wound their hands together, allowing Bucky to gaze upwards as they walked, safe in the knowledge Tony would guide him safely across the grass.

“This is pretty cool,” Bucky declared quietly.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “It’s beautiful. I love coming up here.”

He kept his tone quiet. There was something hushed and secretive about the silence of the countryside, only compounded by the darkness. Other than their voices, the only noise came from the wildlife hidden in the shadows, which only made it feel even more magical. Like he’d stepped into the pages of a Beatrix Potter storybook.

“I wanna marry you one day,” Bucky announced suddenly.

Tony stumbled, and he wished he could blame a rabbit burrow, but the fact was it was all him. When he found his feet again, he turned in disbelief to Bucky. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to read Bucky’s face and find him completely serious. Tony forgot how to breath.

“Not yet,” Bucky continued. “That would be crazy. I mean, I know we’ve known each other for more than a year, but we’ve only been dating three months. But I wanna marry you, Tony. Someday. I love you, and I wanna tell the whole world how much I love you. And if that means the big fancy state wedding on every TV in the world, then I’m there. I wanna be by your side no matter what.”

Tony’s heart thudded in his ears, excitement bubbling in his veins, and he was ready to say yes, ready to jump into this future with Bucky with both feet. Hell, he was practically ready to order the flower arrangements, even as the logical part of his brain pointed out Bucky was right and they’d only been dating three months. 

But he needed Bucky to be one hundred percent certain before committing to this life.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation.

Tony grinned, then started to giggle. He was giddy, actually giddy. Who got giddy in real life? Him, apparently. He reached forward and pulled Bucky into a kiss.

“I love you so much,” he blurted out. “It’s terrifying and exhilarating and I don’t think that’s ever going to change. And I don’t want it to. I want to spend my life with you, Bucky Barnes.”

“Even if it’s a problem with succession?”

“Even then. I’m going to talk to Greg,” Tony decided. “We’ve always floated the idea of abdication, of him taking the throne, but I’m going to talk to him seriously. Find out if it’s something he wants. So we can start planning our lives.”

Bucky smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“If I abdicate, I’d still have some royal duties,” Tony continued. “But less than I currently do. We could live here - the house is mine, it was a gift on my thirtieth birthday. Supposed to be a wedding present, but since I’m not married, not yet. And we could have a place in New York, somewhere to visit your aunt and uncle, and Daisy and Robbie.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. But I don’t care what we do, where we live. I just wanna be with you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony whispered, before kissing Bucky again, his heart soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcanon that under that tough exterior, Melinda May is a total softie. 
> 
> There wasn’t a place for it in this chapter, but when he gets back to New York, Bucky donates the Dodgers romper he bought for Baby Rogers. Even if Steve and Peggy had another baby, he would feel wrong giving it to them when it was meant for their sibling.
> 
> Tony studied at University College London (UCL).
> 
> Anmer Hall is a house on the Queen’s Sandringham estate, which she gifted to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge as a wedding present. It is their country residence, and was their main residence while William worked for the East Anglian Air Ambulance until they moved back to London to take on more royal duties.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY WARNINGS: discussions of past child neglect, past child abuse, drug addiction and alcoholism, invasion of privacy by the press. If you have any doubts, please feel free to message me and I'll give you a summary.

**January 2008**

Tony sat up in bed, stroking Bucky’s bicep and reading _I, Robot_ while Bucky slept. Tony glanced down when Bucky shifted, buying his face into Tony’s hip and mumbling in - was that Russian?

“You speak Russian?” Tony murmured, chuckling to himself at the pout on Bucky’s face.

He returned to his book, until a gentle knock on the door drew him from Dr Calvin’s attempts to find Nestor. Tony frowned, glancing at the clock. He folded the edge of his page and set the book aside, before slipping out of bed and padding across the room. When he opened the door, he found Jarvis waiting outside.

“Good morning, sir,” Jarvis nodded. “Miss Potts is waiting in the kitchen. It’s quite urgent.”

“Okay,” Tony frowned. “I’ll be right there.”

Retrieving a jumper from his wardrobe, Tony shrugged it on, returning to the bed to press a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder before making his way to the kitchen with a yawn where he found Pepper waiting for him, wearing an anxious expression.

“That’s never a good look first thing in the morning,” Tony declared. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t me. I’m trying to do right by Bucky, I’m in a stable-ish relationship, all that jazz. So I didn’t do anything to deserve that face.”

“The Daily Mail has an interview,” Pepper began. “With Bucky’s father.”

Tony’s blood ran cold. Bucky rarely mentioned his father, and whenever he was mentioned, Bucky was quick to correct whoever brought him up, telling them he didn’t have a father but an uncle. Until now, Tony had half-assumed Bucky’s father was dead. He was certainly dead to Bucky.

He swallowed, his lips twitching. “How bad?”

“Pretty bad,” Pepper admitted, handing over the newspaper. 

Tony sighed, because of course it was. Turning the newspaper the right way up, he was faced with a headline screaming **_THE SECRET TRAGEDY OF JAMES BARNES_**. Below it read _The horrifying childhood trauma which raises questions about his relationship with the Prince of Wales_. Apparently today, the Mail loved him. They never could make up their mind if they loved him for being royalty, or hated him for being bi. 

There was a grainy photo of a child inset on the bottom right, but it wasn’t until Tony read the secondary headline below the picture - **_EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH GEORGE BARNES PG 3_ ** \- that he really looked at the picture.

Tony stared at the picture of the boy and even though he knew it was Bucky, he didn’t want to believe it. The boy was skinny, far too skinny, and both he and the ill-fitting clothes were filthy. Familiar wide grey eyes stared out from the picture and Tony’s heart broke.

He’d known there was something bad in Bucky’s past - even without Bucky’s obvious dislike of his parents, he’d been taken away from his parents and sent to live with his aunt and uncle - but he’d never imagined it was anything like this. 

Flicking the paper open, Tony found photo after photo of dilapidated rooms and the thought of Bucky growing up in them ached. God, how could Bucky stand to be around him, knowing Tony’d always lived in this opulence, without hating it or him? 

There was a school photo, clearly from after Bucky’s rescue, because he was clean and his hair cut short, and then on the opposite page was an older man. Even just seeing the echoes of Bucky in his face made Tony irrationally angry and he slammed the paper shut on the table, breathing heavily.

He dragged a hand down his face.

“It’s everywhere,” Pepper said quietly, answering his silent question.

“Great,” Tony sighed. “Fan-fucking-tastic. Can’t they let me have one good thing in my life without tearing it down.” 

He snatched up the paper again - even though he really wanted to do nothing more than rip it to shreds, working out some of his anger at the monsters who’d decided to make Bucky their latest target - and marched back upstairs to the bedroom.

Tony was furious. He’d always trusted Bucky would tell him what happened to him one day, but he didn’t push it. It was Bucky’s story to tell, and they were planning a future together so what was the rush? Tony had naively forgotten about the press and the way they delighted in destroying any semblance of privacy belonging to Tony and anyone around him. Now Bucky’s choice had been torn from him, his hand forced without him even knowing.

And Tony was terrified it would be too much for Bucky. 

Steeling himself, Tony perched on the edge of the bed and shook Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Bucky? Honey? Wake up.”

Bucky whined, burying his face further into the pillow, before flopping onto his back. He blocked sleepily at Tony, then rubbed his eyes and smiled.

“Morning.” Then Bucky frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re on the front page of the Daily Mail,” Tony admitted. “They’ve written about your childhood. And… And they have an interview. With your father.” He handed over the newspaper, his heart clenching when he caught sight of the photo of Bucky again.

Bucky frowned at the front page, flicking the paper open to glance inside, then sighed.

“Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Wait, what? 

Tony frowned. “Huh?”

Bucky sighed. “I shoulda told you myself. Then you wouldn’t have found out about all this from the papers. You must’ve been totally blindsided.”

Tony blinked in surprise.

“I didn’t read it,” he said.

“You didn’t?”

“No. If you were ready for me to know, then you’d tell me. I’m not going to invade your privacy just because the Daily Mail has no morals. And I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be apologising to you.”

Bucky looked confused. “Why?”

“Because, because this wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t... me.”

“So?” Bucky shot back. “You didn’t ask to be born the Prince of Wales anymore than I asked to be born to a pair of addicts.”

“Technically I wasn’t born the Prince of Wales, because my dad wasn’t the king then,” Tony rambled to avoid thinking about the way Bucky so casually called his parents addicts, “So he was still-“

“Tony.”

“Point taken though,” Tony finished. “So. Addicts.”

“Yeah. According to Uncle Phil, she had a lot of problems as a teenager,” Bucky explained. “They don’t know when she started using but she did. Dunno about him. They weren’t exactly planning on having a kid and, well. She claimed she was gonna get clean, and she must’ve stopped using and drinking for a while cause I don’t have foetal alcohol syndrome and I wasn’t born addicted to drugs, but it didn’t take long for her to go back.”

“Did they hurt you?” Tony asked quietly. He was almost afraid of the answer but he needed to know.

“Not directly. There was this guy who used to live in the squat with us, he used to push me around a bit. Would drag me by the hair and complain I was getting in his way, but they didn’t actively hurt me. She barely looked at me, and he would yell when he got drunk. Was why I preferred it when they were high. When they were high, they just forgot about me.”

“Oh, honey,” Tony whispered. His hand twitched in an abortive move to touch him, but he didn’t know if Bucky wanted to be touched right now. Luckily, Bucky noticed and wound their fingers together.

“I know it sounds crazy,” Bucky continued, “But it wasn’t all bad. There was this old guy who lived there, Lev. He was Russian. Used to work for the government before he did something to piss ‘em off and he ran away to America, believing he’d have a better life. He ended up homeless, penniless, living in a squat in Indianapolis. He’d look out for me, when he could. Taught me Russian. Hell, I could speak Russian better than English until I moved to Brooklyn.”

“Do you know what happened to him?”

Bucky shook his head. “You know, my aunt was real smart,” he smiled, and Tony noticed the abrupt subject change but didn’t comment on it. “She found me a therapist who spoke Russian. I didn’t know it was Russian, it was just my secret language. Because my therapist knew Russian, I trusted her. The only people I knew who spoke Russian - Lev, my aunt and uncle - they never hurt me. My brain connected Russian with safety. It’s crazy, the things your brain does when it’s processing trauma.”

“Is this, all this, is it triggering anything?” Tony asked worriedly, folding the newspaper so the front page and the picture of Bucky was hidden.

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head. “I can look at pictures and read about it. That’s not a problem. Alcohol’s a trigger for me, which is one of the reasons why I’ve never touched the stuff. It’s the smell, that’s what gets to me. I get nightmares sometimes, but they’re all kinda fuzzy. Like my memories, I s’pose. If, uh,” Bucky cleared his throat. “If I see a kid hurt or scared, I can just ignore that. I can’t. That’s probably my biggest trigger. The thought of doing nothing when I could be helping. Don’t think that one’s ever going to go away,” he finished, flashing Tony a brief smile.

“Can I hug you?” Tony asked.

Bucky smiled. “Always.”

Tony shuffled forward, drawing Bucky into his arms. For the first time since he saw the Mail’s front page, he began to breathe properly again. 

“I always thought they would’ve sold me for a hit if they could,” Bucky murmured, and Tony made a wounded noise involuntarily. 

He gathered Bucky into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. He wished he had the words to make it all okay, but he didn’t know where to start.

“I’m okay,” Bucky whispered, as though he could read Tony’s mind. “I dealt with all of this a long time ago. I had a good therapist and a good family. They got me through it.”

Tony hummed in an attempt at agreement despite the doubts which clouded his thoughts. Obviously, he wasn’t fooling anyone, because Bucky sat back, fixing him with a look.

“I mean it. I’m okay now,” he insisted. “It was a long time ago and yeah, it was bad and it shouldn’t have happened, but it did and I dealt with it.”

“You don’t talk about it though,” Tony blurted out and cringed. Because who was he to judge anyone when it came to talking about their trauma? But he couldn’t help feeling a little hurt that Bucky had never confided in him if he really was so okay with his past.

“No, I don’t,” Bucky agreed. “Cause I don’t want people to judge me on this. I want them to judge me on me. Or, if they gotta make assumptions, I’d rather they made assumptions on my military service, or my long hair, hell, even my sexuality. But this, most people don’t ever come face to face with this kind of abuse. And when they do, it scares them and they don’t know how to react. It freaks them out and they don’t know how to treat me. I hate that. 

“Besides,” he added. “I wanted to find the right time to bring it up, cause it’s kind of a bummer so I didn’t want to do it over the phone, and I didn’t want to tell you if we only had a couple of days together cause I want to make the most of our time together.”

“Sorry,” Tony winced, guilt creeping up his spine. “I wasn’t- I didn’t mean-“

“I know, Tony,” Bucky interrupted softly. 

“I’m proving your point, aren’t I?” he realised. “About people not knowing how to react.”

“Little bit.”

“Sorry.”

“How about… neither of us apologise for this shit show and just focus on getting through it together?” Bucky suggested, cupping Tony’s cheek with his hand and smiling when Tony snuck a kiss onto his wrist. “Cause I’m okay, but going out in public for the first time, knowing that everybody knows, that’s gonna be hard. I’m never going to get a chance to make a first impression on anyone without them thinking about this now. That scares me,” he confessed. “Scare me a little less if I knew I’d have you with me.”

“Always,” Tony promised fervently. “Always.”

“And you should read it,” Bucky decided, handing him the newspaper. “Everyone else has.”

“You haven’t.”

“I’ll read it later. But you should know what they’re saying before you go out there and tell them off for it. That’s what you’ll do, right? There’ll be some kind of statement or something.”

Tony nodded. They couldn’t let something like this go unaddressed. Saying nothing would only bring the article to more prominence and lend it credence. He would have to write a statement sooner rather than later. 

Taking the paper, he eyed it suspiciously, as though it could literally jump up and bite him rather than merely metaphorically. After all, the Daily Mail did love to periodically ask whether Tony was fit to rule because he had sex with men.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. 

Bucky curled into his side, tucking his face into Tony’s neck to avoid looking at the paper while Tony read, and giving Tony there very distinct impression that he maybe wasn’t as okay with the world knowing the truth as he liked to pretend. That was okay. Tony understood. And in the meantime he was happy to hold onto Bucky for as long as he wanted.

When he finished reading, he dropped a kiss onto Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky raised his head.

“I need to go work on a statement,” Tony murmured. “But I don’t want to leave you. Do you need anything? You could call Steve, if you want?”

“Nah, Steve’ll just rant and get himself worked up,” Bucky chuckled. “I mean, he’s still gonna do that, but Peggy can deal with it instead of me.”

“I mean, we could fly your aunt and uncle over, if you wanted?”

Bucky smiled. “I’m okay, Tony. Go write your statement, tell the bastards what we really think of them. If you’re worried, I’ll hang out with Jarvis downstairs.”

“I just… want everything to be okay,” Tony shrugged, realising how pointless it sounded.

“It will be,” Bucky promised.

Reluctantly, Tony untangled himself from Bucky and the sheets, throwing Bucky one final glance before he left the room and went in search of Pepper.

“How is he?” she asked when Tony found her.

“Okay,” Tony replied. “I’m going to work on my statement. But Pepper? I want them blacklisted.”

“Sir?”

“The Daily Mail. They never get an interview with me or Bucky again. If there’s a press conference and we’re there, then none of their reporters are invited. And no exclusives. We can’t stop freelancers from selling their stories to them, but I don’t want any of their staff anywhere near me or Bucky ever again, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Pepper nodded, with a glint in her eye which Tony recognised as her preparing for battle. She’d always been fiercely protective of Tony. Pepper smirked. “I’m going to enjoy telling them that. Thank you for the opportunity, sir. Will that be all?”

“That’ll be all, Miss Potts. No, wait. Actually, there’s one more thing you can do for me.”

* * *

**_Statement from His Royal Highness Prince Tony  
_ ** _Published 15 January 2008_

_Throughout my life, I have been aware of the support of many members of the public. This support has meant so much to me over the years, especially through difficult times, and I have come to appreciate it more than you will ever know._

_However, I am not the only one aware of the public’s interest in me. The press is also keenly aware and as such, are always happy to share stories about my achievements and, in regards to certain members of the press, my missteps. And while I accept this as part of the life I live, this often results in the press encroaching on the privacy of those around me too, many of whom did not sign up for this invasion of their privacy when they chose to become my friends. Again, I and they accept that the press is only feeding the interest of the public._

_There are certain members of the press though who go beyond reasonable interest, digging into the private lives of those around me in the name of journalism when it is nothing more than petty gossip. At best, it is idle gossip, and at worse it is hurtful and inflammatory._

_Today a line has been crossed._

_As you all know, James Barnes has been my partner for several months now. We have largely tried to keep to ourselves as we navigate the early days of our relationship, so we understand the interest in Mr Barnes from both the press and public. That being said, covering the front pages with stories and images of Mr Barnes’ childhood trauma was unnecessary and holds no information of benefit to the public. The headlines in this morning’s Daily Mail brought back painful memories of a difficult time and could have potential dangerous effects on Mr Barnes’ mental health._

_Some of you may argue that you are only fulfilling the public’s natural curiosity about the man in my life. To those of you, I say this: you have denied the public the chance to get to know and love him the way I have. If you’d allowed them to make their own judgements, free from the knowledge of his childhood, they could’ve seen the man I fell in love with. And if they then discovered the truth about his past, then the public could’ve shared my awe at the strong, kind, wonderful human being Mr Barnes became despite his past._

_This is not a game. This is the life of someone who went through an horrific ordeal and yet somehow managed not only to survive, but to thrive. Mr Barnes built a successful military career where he served with honour, before choosing a career in childcare, yet certain members of the press choose to judge him on the actions of others rather than his own._

_While some of you may judge me for speaking so frankly, I cannot bring myself to consider any other course of action. The behaviour of these members of the tabloid media, who have the gall to call themselves journalists, is nothing more than the behaviour of bullies. As a close friend of mine often says, I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from._

_I realise being so frank will only lead to more curiosity about the article in question so I ask you this: imagine it was your partner, your spouse they were writing about. Imagine it was your sibling, your child, your cousin, your niece or nephew. Imagine it was someone you love. I suspect if you do, you will understand my anger._

_To the public, I thank you for your continued support, and I hope you will show Mr Barnes the same support you have always shown me._

* * *

When he was a kid - from six upwards, he didn’t count the first six years of his life as his childhood, not really, because he wasn’t allowed to be a child then - the kitchen was always a place of warmth and laughter and scents which left your mouth watering and your belly rumbling. Uncle Phil would create the most amazing dishes and Daisy would sit at the table pretending to do her homework while texting her latest boyfriend until Aunt Melinda caught her. The newest foster kids would sit nervously, slowly relaxing as they grew accustomed to Uncle Phil’s dorky dad jokes and Aunt Melinda’s quiet love. That kitchen was and still remained home to Bucky.

But, he thought to himself, throwing the freshly chopped onions into the pan, the kitchen in Tony’s Kensington Palace apartments could easily become home too.

He’d initially retreated to the kitchen for Jarvis’ company, but then Bucky decided to cook dinner and found exactly what he was looking for. It reminded him of home, but not exactly. It was a new version of home, his own version, one he could build with Tony. Just the thought warmed him and made all the underlying stress from the Mail’s article worth it.

That and his friends’ reactions to the article. 

Steve sent him a rant on the evils of the tabloids and various threats to throw down the journalists behind the article which came in at sixteen messages long, followed by a message from Peggy apologising for Steve before seconding the offer to throw down. Daisy and Robbie both sent him messages of support, and so did Greg and Natasha. Arno came over from Buckingham Palace earlier to check up on him and Tony earlier in the day, and Bucky watched Jarvis rather pointedly sharpening the kitchen knives a few hours ago, leaving him simultaneously impressed by the level of loyalty Tony inspired in his staff, and wondering with no small amount of terror what would happen to him if he ever hurt Tony.

But his favourite message of support by a long shot came from Princess Rebecca. It simply said _Don’t let the bastards get you down, dear_ and left Bucky grinning like a lunatic at his phone for at least five minutes. 

He really liked that woman. 

“Something smells good,” Tony announced, strolling into the room and rounding the island to kiss Bucky. “What is that?”

“Tacos,” Bucky replied, stealing another kiss. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tony insisted a little too emphatically. “You?”

“I’m good,” Bucky replied. “I saw your statement.”

“And?”

“And it’s very sexy watching you fight people on my behalf,” Bucky grinned.

“Really?” Tony smirked, hopping up onto the counter.

“Oh yeah.” Bucky stepped into the V of his hips, running his hands over Tony’s thighs. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I… may have spiralled,” Tony admitted. “A little. Minor spiralling. Very minor.”

“Tony.”

Tony sighed. “I just, I feel powerless. All these things happened to you, but it was over twenty years ago so there’s nothing I can do about it. There’s no one to fight, no one to protect you from. You don’t even need protecting, you can take care of yourself, and I…”

“You feel like you’re supposed to ride in on a white horse and save me,” Bucky finished.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, winding his finger into Bucky’s collar. “But you’ve already saved yourself, leaving me surplus to requirement.”

“Minor spiralling, huh?” Bucky smirked.

Tony huffed.

“Maybe a little more than minor spiralling,” he admitted grudgingly. 

“I love you,” Bucky said. “So much.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. It’s kinda embarrassing how much,” Bucky grinned. “Tony, you did fight for me today.”

“Probably won’t do anything,” Tony muttered.

“Yeah, cause they’re assholes. But even though it’s probably pointless, you still did it. For me. That means a lot.”

“I’m scared you’re going to decide this is too much,” Tony whispered.

Bucky shook his head. “Hey, look at it this way: there’s nothing worse than this they can throw at me. If we can get through this, we can get through anything.”

“Guess the honeymoon’s over now, huh?”

“Yeah. But now we get to the good stuff.”

He drew Tony closer, feeling the familiar butterflies in his belly, before closing his mouth over Tony’s. Tony let out a little sigh, leaning into the kiss, and Bucky felt some of the tension bleed out of him. Tony’s hand slipped onto the back of his neck, studiously avoiding his hair and Bucky smiled.

There was no urgency in the kiss, it wasn’t a prelude to anything more. It was love and acceptance and support, and it was perfect. 

“I do have a surprise for you,” Tony confessed when they broke apart. “Your aunt and uncle are arriving tonight.”

“What?”

“I was worried. Incase you weren’t as okay as you said. Or, you know, you were planning on breaking up with me. And if you were okay, if we survived this, I thought it was about time I met them. I hope it’s okay.”

“More than okay,” Bucky grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

One of the downsides of dating royalty was the fact Bucky couldn’t go to the airport to meet his aunt and uncle when they arrived, but it didn’t put a dampener on his excitement. He’d had a long, tiring day with a lot of underlying anxiety, but the thought of a hug from his aunt and uncle made it all better.

Plus, he could finally introduce them to Tony.

Happy texted to tell them when they left Heathrow, and Bucky couldn’t contain his excitement. He didn’t even realise he was bouncing in his seat until Tony chuckled and pointed it out.

“Nervous?” he asked Tony.

“No. A little. Maybe,” Tony grinned. “Slightly regretting my decision to do this today because it’s already been very stressful.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Bucky promised, leaning in for a kiss. “They’re gonna love you.”

“I’ll settle for being civil and tolerating me.”

Bucky kissed him again, before abruptly tearing away when he heard the door open. He was on his feet and out of the room in a flash. 

Seeing Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda in Kensington Palace should’ve been weird, but it wasn’t, Bucky realised throwing himself into Uncle Phil’s waiting arms and the resulting breathtaking hug. It was wonderful, because now three of his favourite people were in the same place, and Bucky loved it.

“You okay, squirt?” Uncle Phil whispered in his ear.

Bucky nodded and earned a final, tight squeeze before Uncle Phil released him. Bucky turned to hug Aunt Melinda.

“You need a haircut,” she declared.

“You saw me ten days ago,” Bucky laughed. “It can’t have grown that much.”

“You need a haircut,” she repeated with the twinkle in her eyes which only appeared when she was teasing him.

Bucky loved her. 

With a huff, he rolled his eyes and turned to Tony, who’d waited a few feet back while they were reunited. Bucky held out his arm and Tony stepped forward, a real but nervous smile in place.

“Guys, this is Tony,” Bucky announced. “Tony, meet Phil Coulson and Melinda May.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you,” Tony nodded, shaking Uncle Phil’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Your Royal Highness,” Uncle Phil replied.

“Pfft, call me Tony. We don’t stand on ceremony unless we have to,” Tony grinned, shaking Aunt Melinda’s hand. “I hope you had a good flight.”

“Hard not to in first class,” Uncle Phil said.

“Come on, let’s go into the kitchen,” Bucky said, taking the lead. “Wait, first class?”

Tony shrugged. “I may have panicked.”

“I don’t even get first class.”

“Would you like me to upgrade your flight home?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Busy informed him, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. “He’s ridiculous. Do you want something to eat? There’s some tacos left if you want them.”

“We ate on the plane,” Aunt Melinda replied. “But I wouldn’t say no to tea.”

“Coming up,” Tony replied, before Bucky could move. “Mr Coulson?”

“Call me Phil. I’ll take coffee, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Most important thing to know about Aunt Melinda is that she hates coffee,” Bucky explained. 

“I almost lost my chance when I asked her out for coffee,” Uncle Phil grinned.

“I thought it was the alien conspiracy theories?” Bucky teased.

“No, it was the coffee, definitely the coffee.”

“I plead the fifth,” Aunt Melinda smiled, but she covered Uncle Phil’s hand with her own.

Bucky’s always wanted a relationship like theirs, full of laughter and teasing and so much love.

When Tony handed over their drinks then came back to press himself into Bucky’s side, his hand rubbing circles into the small of his back, Bucky realised he’d found it.

* * *

Pepper was waiting in the kitchen the next morning when Tony and Bucky shuffled into the room.

“Oh no,” Tony sighed. “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but why are you here?”

“You made the front pages again,” Pepper told Bucky.

Tony groaned. “Who is it this time?”

“The Guardian.”

“Seriously? I thought they were one of the good guys.”

Pepper smiled. “They are.”

Tony frowned as Pepper handed them the paper in question. He hopped up onto a stool, reading over Bucky’s shoulder. 

**_Chester Phillips: ‘The real tragedy of James Barnes is the lack of empathy shown to him’_ **

_Exclusive interview: Chester Phillips, former US Army Colonel and James Barnes’ CO reacts to that article, and Prince Tony’s statement._

“Phillips?” Tony said quietly, glancing at Bucky.

“I can’t believe he’d do this for me,” Bucky murmured. 

_Chester Phillips looks like every Hollywood portrayal of a tough, no nonsense army colonel. Except for him, it’s a reality. He’s a bona fide American hero, but rather than wear that title like a badge of honour, he scowls and denies he’s any kind of hero, preferring to turn the attention to the men under his command who achieved greatness._

_One of those men is James Buchanan Barnes._

_Phillips started his military career not with officer training, but as an enlisted soldier. He worked his way up through the ranks, serving in Vietnam, Panama, Operation Desert Storm, Operation Enduring Freedom, and the 2003 Iraqi invasion. He’s been awarded multiple Purple Hearts, a Silver Star, a Distinguished Service Cross, and even a Medal of Honor, but he doesn’t want to be thanked for his service._

_“That’s not why you’re here,” Phillips growled, sitting in an armchair in the corner of his living room in his Nevada home, where he’s lived since his retirement three years ago. “You’re here because some jackass decided to use Barnes’ parents to attack his character.”_

_Phillips’ last assignment - one he held for nearly fifteen years - was leading the US Army ranger unit, the 107th, where James Barnes served until the accident which cut his military career short. He was Barnes’ commanding officer for three years - and he doesn’t like how the media is treating ‘Wolfie’._

_“I woke up yesterday morning and saw those asshat’s making assumptions about Wolfie because of his shitty childhood,” Phillips glared. “Where the hell do those numbnuts get off?”_

_Phillips is fiercely protective of the men and women who’ve been under his command. He still keeps in contact with many of them, becoming an uncle, father or brother to those who don’t have any family. He has a wall littered with photos and articles of their achievements, but he makes it clear they are for him and not for anyone else to look at._

_“All this bullshit they’re spewing about Wolfie, Jesus H Christ, where the hell do they get this shit? If they bothered to get to know Wolfie, they’d realise how stupid they sound. They think he’s dangerous and likes violence because his parents were trash and he joined the army? Quit speaking out of your asses and do your jobs properly.”_

_Underneath his bluster, Phillips clearly takes any slight against Barnes personally, and clearly it hurts him deeply to see anyone malign Barnes. Last year, Phillips travelled to Washington DC to stand as a witness for the defence of another soldier who served under his command, Corporal Jenn Walters, who stood accused of assault. Phillips argued passionately against Walters’ guilt, insisting the real culprit was the Army and the government for allowing their soldiers to return to civilian life without the necessary support._

_Phillips may have spent his life in the Army, but he’s not afraid to highlight it’s mistakes._

_“James Barnes is not a violent man,” Phillips stated, in a tone that brokers no argument. “Being a soldier doesn’t make you inherently violent. It doesn’t make you inherently anything. Kids sign up for the Army every day, and every one of them has a different reason. Whatever Barnes’ reason was, it wasn’t because he was looking to hurt people. And if you knew him you’d know how ridiculous that idea is.”_

_Phillips has an album filled with photos taken on the last tour he spent with Barnes as part of the 107th. Despite his gruff exterior, the care he has for each and every one of those soldiers is clear to see. He knows where every one is now and what they’re doing, even if they aren’t in contact - “Just in case they need a helping hand.”_

_“Barnes isn’t violent,” Phillips said again. “He’d rather avoid violence if he can avoid it and that’s what makes him a good soldier. He’s not looking for a reason to fight, he’s looking for ways to stop the fight._

_“If you want to know James Barnes, you’re looking in the wrong place. Barnes is a man who spent his nights over there learning Urdu, Pashto, and Farsi so he could speak to people without a translator. He knew basic phrases in a lot more languages too. He probably did more for public relations than the rest of his unit put together._

_“Barnes looked out for any kids we saw running around the camp. He made sure they were safe, made sure they ate, found out if they had parents. If he saw kids looking sick, he’d take the time to check in on them the next few days._

_“If you want to know what kind of man James Barnes is, then look no further than this.” Phillips held up a photo of James Barnes and a young girl, both wearing paper flower crowns. “Barnes saw this little girl making herself a crown and he went over to speak to her. She got all excited when she saw his camera, because she’d never had her picture taken before. So Barnes got Rogers to take a picture of them both and agreed instantly when she asked if he’d wear a crown, and he promised her that he’d send the picture to her. He didn’t just send it, he hand delivered it personally. That little girl’s face lit up and she hugged him for what I swear was ten minutes straight._

_“If you want to know the real James Barnes, he’s a man who would go above and beyond to make sure a little girl has a picture of herself for no reason other than it makes her smile.”_

Inset into the article was the photo in question: Bucky, looking so young, with his hair cut short and his eyes sparkling as he laughed, in DCUs and a paper flower crown with his arm around a child whose face was blurred out. It was the complete opposite of the photo from the Mail the day before; Bucky looked healthy and happy, even in the middle of a war zone.

“You okay?” Tony whispered, squeezing Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky shook his head. “I fucking love that man. I can’t believe…”

Tony kissed Bucky’s temple and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“The response has been overwhelming,” Pepper informed them. “The general consensus so far seems to be that the Mail article went too far. It’s sales are still through the roof, because everyone wants to read it, but they’ve actually helped your popularity and damaged their own.”

“Good,” Tony declared.

“I believe this calls for a celebration,” Jarvis said. “French toast for breakfast, sir?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Jarvis.” Tony nudged Bucky, who was staring at the article again. “Honey? French toast?”

“What? Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “Definitely.”

Then he leaned back into Tony’s arms and Tony felt himself begin to breathe again.

They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I do not like the Daily Mail. And yes, the Daily Mail does seem to both love and hate the royals at the same time.
> 
> Tony lives in Apartments 8 & 9 at Kensington Palace, which is where Charles & Diana lived following their marriage and remained Diana’s home after their divorce.


	7. Chapter 7

**March 2008**

_I know something you don’t know_.

Bucky stared at the message from Natasha and he could hear her singing the words, despite the fact she was over six thousand miles away. 

**_I’m sure there are a lot of things you know that I don’t_** , he replied, then turned his phone onto flight mode and tucked it into his backpack ready for takeoff. 

* * *

“Why ‘m I here?” Bucky mumbled, curling around Tony like a limpet as they rode to Buckingham Palace.

“Greg asked me to bring you,” Tony replied softly, stroking Bucky’s shoulder and dropping a kiss onto his forehead.

Bucky hummed in appreciation. He’d arrived late last night, and was very much looking forward to sleeping late this morning, followed by some wonderful reunion sex with his boyfriend.

Instead, said boyfriend woke him before nine am - albeit with an apologetic expression - and informed him their presence was requested at the Palace for a family meeting. A family meeting which apparently included Bucky.

Bucky didn’t know if he should be excited or worried about his inclusion, before deciding he was too tired to feel anything else. 

The journey from Kensington Palace to Buckingham Palace only took minutes, but Bucky intended to make the most of those minutes, burying his face into Tony’s neck and breathing him in. If he couldn’t have loud, enthusiastic reunion sex, he would damn well get his share of cuddling instead. Then the Range Rover came to a smooth stop, and Happy jumped out to open the doors for them. Bucky shuffled out after Tony, grabbing his hand and following him inside.

Considering it was his first venture into one of the most famous buildings on the planet, he probably should’ve paid more attention, but he was too tired to notice anything more than red and gold and paintings which he suspected would send Steve into a tizzy if he saw them.

Eventually they reached a drawing room - because Bucky was fairly certain this place had a lot of drawing rooms - where the King and Queen were waiting. Bucky forced himself to look alert long enough to incline his head to Howard and greet him with a “Your Royal Highness.” He’d been instructed on the protocol last summer, and while Tony and his brothers might ignore it when they were out of the public eye, Howard was a stickler for tradition.

The King simply nodded, but Maria gave Bucky a smile - a genuine one, not the press smile which her eldest son had inherited - before indicating to a footman, who stepped forward and handed Bucky a mug. The smell of blessed caffeine reached his nose and Bucky’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, I love you,” he declared.

“Who are you talking to?” Tony asked from the sofa he’d already thrown himself onto. “The coffee, my mum, or Brian?”

“All three,” Bucky replied, cradling the mug between his hands as he joined Tony on the sofa.

“So, what’s this about?” Tony asked. “Not that I don’t love a little family drama first thing in the morning, but I had plans today.”

“Blame your brother,” Howard replied, just as the door opened and Arno appeared.

“Not it,” Arno announced, holding up his hands in surrender. He crossed to kiss Maria on the cheek, before dropping to the floor to tussle with the corgis, either missing or blatantly ignoring Howard’s pained wince at his son choosing to sit on the floor.

Bucky had yet to spend much time with the Royals. Well, that wasn’t quite true, he realised. He’d spent lots of time with Peggy and Michael, and Tony and Arno, and Greg to a lesser extent. And he made a point of visiting Rebecca whenever he was in London, because he adored her and she’d become the amazingly sarcastic aunt he’d never had. But he’d rarely seen Tony and his brothers with their parents. It was... interesting. The distance between Howard and his sons was an obvious one, and Bucky could see beneath Howard’s gruff exterior that he had absolutely no idea how to interact with his sons. Bucky privately thought Howard could use a few lessons from Uncle Phil on child rearing. 

“No, it’s Gregory,” Howard replied.

“What did he do?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“I want to get married.”

Everyone turned to the door, where Greg was standing hand in hand with a familiar looking redhead. Bucky frowned, trying to place her face.

“You want to what?” Arno echoed.

“I want to get married,” Greg repeated. He glared at Howard. “And _he_ won’t give his permission.”

Bucky glanced at Tony, realising with a jolt that Tony’s mouth had gone tight which was not a good sign. He ran his hand over Tony’s thigh in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

“This is Mary,” Greg explained, turning to the redhead. She smiled nervously and waved at Arno before turning to Tony and Bucky. Bucky threw her a wave and a sleepy smile. “We met in Rwanda.”

“How long have you known each other?” Arno asked.

“Two months,” Greg replied.

Bucky blinked, then frowned. Did Greg just say-

Tony said, “Two…”

“Months,” Arno finished. 

-yes, yes he did.

“We know it’s fast,” Mary said, placing her hand on Greg’s shoulder. “But we talked about it and we don’t wanna wait.”

“When you know you know, right?” Greg added. 

“You are rushing into this,” Howard declared. “Two months is not enough time to-“

“Remind me, dad,” Greg interrupted. “How many times had you and mum met before you proposed? Did you make it to double figures, or can I count them on one hand?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he exhaled slowly. Tony all but jumped to his feet, crossing to the window and turning his back on the room, his hands buried in his pockets, while Arno whistled, “Jesus, Greg.”

“That was different,” Howard snapped, and Bucky could tell they were both riling up for a fight. He caught Mary’s eye and indicated to the seat next to him. Mary glanced nervously at both Greg and Howard, before slipping across the room to his side.

“You’re right,” Greg retorted. “It is different, because I love Mary.”

Bucky winced.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be here a while,” he muttered under his breath, sliding down in his seat. “Better get comfy,” he advised Mary as Greg and Howard began to really go for each other.

“How did you get them to like you?” Mary asked quietly.

“I, uh, I befriended Howard’s sister actually.”

“He has another sister, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but Isabelle’s terrifying. Just like her daughter, who's married to my best friend. Hey, don’t worry. Everybody’s kinda high strung right now, but it’ll work out.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled.

“Thanks,” Mary replied, offering him a small smile.

Which was when Bucky realised who she was.

“You’re Ben Parker’s sister!” he exclaimed, drawing every eye in the room. “Sorry. I knew I recognised her. She’s Ben Parker’s sister. Right?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Who?” Tony frowned.

“Ben Parker, Formula 1 driver,” Bucky explained. “He’s good. Won last season. Sorry. I’ll let you all get back to your bitch fight now.”

Arno snorted and, although she covered it quickly, Bucky caught Maria smirking. He winked at her. Meanwhile Tony looked torn between despair and delight. Bucky threw him a dazzling smile. 

“How did you meet?” Maria asked, before Greg or Howard could start up again. 

“I yelled at him and told him he was a bloody idiot,” Mary replied. 

“That sounds like Greg,” Arno piped up.

“Oi!”

“Our first conversation was basically me yelling at him,” Mary continued bravely. Bucky could see her hands trembling until she slipped them underneath her thighs. “Then Nat introduced us properly, and we started talking and then…”

“We didn’t stop,” Greg finished, his face softening.

Bucky looked between Greg and Mary. He could see the way their eyes lit up when they looked at each other; there was definitely something there between them. 

“So, you know Natasha?” Tony asked.

Mary nodded. “We’ve worked together a few times. We met in Kosovo.”

“What do you do?” Bucky asked.

“I’m a health worker.”

Bucky nodded. He glanced at Tony, who still looked troubled. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but Tony didn’t notice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Howard open his mouth, but before he could say anything, Arno spoke. “I’m on Greg’s side.”

“What?” Tony and Greg exclaimed.

Arno shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, he was right about you,” he added, nodding towards Bucky.

“Me?”

“What are you talking about?” Tony frowned.

“Greg was right about Bucky.”

“Right how?”

“He said you’d get married,” Arno shrugged.

“We’re not married,” Bucky pointed out.

Arno rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you would if you could. You’ve been talking about it.”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky agreed, looking at Tony. He looked shell-shocked. “When did you say this?” Bucky asked Greg.

“Peg’s wedding reception.”

“But we’d only known each other a day,” Bucky pointed out dumbly. “We didn’t start dating ’til I came to Balmoral. A year later.”

“We remember,” Arno smirked. Bucky blushed, glancing at Tony, relieved to find him looking similarly embarrassed. 

“Yeah, fair enough,” Bucky coughed. On Mary’s curious look, he added, “We were not subtle.”

Bucky’s head shot up when Howard agreed, “Definitely not.”

“You said I’d marry Bucky at Peggy’s wedding?” Tony asked Greg. 

Greg shrugged. “Yeah.”

“If you don’t believe us, ask Natasha. She was there,” Arno added. 

Tony looked confused. He dropped his arms to his side, then folded them again, before dropping them once more, shifting from foot to foot, until Bucky reached out and took his hand. 

“Why? I don’t… Why?”

Greg shrugged again. “He made you smile. Nobody ever made you smile like that. Not even Strange.”

Bucky noticed Howard’s expression turn sour at the mention of Tony’s ex and filed the information away for later. Tony continued to stare at Greg, his expression unreadable, but his grip on Bucky’s fingers tightened. Bucky stroked Tony’s knuckles with his thumb.

“So what do you say, Tony?” Arno asked.

* * *

**_His Royal Highness Price Gregory and Miss Mary Parker are engaged to be married  
_ ** _Published March 10th 2008_

_His Majesty The King is delighted to announce the engagement of Prince Gregory to Miss Mary Parker._

_The wedding will take place this summer in London. Further details about the wedding will be announced in due course._

_Prince Gregory and Miss Parker became engaged earlier this month after they returned from Rwanda, where they met while both working with Save the Children. Prince Gregory has informed his close family._

_Following the marriage, the couple will live in York House and intend to continue their charitable work._

* * *

Taking a trip to New York for the weekend wasn’t really feasible, but Tony didn’t care, not if it meant seeing Bucky in person rather than through a lagging internet connection. He would gladly suffer the jet lag which came with a Friday night arrival and a Monday morning departure, if it meant he could be here, in Bucky’s Red Hook apartment, bumping elbows together over the tiny sink as they both tried to clean their teeth. 

“How’s the wedding planning?” Bucky asked, detaching his arm for the night.

“It’s going. I think,” Tony frowned. “Wedding planning is not really my area.”

“Is this your way of telling me I’m doing all the planning when we get hitched?” Bucky teased, climbing into bed next to him. He leaned over, brushing his lips against Tony’s. “Hey,” Bucky murmured. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I just, I’m worried,” Tony sighed. 

“‘Bout what?” 

Tony twisted his lips, taking a moment to remember this was Bucky and he wouldn’t judge him, because a) Bucky wasn’t like that and b) Bucky loved him. “I’m scared I did the wrong thing. Supporting Greg and Mary.”

“Why d’you think that?” Bucky asked, settling back against the pillows. Tony shifted over, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

He sighed. “Because I don’t want history to repeat itself.”

Bucky shifted closer, reaching across to stroke Tony’s bicep. He dropped a kiss into his hair. In the small, cosy bedroom, so far removed from his normal world, with his boyfriend all around him, Tony felt safe.

“My parents’ marriage was not good for the first few years,” he explained, the feeling of Bucky’s fingers drawing patterns on his skin soothing him. “They didn’t really know each other, and she was twelve years younger than him. And things got bad, and there was a time when I was a kid where mum considered a divorce. It didn’t happen, obviously, but I remember it and it was difficult.

“I’m scared, because that could be Greg and Mary too. The thing is, one thing I’ve always been sure of is that dad loves mum. He always has. I’m not sure he loves us, but I’ve never doubted that he loves her. But sometimes love isn’t enough. And Mary’s younger than Greg, like mum and dad. They haven’t known each other for long, also like mum and dad. It’s just, it could be history repeating itself, and I’m scared. Greg doesn’t remember what it was like back then, he was too young, but I keep wondering if I should’ve told them to wait because I keep thinking _what if_? Does that make me a bad person?”

“No. It makes you a good brother,” Bucky murmured. 

Tony tucked his face further into Bucky’s neck, placing a tiny kiss against his stubble-rough skin. God, he missed Bucky when they were apart. He hated falling asleep without Bucky there, hated waking up without the sound of Bucky snoring next to him.

“I think you should move in with me,” he whispered. 

“You realise I come with a furry shadow, right?” Bucky’s voice was a comforting rumble beneath Tony’s ear.

He hummed. “You realise Alpine is the main reason I’m asking you to move in with me, right? Where is the fur ball, away?”

“Sleeping in your luggage. And really?”

“Definitely,” Tony smiled, his eyes drifting closed. “It’s mostly Alpine. But having you there all the time is, like, twelve percent of my motivation.”

“Twelve percent, huh?”

“An argument could be made for fifteen. I’m going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren’t I?”

“No, I’m just thinking if it’s only fifteen percent, clearly I’m not working hard enough,” Bucky replied, and Tony could hear the smirk in his voice. Then Tony squirmed as Bucky’s breath tickled his ear. “I’m sure I can raise that number.”

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?”

Bucky’s fingers ran down his spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, to take a handful of his ass and squeezed. “It’s a surprise.”

“Not that much of a surprise,” Tony chuckled. “But I’m looking forward to it. So, uh, is that a yes? Because you haven’t actually-"

“Yes,” Bucky interrupted. “Yes, Tony, of course it’s a yes.” 

“Good,” Tony smiled. “I mean, we shouldn’t do it immediately. I was thinking after the wedding-“

“No, no, totally,” Bucky agreed. “If we do it now, it looks like a knee jerk reaction.”

“Exactly.”

“Besides, I gotta look into shipping the fur ball, and I need to put the lease into Scott’s name if he wants to stay, and if he doesn’t I want to give him time to find somewhere new. Although he could probably bunk down with Clint if he had to.”

“I’m not sure the world’s ready for that,” Tony frowned.

“Yeah, Clint and Scott living in one apartment is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I can’t wait to live with you,” Tony murmured.

Bucky dropped a kiss into his hair. “Me neither. By the end of the year. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

_**Excerpts from the BBC coverage of the Royal Wedding, June 30th 2008** _

_“A sea of union flags and all kinds of memorabilia line either side of the Mall as we wait for Prince Gregory to leave Buckingham Palace for Westminster Abbey. And they’re on their way. Prince Gregory leaves Buckingham Palace in a Bentley limousine with Miss Natasha Romanoff._

_“Traditionally at royal weddings, the groom does not have a best man or groomsmen; he has supporters. In a rather startling break from tradition, Prince Gregory has chosen his close friend, Natasha Romanoff, as the first female supporter. Apparently, Miss Romanoff planned to introduce the Prince to Mary Parker, but they met by accident the day before. She and Mary Parker worked together with Save the Children during the last few months before the engagement._

_“Crowds have been gathering since five o'clock this morning, waiting for a chance to see Prince Gregory on this, his wedding day to Mary Parker. The bells of Westminster Abbey ring out as Prince Gregory arrives for his wedding service. Now we get a better look of Prince Gregory, wearing the uniform of the Royal Scots Dragoon Guard, of which he is the regimental colonel in chief. There was some speculation Prince Gregory may have worn his RAF uniform, but he has chosen the uniform of the Royal Scots Dragoon Guard instead. Prince Gregory has been vocal of his close ties with Scotland over the years, and has spoken at length about how much he enjoys the annual trips to Balmoral every summer. Miss Romanoff is wearing a monochrome fitted shift with long sleeves and a wide brim hat, both by Melina Vostokoff, an American-Russian designer who focuses on ethical fashion. I have been reliably informed that she does have the ring._

_“It’s quite a responsibility for Miss Romanoff, not only the speech which she has to deliver later, but the eyes of the world are arguably as much on her as Prince Gregory and Mary today, as the first female supporter in a royal wedding._

_“So, here we have the brother of the groom, Prince Tony, the Prince of Wales and his partner, Mr James Barnes, arriving with the Prince’s cousin, Margaret Carter, and her husband Steven Rogers. Of course, the Prince of Wales and Mr Barnes famously met at their wedding two years ago in Edinburgh, although they did not become a couple until last year._

_“Prince Tony wearing the uniform of Blues and Royals, with which he famously served in Afghanistan. James Barnes and Steven Rogers are both in morning dress, while Margaret Carter wears a beautiful dress by Catherine Walker._

_“Prince Tony and Mr Barnes take a moment to wave to the crowd. There is, of course, a lot of interest in their relationship and it’s future. Currently, same sex marriage is not legal in the United Kingdom and the laws of succession would exclude any child from a same sex relationship, which has raised questions over what this will mean in regards to Prince Tony’s position as the first in line to the throne. But there is no doubt they look very happy as they enter the Abbey hand in hand, ahead of Margaret and Steven.”_

* * *

“Wow,” Bucky breathed as he took in the entrance to Westminster Abbey. “This is beautiful.”

“Yes, it is,” Tony smiled, his accent already reverted to English for the benefit of anyone listening in on their conversation as they made their way down the aisle of the Abbey.

And speaking of…

“How big is this place? I can’t see the other end,” Bucky murmured.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve got a walk ahead of us.”

Bucky knew from the seating plan that the North and South Naves held the general congregation, the celebrities and famous figures who weren’t important enough to gain a seat nearer to the action and who would only be able to see the ceremony on the periodically displayed screens. He spotted several familiar faces, including Ben Parker’s former and current teammates, David Coulthard and Kimi Raikkonen.

Every eye was on them as they made their way down the aisle. Bucky realised with a jolt there was a good chance he could marry Tony in this building one day, if same sex marriage ever became legal in the UK. He smiled to himself. There were worse places to be married.

As they reached the front of the Abbey, Bucky spotted Natasha and Greg talking to the Dean. He caught Natasha’s eye, throwing her a wink, and felt like he might burst with pride watching her stand in front of the whole world at Greg’s side. She’d endured her own barrage of assaults from the press over the past few months as they accused her of jealousy and wanting Greg for herself. They’d been stumped to find no disgruntled exes crawling out of the woodwork - not real ones anyway - and completely dumbfounded when they discovered Natasha had no exes.

Tony accompanied Bucky over to the South Transept, where his assigned seat was in the front row next to Logan and Jean, while Steve and Peggy peeled off to their seats in the South Lantern with the rest of the Royals. As he wasn’t an official member of the Royal family, he couldn’t sit with them, and certainly not in the front row with Tony. Greg and Mary had decided to place him in the South Transept, but rather than putting him at the back with some of the Parker’s family friends, he was right up front with the ambassadors and foreign dignitaries.

“Hey you,” Jean smiled as he sat down next to her while Tony and Logan exchanged pleasantries. 

“I’m sitting in front of the President,” Bucky whispered. “He has to spend the whole time peering ‘round my big head.”

Jean giggled.

Since his impromptu meeting with Jean during Tony’s Canadian tour, she and Bucky kept in touch, even meeting up when Jean came to New York for a medical conference. She and Logan invited him up to their cabin for a long weekend, and they’d grown close. As such, Bucky was one of the few people who knew Jean and Logan’s baby was a girl. They’d even flown over to London together, which earned Bucky some brownie points in the press’ eyes as a potential future spouse for the future king. 

“You look beautiful by the way,” Bucky added, kissing her knuckles, well aware that the cameras were no doubt pointing at him. “How’s the lump?”

“The lump is objecting to the time difference. Violently. Especially at three am.”

“Thought the squirt was gonna kick me straight outta bed,” Logan added. “Little monster.”

“He says as though he won’t spoil them rotten,” Tony grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan retorted, but Bucky saw right through his gruff exterior. This little girl was a much longed for arrival. Bucky glanced over at Steve and Peggy, their heads bent together as they whispered between themselves and felt a pang of sorrow. As happy as he was for Logan and Jean, it was a reminder that Steve and Peggy were still trying with no avail.

When Arno arrived, he came over to say hi before he and Tony took their place in the front row of the South Lantern. Then it was time for the King and Queen to arrive, tradition dictating they arrive last - excluding the bride of course.

Howard looked gruff as ever, although Bucky thought his eyes looked a little softer, but perhaps it was just wistful thinking. In Contrast, Maria beamed proudly from underneath the wide yellow brim of her hat.

A few minutes passed, then the first notes of _Trumpet Voluntary_ rang out announcing the arrival of the bride.

* * *

_“Our first glimpse of Mary Parker, carefully entering the car. Her train is folded on the seat beside her, with her eldest brother, racing driver Ben Parker, watching on proudly. Mary’s father sadly passed away two years ago, so her brother will be accompanying her down the aisle this morning. It’s currently a very limited view, but from what we can see, I think it’s safe to say that when the final result is revealed, it’s going to be magnificent._

_“And the bride is on the move. Lots of smiles, a real sense of delight from within the car. And our first real glimpse at the dress. From what we can see, there seems to be some kind of embroidery or embellishment on the bodice, although how far down it goes will remain a mystery until she emerges at the Abbey. Turning towards Buckingham Palace now, and the next time Mary sees Buckingham Palace, it will be as a member of the royal family, and as Her Royal Highness the Duchess of York._

_“If she is nervous, Mary is covering it well. From what we can see, she is happy and excited. We’ve been incredibly lucky with the weather conditions, remaining bright and dry, if a little cloudy._

_“Now, the arrival of the bridesmaids and page boys, all of whom are Mary’s nieces and nephews from her older brothers._

_“This must be such a proud moment for Ben Parker, to see his sister looking so radiant on the day of her marriage to Prince Gregory, who is said to be a big fan of Formula 1. Something he shares with James Barnes, the Prince of Wales’ partner._

_“Of course, all eyes will now be on that wedding dress, which we will see in all it’s glory in a few moments time at Westminster Abbey. We won’t know exactly who designed the dress until Mary steps out of the car. She is wearing her hair, as far as we can tell, in a French fishtail braid with a beautiful tiara._

_“A huge roar from the crowd as the car arrives outside Westminster Abbey, where Mary Parker will marry Prince Gregory. As we saw from the images as she got into the car, there is quite a train on the dress, so it could take her a few minutes to get out of the car._

_“And I can tell you now, it has just been confirmed it is Phillipa Lepley who designed this dress. She was one of the names mentioned, but surprisingly not the front runner. Mary has gone against expectations, but I think everyone will agree, she made an excellent decision. Phillipa Lepley is a British designer, based in Chelsea, and again a bit of a surprise decision from Mary. That train is ten feet long and she looks exquisite. The bodice of the dress is white silk covered by silk tulle and embellished with three dimensional white roses and blue embroidery. The skirt is white and ivory tulle, again featuring embroidered white roses. The bespoke veil is handcrafted French silk tulle, with white roses embroidered along the edges. The white rose is of course the symbol of Yorkshire, from where Mary and her family proudly hail. The veil held in place by the Halo tiara, loaned to her by the Queen, made by Cartier in 1936._

_“A final wave to the crowd from Mary as she enters Westminster Abbey with her brother, Ben Parker, where she will marry Prince Gregory in just a few minutes' time.”_

* * *

As he wasn’t a member of the family, Bucky couldn’t be in any of the official portraits with Tony. Technically, he shouldn’t even be in the room, but Tony took his hand and led the way to the throne room, and no one was going to argue with Tony. 

It turned out to be a good thing in the end, because Mary’s nieces and nephews were growing bored by this point - the enormity of their role in a royal wedding didn’t really sink in to the children, ranging from Jack at nine down to little Julia at only three - and Bucky made his living keeping children entertained.

He gained instant admirers in April and Alexa - eight and seven respectively - and five year old Amy climbed into his lap while they were waiting for the adults to be organised for the official family portrait and refused to leave until he bribed her with jelly beans. He let both Jack and William beat him in a thumb war, then let Claire and Diane teach him Pat-a-cake while Greg and Mary had their portrait taken, with Amy in his lap and Tony playing rock-paper-scissors with the rest of the children.

And when the children crowded around Greg and Mary for a picture with them, Bucky pulled a face at the last minute, causing Claire, William, Diane, April and Alexa to burst out laughing.

Then it was time for the family to file out onto the balcony for the fly past by the RAF and the obligatory kiss for the crowds gathered below. Bucky waited in the room behind the balcony as both families filed out. From his position, Bucky could see the Mall filled with people, cheering and waving Union Jacks.

He’d always known Tony was a member of the royal family, and he thought he’d known what that meant. But it wasn’t until that moment it really sank in for him what it meant for Tony to be Royal. Shifting to the other side of the door, Bucky was able to see Tony. He could see the way his face lit up as he laughed with Arno.

Bucky thought back to the throne room, the plush red and gold seat at the head of the room and suddenly he could picture Tony sitting there. Tony would be a good king. And he was willing to give it all up for Bucky.

“Your face is funny, what’s up?” Tony asked when he stepped inside.

“Nothing,” Bucky replied, stealing a kiss. “Just thinking how much I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony murmured. “Dad’s decided he wants a family only photo. I’ll be back soon. Nat, guard him.”

“Why do I need guarding?” Bucky objected.

“You always need guarding,” Natasha teased, wrapping her arms around his prosthetic.

“I object to that,” Bucky sniffed. “I ain’t saying you’re wrong, but I object nonetheless.” 

Tony laughed loudly as he followed his family down the hall. Bucky and Natasha shared a smile and she squeezed his arm. 

“Blimey! That’s a bit bonkers!” Ben Parker exclaimed as he came back inside. “Don’t think we’ve been introduced yet. Ben Parker.”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky grinned, shaking his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And this amazing creature is my wife, May,” Ben continued, wrapping his arm around May’s shoulders.

“Stop it, you fool,” May rolled her eyes. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Bucky chuckled. “Do you know Natasha?”

“We met last night,” Natasha smiled.

“This is all very exciting, isn’t it?” Ben clapped his hands together. “You must be used to it by now.”

“Don’t think I’m ever going to be used to it,” Bucky admitted. “But it’s definitely exciting. Never a dull moment.”

“I know. I used to think my life was exciting.”

“Your life is exciting, honey,” May laughed. “You drive cars at two hundred miles an hour for a living.”

“Yeah, but that’s easy,” Ben frowned.

“Not to normal people.”

Bucky watched their exchange with delight. Ben and May bounced off each other in a way that reminded Bucky of his aunt and uncle. It was different, because his uncle wasn’t as bouncy as Ben, and Aunt Melinda was more restrained than May, but there was the same dynamic, the same love and affection between them. 

“So how did you two meet?” he asked. 

“Oh, now there’s a story!” Ben exclaimed. “Right, so: I was over in your neck of the woods working in NASCAR, which is fun and all, but not nearly as good as what I’m doing now. See, with NASCAR-“

“Honey,” May interrupted. “You’re getting distracted.”

“You are spot on, thank you darling,” Ben beamed, kissing her forehead. “Anyway, as I was saying, I was in New York and I’m walking down the street and suddenly all I hear is this voice screaming blue bloody murder. I turned the corner and there she is: the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen absolutely bollocking this wanker who’d clipped her car. It was bloody beautiful. When she’s finished yelling at him, she turns to me and says _And what d’you want?_ Asked her if I could buy her a drink, she said yes, making me the luckiest man in the world. Even more amazing is she stuck by me all these years.”

“It was a lot more romantic in reality,” May smiled.

“I don’t know. Sounds pretty good to me,” Bucky replied.

“The most romantic stories are the real ones,” Natasha agreed. “Fairy tales rarely tell the full story.”

“You are bloody right,” Ben nodded. “You’re a very clever woman, Natasha Romanoff. I’ll tell you that for nothing.”

“Thank you,” Natasha smiled.

If Bucky had been in any doubt about Ben Parker before, there was none now. 

“Uncle Ben!” April called.

“Coming, buttercup!” Ben called back. “Sorry, folks. Duty calls. What can I do for you, my darling?” 

* * *

Tony was happy.

His natural instinct when he felt happy was to examine it from every angle, find the root and the path, discover how he managed to get from point A - unhappiness - to point B - happiness - and search for any threats to said happiness. 

But for once, Tony just accepted it. 

He was happy. That was enough. 

He had his arm draped across the back of Bucky’s chair, he was sitting at a table with his baby brother and several of his closest friends, and he was watching Greg dance with his new wife. 

Tony smiled. 

He glanced around the table; at Bucky and Steve, deep in conversation; at Ben’s attentive expression as he listened to Peggy; at May and Jean laughing loudly; at Logan and Arno directly opposite him, Logan listening sincerely to Arno rather than brushing him off as a dumb kid. And then finally, he turned back to Bucky, shifting his hand off of the chair back to run his knuckles over Bucky’s spine. Bucky paused just long enough to flash Tony an adoring smile before turning back to his conversation with Steve. 

The band finished their current song and Tony joined in the applause. When they struck up again, Steve turned to Peggy and said, “Come on, Mrs Carter. Let’s see if you can teach me to dance.”

“Pray for my toes,” Peggy joked, taking Steve’s hand and allowing him to pull her onto the dance floor.

“Sweetheart, you wanna dance?” Ben asked May.

“Sure thing, honey,” May smiled.

“I am going to get another drink, anyone want anything?” Arno asked, pushing out his chair. 

“No alcohol, you’re a baby!” Tony teased.

“I’m not a baby, I’m sixteen!”

“Yeah, I’ll take another,” Logan replied. “Jean?”

“Another soda water, thanks,” Jean smiled. “Come on you,” she said to Logan, picking up his hand. “Let’s go dance before the lump gets too big and I can’t move.”

Logan groaned, but climbed to his feet, “Fine, come on woman.”

“Why is everyone bailing on us?” Tony objected. “Unless you want to dance too?”

“Not really,” Bucky replied, shifting his chair closer to Tony’s, until their knees brushed under the table then he wound their hands together. 

Tony leaned in, kissing Bucky softly simply because he could.

“You look happy,” Bucky murmured.

“I am.”

“Good,” Bucky smiled. “I like it when you’re happy.”

“How can I not be?” Tony said softly. “In a few months, you’re going to be here permanently.”

“I can’t wait. I love you so much.”

“Same. On both counts. The not being to wait. And loving you so much. Because I do. So very much. This was a good day.”

“It was,” Bucky agreed. “Here’s hoping it’s the start of a lot more good days.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure you moving in with me isn’t the only announcement we’ll have by the time the year is out,” Tony smiled, nodding towards Greg and Mary. “I’m willing to bet everything I have that I’m going to be an uncle in about a year. Maybe even less. Which means…”

“One more step on the succession ladder between Arno and the throne,” Bucky finished. 

“Which means we move one step closer to living whatever lives we want,” Tony smiled.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, running his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “Hey, Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I’d be with you no matter what, right? I’m not just with you because there’s a chance you can live a normal life. Relatively normal,” Bucky amended. “I love you. I’m gonna be with you no matter what.”

Tony shook his head.

“How did I get so lucky?” he murmured.

Bucky smirked. “Total chance. And Steve took one look at Peggy punching an asshole from our unit in the face for hitting on her and fell completely in love.”

“I should find that asshole. Give him a knighthood or something,” Tony grinned.

“Uh, remember, Scott is first in line for a knighthood if you’re handing ‘em out,” Bucky joked.

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “For vital cat-sitting services, allowing you to come visit so I can have my wicked way with you.”

“A very important service,” Bucky agreed in mock seriousness. “Wanna take bets who gets married next?”

“What, you mean between my brother who is a literal child, or your bestie who is not interested in relationships?” 

“Is Rhodey single?”

“He is.”

“Maybe we should set him up with somebody.”

“I’m sure he’d hate that,” Tony laughed. “Let’s do it.”

Bucky giggled, tucking himself into Tony’s side. Wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, Tony relaxed into the embrace, resting his lips against Bucky’s temple. 

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Maria’s backstory is loosely inspired by Charles and Diana. They only dated for six months before becoming engaged, and Diana later claimed they only met thirteen times before the engagement. There was an age gap of thirteen years between them. However in Howard and Maria’s case, there were no affairs and they worked on their relationship in private to stay together. 
> 
> The Blues and Royals (Royal Horse Guards and 1st Dragoons) is a cavalry regiment of the British Army, and is part of the Household Cavalry. It is the second most senior regiment in the British Army. Both Prince William and Prince Harry served in the Blues and Royals. Harry wore the uniform to William and Kate’s wedding, and both Harry and William received permission from the Queen to wear the frock coat version of the uniform to Harry and Meghan’s wedding.
> 
> Catherine Walker is a British designer worn by both Diana and now Kate.
> 
> The commentary is based on the real coverage of William and Kate’s wedding by BBC broadcaster Huw Edwards.
> 
> Mary’s dress is inspired by a current design from Phillipa Lepley. She’s a real British designer - her dresses are stunning - and was one of the names suggested as the possible designer of Kate’s dress before it was announced the designer was Sarah Burton of Alexander McQueen, the bookies favourite.
> 
> Since we know nothing about Ben Parker in the MCU, I started with his 616 background of Coney Island and thought what would make a good equivalent. Pair that with a lifelong knowledge of F1, and here we are, with this version of Ben Parker. And I kind of love him. I always intended to include him and May, because I’m not a fan of the Aunt May erasure in fics. 
> 
> Tony and Bucky are breaking the rules again by walking hand in hand. Royals are not supposed to show public displays of affection, which is why you almost never see them walk hand in hand. They also don’t live together before marriage, although Kate and William actually shared a flat as students when they started dating.
> 
> York House is part of St James’ Palace. It was previously Prince Charles’ residence, and was where William and Harry grew up.
> 
> Most royal weddings take place in Westminster Abbey, including the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh, and William and Kate. Charles and Diana chose to marry in St Paul’s Cathedral because it allowed them to invite more guests, and would provide a longer procession through London.
> 
> Diana walked down the aisle to _Trumpet Voluntary_ by Jeremiah Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

**October 2008**

“I’m home,” Bucky bellowed, closing the door behind him. He grinned sheepishly when Jarvis gave him a disapproving look. “Sorry. Uncouth American.”

Then Tony yelled, “Sitting room!” from upstairs, causing Jarvis to sigh and shake his head as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Bucky chuckled. He crouched, putting the cat carrier on the floor and unhooking the door before lifting Alpine into his arms.

“Hey baby,” he murmured. Alpine attacked his chin, battering it with his head and he snuggled closer. “I missed you.”

Alpine purred, tucking his head under Bucky’s chin. 

They’d decided to leave Alpine in New York with Scott until Bucky was settled in London, deciding it would be less confusing and stressful for everyone than tripping over Alpine as they tried to unpack. Plus, Bucky already had the plan he was about to enact up his sleeve, and he couldn’t deny it played a part in his decision making, even if it did mean missing his furry baby for six weeks.

Checking Alpine’s collar was in place, Bucky carried him upstairs, then crouched a few feet from the sitting room door.

“Go find Tony,” he whispered.

As soon as he was released, Alpine shot towards the sitting room, his tail sticking up like an aerial as he went in search of his second favourite person in the world. Bucky grinned. He arrived in the sitting room just as Alpine launched himself into Tony’s lap, chuckling at Tony’s little yelp of surprise.

“What the- Alpine? Oh, hi baby,” Tony crooned, scooping the cat into his arms and scratching his neck. “When did you get here? This is the best surprise. Did you get a new collar? That’s pretty. Wait. Is there writing on this?”

“Read it,” Bucky said, swallowing his nerves and stepping into the room.

Tony looked at him curiously. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh.”

Tony shifted Alpine, twisting his head to read the collar. “Tony, will you marry me…”

By the time Tony’s head snapped up, Bucky was on one knee, holding the box open so the ring was on full display. Tony gaped at him, his grip on Alpine going slack, until the cat jumped over the back of the couch to investigate his new surroundings.

“Bucky?” Tony breathed. “Is this, this is really happening?”

“It’s happening,” Bucky grinned.

Tony giggled, pressing his palm to his mouth, his eyes shining.

“Tony,” Bucky began. “You are everything I never knew I wanted. You make me laugh. You make me feel loved. You make me feel special. You’re the kindest person I know. And the smartest. And the best. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you. And I know you can do anything. And I wanna tell the world how much I love you. How much I love how smart you are. How much I love your kindness. How much I love your strength. And how much I love how goddamn sexy you are.”

“Maybe don’t say that one in public,” Tony laughed.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Bucky agreed. “Tony of Wales, I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Tony whispered. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Even though they’d discussed it and agreed one day they were going to get married, Bucky couldn’t deny the wave of relief which came over him. He surged to his feet, capturing Tony’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

Then he pulled back, plucking the ring from the box and sliding it onto Tony’s finger.

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered, kissing Bucky again.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

* * *

Since his early teenage years, Tony had cultivated an air of indifference towards his father’s opinion. That forced indifference had only grown when he was forcibly outed at university, deciding it was harder to be hurt if you didn’t care in the first place. Of course, in those days it was all an act. But over the years, the indifference stopped being an act and became real. Howard was, in many ways, a stranger to him, so why should Tony care what he thought? 

So it was strange to suddenly feel genuinely nervous about Howard’s reaction for the first time in over ten years. Tony glanced down at the ring on his finger where his hand sat entwined with Bucky’s on the leather on the Range Rover’s backseat. The ten minute car journey between Kensington Palace and Buckingham Palace had always seemed long enough to create a distance between Tony and Howard, but suddenly it seemed far too short.

Tony focused on the ring - gold, inlaid with Australian opal - which Bucky had picked out especially for him. Already it felt so natural to see it sitting there on his finger. Glancing at Bucky, Tony smiled.

Whatever Howard said about their engagement, he was going to marry Bucky. If they didn’t get Howard’s permission, well, all it meant was that Tony would be cut out of the line of succession sooner rather than later. Greg and Mary were already expecting their first child, so Tony was already looking towards a future outside of the monarchy. 

Once they were standing in his parents’ private drawing room - the same room where only seven months before they’d debated Greg and Mary’s engagement - his nerves returned in full force.

“Think we’re going to have to fight like Greg?” Bucky murmured.

“I have no idea,” Tony replied honestly. “I hope not.”

“Whatever happens, I love you no matter what.” 

The door opened and they straightened as Howard and Maria entered the room. For once, Tony stepped forward and dropped his head in respect to Howard, even though it would instantly alert him something was up. 

“Mum, dad,” Tony nodded, breathing deeply. “We have an announcement to make. We’re engaged.”

Howard’s brow furrowed. “You proposed?”

“I did,” Bucky replied, drawing any potential fire his way. Tony could’ve kissed him. “I’m here to ask for your permission now. I realised it’s all kinda backwards, but I wanted to surprise Tony.”

He was taking the blame, Tony realised. If he wasn’t completely certain Bucky was the one for him before, he was now. 

“You’re supposed to ask permission first,” Howard remarked mildly, his face unreadable. 

Bucky shrugged, an _aw, shucks_ smile gracing his face as he replied, “Yeah, I know. But I’ve never been very good at following the rules.”

“I’ve noticed,” Howard replied and, holy shit, was that a _smile_ on his face? Dare Tony begin to hope that Howard was actually going to accept his engagement without, at very least, a fight for his right to marry the man he loved? 

“Sir, ma’am, I know I’m probably not who or what you would’ve chosen for your son,” Bucky continued, and Tony turned to him in surprise. This, this sounded rehearsed. For the second time in two days, he was left speechless by Bucky. “But I love him, and even though we can’t get married yet, I wanna show you and your people that I’m serious about standing by Tony’s side, no matter what.”

“Bucky…”

Bucky squeezed his hand and gave him a lopsided smile. 

“Let me see the ring,” Maria said, breaking the silence.

Tony unwound his arm from Bucky’s and held out his hand. His mother’s fingers were cool against his as she raised his hand to get a better look at the ring.

“Opals?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “From Australia. I liked the blue, thought it would suit Tony, and I thought it was a good nod to the Commonwealth. I mighta had help,” he admitted with a grin. “Natasha and Steve were coaching me.”

“It’s beautiful,” Maria smiled. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Wait. Are you, we’re, you’re not challenging us?” Tony stammered. “We have your permission?”

“You’ll have to be careful how you word things,” Howard replied. “To avoid being political. But other than that, I believe Mr Barnes would make an excellent addition to this family. In whatever capability. Congratulations.”

* * *

When Bucky was first introduced to Eddie Brock, the photographer who was chosen to take their official engagement portraits which would be released following the announcement of the proposal, he eyed the man in worn jeans and an oversized jumper who looked like he’d just rolled out of bed with some trepidation. Eddie had been summoned to the Palace in secrecy, and when he was informed why he was there, he just shrugged and replied, “Cool.”

Eddie worked quickly, setting them up in various positions, first for a formal portrait and then, after a quick outfit change, for a more relaxed picture. Despite his initial misgivings, Bucky felt very relaxed around him.

When they were done, they crowded around Eddie's laptop and waited for the photos to load. Then Eddie scrolled through the four hundred and thirteen photos he’d snapped of them, picking out the best ones for them to look at.

“I know you said you wanted two, but I’d take one of these too,” Eddie recommended. “I like these ones with you sitting.”

“Me too,” Tony agreed, turning to Bucky for approval. 

The photo in question was in their formal outfits. Tony sat on a gold-edged chair and Bucky was balanced on the arm of the chair, his face was mostly hidden as he looked down, but Tony’s was on full display as he looked up at Bucky with a wide grin.

“I want one of those,” Bucky replied.

For the informal picture, they chose one by the window with Tony standing behind Bucky, his arms wrapped loosely around Bucky’s shoulders, showing off his ring, while Bucky leaned back into his embrace, his hand covering Tony’s wrist. There were none of the ornate trappings of the room visible in the picture and to anyone else, they looked like a normal couple.

“Alright, which one d’you want for the formal picture?” Eddie asked, moving back so Tony and Bucky could study their options.

“What about this one?” Tony suggested. “It’s not bad.”

Bucky hummed noncommittally, but his eye was drawn to one of the thumbnails from the discarded options.

“Hey Eddie, can I see that one?” he asked, pointing to the picture in question. 

Like all the other potential formal portraits, in this one, Tony and Bucky stood in the 1844 Room in Buckingham Palace, dressed in suits with their arms around each other’s waists and Tony’s hand on Bucky’s elbow to show off his ring again. But unlike the previous photos, in this one Tony’s eyes were closed, his head ducked, as he giggled and Bucky wore a shit-eating grin as he looked straight at the camera, the glint in his eye the only clue that he was responsible for Tony’s laughter.

“I didn’t bring it up cause it’s not very formal,” Eddie shrugged, folding his arms and crossing his legs at the ankle as he leaned back.

“No,” Bucky agreed. “But it’s very us.” Turning to Tony, he added, “Your choice. You're the expert, darling.”

“This one,” Tony decided. “I love it.”

“Alright. Done deal,” Eddie nodded.

The next morning the portraits and the official announcement of their engagement were released and the press went wild.

* * *

Bucky adjusted his jacket and ran a hand over his hair, checking nothing was out of place as the camera crew finished setting up, ready for their first exclusive interview as an engaged couple. Tony sat next to him, tilting his head up so the make-up artist could finish applying powder to his face. Opposite them, the journalist from the BBC was flicking through her notes. Sensing Bucky’s eyes on her, Jemma Simmons raised her head and offered him a smile. Bucky winked at her.

“Alright, live in ten,” the director announced, causing the crew to scurry out of frame. “Nine, eight, seven…”

“Ready?” Tony murmured.

Bucky grinned, taking Tony’s hand. “You bet.”

“…three, two, one.”

“Your Royal Highness, James Barnes, congratulations to you both,” Jemma Simmons began.

“Thank you,” Tony smiled. 

“Can we start with the proposal itself?” she asked Tony. “Where did you propose? When, how? And what did you say?”

“I didn’t,” Tony replied. “He did.”

“You proposed?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “So I, uh, I picked my cat up after he’d been shipped over here because we’d already decided to move in together. And I had the collar made for him which said _will you marry me?_ I didn’t tell Tony I was picking up Alpine, so I just told Al to find Tony and he ran straight to him. Cause he loves him. And Tony noticed the collar, read the question…”

“And when I looked up, James was on one knee with a ring and he asked me to marry him,” Tony finished. “It was very romantic.”

“Was it an instant yes from you?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Tell us about your ring?”

Tony held up his hand to give the camera a clearer view of his ring. “It’s Canadian gold, and Australian blue opal,” he explained. 

“I had it designed, with the help of my friends,” Bucky took over. “I wanted something which symbolised not just us, but also the life we’re both a part of. Australia is part of the commonwealth and, obviously, so is Canada. But Canada is also very important to us. It’s where we first came out as a couple.”

“In a move which raised a few eyebrows,” Simmons smiled. “Breaking the rules for unmarried Royal couples.”

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugged. “I’m not so good with the rules.”

“I have to say, you both look incredibly happy and relaxed.”

“We are,” Tony nodded, turning to Bucky. “This is something we’ve both wanted for a while, and it’s wonderful to be able to share the news with the world and tell everyone exactly how much I love him.”

“Yeah, I second that.” 

“Going back to the start,” Simmons said, “Because I’m sure people will be very curious about the whole of your relationship, when did you first meet and what did you think?”

“Well, my best friend was marrying Tony’s cousin, and we met the night before the wedding,” Bucky explained. “I thought he was beautiful. And completely mad.”

Tony chuckled. “We ended up talking at the wedding reception, and I liked him. He didn’t treat me differently. I liked that. We became friends and we hung out a few times, then about a year later we became a couple.”

“And this was how long ago?”

“Uh, we met June 2006, then we got together August last year,” Bucky replied.

“For most people, that’s quite a whirlwind,” Simmons commented. 

“Yeah, but because of the nature of Tony’s - and now my - world, you gotta, you gotta think about these things from the beginning ‘cause everybody’s interested and they wanna know who Tony’s dating, so you need to have those answers cause somebody’s gonna ask.”

“Exactly,” Tony nodded.

“I imagine growing up in America, you didn’t have the same awareness of Prince Tony as you would, say, if you’d grown up here?”

“No, definitely not,” Bucky agreed. “I mean I knew who he was, but there wasn’t the investment there seems to be from the public over here. I think that surprised me a lot when I first came over here. I mean, there was a crowd outside the church when my best friend got married cause his wife is the King’s niece. That was, That was crazy. He’s just Steve, but he’s like famous now. Crazy.”

“Starting a long distance relationship; you were living and working in New York, James, and you’ve got lots of commitments of your own, Prince Tony, how hard was it to make it work?”

“It was hard,” Bucky admitted, “Not seeing each other all the time. And when we did, if we went out we got a camera lens in our faces, so yeah.”

“Communication was important,” Tony took over and Bucky nodded in agreement. “Talking about how we felt, not just about each other, but about what was happening around us. I think we managed that pretty well.”

“Definitely.”

“And hopefully it’s something we’ll continue in our future together.”

“Did you always have in the back of your minds that you wanted to marry each other? Did that come slowly, or did you decide in the past few weeks?”

Bucky shook his head. “Oh no, we’ve been talking about this from pretty much the beginning.”

“We had a few months to ourselves, and we thought about trying to keep it a secret, but I think we both realised we felt pretty strongly about each other. And, for my part, I wanted James to know what he was getting into, so we had that discussion early. And we’ve kept talking about it, and we both agreed it was something we wanted.”

“I just chose the time,” Bucky finished. “Wanted to surprise him, which I think I did.”

“He did,” Tony confirmed.

“I think the question everyone will be asking is what are your plans now? I mean, same sex marriage is not currently legal in the United Kingdom. Are you planning to have a civil partnership? Will that be recognised by the crown?”

The big question. This was the one which could make or break their future if they didn’t handle it correctly. If the public rejected their response, it would equate to a rejection of Bucky himself.

“Our plans are simply to introduce James to this life, and to the people,” Tony explained. “As my fiancé, he can accompany me on official engagements and royal tours, and in doing so he can get a better grasp on what life as my husband would entail.”

“I’m not expecting it to be easy,” Bucky took over. “I know there’s gonna be a lot of people who are sceptical about me, about us. But this way, I can hopefully make some of those fears go away as they get to know me, and not just what the tabloids say about me. I’m starting the process for citizenship, so people can see I’m serious about this. I realise my commitment isn’t just to Tony, but to the British people too.”

From Simmons' expression of pride, he’d said the right thing. Bucky sure hoped so. He was unaccustomed to his words having so much gravitas. 

“Some might argue that by announcing your engagement, it is an inherently political act?” Simmons pressed. “After all, same sex marriage is a hotly contested topic.”

“Love is never political,” Bucky shook his head. “It’s love. Do I want to marry Tony? Obviously, or I wouldn’t have asked him. But I didn’t ask him to make a political statement. I asked him because I love him more’n anything in the world.”

Tony raised their laced hands, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s knuckles. 

“People are sure to ask: children, do you want children?”

“We’re just taking this one step at a time,” Tony smiled. “We both love children, and we’re not ruling anything out, but there are a lot of discussions we need to have with people before we can make that decision. In the meantime, we have a niece or nephew on the way, Bucky has a new goddaughter, so we have plenty of little ones around us to spoil.”

Simmons looked satisfied by the answer, so Bucky hoped they’d said all the right things. The interview was easier than he’d thought it would be, but even so, he was relieved when, instead of asking another question, Simmons said, “Prince Tony, James Barnes, thank you for your time, and we wish you both all the best in the future.”

They thanked her, the director called an end to the interview, and then they were free.

* * *

“So. What’s up?” Tony asked, sliding into the chair across from Arno and handing over one of the mugs of hot chocolate. He’d started making Arno hot chocolate whenever they had something serious to discuss when Arno was tiny, and over the years “hot chocolate” became their code word for a serious conversation. 

Across the kitchen table, Arno fidgeted and Tony was reminded how very young his baby brother was. 

“Um, I have something to tell you,” Arno began, staring at the table rather than Tony. “I’ve been thinking a lot and I realised… I don’t want a relationship. With anyone. And, um, I’m not attracted to anyone either. I’m asexual.”

Arno glanced up, his eyes filled with fear, and Tony could see him trembling.

He smiled, reaching across the table to take Arno’s hands in his own. “Okay,” he said. “That’s okay. Honestly? You’re not telling me anything I hadn’t kinda worked out on my own.”

“Really?”

“Arno, I’ve known you since the day you were born. Yeah. I knew. Maybe not in the exact words, but nothing you’ve told me coming as a surprise here, kid. But I am so happy that you feel you can tell me these things. And hey,” Tony grinned. “I’m not the only queer one in the family anymore.”

Arno let out a surprised laugh. Tony rounded the table, pulling Arno into a hug.

“I love you, Bap Bap,” he murmured. “Always. No matter what. No matter who you do or don’t love. No matter what. I’m always going to be your brother.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

“Good.” Tony cupped Arno’s face in his hands. “But listen, you need to stop growing or you’re going to be taller than me and that is not okay.”

* * *

“Sardines. Ritz crackers. And blueberries,” Bucky echoed slowly, not entirely sure he’d heard Steve properly.

“Yup.”

“All together. At once.”

“Yup.”

“Like the sardines and the blueberries on the crackers together.”

“Yup.”

“That’s disgusting,” he declared.

“Yup. That’s pregnancy.”

Bucky grimaced. “I thought Jean’s craving for Easy Cheese and donuts was bad, but your wife takes it to a whole new level. Other than disgusting food choices, how’s it going?”

“Good,” Steve replied. “Really good. We had another scan yesterday, and she’s growing and moving and… thriving.”

Bucky smiled, shifting to lean his head against the back of the sofa as he listened to the quiet excitement in Steve’s voice. This baby was going to be so loved when they finally arrived.

“She? I thought you weren’t going to find out if they’re a boy or a girl?”

“We didn’t,” Steve replied. “But I think she’s a girl. Peg is sure we’re having a boy, but I don’t think so.”

“And what d’you got riding on this?” Bucky smirked.

“Naming rights, obviously.”

Bucky laughed. He knew Steve and Peggy too well. 

Tony stuck his head into the room; Bucky told Steve, “Hang on,” and raised his head towards his fiancé, a thrill running through him at the sight of the ring on Tony’s finger as he held onto the doorframe. “Yeah?”

“Can you meet me in my office when you’re done?” Tony asked. “No rush.”

“Sure.”

“Tell Steve I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Tony threw him a wave then disappeared from view.

“Sorry,” Bucky told Steve. “Tony says hi. So what happens to the loser of this bet?”

When Steve left to start dinner, Bucky padded through the halls to Tony’s office where he found Tony and Pepper talking, and an unfamiliar blonde woman sitting hunched in the corner over a laptop, one hand holding her cell phone, and a pen between her teeth.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bucky called.

“Bucky, somebody I want you to meet,” Tony grinned. “Meet Jocasta Pym,” he said, indicating to the blonde woman in the corner.

When Pepper nudged her foot, Jocasta looked up, blinked, then realised everyone was looking at her. She opened her mouth, dropping the pen into her lap.

“Right, sorry. In a world of my own. Hi, you must be James,” she grinned, offering Bucky her hand.

“Since you’re entering the madness, I asked Pepper to find you a PA,” Tony explained. “You don’t get staff until we’re married, but since we don’t know when that will be, I realised you’d need somebody to keep everything organised.”

“Awesome,” Bucky nodded, shaking Jocasta’s hand. “Jocasta, is that right?”

She pulled a face. “I know, it’s a bloody mouthful, innit? I don’t know what my mother was thinking. Call me Jack.”

“Bucky.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” she beamed. Glancing down at her phone as it began to ring, Jack added, “Oh, hang on. Good afternoon! Yes, what can I do for you? Uh huh… Mm hmm… Yes. Oh, that sounds interesting. Yeah, I’ll definitely talk to him about it, then I’ll get back to you. Alright? Alright. See you. Bye!” Hitting end call, she tossed her phone aside and muttered, “Well, you’re definitely not doing that. They can get lost if they think you are. 

“Anyway, I’ve got Prince Tony’s schedule from Miss Potts so we can coordinate. And I started looking at the requests you’ve got already and weeding them out. We’re gonna have to sit down and discuss what things you wanna focus on, but I think we’ve got a good start here. I’ll send them over to your email so you can take a look, then the two of us can sit down tomorrow and get started. What do you think?”

Bucky turned to Tony. “I think I love her.”

* * *

“I’m home!”

“Kitchen!” Bucky’s voice called back.

Tony smiled automatically. He loved coming home to Bucky. He just hoped Bucky would love the surprise Tony’d taken home with him. He hefted it under his arm and made his way through the halls to the kitchen.

“Hi honey.”

“Hey,” Bucky grinned as he turned around. Then his face fell into a frown. “Tony, why do you have a dog under your arm?”

“Well, as you know, I went to Battersea Dogs Home today.”

“Uh huh.”

“And they gave me a tour of all the animals they’ve got waiting for adoption. And I saw this little guy and he was so cute, and he’s been waiting for a new home for over a year, and… look at this little face,” he pleaded, lifting the dog up to Bucky’s eye level.

Bucky was attempting to look stern, but Tony could see his lips twitching. He sighed. “You’re a sucker, you know that, right?”

“Yes,” Tony replied. “But I also really hate corgis, and he’s way cuter.”

“What breed is he?” Bucky asked, reaching out to scratch the dog’s ears.

“Cairn terrier.”

“How did he lose the eye?”

“When he was brought it, something punctured it and because it was left untreated, an infection developed.”

Bucky grinned. “We should call him Odin. After the King of Norway.”

“Bucky! We can’t do that!” Tony cried, although he couldn’t deny part of him _really_ wanted to. “No. _No_ ,” he insisted, wondering who he was trying to convince. “I have to do diplomacy with the man.”

“But it’s perfect,” Bucky replied innocently. “They both have one eye. Odin. Yes, you’re an Odin, aren’t you?”

The dog woofed, his tail wagging against Tony’s chest until Bucky lifted him out of Tony’s arms.

“Odin, yes you are. You’re Odin,” Bucky cooed.

“Bucky…”

“We can call him, Odie for short,” Bucky grinned. “Odie!” The dog barked and wriggled in Bucky’s arms. “See? He likes it.”

“If we end up in a war with Norway because of this, I’m blaming you,” Tony warned.

Bucky just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal couples are supposed to get permission from the monarch before getting engaged. Bucky is breaking the rules again.
> 
> Odie comes from Battersea Dogs & Cats Home, a famous rescue centre in London. The Duchess of Cornwall is the current Patron of the charity. In this verse, Tony is the Patron. Incidentally, Tom Hardy (aka Eddie Brock) is one of their ambassadors.


	9. Chapter 9

**February 2009**

**_HELLO! Exclusive: Tony and James’ romantic getaway_ **

**_Love and laughter on the slopes with the Norwegian Royal Family_ **

_Arm in arm on the slopes outside Oslo, Prince Tony and James Barnes look the picture of happiness as they spend time with their friends, the Norwegian princes._

_The snow sparkled in the morning sun as Tony and James were joined by Crown Prince Thor, his girlfriend Jane Foster, Prince Loki and his sons, Narvi and Vali on the slopes at the Oslo Winter Park._

_The royals lined up for the photographers, both Tony and James were in a playful mood. James, who is new to skiing, wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s arm, laughing loudly when he lost his balance and almost sent them both tumbling to the ground. Luckily, Crown Prince Thor caught James’ elbow and, between him and Tony, they were able to save James’ dignity._

_Tony has been a keen skier since childhood, when he accompanied his parents for holidays at Klosters. As an adult, he regularly visits his friends, Thor and Loki, in Norway for skiing trips. This is the first time James has accompanied him since their engagement. They both looked happy and relaxed, and by all accounts James has bonded with the Norwegian Royals, especially Narvi and Vali, Prince Loki’s seven year old sons._

_The Royals are staying at the Royal Lodge on Voksenkollen outside Oslo, the perfect place for Tony and James to relax after their first four months as an engaged couple, and James’ first official royal engagements at his fiancé’s side._

_So far, reaction to James’ inclusion in the Royal Family has been largely positive. Last week, Prince Arno praised James’ transition into Royal life and how proud he and other Royals are._

_“James is amazing. He’s such a hard worker, and he’s thrown himself in and is doing fantastically. It was never going to be easy for him with the eyes of the world watching him, but he’s been amazing. We couldn’t be prouder.”_

_Arno went on to say how the family are taking care of their newest member._

_“Of course, Tony is by his side to support James. But when he’s unavailable, both I and my mother have done our best to be there for James as he adjusts to the attention.”_

_James has also been seen with the new Duchess of York, no doubt bonding over their inclusion in the Royal Family, and Princess Rebecca._

_While Tony and the Norwegian Princes attempted the more difficult slopes, James and Jane Foster entertained the young royals on the training slopes._

_No doubt this will be the first of many ski trips for the Royal couple._

* * *

“Are you trying to peek at my cards?” Bucky demanded, his lips twitching despite his best efforts to look stern, especially when Narvi just giggled up at him from his position in Bucky’s lap. “Cheat. Cheater, we have a cheater,” Bucky called, mussing Narvi’s hair and sending the boy into peals of laughter which filled the room and did wonders for Tony’s soul. 

“Hey, cheater,” Jane said, poking Narvi with her toe. “It’s your turn.”

Narvi studied his cards carefully, tilting them away from Bucky’s prying eyes, before slapping one down. Bucky gasped loudly.

“Plus four? You’re gonna plus four me? That’s cold, dude. That’s real cold.”

Tony chuckled, allowing himself to sink into the plush cushions of the couch, the heat from the log fire leaving him sleepy and pliant as he watched Bucky and Jane play Uno with the twins in front of the fireplace. Loki was perched on the couch next to them, watching his sons with a soft smile and taking the occasional photo, perhaps to send to Sigyn. Tony knew their divorce had been largely amicable but even so, the past year had been a difficult one for Loki and his boys.

“Here we are,” Thor announced, returning with a tray covered in steaming mugs. He distributed them out; hot chocolate for Tony, Bucky and the boys, and mulled wine for himself, Loki and Jane.

“Thank you,” Tony replied, curling his hands around the warm mug and breathing in the sugary-sweet smell. 

“Plus four again? Et tu, Vali?” Bucky cried. “Y’all are evil.”

Tony watched their antics with a smile, revelling in the moment, one where he could simply be instead of performing for the eyes watching and waiting for him to slip up. 

Fenrir, Loki’s elderly Alaskan Malamute, lumbered into the room, pausing momentarily to sniff at Tony’s outstretched hand and permitting a quick ear-scratch before continuing across the room to flop down with his head in Jane’s lap with a sigh.

“Fen,” Vali called, trying to get the dog’s attention. “Fen, here boy.”

But Fenrir paid no notice, gazing up at Jane with big, mournful eyes until she gave in and began rubbing his belly. Fenrir rolled over, his eyes falling shut as he let out a blissful whine.

“I swear your dog would purr if he could,” Tony told Loki.

“Yes,” Loki sighed. “Not much of a guard dog, is he?”

Vali abandoned his attempts to coax Fenrir over, clearly recognising a lost cause when he saw one, but his face still fell in disappointment.

“Hey, you wanna see some pictures of our dog?” Bucky offered.

“Yes please!” Vali cried, his face lighting up again as he scrambled onto his knees to look over Bucky’s shoulder at his phone.

“Does this mean I win?” Jane asked, holding her cards.

“I think it means you’ve been forgotten,” Tony grinned.

“At least you love me,” Jane crooned to Fenrir. 

“Only as long as you give him belly rubs.”

“He’s only got one eye!” Vali exclaimed. “Pappa, look!”

“What’s his name?” Narvi asked.

“Well, we call him Odie most of the time,” Bucky replied, looking at Tony.

Tony groaned. “Honey, I warned you: do not destroy diplomatic relations with Norway.”

Loki gasped, delight spreading across his features as he glanced between Tony and Bucky. “You didn’t?”

“We did.”

“ _He_ did,” Tony corrected, pointing at his unrepentant fiancé.

“Did what?” Vali frowned. “Pappa, did what?”

“Nothing. Adult talk,” Bucky chuckled.

“I’m going to need photos of this dog,” Loki informed him. “So, so many pictures. And the next time father gets on his high horse, I’m going to send them to him and say _it’s you_.” 

Tony turned to Thor. “It was nice knowing you. But diplomatic relations between our countries have just been destroyed.”

“You named your dog after father?” Thor asked, looking torn between laughter and disapproval.

“He has one eye, it’s perfect,” Bucky called.

“Yeah except, no offence, but Odin’s not exactly known for his sense of humour.”

Loki snorted. “He’d have to possess one to be known for it. But this is priceless. I knew I liked you, Barnes.”

They high-fived over Vali’s head.

“You have found yourself a good match,” Thor told Tony, as Bucky’s laughter filled the room.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, I have.”

“He would make an excellent consort.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully it won’t come to that,” Tony murmured. “My brother’s about to have his first kid. Keeps Arno one step further away from the throne. And Bucky and I can start thinking about a life away from all this.”

“If that is truly what you want.”

“Look at him,” Tony said, nodding towards Bucky, who was swaying back and forth with Narvi in his arms as the boy fought off sleep. “He loves children. He deserves the chance to be a father. We both know that can’t happen as long as I’m in line for the throne. I want to give him that chance.”

“I want you to remember,” Thor replied. “That you will have my support, no matter what you two decide. You are a good pair. And a good friend. I and Norway will always be a friend to you. Even if you do name your dogs after my father,” he added with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’m not living that down any time soon, am I?”

“No, my friend. You are not.”

* * *

They were saying their goodbyes before heading to the airport when Tony’s phone rang. He stepped outside, leaving Bucky to receive a breath-stealing hug from Thor. Bucky patted his shoulder.

“Easy, big guy,” he wheezed.

“Fly safe,” Thor replied. “I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Bucky grinned. Turning to Loki, he added, “I’ll send you those pictures of Odie when I get back.”

“Excellent,” Loki beamed

“See you,” Bucky waved, before following Tony outside. He found Tony waiting by the car with a strange smile on his face. Bucky frowned. He looked happy, but also emotional and his eyes lit up when he saw Bucky. “What’s going on?”

Then Tony announced, “We have a nephew,” and it all made sense.

“Seriously?”

Tony nodded. “Born six thirty eight this morning, seven pounds five ounces. Mother and baby both doing great.”

“Wow,” Bucky breathed. He let out a shaky laugh. “Wow. We’ve got a nephew.”

The flight back to London managed to both fly by and drag on at the same time. As soon as they climbed into the waiting Range Rovers at Heathrow, they were whisked off to the Lindo Wing where the world’s media was waiting.

The moment they stepped out of the Range Rover, the world erupted into light as hundreds of camera flashes went off. They were assaulted by hundreds of voices shouting _Your Royal Highness_ , or _Prince Tony_ , or _over here_ , or _James_ , all desperate to get that money shot. Tony grinned and waved with practised ease before taking the lead up the steps to the front door. Bucky threw them a wave as he followed on.

Once inside, they were escorted upstairs and along a corridor to Mary’s room. The entire building had a special sort of hush which only belonged to the domain of the rich and privileged. Their escort knocked once on the door, before stepping aside to allow them entrance. Bucky nodded his thanks and followed Tony inside where he found the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Mary was sitting up in bed, pale and worn, but smiling softly at the bundle in her arms while Greg sat in the armchair by the bed.

“Hi,” Tony called softly.

“Tony,” Greg exclaimed, bounding out of his chair and drawing his brother into a hug. 

“Congratulations,” Tony grinned.

“Thank you,” Greg beamed. “Do you want to hold your nephew?”

“Sure. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, it is,” Greg replied, already lifting the baby out of Mary’s arms, ignoring or oblivious to the expression on Mary’s face which hinted that she wasn’t ready to give up her baby just yet.

Later, Bucky would look back on that moment and wish he’d said something. But in the moment, he didn’t think too deeply on it once he’d noticed it.

When Greg shifted out of the way to hand Tony the baby, Bucky stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Mary’s shoulders and pressing a kiss into her hair. 

“Hey beautiful, congratulations. How are you doing?” he murmured.

“Tired,” Mary replied.

“Yeah, I bet. Bringing a whole person into the world must really take it outta you.”

“How was Norway?”

“Relaxing. But I’m glad to be back. Or I will be, when we actually get home.”

“You came straight here?”

“Yeah, wanted to see you and the munchkin were doing okay,” Bucky replied, squeezing her tightly.

“Thank you,” Mary whispered, leaning her head against his hip with a sigh. 

When Bucky looked up, he promptly forgot how to breathe. Because on the other side of the bed, safe in the armchair, Tony was sitting with the baby in his arms. For the first time, Bucky was able to get a proper look at the new arrival; red faced and sound asleep, his impossibly small fingers poking out of the blanket.

He was the most beautiful thing Bucky’d ever seen. 

But what was even more perfect was the look of wonder and pure love on Tony’s face as he held his nephew for the first time. There would be a special bond between those two, Bucky knew, no matter what happened.

“Hello beautiful,” Tony whispered. “Aren’t you the most perfect person in the world?”

“Have you decided on a name?” Bucky asked. 

“Peter Benjamin Richard of York,” Greg announced.

“Peter,” Tony echoed. “Welcome to the world, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klosters is a ski resort favoured by Prince Charles. 
> 
> The Lindo Wing is a private hospital in London. Several royals have been born there, including Princess Anne’s children, Princes William and Harry, and all three of William and Kate’s children.


	10. Chapter 10

**February 2011**

“Come on, Great Britain!” Bucky yelled, bouncing Sarah on his hip and whooping loudly when they scored a goal against the Danish team. Bucky dropped a kiss onto her forehead, only to be pushed away by her sticky palm. “I try to show you love, and this is what I get?” Bucky said to her.

Sarah just stared at him, unimpressed.

“You look just like your father when you do that,” Bucky told her, before cringing when Sarah began twisting in his arms, looking for her dad. “And, I’m an idiot.”

“We all know that, Buck,” Steve’s voice came from behind him.

Sarah squealed, kicking Bucky right in the gut as she reached for Steve.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m not good enough compared to your old man,” Bucky grumbled, handing her over.

“How do you think I feel?” Peggy retorted. “I can’t even go to the loo on my own all day, then the minute he gets home it’s like _mum, who_?”

Bucky leaned past Steve and Sarah to give Peggy a fist-bump in solidarity before falling back into his chair. On the court, the Danish team scored a goal; Bucky clapped politely in the name of diplomacy, before glancing to his right where Tony was deep in conversation with Rhodey - who’d flown in for the Games - and Sam Wilson, a former USAF pararescue who’d been working with Tony to set up the Invictus Games for the past year or so. Bucky disliked Sam on principle because he was Air Force and Bucky was Army, but if you ignored that glaring fault, Sam was alright.

Bucky ran his fingers down Tony’s spine; without looking up or pausing his conversation, Tony reach over and squeezed his knee. Bucky smiled.

Turning back to the Rogers-Carter family, he asked, “So what’s going on in your lives except for this little munchkin? Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Well, you’re dating the Prince of Wales, and we have an eighteen month old,” Steve shrugged. He grimaced when Sarah shoved his fingers into her mouth, before shrugging and accepting his fate.

“True,” Bucky hummed.

Despite the fact Peter was two, they’d yet to put the wheels in motion for Tony to abdicate from the line of succession. A few weeks after Peter’s birth, Greg had asked Tony if they could hold off, to allow him and Mary to continue with their charity work for a few years first. After discussing it with Bucky, Tony agreed: Tony would remain as Prince of Wales - provided Howard remained in good health - until Greg and Mary had their second child.

“Come on, there’s gotta be something happening in your lives,” Bucky said, breaking off to cheer commiseratingly as the British team missed a shot.

Steve and Peggy shared a secretive smile, instantly setting off Bucky’s radar. “Well…”

“What? What’s going on with you two?”

Peggy leaned forward, beckoning for Bucky to do the same. “Sarah’s going to be a big sister,” she whispered.

Bucky gasped. “Seriously? Holy shit, that’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Steve smiled. “We’re keeping it quiet for now, just to be safe. But, uh, yeah. It’s looking good.”

“Wow, that’s awesome,” Bucky grinned.

After the ectopic pregnancy, Steve and Peggy tried for a long time with no luck, even turning to IVF only for it to fail every time. Then Sarah came along, conceived naturally, and with her the easiest pregnancy imaginable for Peggy. Bucky knew they’d accepted she might be an only child, so he said a quick, silent prayer this pregnancy would be as easy as the last one. 

“Uh, mom, I think we have a Code Brown,” Steve informed Peggy. He glanced at Bucky. “I can’t even horrify you with her dirty nappies.”

Bucky grinned. “I worked in childcare, dude. I’ve probably seen and dealt with worse. I’ll change her if you want?”

“It’s no fun if you volunteer,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky laughed, watching them shuffle out of their seats, waving to Sarah before turning to lean against Tony’s side. Tony glanced up, smiling at him, before leaning forward. “Where’d they go?”

“Code Brown.”

“Ah.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked.

“How glad we are that we’re finally here,” Tony explained. “And how much I’m looking forward to sleeping again now that my anxiety can finally calm down. Well, the anxiety about this specifically. I still have a lot of anxiety,” he grinned.

“Man, I feel that,” Sam shook his head. “PTS is _weird_.”

Tony, Bucky and Rhodey all nodded in agreement. 

“Like, I’m proud to be involved with all of this, but thank God it’s done. The stress, dude. My anxiety triggers were getting real weird,” Sam shook his head. “The other day, I started crying cause a Girl Scout told me she was out of Lemon-ups. I don’t even like Lemon-ups. Then I got home and realised I didn’t get any Thin Mints, and then I really had something to cry about.”

“Damn, I miss Thin Mints,” Bucky sighed. 

“You don’t get it, you’re British,” Sam told Tony in response to his bemused expression.

“Plus he doesn’t like mint,” Bucky added.

“What?”

Rhodey nodded. “It’s true.”

“How do you not like mint?” Sam exclaimed.

“It’s all… tingly,” Tony shrugged, waking his hand vaguely.

Sam leaned forward to look Bucky in the eye. “Are you sure you wanna marry this man?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “Weird mint hating at all.”

“I am not the only person in the world who hates mint,” Tony exclaimed.

“I don’t know,” Rhodey hummed. “I think you might be.”

Tony huffed.

“I dissociated for an entire conversation with the Prime Minister the other day,” Tony said. He shrugged. “Turns out I didn’t miss anything.”

“Yeah, I’ve met the Prime Minister,” Bucky said, tossing a Smartie in the air and catching it in his mouth. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Tony chuckled, leaning in the steal a kiss. Bucky chased his lips when he tried to pull back and felt Tony’s lips curve up into a smile. Sue him, he loved kissing his boyfriend. He didn’t even care that they were probably giving the press a show right now.

“Gross,” Sam exclaimed. 

“Aren’t they?” Rhodey agreed. “It’s like watching two seals fighting over a grape.”

“Jealousy ain’t pretty, boys,” Bucky informed them, before kissing Tony again, grinning into it when Sam and Rhodey started loudly objecting that they were not jealous, Barnes, what the hell are you talking about, man?

Bucky stuck out his tongue, leaning down and fishing under his seat for his soda, frowning when he came up empty. 

“Little shit,” he realised.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

“Steve stole my soda, the thief,” Bucky glared.

“You don’t know,” Sam began, but Tony cut him off with a shake of the head.

“No, Steve does this all the time. He really is a little shit.”

Bucky groaned. “I’m gonna have to face that line again, ain’t I?”

“I’ll go,” Tony smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Abuse Royal privilege to skip to line.”

Bucky gasped dramatically. “The scandal! Get me a bag of chips too? Please?”

“No, but I’ll get you a bag of crisps,” Tony teased.

“Same difference,” Bucky called after him, rolling his eyes.

“No, it’s not!”

“How’s life treating you, man?” Rhodey asked. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Right?” Bucky nodded. “Not since, uh, November was it?”

“October.”

“Yes. We were in Ireland in November.”

“Are you ever at home?” Sam asked.

“Rarely,” Bucky said, looking at Tony. “For being technically unemployed, I’m always busy.”

“How do you deal with the jet lag? Gum?”

“Oh, I don’t get jet lag anymore. I’m good, thanks.” Bucky shook his bag of Smarties, tossing a handful into his mouth.

“You don’t get jet lag?” Sam echoed skeptically. “That sounds fake.”

“Nope, one hundred percent true,” Bucky assured him. “Not for… over a year now. So, we started in London, then went to Norway for two days for a wedding, back to London for one night, to Malta for a weekend, stopped in Paris for a night before flying on to New York for my sister's wedding, then to Vancouver for my goddaughter’s birthday. Back to London for… four days, then we went to Germany for a week. By the end of all that, my body went screw it and I don’t get jet lag anymore. But! I can now fall asleep anywhere at any time in less than sixty seconds. Tony’s so jealous.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Sam frowned. “Come on, you know him better than I do,” he nudged Rhodey. “Is he kidding?” 

“I have no idea,” Rhodey replied. “Do not try to apply logic to this idiot.”

Bucky grinned.

“It’s been a crazy few years,” he shrugged. “Good crazy though.”

“Looks like you’ve adjusted to Royal life pretty well,” Rhodey observed.

“Yeah. I mean, over the last three years, I think Tony’s done an average of… five hundred official engagements per year give or take. And I’ve been with him for, what, like four hundred?”

“I thought royalty was supposed to be a life of luxury,” Sam exclaimed. “Shit.”

Bucky shrugged. “There is a lot of luxury, I’m not gonna lie. But it’s a lot of work too. Technically I don’t have to go with him as often as I do, but I like spending time with him,” he grinned. He loved spending time with Tony. Bucky would never understand those people who talked about spending time with their partner as though it was a chore. 

“I repeat: gross,” Sam told him.

“What’s gross?” Steve asked, carrying Sarah on his hip as he shuffled back into his seat.

“Bucky and Tony,” Rhodey replied.

“Oh yeah, they’re really gross,” Steve agreed.

“I’m not talking to you,” Bucky sniffed. “Soda thief.”

Steve grinned unrepentantly. “Oops?”

* * *

Tony waved to the New Zealand team as he resumed his journey back to his seat, tossing Bucky’s can of 7up between his hands, before realising with a wince that probably wasn’t a good idea. Especially if he wanted to get laid tonight. He was about to return to the stands, when he heard a familiar voice and froze.

"Sure, if you want to do that, go ahead. I mean, what would I know? I'm just the one who spent fourteen years becoming a doctor, right?"

Tony turned slowly, his mouth turning to dust as his eyes fell on Dr Stephen Strange for the first time in seven years. 

He looked the same. Almost, Tony amended. The grey at his temples, which was barely visible then, was obvious now. There were lines on his forehead which weren’t there before, but Tony knew they’d come from the frown Stephen wore when he was trying to figure out a puzzle, be it personal or professional. But otherwise, same old Stephen. 

Before Tony could decide what he wanted to do, Stephen raised his head, his eyes flickered over Tony, past him, then snapped back so they were staring straight at each other. Stephen opened his mouth but Tony shook his head. He glanced around, spotting the door to the service corridor then back to Stephen. Tony nodded, then walked towards the door.

“Hey Happy?” Tony said, once the door slammed shut behind. “Can you, uh, make sure nobody interrupts us? Thanks.”

Tony strolled down the corridor, putting some distance between him and the door, rolling the can between his hands, the condensation leaving his palms damp. He heard the door open again, the noise of the crowds on the other side of the wall growing momentarily before falling again with the click of the latch.

“Your Royal highness.”

Tony fought too suppress the flinch Stephen’s tone elicited. Taking a shaky breath, he turned around. “You know I hate that.”

Stephen glanced around, doing anything he could to avoid looking at Tony which hurt. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t know what the protocol was when your ex is royalty.”

“Well, I was hoping we could be civil, but I guess not,” Tony sighed. “Gotta say, this is the last place I expected to see you. I mean, you did realise I organised this whole event, right?”

“I didn’t you to be taking such a… hands-on approach,” Stephen replied stiffly.

“No, you think I just wave my hand and expect everything to appear, fait accompli,” Tony said quietly.

Stephen had the decency to look a little guilty, but he didn’t apologise. He never apologised, Tony remembered.

“This is important to me,” he continued. “I served. My best friend still serves. My cousin and her husband both served. My fiancé served,” he trailed off. “It’s important to me,” he repeated.

“I suppose I should offer my congratulations. Even if it has been, how many years now?”

“Three,” Tony replied. 

Stephen snorted. “Using your power for good, I see.”

“You know I’m not allowed to be political,” Tony snapped, stepping forward.

“Your very existence is political,” Stephen snapped. “But God forbid you stick your head above the parapet.” 

Tony laughed bitterly. “It’s like I’ve travelled back in time. You’re still pushing the same old arguments, still wilfully blind to the facts. Like, the fact that every time I step outside my front door, I’m putting my head above the parapet. That’s all it takes for them to go for me. And yeah, maybe I’m not actively campaigning for marriage rights, but I’m here, I’m out, I have my fiancé - my very male fiancé - by my side. I am a constant reminder to them of their failings. Every time they open their newspaper and see Bucky at my side, they’re reminded of what they could be doing. What they _should_ be doing.”

“A silent reminder is not much of reminder.”

Tony gave a bitter laugh. “Sometimes I wonder why we broke up. I mean, there was no fight, there was nothing. We just ended. And then there’s other times, like now, when I wonder if you ever loved me at all.”

His heart pounded in his ears. His throat ached but Tony swore he wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t going to give Stephen the satisfaction. 

“Did you love me?” Tony asked quietly, surprised at how steady his voice was. He didn’t feel steady. He felt untethered, tossed around like a bottle on the ocean. He hated that Stephen still had such power over him, after all this time. “Well?” he demanded.

He’d been waiting seven years to ask that question.

Stephen dropped his gaze. 

“No.”

Tony let out a shaky breath. He gripped the can in his hand, tapping the base against his palm.

“Right. Well. Thanks for the confirmation.”

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

The whistle blew, declaring the end of the match, and Bucky jumped to his feet, applauding loudly before sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling as Team GB and the Danish team shook hands. As they left the court, he glanced around, frowning a little.

“Tony’s been gone a while,” he remarked. 

“Dude, your separation anxiety is getting ridiculous,” Rhodey chuckled. 

But Bucky didn’t laugh. He knew the line for the refreshment stand was ridiculous, but even if Tony was unable to jump the line, he should've been back by now. 

“Hey, are we getting something to eat before the next match?” Steve asked, shouldering Sarah’s diaper bag. 

“Yeah, I think we’re getting hot dogs, right?” Sam replied. 

“That’s the plan,” Rhodey nodded.

“You guys go ahead,” Bucky told them. “I’m gonna go find Tony.”

Rhodey coughed and it sounded suspiciously like _Separation anxiety_. Bucky ignored him, jogging down the steps and going in search of Tony. He found his way backstage, pushing himself up onto his toes and scanning the crowd for any sign of Tony or Happy. Instead, he spotted a familiar redhead.

“Hey, Pepper,” he called, catching her by the elbow.

“Bucky.”

“Have you seen Tony?”

“Last time I saw him, he was heading that way,” she replied, pointing towards a door at the back of the arena.

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled.

He ducked through the door, which turned out to lead to a service corridor. Bucky glanced both ways and spotted a man standing alone, staring down the hall away from Bucky. 

“Hey,” Bucky called. “‘Scuse me. Hey, I’m looking for-“

Then the man turned around and Bucky blinked. Because he knew that man, he’d seen his picture online when he’d done a Google search in the early days of his friendship with Tony.

Stephen Strange stared at him in horror. And then the pieces began to fall into place. 

“Hi,” Bucky smiled. 

“Is this where you tell me to stay away from him or else?” Strange asked, his voice hoarse. 

Bucky snorted. “No. I don't do jealousy. And even if I did, I know you lost any chance you had with Tony when you walked out on him. So. What bullshit lie did you tell him this time to make him believe you don’t love him?”

Because Bucky could see it as clear as day: Stephen Strange was still in love with Tony.

Strange stared down the corridor, no doubt in the direction which Tony had disappeared. “He asked if I ever loved him. I said no.”

“Did you ever say _I love you_?” Bucky frowned.

“There was always someone watching or listening,” Strange scowled. “I wanted- It should’ve… It was private.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky declared. “The first time I said I love you, we were in front of a crowd of Canadian with the eyes of the press on us. So don’t give me that bullshit. It wasn’t about privacy; you were scared.”

“And you _like_ having the press following your every move?”

“Of course not.”

“So why is it wrong for me to want to keep my private life private?” Strange snapped. 

“Because you put that privacy before Tony and you left him second-guessing his every move. And then you just plain left him. You wanna know the difference between you and me: you never told him you love him, I never stop telling him I love him. And because he knows I’m all in, he doesn’t have to second-guess. He stands up and fights for me because he knows I’ll fight for him too.”

“And that’s enough?” Strange demanded. “That’s enough for you to stand up, by his side, at the head of a country that will never fully accept you? You know they’re talking and laughing about you behind your back, right?”

“For every one who hates me, there are ten kids who feels they can come out as queer because they see us together,” Bucky retorted. He regarded Strange. “You're a neurosurgeon. Not exactly a lot of call for a neurosurgeon on a sports team. What did you have to spin to convince them you wanted to do this?" He shook his head. "You musta been really desperate to see him again.”

Strange’s expression darkened and Bucky knew he’d scored a direct hit. 

“I supposed it’s easier for you these days, now that they’ve sunk their claws into your sister-in-law.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky hissed. “You think I like seeing George Barnes on Fox News every time he needs money for his next hit? I hate it. But I would gladly see every sordid detail of my childhood splashed across every newspaper in the world if it meant they left Mary alone.”

Strange had the decency to look somewhat abashed, although he liked more like a petulant schoolboy than a world-renowned neurosurgeon. 

“Don’t bitch at me just because you couldn’t handle this life,” Bucky finished.

“That life is a cage!” Strange spat.

“I know,” Bucky replied calmly. He chuckled as Strange’s look of surprise. “What? You think I’m so stupid I didn’t realise that? I was born in a cage; I recognise one when I see it.”

“Then why would you ever choose to live like that?”

Bucky shrugged. “The way I see it I have two choices. I can be with Tony, love him, be loved by him, and spend my life in this pretty nice cage. Or I can have my freedom and lose Tony forever and probably be miserable. Every choice has a cost. Every relationship a compromise.”

“This is a pretty big compromise.”

“Yeah, but it’s one I can make.” Bucky nodded to the ring on Strange’s finger. “Congratulations by the way.”

Strange looked down at his wedding ring, almost as though he was surprised by its presence. “Her name’s Christine. She’s an ER surgeon. A good person. Better than I deserve.”

Bucky nodded. “I hope you’ll be very happy together,” he replied sincerely.

Strange nodded, but Bucky caught the glance he sent after Tony. He wondered what it must be like, to give up someone you loved and then spend your entire life wondering if you’d made the right choice. An awkward moment passed, then Strange turned and Bucky watching him slink away, out of the corridor and out of sight. All Bucky felt for him was pity.

The door closed behind him and Bucky resumed his search for Tony.

* * *

Tony emerged from the cubicle and washed his hands, then staring at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. 

“How did you think that was going to go?” he asked.

His reflection stared back at him.

“Yeah, we’re both idiots,” Tony sighed, grabbing a paper towel and drying his hands. Why did he think talking to Stephen would do any good? As if, after all this time, it would bring some kind of closure. How did it help knowing that someone he’d given his heart to had never even cared for him at all? Tony shook his head, tossing the balled-up towel into the bin. “Idiot,” he muttered. 

The door creaked loudly as it swung open; Tony glanced up, managing a small smile when he saw Bucky coming towards him. Without saying a word, Bucky walked straight up to him and pulled Tony into a hug.

Tony smiled against Bucky’s neck, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“I love you,” Bucky murmured.

Tony clung to him, unable to say the words just yet, but the raw wound Stephen’s presence has reopened slowly began to close again in Bucky’s arms. When he pulled back, he picked up the 7up from the sink and handed it over.

“I got your drink.”

“Warm soda,” Bucky chuckled. “Awesome.”

Tony cringed. “Yeah, sorry. I kinda got… waylaid. Had a great little chat with my ex. Always fun, you know.”

“Yeah. I just met him,” Bucky nodded. “You okay?” 

Tony nodded automatically. He bit his lip. “You ever look back at a relationship and think, _Wow, I am so glad that’s over_? And I am, so glad, so I don’t even know why I care.” He leaned back against the row on sinks, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You care,” Bucky said, shooting to stand in front of Tony, cupping his elbows, “Because you wanna know it hurt him as much as it hurt you.”

Tony snorted. “I think I proved it didn’t.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky shrugged enigmatically. “Listen, Stephen Strange is the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lotta idiots in my time. Just look at who my best friend is.”

Tony chuckled.

“But he beats ‘em all,” Bucky continued, rubbing Tony’s biceps, “Because he had you and he let you go. And I hate that he hurt you, but if his mistake means I get to spend the rest of our lives with you, well.”

“Worth it,” Tony murmured, unfolding his arms and pulling Bucky forward into the V of his hips. “I love you.” 

Bucky smiled. “I love you too. So, so much.” He kissed Tony softly, and Tony felt the raw wound close and wondered if this time it would actually heal. 

Bucky pulled back, just a little, his smile turning dirty. “You know,” he murmured. “If you needed, uh, cheering up, we could always have a quickie in here before we head back out.”

Tony hummed, considering it. Bucky ran his hand down Tony’s spine, squeezing his ass and pushing their hips together.

“Hey, Happy?” Tony called quietly. 

“Yes sir?”

“Never mind,” Tony grinned. He turned back to Bucky. “That’s a no, honey.” 

From the other side of the door, there was an emphatic, “Thank you,” and Tony and Bucky burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Invictus Games are a multi-sport event for wounded or sick military personnel, created by Prince Harry. They were inspired by the USA’s Warrior Games, and the first Invictus Games were held in London in 2014. I shifted the timeline a little to fit with the story, and also, Tony is older than Harry is in real life, so he had more time to work on them at this point.
> 
> In 2019, Prince Charles undertook 521 royal engagements. He was the Royal with the most engagements that year, beating Princess Anne to the top spot. They’ve shared the bulk of the work since the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh began to scale back their duties.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERY WARNINGS: mild references to PTSD

**October 2013**

**_TOP TEN MOMENTS FROM PRINCE TONY AND JAMES BARNES’ ROYAL TOUR OF AUSTRALIA_ **

_It’s been a whirlwind three weeks for the Prince and his fiancé. Christine Everhart shares the highlights._

_Despite increasing calls for it to become a republican country, Australia loves to show its support for the Royal family - as evidenced during Prince Tony’s three week tour of the country with fiancé James Barnes. Even the staunchest republicans are singing the praises of the Royal couple._

_Tony and James are never shy when it comes to giving the cameras memorable moments, and this tour was no exception._

_Here are the top ten moments from their trip down under._

**_1\. Arrival in Australia_ **

_When Tony and James touched down at Sydney’s airport, they were greeted by Australia’s Prime Minister, Maria Hill, before being whisked away to an official welcome on the steps of the Sydney Opera House._

_While Prince Tony has visited Australia before, it was James’ first visit to the country. But he looked excited and relaxed in a sharp royal blue suit and white shirt as Prince Tony made his speech to the crowd of thousands._

_Prince Tony thanked the Australian people for their warm welcome: “Every time I visit your beautiful country, I’m blown away by the warmth, strength and humour of each and every one of you. I’m excited to introduce my fiancé to the many wonders this exceptional country has to offer.”_

_Tony and James then walked through the crowd, greeting several members of the public, where James appeared to be a hit. One woman praised him for his choice of engagement ring - James proposed to Prince Tony with a gold ring inlaid with Australian opal - which delighted him. He joked with fans that he was enjoying seeing the sun again, and that he missed it since moving to London._

**_2._ _Dancing at Government House_ **

_At an event held in their honour, Tony and James were invited to lead the dancing as the first couple to take to the floor. With Prince Tony taking the lead, James whispered in his fiancé’s ear as they made their way onto the dance floor. Whatever he said, Prince Tony was giggling as they began to dance. Standing closer than strictly necessary, the couple looked very much in love._

* * *

Try as he might, Tony couldn’t get back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, images of dust and dirt and blood flashed across his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears and his palms sweating against the sheets. Next to him, Bucky was snoring quietly. With a sigh, Tony slipped out of bed and padded through the apartment to the living area. He stopped in front of the windows, which curved around the room giving a view over the harbour, including the Opera House and the Harbour Bridge. Tony wrapped his arms around himself and just breathed. 

It was early; the sun was yet to emerge from behind the North Shore but it had already begun to chase the darkness away, the sky a washed-out blue, faint streaks of pink and gold making their way over the city. The usually bustling Quay below was void of people, save for the odd harried worker with an early start, and the Harbour ferries were all still snuggled in their berths below. 

It felt like Tony was the only person in the world.

A hand fell onto his hip, sliding over his waist and Tony smiled. He leaned back against Bucky’s chest, the warmth grounding him. He’d heard Bucky’s footsteps, of course, and Bucky's presence remained a balm to the storm raging inside Tony.

“You’re up early,” Bucky murmured, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder.

“Can’t sleep,” Tony replied. 

“Nightmares?”

“Yes. No. Images,” Tony sighed. “Not nightmares, but…”

Bucky squeezed him; lacing their fingers together, Tony curled Bucky’s arm further around him, resting their hands over his chest, still littered with shrapnel scars which would never fully heal even after twelve years.

The anniversary of his injury was never easy, not when the press loved to take the opportunity to remind Tony of the potential costs of his mistakes. _He insisted on going to a war zone and look at what happened. We almost lost our future king all because of his stubbornness._

“There was a doctor,” Tony began, staring out of the window as the sun peeking over the skyline of the North Shore. “Yinsen. He saved my life.”

Tony felt Bucky tense behind him, his only expression of surprise. Tony didn’t blame him; he so rarely spoke about Afghanistan or the attack, even with Bucky. But he was tired of hiding.

“He saved my life twice,” Tony continued. “He found me, operated on me which, yeah, without the surgery I would’ve died before they found me. Then, uh, they found me. Only, it wasn’t the army, it was the Taliban. Yinsen died protecting me, keeping me alive long enough for the army to find me. The last thing he said to me, the last thing he said before he died, he told me not to waste my life.”

Bucky lifted his face from Tony’s neck. “You haven’t.”

“Sometimes I feel like I should be doing more,” Tony admitted. “And sometimes… sometimes I feel like giving up the throne is wrong. Because I could help more people as king. I could be more. Make a difference.”

“You’re already making a difference,” Bucky replied. “Invictus, the Trust, all your charity work. Besides, not wasting your life doesn’t mean you gotta sacrifice everything to help others. It means being happy, living your best life.” Bucky shifted, leaning round Tony’s shoulder so he could look him in the eye. “Now listen: you wanna give up your place in the line of succession, then I’m gonna support you all the way. But if that’s not what you want - and I mean it, what _you_ want - then don’t go giving it up for me. I’m still gonna be right here, but your side, holding your hand, no matter what. Cause I love you, you dork.”

Tony smiled. “I love you too.”

Warmth spread through him as Bucky snuggled up to him once more, dropping a kiss onto Tony’s temple, before resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder again. 

“Want to go back to bed?” Tony asked.

“Nah,” Bucky replied. “Let’s watch the sunrise.”

So they did.

* * *

**_3\. Meeting some new friends at Taronga Park Zoo_ **

_Prince Tony and James were introduced to the koalas at Sydney’s Taronga Park Zoo. Prince Tony was brave enough to hold one, while James passed, joking, “I see the size of those claws. I’ve already lost one arm, I can’t afford to lose another one!”_

_During the tour, James expressed his interest in Taronga’s conservation work, particularly its rescue work for wildlife injured during the wildfires. A keen animal lover, conservation is a cause close to James’ heart._

_He was fascinated by the native Australian species he had not previously encountered. When asked which species was his favourite, James said that both the bilby and the tree kangaroo were adorable, and laughed over the meerkats huddled beneath a headlamp despite the twenty six degree heat._

_Before they left, Prince Tony and James were presented with several soft toys - including a koala, a kangaroo, and a wombat - to take home to their nephew, Prince Peter, and their goddaughters; Laura, Sarah, Michaela and Olivia._

**_4\. Visiting the National War Memorial_ **

_As veterans of the British and US Armies respectively, the visit to the Australian War Memorial in Canberra was a personal and emotional one for both Tony and James. They laid a wreath in memory of the soldiers lost, before being taken on a guided tour of the exhibitions. Prince Tony commented on the level of detail in the exhibitions, a sentiment echoed by James, who was the first to admit how little he knew of Australia’s military history._

_Following the tour, Tony and James spent time walking around the Roll of Honour, which contains the names of over 100,000 Australian soldiers who died as a result of their service._

_James requested a moment in the Hall of Memory to pay tribute to his fallen comrades, before leaving a single poppy at the Tomb of the Unknown soldier in their memory._

**_5\. Visiting victims of the bushfires_ **

_One of the most poignant images of the tour will no doubt be the images of Tony and James visiting the bush fire hit regions in the Blue Mountains. Although the fires themselves were starting to die down, it was just the beginning for the people of towns such as Winmalee where 196 residential properties were destroyed and 109 damaged. Tony and James were supposed to make a quick stop before taking the afternoon to themselves._

_But, in a move which endeared them to the Australian public, they abandoned their afternoon plans and insisted on helping the people of the town._

_Prince Tony rolled up his sleeves and helped locals salvage what they could from their homes, while James used his military medical training to help nurses and paramedics. The pictures of them, both soot-encrusted and hard at work were quickly broadcast around the world. When some criticised them for using the misfortune of others to gain good publicity, the people of Winmalee were quick to come to their defence._

_“It’s easy for them to say that,” one woman who asked to remain anonymous told ABC News. “But I met the Prince and his partner and I spoke to them, and I can tell you they were genuinely upset by what they saw. I think they wanted to stay longer but their commitments didn’t allow it. They listened to our concerns about the environment, which is more than can be said about our government.”_

_The members of the fire service praised Prince Tony: “He listened to everything we said about safety, and you only have to tell him once. He was great.”_

**_6\. Remaking history at Uluru_ **

_Thirty five years ago, on their first Royal tour of Australia, the then-Prince Howard and Maria were photographed in front of Uluru, known then as Ayers Rock. Prince Tony and James recreated history by having their picture taken in the exact same spot._

_But whereas the future king and queen felt awkward in front of the world’s media, Tony and James appeared relaxed. Traditionally, Royal couples do not show affection publicly and certainly not for photo calls. But Tony and James have established that they do not bow to tradition, and chose to stand with their arms around each other’s waist, laughing and chatting as they waited for the photographers to set up the perfect shot._

_Following the photos, they were taken on a walk around the base of Uluru, with Aboriginal guide, Sammy Wilson, giving them a moment of peace as they learned about the history of the site and its people._

_Before they left, the couple sent both the public and the press into a frenzy when they shared a brief kiss in the shadow of the rock, ensuring this moment would go down in history._

* * *

“Uncle Bucky!” Peter chirped, the picture wobbling as he patted the tablet.

“Hey, buddy,” Bucky grinned. “How are you doing?”

“Good. I’m watching Igglepiggle.”

“Are you? That sounds fun,” Bucky replied, even though he thought Igglepiggle and the other characters from _In the Night Garden_ were something out of a drug-induced nightmare. 

“Yeah. Daddy’s not here.”

“No, he's away for work,” Bucky said carefully. Peter wore a little frown, creasing between his eyebrows, as he picked at something offscreen. “Do you miss him?”

“I got a new car,” Peter said in an abrupt subject change.

“What kind of car did you get?”

“A _Postman Pat_ one.”

“Oh wow! That’s so cool. Can I see?”

“Um, okay. Wait,” Peter ordered. He climbed to his feet, leaving Bucky with a perfect view of his polka dot socks before they disappeared from view, his tiny feet thumping on the floor as he ran. Bucky chuckled as he heard the footsteps getting louder again, the frame wobbling as Peter approached, jumping to the side when he dropped to his knees. “Look!”

“Up a bit, bud,” Bucky called. He had a perfect view of Peter’s knuckle, but not much else. “Back a bit. That’s it. Oh, wow, that is so cool! Do you like it?”

“It’s okay,” Peter shrugged, dropping the toy and instantly losing interest. “Mummy was sad today,” he announced, picking up a felt pen. 

A lump lodged itself in Bucky’s throat. He swallowed it down, clearing his throat and trying to make sure he sounded normal because otherwise, Peter would pick up on it. “Was she?”

“Yeah. She’s sad a lot. Do you want to see my picture?” 

“I would love to see your picture.”

Peter held up the piece of paper. Between the spotty internet signal and camera quality, and Peter holding it at a point where Bucky could only see a corner of the paper, he had no chance of interpreting what it was supposed to be.

“Wow!” he exclaimed. “Did you draw that all by yourself?

“Yes.”

“You are so clever.”

Peter pulled a face. “No, I’m not.”

God, Bucky prayed Peter was just being a toddler and arguing automatically. While he knew neither Mary nor Greg would ever tell Peter that he wasn’t smart, Bucky had no idea if they praised him this way. Bucky did what he could to help Mary and it was obvious she was struggling, but she withdrew whenever he tried to ask her what was really going on. 

“Yes, you are,” Bucky insisted. “You’re super smart. And very talented. That’s some pretty awesome art you’ve got there.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. What do you think?”

“I think I want chocolate.”

Bucky burst out laughing. “Do you really?”

“Yes. Can you come over so we can play with my Duplo?”

“No, bud. I’m in Australia, remember?”

“Oh. I forgot.”

“We can play when I get back, though,” Bucky promised.

“Okay,” Peter shrugged. 

“Hey, you wanna talk to Uncle Tony for a while?”

“Okay!”

Bucky handed over the iPad, smiling at Peter’s squeal of excitement and the way Tony relaxed instinctively at the sight of his beloved nephew, before disappearing into the bathroom to shower.

When Bucky returned, Tony was sitting on the sofa, his jaw looking tight enough to snap.

“Greg is an idiot for leaving that kid,” Tony muttered. “I want to slap him for everything he’s missing out on.”

“He’s helping people,” Bucky said diplomatically, although privately he agreed with Tony.

“Yeah, and who’s helping his wife and son?” Tony snapped.

“Maybe you were right,” Bucky sighed. “Maybe it was too soon.”

Tony shook his head, pursing his lips and Bucky could see the unshed tears shining in his eyes. “I love that kid so much,” he whispered. “And I know what he’s going through and it’s horrible, it’s so horrible. And one day, soon, he’s going to realise what’s going on and that there’s nothing he can do and he’s going to feel so powerless and-“

“Hey,” Bucky said, pulling Tony into his arms. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Bucky rocked Tony back and forth, running a soothing hand along his spine. 

“I know Greg loves them,” Tony said into his shoulder. “I know that. I see it in his eyes when he looks at Peter. But I don’t know what’s going with him. I just know it’s breaking Mary, one piece at a time.”

Bucky didn’t argue, because he knew what Tony was saying was true. “What if I didn’t come on as many engagements?” he suggested. “The short ones. Then I could be around more for Peter - and Mary, if she’ll let me. I’m not Greg, but at least I’m not three generations older than her.”

Bucky adored Maria and Rebecca, but he’d always struggled with people his own age, so he had no problem with befriending the two women old enough to be his mother. But Mary was cut off from her friends and her sisters-in-law; she could probably use a friendly face.

“We shouldn’t have to do that,” Tony pointed out.

“No. But, hey, let the Mail see me and Mary out a couple of times and they’ll have rumours of an affair flying in no time,” Bucky grinned. “Maybe that’ll be the kick up the ass Greg needs to come home.”

A surprised burst of laughter escaped from Tony.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I just really love pissing them off,” Bucky smirked. “Clint’s collecting my front pages, says he’s gonna get the printed onto fabric and make a quilt.”

“Oh, Lordy, he’s an idiot,” Tony chuckled.

“Oh, for sure,” Bucky agreed. “Better?”

“Not really,” Tony shrugged. “But short of physically dragging my brother home, there’s not much I can do about it."

* * *

**_7\. A selfie with a quokka_ **

_While in Perth, Prince Tony and James took a boat trip out to Rottnest Island, twelve miles from the coast at Fremantle. They spent time touring the small island, and were photographed on one of the many beaches paddling in the Indian Ocean._

_But for many, the highlight of the trip came from Rottnest’s animal occupants. The island is one of the only places where the quokka can be found, a small marsupial whose survival is largely attributed to the lack of natural predators. As a result, the little animals are almost fearless, happily coming up to visitors in search of food - although feeding them is forbidden and carries a hefty fine. Over recent years, the “Quokka selfie” trend has grown as people take pictures with them._

_To the delight of everyone watching, when an inquisitive quokka hopped towards them, James quickly dropped to his knees and took a selfie. The quokka appeared unimpressed when it realised James had no food, disappearing back into the dunes, unaware of its royal encounter._

**_8\. Goodstart Early Learning Centre, Darwin_ **

_Before becoming a full time Royal, James spent the past few years working in childcare in New York. So a trip to a not-for-profit early learning centre was always going to be a highlight for him. A chance to meet with parents and children, he looked completely at ease chatting with them._

_Eighteen month old Kamala was enchanted with James and he happily took her for a cuddle while her parents looked on proudly. But it was the image of Prince Tony watching his husband with the toddler which captured the hearts of the world. It felt almost like we were intruding on a private moment, his small smile and the obvious love in his eyes as he watched James bond with Kamala._

_With the laws on succession, any children Tony and James would adopt or have via surrogate would not be included in the line of succession._

**_9\. James and the princess_ **

_Throughout the tour, we were all charmed by the pictures of James meeting the youngest fans in the crowds. And it seems they are equally enamoured with him, gifting him with flowers and teddy bears everywhere he went._

_But even the hardest of hearts melted at the sight of ten year old Kate Bishop shyly offering James a hand-drawn card welcoming him to Australia. Witnesses recounted the way she quietly asked him if he liked the country and what his favourite part of the trip was. James spent five minutes talking to her, telling her that he’s really enjoyed visiting Australia for the first time, and his favourite thing so far was meeting all the new people like her. He thanked her for the drawing and complimented her on her art skills, before breaking the rules to take a selfie with her._

_“She loves fairy tales and princesses,” Kate’s mother told the Herald Sun. “She’s always loved watching Prince Tony on TV, and said that she hoped he’d marry a princess one day. When I explained to her that he wasn’t going to marry a princess, I was worried she’d be upset, but now she loves James too. She thinks they’re a real life fairy tale.”_

**_10\. Playing footie at Manly_ **

_On their final day, Tony and James visited the Brookvale Oval, where they watched players from the Manly-Warringah Sea Eagles teach local children to play rugby through the Avalon Youth Hub._

_They were soon convinced to join in. The children praised Prince Tony’s techniques. He joked that he was using muscles he hadn’t used since he was a teenager, and that he would feel it the following day._

_Meanwhile, James was scolded for throwing the ball like American Football players, before conceding that his husband was more qualified than he was. He stepped back and watched proudly as Tony joined in with the children, laughing loudly when they tackled him to the ground, mindless of the grass stains on his clothes. It was a relaxed final engagement filled with smiles and laughter, echoing the mood of the tour as a whole._

_After three weeks of them filling our TV screens and news feeds, it is difficult to imagine there’s anyone who hasn’t been hopelessly charmed by Prince Tony and James. With the legislation passed in July to allow same sex marriages in England and Wales, due to come into effect in March, no doubt we will be hearing a wedding announcement very soon from Buckingham Palace._

**_You may also be interested in:_ **

**_Prince Arno spotted with mystery woman in Barcelona_ **

**_While Prince Gregory helps children in Botswana, ‘tired and worn’ Mary is left raising Prince Peter without help_ **

**_Is the magic gone? Mary looks a shadow of her former self as she takes Prince Peter to nursery alone_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I visited Taronga Park Zoo in Sydney, the meerkats were all huddled below a heat lamp and that image has always stayed with me. Bilbies are adorable and if you’ve never heard of them, I urge you to google. The same goes for tree kangaroos.
> 
> The Australian War Memorial is amazing. You could spend a whole day looking through the exhibitions and still not see everything. I definitely recommend it if you ever visit Canberra.
> 
> There were bushfires in Winmalee in October 2013 and when they visited Australia in 2014, William and Kate visited the town.
> 
> Sammy Wilson was the name of William and Kate’s guide at Uluru so he got a tiny cameo (I didn’t even notice that his name was almost the same as Sam’s until later, but rest assured, they are not the same person).
> 
> Another animal to google if you haven’t heard of them: a quokka. They are adorable and they are everywhere on Rottnest. And they will try to climb into your bag in search of food, but feeding them will result in a fine or a jail sentence. If you visit Rotto, hire a bike and cycle; I’ve done it twice now and it’s great.
> 
> Manly-Warringah Sea Eagles were my mum’s family’s team when they lived in Sydney.


	12. Chapter 12

**April 2014**

Bucky woke to Alpine snoring on the pillow next to him, curled up in a fluffy white ball where Tony’s head usually sat, his tail twitching in his sleep. Bucky smiled, reaching out to scratch Alpine’s ears.

“I’m getting married today,” he whispered.

Alpine snorted in reply.

Bucky was reattaching his arm when the bedroom door banged open and someone small and blonde barrelled into the room, throwing herself onto the bed and waking Alpine with a startled yowl. 

“Hey, princess,” Bucky smiled when Sarah was perched on his hip. 

“You have to get up,” Sarah declared, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Bucky grimaced, reaching out for a tissue. “You’re getting married.”

“I am,” Bucky nodded, holding a tissue against her nose. “Blow. Atta girl. You don’t think I should get married here? Just lie here and get everyone to pile into the bedroom?”

“Don’t be silly,” Sarah sniffed, with an expression of disdain that was pure Peggy Carter. She sneezed loudly.

“Silly? Me?” Bucky gasped, grabbing another tissue. “Bless you. Your Uncle Bucky? I’m silly, am I?”

“Yes,” Sarah replied, her voice thick. 

“You got a bit of a cold, there, sweetie?”

“No! And you’re very silly.”

“Huh. That’s probably a good thing,” he nodded. “It means I can do… this,” he laughed, grabbing Sarah and tickling her mercilessly. Sarah squealed, kicking her feet wildly as her giggles filled the room. 

“Stop! Uncle Bu-cky!”

“Nope!”

“Stop it!” she laughed, before starting to cough.

“On one condition: I want a kiss,” Bucky declared, holding her above his head. “Deal?”

Sarah considered it carefully before nodding. “Deal.”

Bucky dropped Sarah onto the mattress; she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a sticky kiss onto his cheek. Bucky grimaced.

“You’ve been eating marmalade, haven’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“Sarah!” Peggy called. “Come and finish your breakfast!”

“I’m coming!” Sarah bellowed, bouncing off of the bed and bouncing out of the room.

Bucky winced, smacking his ear to stop the ringing. He glanced around the room, spotting Alpine lurking behind the curtains.

“It’s okay, Al. She’s gone.”

With a final glance around the room, just in case Sarah was waiting to pounce, Alpine trotted back to the bed, springing onto Tony’s pillow, curling into a ball and falling asleep. 

Bucky chuckled. 

“Sleep tight, Al,” he murmured, before climbing out of bed.

It was time to get married.

* * *

Of course, it wasn’t as simple as just going to the nearest church or registry office and getting married, not for them. Tony was still Tony, which meant his wedding had to be a state affair. 

However, there was also the small matter of the Church of England not allowing same sex marriages despite the change in the law, and as Tony was the future supreme leader of the Church of England, certain people started getting very edgy. There was a wonderfully awkward meeting with the ageing Archbishop of Canterbury, who thought Tony was going to use his position to insist the Church perform the ceremony. 

Thanks to Tony’s special brand of diplomacy and Bucky’s regular attendance of his Church services, they were able to avoid it turning into an Incident. 

Then the _thanks-but-no-thank-yous_ started coming in from the Commonwealth countries where homosexuality was still illegal. Politely, of course. They didn’t want to offend the Royal family after all. But they also didn’t want to give their own people the idea they supported homosexuality in any way.

Their absences were a blessing though, in the search for a venue large enough for the first Royal civil wedding in history. Westminster Abbey had a capacity of 2000. Tony’s parents had decided that wasn’t enough and married in St Paul’s Cathedral, with 3500 guests. There wasn’t a civil ceremony venue which could compare - not unless they wanted to hire a warehouse and Bucky was fairly certain Howard wouldn’t go for that. 

They’d almost exhausted all the possibilities, to the point where Bucky was seriously considering grabbing Tony and a flight to Vegas and hang the consequences, when Jack suggested, “What about Kew Gardens?”

“Huh?” Bucky looked up, roused from his coma of scrolling through page after page of wedding venues.

“Kew Gardens,” Jack repeated. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in a circle of papers, both her phones, a laptop and a tablet interspersed with half-empty bottles of Irn Bru and a packet of Pink Panther wafers, a strawberry lace hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

“You can have the ceremony in the Nash Conservatory,” she explained, “With the most important guests. Immediate family, anyone we really can’t afford to offend, that kind of thing, right? Then you seat the rest of the guests in the Orangery with a live feed of the wedding. Give ‘em some kind of fancy party bags to make ‘em feel special, so they don’t get all pissy about not technically being in the room. Like those plastic party bags you used to get at birthday parties when you were a kid! I loved those things.”

“Me too,” Bucky grinned.

Tony glanced between them. “I think we went to different kinds of parties as kids.”

“Right, anyway, as I was saying, after the ceremony you come back to the Palace, do the whole balcony kiss thing, yeah? And the fact Kew’s further away means more people get to see you in the carriage, which they always love. The folks who are going on to the reception get to come back into the city, the folks who aren’t, we could arrange something for them at Kew. A garden party kinda thing? What d’you think?”

“I think you need a raise,” Bucky replied. “Tony?”

“On it. Jack, book it.”

“Done!”

The road to their wedding day continued to be bumpy, from multiple threats against the wedding - from Irish republican groups and a far left group known as Hydra among others - to the florist announcing two days before that they didn’t have any myrtle - myrtle had been present in the bouquet of Tony’s great, great grandmother at her wedding, and it had been present at every royal wedding ever since - but Bucky and Tony were determined to roll with it. Nothing would stop them from making it to the altar, and what was a wedding without a little drama?

But now the big day was here and nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

In hindsight, Tony realised it started the night before.

He was spending the night at Buckingham Palace in his childhood bedroom - which felt all kinds of weird, being back there again after all this time - at his brothers’ insistence. All three of them were there - Tony, Greg and Arno - with Mary and Peter. Peter would head over to Kensington Palace in the morning to get ready with the flower girls, but Mary wanted him to spend the night with her and Greg, despite the fact Peter had his own room at Tony and Bucky’s apartments.

(Actually, perhaps it started before that night.)

They gathered in the sitting room they’d shared as teenagers to watch a movie; Arno curled up in his favourite armchair, Greg and Mary on one couch, and Tony stretched along the other couch.

But when Greg called, “Peter, come here,” Peter ignored him and ran straight over to Tony’s couch, clambering up until he was kneeling by Tony’s side.

“Can I sit with you?” Peter asked, looking down at him with those big brown eyes.

“Course you can,” Tony smiled.

Peter beamed and snuggled into Tony’s side. And when he fell asleep there, halfway through the movie, Tony didn’t want to disturb him, so he left Peter to sleep. And when they were done, he automatically picked Peter up and carried him through to bed, brushing back his hair and softly kissing his forehead before returning to his own room, pausing to wish his brothers and Mary a good night. 

Then Tony fell into bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep without another thought.

Then that morning, he woke alone, which was disappointing, and realised he was marrying Bucky in just a few, short hours, which was amazing. He picked up his phone from the table, sending Bucky a quick message: **_Good morning. Can’t wait to see you today and finally call you my husband. I love you so much xxx_ **

Swinging his feet out of bed, Tony padded into the bathroom, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. And if he let out a soft squeal of excitement and danced on the spot, well, there was no one to judge him except his own reflection.

“Morning,” Arno called as Tony arrived at the dining room.

“Morning,” Tony echoed, ruffling Arno’s hair on the way past.

“Oi! Get off!” Arno scowled, rolling his eyes when Tony grinned at him. “Idiot.”

Tony battered his eyelashes at him. “You love me.”

“You wish,” Arno muttered, but he failed to hide his smile. 

“Hey,” Tony nodded to Greg. “Ooh, scones.”

“I was going to ask if you’re nervous,” Greg said as Tony loaded up his scone with butter and jam. “But I think you’ve answered my question already.”

“Howzat?”

“If he is nervous, it’s not affecting his appetite,” Arno agreed.

Tony stuck out his tongue at them both; Arno grimaced. “Yuck. You’re almost forty; shouldn’t you know how to swallow your food by now?”

“Growing older is mandatory, growing up is optional,” Tony quipped, grabbing another scone.

“Don’t quote _Doctor Who_ at me!” Arno warned. 

“Morning champ,” Greg smiled as Peter raced into the room. “Where’s your mother?”

“Coming,” Peter replied distantly, running straight to Tony’s side. “Uncle Tony!”

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Greg’s smile fall. “Did you sleep?”

“I did,” Peter nodded. “I slept all night and I had a dream about a whale.”

“A whale? Was it a nice whale?”

“He was a grumpy whale,” Peter exclaimed.

“A grumpy whale? Oh no!”

Peter giggled. “High fives?”

“Sure. Wait, no, one high five,” Tony corrected. “I have jam on my other hand. And just because you have a talent for being permanently sticky, doesn’t mean I want to make you any stickier than you already are. Alright, high five!”

“Peter,” Mary scolded. “I told you not to run off.”

“I wanted a high five,” Peter frowned. “Uncle Tony’s here. So’s dad,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

“Come on, let’s get you some breakfast. You’ve got a big day ahead of you,” Mary said. “Come and sit here.”

“Can’t I sit there?”

“No, round here.”

“Fine,” Peter sighed.

“Can you pass me the coffee?” Tony asked Arno around a mouthful of scone.

“Stop talking with your mouth full,” Arno grimaced. “Who raised you?”

“Mhmm, sorry. Don’t you do that,” Tony warned Peter, who giggled into his palm. “Thanks.”

“Can I get toast please?” Peter asked, reaching across the table, his forehead wrinkling with an adorable little frown when he found he couldn’t read the toast rack.

“Yeah, just gimme a minute,” Mary replied. “I'm just getting you some juice.”

“No, I can get it,” Peter decided, shifting onto his knees.

“Watch him,” Tony warned Greg.

“Yes. Thank you,” Greg muttered.

“Peter, what are you doing? Sit down,” Mary called.

But Peter ignored her, standing on his chair and leaning over the table, huffing quietly when he still couldn’t reach the toast. Tony kept an eye on him, even as he picked up the other half of his scone.

“Peter. I told you to sit down,” Mary frowned.

“I’m just getting toast,” Peter whined.

“Listen to your mum, sit down,” Tony said. He didn’t like the way Peter was leaning over the teapot; he had visions of the chair moving and Peter falling face first into the pot of boiling water.

With a sigh, Peter sat down, mumbling a _thank you_ when Mary handed him the toast.

Tony reached for another scone, glancing up when Greg stood suddenly, his chair screeching against the floor. “Tony. A word.”

“Uh…” Tony shared a glance with Arno. “Sure thing.” 

He followed Greg out into the hallway, tearing off a piece of the scone and tossing it in the air to catch with his mouth. “What’s up?”

Greg rounded on him. “You need to back off,” he warned.

Tony paused. “I’m sorry. Did I miss something? I feel like I’m missing something. Because, and I can’t stress this enough, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Peter.”

“What about him?”

“He’s not your son!” Greg hissed, lunging forward into Tony’s space. “You’re not his father!”

“No, you are!” Tony retorted, something in him snapping. “So maybe it’s time you started acting like it.”

Greg reeled back, hurt flashing across his face, quickly followed by anger and- was that a burst of embarrassment? Tony glared at his brother. 

“Maybe you should give me a chance to,” Greg snapped, recovering quickly. 

“No. No, you don’t get to be pissed at me for picking up your slack. I’m just trying to look out for your kid because I know what he’s going through. Don’t blame me because you turned out just like dad.”

“I am nothing like him!”

“Then why are you putting Peter through the same shit I went through?” Tony yelled. His throat burned. Pursing his lips, he shook his head. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t want your help,” Greg ground out. “Believe it or not, I’m trying! I’m sorry I can’t be perfect like you, Tony.”

Tony laughed bitterly. “Oh, I am so far from perfect, it’s unbelievable. I have a laundry list of character defects. The only difference is, I own up to my faults.”

Greg flinched, and Tony felt a surge of guilt. He tried to swallow it down, but it just left him wondering how exactly they’d ended up here. He wanted to back down, he really did, but then he thought of Peter growing up the same way he did, looking at his parents and wondering how long it would be before everything fell apart and feeling the whole time as though it was somehow his fault. Tony thought of that, and then his anger flared right back up again. 

“You know, maybe you should let me completely fuck up my kid,” Greg spat. “Maybe then Peter will turn out just like you. Isn’t that what you want? Peter to be like you instead of me, so he’s not completely useless.”

“What? No, that’s- That’s not what I-“ That’s not what he meant. Of course that’s not what he meant. But Tony had no idea how to put into words what he did mean. Frustration welled in his throat, choking his words. How the hell did they end up here? 

Tony and Greg were never like Tony and Arno. There’d always been a gulf between them, brought on by the knowledge that Tony was destined to be king, while Greg’s only role in life was to be there in case anything happened to Tony. The knowledge was responsible for the wedge between them which left them distant companions as children and turned them into virtual strangers as teenagers. The fact Tony and Arno developed such a close relationship probably didn’t help. Arno was younger, an unplanned addition to the family, and while he and Greg could’ve potentially had a bond as the two brothers denied the throne, Arno’s attachment to Tony meant that Arno and Greg would never grow close. 

Greg learned young how to stand alone. He was selfish and stubborn, because he had to be, he had to fight for anything he had because everything always went to Tony. They were good qualities when it came to taking care of himself, but terrible ones when it came to building a relationship and a family.

But Greg loved Mary. Of that, Tony had no doubts. And he loved Peter. He just had no idea how to show it.

“Greg,” Tony tried, reaching for him, but Greg jerked out of reach. The anger in his eyes hurt more than any blow could’ve. “Why can’t you ever accept my help?”

“Why can’t you mind your own business?”

“Because I love-“

“Greg?”

Their heads snapped towards Mary. She eyed them both, her expression unreadable. 

“Peter needs to be at Kensington Palace,” she said. “You said you’d take him, but I can-“

“No,” Greg shook his head, surreptitiously swiping beneath his eyes and another burst of guilt erupted in Tony’s gut. “I’ll take him.”

“Greg,” Tony tried, but Greg ignored him, marching back into the dining room. Tony heard the murmur of Greg and Peter’s voices although he couldn’t hear the words. Tony turned to Mary, but she studiously avoided his eyes. “Mary?”

“Don’t,” she snapped, avoiding his hand without breaking her stride.

Tony sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“I just fucked up,” he told the empty corridor.

Pushing off of the wall, he returned to the dining room, where Arno was the only one left. His baby brother looked at him with a deceptively casual expression belied by the fear in his eyes. 

“So. That all sounded wonderfully awkward.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. He pulled Arno into his side, running his hands through Arno’s blond hair as he buried his face into Tony’s stomach. Arno had always hated conflict, becoming antsy and uncomfortable or downright scared around fighting since he was a child. And for just as long, Tony was the one who’d comforted Arno when it happened. “I’m sorry, Bap Bap,” he murmured.

“How are you enjoying your wedding day so far?” Arno mumbled.

Tony let out a wet laugh.

“So far, it seems pretty on brand for this family.”

* * *

“Nebula,” Bucky called, padding down the corridor towards the Scottish terrier. “Shush. Come here. I know Tony’s your favourite and he ain’t here right now,” Bucky continued. “You’re stuck with me,” he murmured, crouching to scratch her behind the ears. Nebula _wuffed_ but accepted his attention albeit grudgingly as always. “Atta girl.”

“Uncle Bucky!”

The squeal sent Nebula running behind Bucky, barking loudly, and Bucky had just enough time to put a steadying hand on the floor before a tiny body, all bony limbs, threw itself into his arms.

“Hey, Peter,” he grinned. 

“Peter!” Greg called. “Don’t run off like that.”

Adjusting his grip on his nephew, Bucky stood up with Peter on his hip, watching carefully to avoid tripping over Nebula, who was winding her way through his feet and barking loudly.

“Nebula, shh, girl.”

“Was inside,” Peter pouted, pushing his forehead against Bucky’s neck.

“Yes,” Greg agreed. “But we’ve told you, you can’t run off like that.”

“Only wanted to see Uncle Bucky,” Peter muttered, stroking his fingers over the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky tried to hide the awkwardness as Greg glanced between Bucky and Peter, shifting Peter further up his hip. Greg forced a smile. “Well, don’t do it again, eh, champ?”

Peter didn’t reply; Bucky squeezed his thigh and Peter mumbled, “Sorry, dad.”

From the way Greg’s mouth tightened, he’d clearly noticed Bucky’s prompt; Bucky cursed silently. He’d made an effort to be around more for Peter and Mary, but Mary refused to admit she needed help. Peter however loved spending more time with Bucky, and Tony when he was around, but it had only increased the strain between Greg and Tony.

“How’s everything going?” Greg asked Bucky.

“Good. Kinda mad. You know. And you? Everything okay with you?”

“Fine,” Greg replied too quickly.

“No, I didn’t mean-“

“Well. I’ll see you later. Bye Pete,” Greg smiled.

Peter hid his face into Bucky’s neck and Greg’s face fell.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered. “Come on. Say bye to your dad. Don’t be rude.”

Peter lifted his head, but he glared at Greg as he grumbled, “Bye.”

Bucky noticed the flash of pain in Greg’s eyes before his brother-in-law could cover it up. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Greg was already walking out of the door.

Bucky sighed.

Whistling to Nebula, he carried Peter into the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you want to say bye to your dad?” he asked, easing into a chair and setting Peter in his lap.

Peter scowled. “He’s gonna leave again."

“He’s not leaving, buddy. You’ll see him at the ceremony later.”

“He will,” Peter insisted.

“He’s been around lately.”

“Yeah, and then mum left!” 

Bucky winced. He’d hoped they were starting to get through to Greg when he’d announced he was taking some time off from working abroad. But then he’d announced that Mary would be going back to do some charity work herself instead, an announcement which broke Peter’s heart. 

“I know you don’t like it when they go away,” Bucky murmured, trying in vain to tame Peter’s curls.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Peter declared. “Can’t I stay with you?”

“No, I’m sorry. Besides, Uncle Tony and I are going away on our honeymoon.”

“What’s that?” Peter asked, tracing the patterns in the wooden table with his thumb nail.

“It’s a special holiday.”

“I could come too.”

“Sorry, Pete, it’s an adults only holiday, I’m afraid.”

Peter hummed, staring at the table. Bucky bounced his knees, hoping for a reaction.

“They had a fight,” Peter announced, twisting his mouth.

“Who? Your mom and dad?”

Peter shook his head, picking at a knot in the wood. “Dad and Uncle Tony.”

“They did?” Bucky frowned. “When?”

“This morning. You’re going to be my uncle,” Peter said.

“Was I not your uncle before?”

“Now you’re my proper uncle.”

Bucky smiled. “What’s the difference between a proper uncle and a not-proper uncle?”

“Paperwork,” Peter grinned proudly.

Bucky laughed, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. “Oh, I love you kid.”

“Love you too. Can I have a biscuit?”

“I don’t know, we’ll have to ask Mr Jarvis. Don’t forget the magic word.”

“Okay!” Peter climbed up onto his knees; Bucky winced when a bony knee landed a little too close to his crotch, shifting Peter to the side a little as he leaned over Bucky’s shoulder. “Mr Jarvis!”

“Yes, Master Peter?”

“May I have a biscuit, please?”

“Jammie Dodger, or Custard Cream?”

“Custard Cream, please!”

Jarvis held out the biscuit tin and Peter beamed in delight as he took two biscuits from the tin. 

“What do you say?” Bucky nudged him.

“Thank you, Mr Jarvis!”

“Yeah, thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky agreed, stealing a Custard Cream and sticking it in his mouth whole. 

“Is that Jammie Dodgers?” Jack asked, without looking up from her iPad as she walked. “Can I have one?”

“Of course, Ms Pym.”

“Magic, ta!” Jack beamed. “Hi Peter!”

“Hi Jack!”

“Ooh, biscuits!” Steve called. 

“Shall I leave the tin out?” Jarvis asked, offering it to Steve.

“Probably for the best,” Bucky agreed. “Looking sharp, Rogers.”

“Thanks, Buck. Hey Peter,” Steve said, pinching Peter’s cheek. 

“Hiya Uncle Steve! I got Custard Creams too!”

“Snap!”

“How’s it going upstairs?” Bucky asked.

“Your aunt’s hair’s finished and she’s getting dressed. Phil’s entertaining Sarah and Laura while they get their hair done, and Peggy’s watching the twins until it’s their turn,” Steve reported. 

“Your aunt and uncle’s car’ll be here soon,” Jack added.

Bucky nodded. He bounced his knee. “You’re gonna have to get dressed soon, too,” he told Peter.

“Why?” Peter frowned.

“Because I wanna get married, and I can’t get married with you in your jimmy-jams.”

“Can I have another biscuit?”

“Alright. Don’t make yourself sick. Did you get those two things I asked you to organise?” Bucky asked Jack.

“I did. They’re both waiting for you upstairs,” she nodded.

Bucky grinned. “What would I do without you?”

“What are you up to?” Steve asked, stealing a Jammie Dodger.

“Nothing,” Bucky replied innocently. “Just planning a little surprise for my soon-to-be husband.”

He looked up at the sound of heels approaching, raising his eyebrows and grinning when Aunt Melinda entered the kitchen. “Wow,” Bucky exclaimed. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Melinda smiled, bending to kiss his temple. The familiar scent of her perfume, light and airy, surrounded him briefly and Bucky breathed it in, allowing it to carry him back to their Brooklyn brownstone and his childhood.

“Can you take the small thing,” Bucky asked, putting Peter back on his feet, “And get him dressed while I make a phone call?”

“Of course,” Aunt Melinda nodded. “Come on, Peter.”

“Okay!”

Bucky followed them out into the hallway, watching with a smile as Peter chattered away ten to the dozen as he climbed the stairs, hand in hand with Aunt Melinda. Then Bucky ducked into the sitting room, pulling out his phone and calling Tony.

“Hey,” Tony picked up on the third ring.

“Hey,” Bucky echoed, settling on the couch. “You okay? Peter said you and Greg had a fight.”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, “He told me to stop acting like I was Peter’s father so I told him that he should start acting like he is. It did not go well.”

“Ouch,” Bucky winced. 

“Yeah. It could’ve gone better. I think…” Tony sighed. “I think we should’ve talked to him, instead of just trying to help. I mean, I know he epically messed up, but I don't think we went about it the right way.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “Maybe not. We were just trying to help though, Tony.”

“I know, I just… I don’t know.”

“Sure you’re okay?”

“I am. I promise.” Tony huffed out a laugh. “Nobody quite gets to you the way your brothers do.”

Bucky thought about Daisy, and some of their more explosive arguments, usually blown completely out of proportion, and winced. “Sisters are the same. Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too. And we’re getting _married_ today. I’m not going to let Greg or anyone ruin that.”

“Good. Me neither,” Bucky grinned. Movement caught his eye; glancing over his shoulder, Bucky spotted Jack sticking her head around the door. “Hang on babe. Yeah?”

Jack looked apologetic. “Your dad’s on Fox News.”

Bucky sighed. “Of course he is.”

* * *

“Thor is not coming,” Tony announced as he climbed into the Bentley behind Arno.

“What? Why not? I like Thor. His dancing makes a wedding,” Arno replied.

“I know,” Tony agreed. “But I just got a text from Loki. Apparently Jane has food poisoning, so they’re stuck at their hotel. Loki’ll still be there though.”

“Well, that’s something,” Arno hummed. “Loki’s a bitchy drunk. I love it.”

Tony chuckled.

“Are you okay? After… everything?” Arno asked as the Bentley drove out of the Palace gates.

“Yeah, I am,” Tony replied, waving to the cheering crowds lining the Mall. “While I’m not wrong, I can see that Greg has a point. And, let’s be honest, we didn’t exactly have the best examples when it comes to parenting.”

“Not from our parents. Ana, though.”

“Ana was amazing,” Tony agreed. “We don’t know how to be parents, because ours didn’t parent us. And Greg, when he doesn’t know how to do something, he won’t try it in case he fails. Which is fair enough, except when it comes to parenting and you already have the kid.”

“True.”

Even so, Tony wondered if he’d done the right thing. But before he could spiral again, he forced his fears away, determined to stick to their vow to not let anything ruin the day.

“Come on, enough about Greg. This is my wedding day. It’s all about me.”

“Isn’t everything?” Arno teased.

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Tony grinned. “Just for that, you’re no longer my favourite brother.”

“How will I ever live with the pain?” Arno drawled.

“You know, I think I liked it better when you were a baby. You were cuter. And you couldn’t talk.”

As the wedding date approached, Tony had wondered if there would be any protests against their marriage. The British public had shown a lot of support for Bucky over the years, but a marriage was different from a long-term engagement. After today, Bucky would be titled, an official member of the Royal family, and as much as he hoped they wouldn’t, Tony had a feeling a few homophobes were going to crawl out of the woodwork looking for their five minutes of fame. 

But as the Bentley wound its way through Hammersmith into Chiswick, the streets continued to be lined by well-wishers six or seven deep, pressed against the barriers as they cheered and waved. It left Tony feeling a little emotional. This was his country, his people, and they’d welcomed Bucky into the mix with more bravery than he’d given them credit for.

With a lump in his throat, Tony waved back and wondered if they would react so positively if he became king.

The crowds swelled around the gates to the gardens, the wall of noise deafening even inside the car.

“You know, there are a lot of moments in our lives where I hate being me,” Tony said. “But this isn’t one of them.”

“Yeah, it’s an honour when they come out like this,” Arno agreed. “I mean, we’re nothing special.”

“They seem to think we are.”

The Bentley dropped to a crawl as it entered the gardens, creeping along towards the Nash Conservatory. The nerves Tony claimed he didn’t have appeared in full force, twisting his gut and leaving him a little breathless. Bucky was waiting just over there, and then they would finally, _finally_ be married. 

The door opened, and the crowds roared as Tony stepped out. He grinned, throwing them a wave before making his way along the path towards the Conservatory. 

The flower girls and Peter were waiting outside, ready to make their grand entrance, and Jack was at the door, expertly running the show to allow Pepper the day off to be a guest. Steve’s broad shoulders stood out above the heads of the children as they bounced nervously, waiting for their cue. Then Steve stepped aside and Tony jerked to a halt as he spotted Bucky. 

Then he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

The noise of the crowd faded away as he drifted towards Bucky, his mouth hanging open.

“Congratulations, Buck. I think you broke him,” Steve joked. “If you still have the receipt, maybe you can get a new one."

“I’ll tell you exactly what I think of that when there ain’t cameras and kids present,” Bucky retorted.

Steve laughed, waving to them as Jack ushered him down the aisle with Arno to take their positions.

“I don’t know where to start,” Tony admitted, reaching Bucky, his eyes roving over him from head to toe. “Okay, hair. Let’s start with the hair. You cut it.”

Because Bucky’s shoulder length hair was gone, cut short and looking so fluffy that Tony was filled with the urge to run his hands through it, an urge he quickly quashed. It made Bucky look older, which sounded like it should be a bad thing but it wasn’t. Maybe older wasn’t quite right… Distinguished. That was it. It made him look distinguished.

The fact the haircut was paired with his Army Service Uniform only enhanced it.

“Thought I’d make an effort,” Bucky grinned. “So it didn’t look like you were marrying a total hillbilly.”

“Honey, you sing country music in the shower.”

“I’m not giving that up for anyone,” Bucky warned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Tony giggled, smoothing his hands over the rough wool of Bucky’s uniform, which fitted him like a glove.

“Okay; uniform?”

Bucky shrugged. “Turns out I can still wear my old uniform for certain occasions. And turns out a royal wedding is one of them.”

Tony thumbed the ribbons of Bucky’s medals. Then he looked at him, really looked at Bucky. He’d never really thought about it before, because it didn’t matter to him one way or another, but seeing Bucky standing there wearing his old uniform, his hair cut short, suddenly Tony realised Bucky looked like he belonged in this world.

And it wasn’t an act, wasn’t Bucky making the best of a less than ideal situation. No, he belonged there. He was happy, comfortable, relaxed, his shoulders loose and an easy smile on his face as he threw the crowd at the gates a final wave.

Tony trembled.

“You look incredible,” he whispered.

“Looking pretty good yourself, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

“I’ve been ready for six years.”

“Well, you’ve only got to wait six more minutes,” Jack informed them as the first notes of Pachelbel’s _Canon in D_ rang out.

Tony offered Bucky his arm; Bucky clutched his elbow with a nervous laugh.

“Here we go.”

Anticipation bubbled in Tony’s veins watching Laura and the twins make their way down the aisle first, Laura in the middle, holding Michaela and Olivia by the hand. Jean was pregnant with her at Greg and Mary’s wedding, Tony realised, and now Laura was a flower girl at his own wedding. Scanning the crowd, Jean was instantly recognisable by her bright red hair. Tony smiled at the expression of pride on her and Logan’s faces.

Sarah turned to them, a pout on her face. “Do I have to throw the petals?” she whispered.

“Yes, you do,” Tony nodded. 

“But they’re pretty!”

“We’ll get you more later for you to keep,” Bucky promised.

“Okay!”

With that settled, Sarah set off down the aisle, scattering the rose petals with every step and soaking up the adoration of the crowd. Halfway down the aisle she paused and sneezed loudly. Tony and Bucky exchanged a wry smile and giggled.

“She has a cold,” Bucky whispered. “You ready, Pete?”

Peter nodded decisively, jutting out his chin as he moved into position behind then. Tony threw him a wink, even though the sight of his nephew looking so grown up in his page boy’s outfit brought a lump to his throat.

Finally Jack turned to them, smiling proudly as she nodded and mouthed, _Good luck!_ Covering Bucky’s hand with his own, Tony squeezed his fingers and then they began the walk down the aisle.

Even if he’d wanted to. Tony couldn’t tear the grin from his face. For once in his life, he had everything he wanted right here. He had Bucky by his side, Peter at their heels. His friends and family surrounded them; Greg and Mary sitting by his parents, Natasha sat between Clint and Scott with Bucky’s family, Rhodey and Sam sat together, and Steve and Arno were waiting at the altar. 

Tony glanced at Bucky, and he remembered Bucky’s face as he proposed, remembered the stubborn expression in his eyes the first time he said I love you, remembered kissing him for the first time at Balmoral, remembered talking to him all night at Steve and Peggy’s wedding. Then he remembered the first time he saw Bucky, standing in the doorway at Holyrood, feeling a tug of attraction and telling himself to ignore it, because there was no chance they could ever be together.

Then Bucky blew those assumptions to pieces by fighting for Tony harder than anyone ever had before.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,” the Registrar began. “Welcome, as we gather here today to celebrate the marriage of Anthony and James.”

Tony spent most of the ceremony reminding himself to keep it together. To his relief, Bucky appeared just as emotional.

“James, do you take Anthony to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving, faithful, and loyal to him for the rest of your life together?”

Bucky smiled. “I do.”

The Registrar turned to Tony. “Anthony, do you take James to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving, faithful, and loyal to him for the rest of your life together?”

“I do,” Tony nodded, his gaze unwavering, and Bucky squeezed his hand. 

They exchanged vows, and Tony was fairly sure they would both admit to being more than a little teary eyed - Steve was sniffling loudly behind Bucky - and then the Registrar asked Arno for the ring.

Swiping the moisture from beneath his eyes, Tony picked up the Welsh Gold ring with trembling fingers. He swallowed.“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love. All that I am, I give to you; all that I have, I share with you. I promise to love you, to be faithful and loyal, in good times and bad - bless you,” he added as Sarah sneezed again. “May this ring remind you always of the words we have spoken today,” he finished, meeting Bucky’s gaze before sliding the ring onto the ring finger of his right hand because Bucky’d decided to wear the ring on his right rather than his prosthetic so he could always feel its presence.

Then the Registrar said the words they’d been waiting eight years to hear: “It is my pleasure to tell you that you are now married. Congratulations.”

“Finally,” Bucky exclaimed.

Tony threw back his head and laughed, his hand fisting in Bucky’s shirt and pulling him in for their first kiss as a married couple. 

* * *

Knowing something and seeing it for yourself were two completely different things.

You could know something was true, but until you witnessed it with your own two eyes, it never felt quite real. For example, Bucky knew that a blue whale was the biggest animal on Earth, he knew that at ninety feet it was longer than two school buses. But it wasn’t until he saw the life-size model at the American Museum of Natural History that it really started to sink in exactly how big a blue whale really was.

And even though he’d known, even before they’d met, that Tony was destined to be king one day, it didn’t fully sink in until they were rising back to Buckingham Palace in the 1902 State Landau, passing the cheering crowds which seemed to have swelled since his journey to Kew Gardens before the ceremony. But now, as Bucky watched Tony waving to the crowds, a completely carefree grin upon his face, looking resplendent in the uniform of the Household Cavalry, for the first time Bucky saw a king when he looked at Tony. 

There was a confidence in the way he held himself which, until now, had been missing. An air of surety and determination which gave Bucky strength just looking at him. A lump grew in his throat as tears of pride threatened to overwhelm him.

“You okay?” Tony grinned, glancing towards him.

“Never better,” Bucky replied truthfully. 

Tony squeezed his hand, turning back to wave at the crowds. Bucky followed suit; after all, if Tony became king, he would have to get used to being paraded around like this. 

Stealing another glance at Tony, Bucky decided it was a sacrifice he could make.

* * *

Upon arrival at Buckingham Palace, they were whisked away for the photos until Bucky’s cheeks trembled every time he smiled. When the photographer finally announced that they were done, he stretched out his facial muscles, making Tony laugh with all the faces he pulled.

“Who knew smiling took so much effort, right?”

“Right,” Bucky agreed. “Now I know why models are so damn miserable all the time.”

Tony chuckled, leaning in. Bucky’s gut flip-flopped as their lips met and he curled his hand into Tony’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Bucky replied. He raised his hand, admiring the plain gold band sitting on his ring finger, before wiggling his fingers at Tony. “Looks pretty good, doesn’t it?”

Tony caught his hand with a smile, rubbing the ring with his thumb. “Like it belongs there.” 

“Good. Cause I ain’t taking it off for anything. You’re mine now. No take backs.”

Tony giggled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s knuckles. “Good.”

“Alright,” Jack said, materialising at Bucky’s side. She had a habit of doing that. For a woman who was constantly talking, she could be scarily sneaky when she wanted to be. “Don’t freak out.”

“What happened now?” Bucky sighed.

“It’s no big deal,” Jack continued. “But… your cake’s not coming. There was road work going outside the sop and they cut through a power cable. So the fridge was deactivated and the shop was flooded and all their cakes were ruined. But don’t panic, I have a plan. So what I was thinking is-“

“Jack,” Bucky interrupted, exchanging a look with Tony. “We trust you. You can fix it.”

“And if you can’t, who cares?” Tony added. “It’s just a cake.”

“Absolutely,” Bucky agreed, even if internally he was crying a little at the loss of his cake. “You got this."

Jack’s face took on a scarily determined expression. “You’re damn right I do.”

“I love her, but she is terrifying,” Bucky said, watching her march away, snickering when Steve jumped out of her way in self-preservation.

“Yeah. I live in terrified awe of the day she and Pepper decide to join forces and take over the world,” Tony agreed, leading Bucky towards the balcony doors. Already, Bucky could hear the noise of the crowd outside, waiting for their first proper glimpse of them as a married couple. 

“Ready?” Tony asked.

“No,” Bucky replied. “Maybe a little.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tony assured him, the confidence Bucky saw in him earlier returning as two footmen stepped forward to open the doors. Bucky took a deep breath, the doors opened, and the crowd roared.

There was no time to adjust to the wall of sound coming their way, because Tony was already moving forward. Bucky had no choice but to follow, stepping out onto the balcony. The sunshine was dazzling, but it wasn’t enough to blind him to the number of people waiting for them.

There were people everywhere, stretching as far as the eye could see, all the way down the Mall to Trafalgar Square, and completely filling St James’ Park. The sheer number of people was staggering, never mind the realisation that all those people were there for him and Tony. Bucky was speechless.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Tony murmured.

“Wow,” Bucky repeated, because otherwise he was going to curse and there were hundreds, if not thousands, of cameras watching and no doubt someone would lipread and tell the world what he’d said in his shock.

It wasn’t just the amount of people, but the energy he felt from them. They were all cheering and clapping, waving flags above their heads - Union Jacks, stars and stripes, even rainbow Pride flags - in celebration. Bucky glanced around the balcony, searching for Steve. When their eyes met, Steve gave him a knowing smile and Bucky laughed.

“I’m a long way from Brooklyn,” he muttered. 

The crowd began to chant _Kiss, kiss, kiss_ , eager for the tradition for Royal couples which started with Tony’s parents forty years earlier. With mischief dancing in his eyes, Tony leaned in and kissed Bucky’s cheek. 

“You dork,” Bucky laughed as the crowds _boo_ -ed. Catching Tony’s chin, Bucky tugged him in, grinning as the crowd screamed with delight before their lips even touched, and kissed his husband.

* * *

Tony bit back his giggles as he and Bucky all but ran up the stairs of their apartments, leaving their security team behind and rushing towards their suite.

“Come _on_ ,” Bucky grinned, reaching back and grabbing Tony’s hand.

“Impatient,” Tony teased, even as he added an extra spurt on to catch up with Bucky. 

They stumbled into their bedroom, Tony kicked the door closed behind them, and then Bucky was there, in his arms, kissing him as eagerly as Tony wanted to kiss him. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed between kisses. “Fuck. We just got married.” He sounded amazed and completely delighted.

“I know,” Tony nodded, a shiver running down his spine. “I know.” He flicked back his sleeve so he could see his grandfather’s watch. “We have ninety minutes until we have to be back at the Palace.” He stole another kiss. “Fifteen minutes travel time, five to get downstairs, _mmph_ -“ Bucky interrupted him with his lips. “Then, ah, forty, forty minutes to, uh, oh yeah, honey, that’s good,” he gasped as Bucky attacked his neck with his mouth. “Forty… Forty minutes for showers and- _nghh_ , yes, yes - and getting dressed which, uh, uh-“

Bucky kissed him fiercely. Tony’s skin tingled from head to toe, and he poured himself into the kiss.

“Thirty minutes for sex,” Bucky finished breathlessly when they broke apart. He grinned. “Let’s do this.”

“Clothes off,” Tony ordered. “Now.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Normally, Tony would’ve loved to take him time to undress Bucky from his uniform - because holy shit, it was unfair how good his ass looked in woolen polyester - to kiss and tease him as he removed it piece by piece, like he did after the Ghillies Ball at Balmoral all those years ago when they first got together. But time was a factor and getting out of their uniforms would waste precious time, precious time where they could be celebrating their marriage with sex, so he focused on removing his own uniform.

“Jesus, honey, I love seeing you in that uniform,” Tony exclaimed, fighting with the buttons of his tunic. “But I’m going to love seeing you out of it even more.”

“Right back at’cha,” Bucky leered, already out of his jacket and unbuttoning just enough of his shirt to pull it and his undershirt off in one swift move. 

Tony giggled, giddy with joy, the knowledge that Bucky was finally - _finally -_ his husband leaving him light-headed.

Bucky showed far too much grace, keeping his balance perfectly when he stood on one foot to yank off his shoes before tossing them aside, while Tony wobbled and teetered towards the dresser.

“Careful,” Bucky warned. “I really don’t wanna have to explain how you got a concussion and missed your own wedding reception.”

Tony laughed. “That would be awkward,” he agreed, wrestling with his belt.

“Would kinda put a downer on the mood too,” Bucky added before letting out a triumphant cry as he pushed down his trousers and boxers in one fell swoop.

Instantly Tony was on him, pushing Bucky towards the bed. They tumbled down in a tangle of limbs, Bucky hauling Tony up to kiss him as they bounced on the mattress. Tony rolled them further onto the bed, not only to avoid falling onto the floor and therefore avoiding any potentially embarrassing injuries which he would have to explain to their security team outside and their wedding guests when they failed to show up, but also to reach the lube in his nightstand.

“What, mhmm, what d’you want?” Tony murmured between kisses, already squirting lube onto his hand. Wrapping his hand around them both, he asked, “Like this?” 

Below him, Bucky fixed him with a hard look. “Tony, I waited six years to marry you. Fuck me.”

“Gonna have to be quick,” Tony pointed out, reaching back to push a finger into him.

“Then you’re going to have to be really good,” Bucky smirked.

“Is that a challenge, husband?” Tony retorted, curling his finger until he found Bucky’s prostate. Bucky gasped and writhed, his fingers scrabbling against Tony’s shoulders. It was a sight Tony would never get used to, would never fail to be amazed by, and now it was even more amazing because Bucky was his _husband_ now. 

He loved to take his time opening Bucky up, and mourned the lack of time for denying him the pleasure of taking Bucky to the edge, until he was making those little whining noises, before backing off again. But time was of the essence, and Bucky’d thrown down a gauntlet.

Far be it from Tony to disappoint his husband on the first day of their marriage. 

“Come on, I’m ready,” Bucky groaned, smacking Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony caught his hand, pressing a kiss to the centre of his palm, a moment of stillness in their urgency, before lining himself up and pushing into Bucky. Bucky shuddered and moaned beneath Tony, licking his lips and swallowing hard. He was flushed from neck to sternum and he was so beautiful that Tony forgot to breathe for a minute. When he remembered to move, Tony leaned down and kissed Bucky breathless.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Bucky smiled, his fingers skating over Tony’s face. “Now, move.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony began to fuck into Bucky, catching his hands and winding their fingers together on the mattress. Bucky kicked up his legs, locking them around Tony’s waist then letting his head fall back, exposing his neck as he gasped for breath. 

Tony’d always thought anyone who said sex with the same person became boring clearly wasn’t doing it right. He couldn’t imagine sex with Bucky ever being boring. They knew each other, intimately and completely, knew what the other liked and how to use that knowledge to make every time the best it could be.

“Tony, oh God, baby, yes,” Bucky exclaimed, his grip on Tony’s waist growing tighter.

“Good?” Tony grinned.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky panted. “Always.”

He ran his thumb over Tony’s knuckles, which drew Tony’s attention to their rings, sitting snugly next to each other on their entwined fingers.

“Fuck, you’re the best,” Bucky groaned.

“Only with you, honey.” Tony leaned down to kiss him. “Only with you.”

“Come on. Tony, come on,” Bucky urged, sucking a mark into Tony’s collarbone.

Reluctantly releasing Bucky’s hands, Tony shifted his grip to Bucky’s hips and began pounding into him. Bucky groaned, arching his back, his skin glistening in the sunlight filtering through the windows, and he really was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.

Fishing for the lube, Bucky squirted some onto his hand, wrapping it around his cock and jerking himself off, timing his rhythm with Tony’s thrusts. Tony gasped, feeling like someone had punched the air from him. His hips jerked, his rhythm began to stutter and then his muscles seized as he came.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, his hand moving faster. “That’s so hot. Tony…”

Still catching his breath, Tony lowered himself onto the mattress, pressed along Bucky’s side which should’ve been sticky and uncomfortable but it wasn’t, it really wasn’t. Then he covered Bucky’s hand on his cock with his own, and Bucky gasped, his hips jerking upwards.

Tony nudged Bucky’s face, nuzzling at his chin until he could reach his lips and kissed him. Bucky whined.

“Come on,” Tony murmured against his lips. “I’ve got you, come on.”

Bucky came with a wail, going limp in Tony’s arms and gulping for air. Then, letting his head fall to the side, they kissed lazily for a few minutes, hands dancing over each other’s bodies, shivering from the feeling of skin on oversensitive skin.

“That,” Tony said quietly. “Was amazing.”

“Agreed,” Bucky nodded. “You’ve ruined me for other men.”

“Good.” Tony kissed him softly. 

“Urgh,” Bucky groaned, his head falling back. “We gotta move, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Tony sighed. “We do.”

“Let’s forget the reception and stay here,” Bucky pouted, his metal fingers drawing indiscernible patterns between the shrapnel scars on Tony’s chest. Tony loved it when he did that.

“No can do, honey,” Tony replied, however much he wished they could. “My dad would probably turn up and drag us back.”

Bucky grimaced. “Please don’t talk about your dad when I’m enjoying my orgasm.”

Tony snorted. “Sorry honey. Come on, time to move.”

“No,” Bucky whined, rolling over to bury his face into the pillows.

Tony chuckled, patting Bucky’s ass before climbing out of bed onto still-wobbly legs and padding towards the bathroom. He paused in the door when Bucky said, “Damn, I hate for you to leave, but I love to see you go.”

“You are so cheesy,” Tony informed him. But he wiggled his ass before disappearing into the bathroom, chased by the sound of Bucky’s laughter as he flicked on the shower so the water could heat. 

As far as Tony was concerned, early evidence suggested marriage was awesome.

* * *

Bucky was full of the finest food in the land, surrounded by his family and friends, with his new husband by his side.

He couldn’t be happier.

The soft _ting_ of metal on glass rang out, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to Uncle Phil as he stood, glass in hand.

“Hi,” Uncle Phil nodded. “Ladies and gentleman, for those of you who I haven’t met, my name is Phil Coulson and I am Bucky’s uncle. For those of you who don’t know, Bucky is what we’ve called James since he came to live with us when he was six years old. When Bucky and Tony told me that they wanted me to give a speech at the wedding, well, I think it’s safe to say I was more than a little intimidated. I thought, having one daughter meant I would only ever have to do one of these speeches. 

“So first of all, I want to thank you all for being here today to celebrate what, I think we’ll all agree, is a long awaited marriage. A special thank you to King Edward and Queen Maria for having us all here today. 

“I’d like to raise a glass to Bucky. My nephew and my son. I don’t think there are words on this earth to express how much you mean to me. I have loved you from the moment you came into our lives, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. I look at you and I can’t equate you to that little boy dropped off on our doorstep all those years ago. Thank God. Seeing your happiness brings me more joy than I thought possible, even as I’m left wondering how you managed to grow into this intelligent, confident, wonderful young man. No child comes with an instruction manual, but we must’ve done something right with him. Of all the things Melinda and I have done in our lives, raising you and Daisy is by far our biggest achievement.”

Bucky covered Tony’s hand with his own, winding their fingers together.

“I think it’s safe to say Melinda and I have always been more than a little protective of Bucky, as I’m sure every parent here understands. You want the best for your child, especially when they’ve had a tough start in life. But I can say with absolute certainty that Bucky has found the best person for him. He’s found someone who will always support him, fight for him when he can’t fight for himself, and love him, no matter what. I’m so pleased Bucky found Tony, even if it does mean I’m now redundant in those areas.

“People often say to me, this probably isn’t what you imagined for Bucky. And it’s true, if you’d asked me, I would never have guessed he would end up marrying a prince. But when people say this probably isn’t what you wanted for him, I tell them they’re wrong. All I’ve ever wanted to Bucky is to see him happy. And I’ve seen him smile more in the past eight years than I ever have before. I don’t think anything prepares you for giving away your child, but if I have to give him away, I’d choose Tony every time.”

Bucky leaned towards Tony and murmured, “I’m gonna hug him.”

Tony replied. “If you don’t, I will.”

“These two didn’t let anything keep them apart, not even three and a half thousand miles. Melinda and I are so grateful Bucky and Tony were able to make it work despite the distance between them - and not just because of all the air miles on my account that paid for our trip to Tahiti!” Uncle Phil grinned.

A chuckle rippled through the guests

“A successful marriage isn’t about finding someone you can live with; it’s finding someone you can’t live without. I know you’ve found that in each other. I don’t know what the future holds for you, but knowing the two of you, I suspect it will be great things. But no matter what, if you need us, your Aunt Melinda and I will be there.

“Traditionally, the father of the bride is supposed to give some words of advice on married life. Well, I’m not your father and you’re not a bride, and after watching the two of you build your relationship over the past seven years, it’s clear you two know what you’re doing. So please join me in raising your glasses to Bucky and Tony as we wish them a lifetime of love, laughter and happiness together. To Bucky and Tony!”

“To Bucky and Tony!” the guests echoed.

Bucky led the applause, climbing to his feet and drawing Uncle Phil into a hug.

“Thanks for being my dad,” he whispered.

“Thank you for letting me,” Uncle Phil replied. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too.” 

Swiping the moisture from under his eyes, Bucky sat down again. There were far too many emotions flying about today. He didn’t remember weddings ever being this emotional before. Meanwhile, Uncle Phil passed Tony the microphone. 

Tony stood up. He exhaled slowly then turned to Uncle Phil. “I’m supposed to follow that?” he exclaimed. “Talk about a tough act to follow. Wow. Okay. Here goes. On behalf of my husband - just so you know, I’m never going to get tired of saying that,” he told Bucky. 

“Never going to get tired of hearing it,” Bucky grinned.

“Good. On behalf of my husband and I, I want to thank you both for being here today and helping us celebrate this very special day. Thank you to everyone involved in organising this wedding. There are literally thousands of them, and they are not all here, but those of you who are: thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You have made this day perfect. And let’s be honest, a lot of things went wrong in the run up to today, and even today, but none of that matters. Because we made it. I still got to marry this wonderful, beautiful man.”

A lump pressed on Bucky’s throat and realised he was going to end up crying again by the end of this and resigned himself to his fate. 

“Special mention must go to Pepper and Jack, who not only organised today, but organise our entire lives and believe me, we would be a mess without them. I am supposed to thank Steve and Arno for their support,” Tony continued, glancing at Steve and Arno at opposite ends of the table, “But I’m gonna hold off on that until I’ve heard their speech.”

Bucky eyed Steve suspiciously as he learned forward, smirking and throwing Arno a wink. When Arno replied in kind, Bucky was left with a deep sense of foreboding about what, exactly, they were up to.

“I’d also like to thank my parents, not only for everything they’ve done today, but for…” Tony hesitated, so briefly most of the audience probably wouldn’t notice. But Bucky saw the way his eyes flickered towards Greg and Mary. “For showing me that a good marriage takes more than love. It takes a lot of hard work too. Falling in love is the easy part. Staying in love is harder.”

Bucky glanced at Greg and found him watching Tony, his face impassive, but Bucky noticed the way his throat bobbed. A moment later, Greg reached out, hesitantly taking Mary’s hand. She looked at him in surprise but didn’t pull away, and a burst of hope bloomed in Bucky’s chest.

“And I want to thank Phil and Melinda for welcoming me into their family. I’ve met a lot of people in my life, and will continue to meet a lot more, but I don’t think anything will ever compare to the terror I felt meeting you two for the first time. One of the first things I learned about Bucky is how close his family is, so meeting you, the pressure was on. The same goes for Daisy. You are small but very intimidating, but I’ve always wanted a sister and I’m glad it’s you. Finally, thank you to Robbie, Daisy’s husband, because he understood how terrifying that first meeting was. I know it can’t be easy or any of you to trust me with Bucky’s heart, but I promise I’m going to take good care of it.”

Bucky tried to wipe the tears from his eyes as subtly as possible.

“And finally, Bucky,” Tony turned to him. “I’m going to try and get through this with as much dignity as possible. Meeting you was like a breath of fresh air. You never treated me differently. You never saw the Prince. You just saw me. I am so thankful you saw something in me that made you want to become my friend. You’re not just my husband; you’re my best friend - no offence, Rhodey!”

“None taken!”

Bucky chuckled, even as the tears began to fall. God, he _loved_ this man.

“You saw me at my worst, and… instead of being scared or running away, you just held my hand. When you’re holding my hand, I feel like the most powerful man in the world. You are generous and kind. You care so much for people, and you’ll fight for anyone who needs it. And you’re the strongest person I know. And it still amazes me after all this time that someone like you would choose this life. Not only choose it, but throw yourself in feet first. You amaze me constantly, and I’m the luckiest man in the world. Thank you doesn’t seem enough, but thank you Bucky. For everything.”

Thank goodness he’d decided not to make a speech, Bucky decided. He couldn’t speak right now, even if he wanted to.

“So, please raise a glass to my husband,” Tony finished.

As soon as Tony sat down, Bucky pulled him into a hug. “I love you stupid amounts,” he whispered, kissing his cheek.

“I love you stupid amounts too,” Tony replied. 

“And I’ll always be there to hold your hand,” Bucky promised. “Oh, man.” He wiped the tears from his face, exhaling slowly. “This is getting way too emotional.”

“Maybe not for long.”

At the end of the table, Steve stood up, grinning down at Bucky and tossing the microphone in the air. The sense of foreboding returned with a vengeance.

“Hi Bucky,” Steve smirked.

“I hate you,” Bucky replied. 

“Eight years. Eight years I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

Bucky sighed. “Shouldn’a told that story about that time in Cyprus at your wedding.”

“I've been waiting eight years for this revenge, Buck.”

“Oh dear.” Turning to Tony, he added, “Whatever happens next, just remember I love you.”

Tony chuckled, winding their fingers together.

“Good evening everyone,” Steve announced. “For those of you who don’t know, I’m Steve and I’ve been Bucky's best friend for most of our lives.”

“But probably not for much longer,” Bucky interjected.

“And of course you all know Arno, Tony’s baby brother. Now, when Arno and I got together to discuss the best man’s speech, we decided we didn’t want to go the traditional route of embarrassing Bucky and Tony. We decided we wouldn’t bring up all those embarrassing stories we’d learned over the years.”

“Like the time Tony was banned from driving in the Army, after he wrote off a two million quid Warrior tank,” Arno took over.

“Or that time Bucky once ran through the Bronx naked carrying a garden gnome.”

“Or when Tony hacked into MI5 on a dare.”

“Oh no.” Tony slid down in his seat.

“And when Bucky got caught behind the bleachers with Arnie Roth in tenth grade.”

“Bet you're regretting telling me all your secrets now, huh?” Arno grinned at Tony.

“There's still some things you don't know,” Tony insisted.

“Oh, you mean like the time you got a tattoo while on leave?”

Tony gasped and jumped to his feet. “Rhodey, you little snitch!”

“We decided we wouldn’t even mention the time Bucky spent all our money trying to win a toy bear for a guy at Coney Island, failing miserably, which meant we had to hitchhike home,” Steve continued, coming out from behind the table and walking into the centre of the room. “Instead, we decided to go for something a little different.”

“A little classier,” Arno agreed, joining Steve.

“And a lot more memorable,” Steve finished. “Hit it Clint!”

“Is that Jingle Bells?” Tony exclaimed as music filled the room.

“What is happening?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know,” Tony replied. “But I’m both fascinated and terrified.”

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells, There’s wedding bells today_ ,” Steve and Arno sang. “ _Oh how happy we all are, On your wedding day, hey!_ ”

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony gasped.

“ _They met eight years ago_ ,” Arno sang.

“ _On my wedding day_ ,” Steve took over.

“ _Then they talked for hours and hours and laughed the night away_ ,” they chorused.

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“They hung out in New York  
_ _Playing games all night  
_ _And though they both deny it  
_ _They were flirting all the time._ ”

“Are they going to go through the whole eight years?” Bucky asked.

“I have no idea,” Tony shook his head. “This is wonderful.”

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“Then summer came around  
_ _To Scotland Bucky came  
_ _But that summer that is not  
_ _The only time he came, whey!_ ”

“Oh, my God!” Bucky exclaimed, his face burning. “My parents are in the room!”

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“They really weren’t subtle  
_ _We all knew the truth_ ”

“ _The only one who didn’t know  
_ _They were banging was you_ ,” Arno sang, pointing to Steve.

“ _True!_ ” Steve nodded.

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“And so they fell in love  
_ _And as time went on  
_ _They wanted to get married but  
_ _The stupid law was wrong_

 _“Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“Finally the day is here  
_ _When two become one  
_ _And to celebrate we hope  
_ _You’ll sing with us this song, hey!_ ”

Tony buried his face in his elbow, peeking over his arm with one eye. Bucky leaned against his shaking shoulder. God, he loved those idiots.

“ _Wedding bells, wedding bells  
_ _There’s wedding bells today  
_ _Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On your wedding day, hey!_

 _“Oh how happy we all are  
_ _On this your we-dding_ -" Steve and Arno took a loud breath “- _day!_ ”

Before they’d finished the final note, Bucky was on his feet, leading the applause as he tried to see through the tears of laughter. Steve and Arno joined hands and took a bow.

“Thank you, thank you,” Steve called. “Now Bucky understands why I asked if the kids would be here. There was no way I was doing that in front of my daughters. Unfortunately, we cannot take all the credit. The lyrics were written by my wonderful wife, Peggy. Everybody, round of applause for Peggy.”

Bucky clapped until his palms were stinging, sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. Peggy stood up, curtseying to the crowd. 

Steve and Arno took one final bow and returned to the table. Tony and Bucky were on their feet to greet them instantly.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky whispered, hugging Steve tight.

“Congratulations, jerk,” Steve replied. Stepping back, he cried, “Ladies and gentlemen, to the happy couple! Cheers!”

* * *

_When the end has come and buildings fall down fast, when we’ve spoilt the land and dried up all the sea…_

Bucky closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder, tucking his face into his neck.

_When everyone has lost their heads around us, you will find him, you’ll find him next to me…_

Tony’s hand flexed in the small of his back, drawing him closer. Bucky went willingly, because any space at all between them felt like too much.

_Next to me…_

There was nowhere in the world Bucky would rather be right now than in Tony’s arms. He didn’t care they were in the middle of a lavish ballroom, didn’t care that there were hundreds of eyes on him. None of it mattered to him.

_Next to me…_

All that mattered was he was in Tony’s arms, his husband’s arms.

_Next to me…_

“ _You will find him, you’ll find him next to me…_ ” Tony sang along quietly, kissing his temple.

“Always,” Bucky whispered. 

He felt Tony smile against his forehead.

When the song ended, the illusion broke as everyone began to clap. Still, Bucky lingered in Tony's arms, drawing back just enough to look him in the eye. Tony brushed his fingers over his jaw, sending a flurry of butterflies through Bucky’s stomach.

“I love you, Mr Barnes,” Bucky murmured. 

“I love you too, your Royal highness,” Tony replied.

They broke apart, joining the rest of the guests in applauding the band. Guests began to swarm onto the dance-floor pausing to give them their best wishes, which Tony and Bucky accepted with good grace. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Peter dragging his parents onto the dance floor. He smiled when he saw the three of them dancing in a circle, holding each other’s hands. Peter was laughing, and Mary wore a real smile as Greg gazed at her with awe and love, just like he did on their own wedding day. Greg noticed Bucky’s gaze; hesitation flickered over his face then he offered Bucky a tentative smile. Bucky nodded and smiled back. 

Maybe, just maybe, they’d managed to get through to him. 

“Tony, is your ass buzzing?” Bucky frowned.

“Oh, I put my phone in my back pocket,” Tony realised. He pulled out his phone, his forehead creasing as his fingers danced across the screen then his eyes lit up.

“What is it?”

“Message from Thor,” Tony replied. “Jane doesn’t have food poisoning. She’s pregnant.”

“Seriously? Oh, man, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, pocketing his phone again. “This day didn’t need to get any better, but it did.”

Warmth flooded Bucky. He wondered if this was what being drunk felt like.

“Is that Charles?” Tony frowned, pushing himself up onto his toes, using Bucky’s shoulders for balance. Delight blossomed across his face. “It is!”

“Who’s Charles?”

“My cousin. Well, third cousin, twice removed or something like that. He’s brilliant. He just got married to his husband, they’ve been together since the sixties. I love Erik, he’s an anarchist. I’m gonna go say hi. Be right back.” Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. 

Bucky watched him go with a smile, before vacating the dance floor. He spotted Steve and Peggy dancing together, watching Sarah and Laura with proud smiles as the two girls danced next to them. Bucky suspected the next Rogers’ family vacation would be to Canada so Sarah and Laura could see each other again. Natasha was dancing with Bruce, and Clint and Scott were having an animated discussion with Sam. Uncle Phil was deep in conversation with Logan and Jean, while Aunt Melinda was dancing with Arno.

Spotting Loki across the room, Bucky was about to join him when he met Bishop Nick Fury. 

“Congratulations, your Royal highness,” Fury nodded as Bucky approached. 

“Thanks,” Bucky replied. “And, uh, thank you for being here.”

“My pleasure,” Fury said. “If it was up to me, you two could’ve had the same kind of wedding as your in-laws. Unfortunately, some in the Church are-“

“Narrow minded?”

“I was going to say stupid, but sure, we’ll go with your one.”

Bucky chuckled. 

“So, Duke of Edinburgh, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “It’s sweet, you know, cause Tony and I met there. But honestly? I think Howard just likes laughing at my attempts to say Edinburgh.”

Fury snorted. “Very possible. I’ve found that man has a strange sense of humour.” He nodded across the dance floor, to where Tony was talking animatedly with Rhodey, waylaid on his way back to Bucky. “He’s going to be a good king, your husband.”

Bucky thought back to his earlier observations, on the balcony and during the carriage ride back to the Palace.

He smiled.

“Yeah, he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monarch is the supreme governor of the Church of England (also called the Anglican Church), and the Archbishop of Canterbury is the most senior cleric. It did not - and still won’t perform same sex marriages.
> 
> Myrtle has been used in Royal wedding bouquets since Queen Victoria's wedding.
> 
> In Royal weddings, the Queen gives the groom Welsh gold for the bride’s wedding ring. Traditionally, Royal grooms do not wear a wedding ring. Tony has his engagement ring, so for once, he’s almost following tradition!
> 
> The song Tony and Bucky are dancing to is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkYlX1v1n8E) version of Next to Me by Emeli Sandé.
> 
> The titles Bucky receives on his wedding day are the same titles Prince Philip received on his wedding day.


	13. Chapter 13

**August 2015**

“Are you sure you don’t mind taking him north with you?” Greg asked, adding Peter’s luggage into the pile which was taking shape in the hallway, ready for their departure for Balmoral in the afternoon. 

Tony fixed him with a look, throwing a significant glance over his shoulder into the sitting room, where Peter and Bucky were already tussling on the floor with the dogs, Peter’s squeals bouncing off of the walls. 

“No,” he retorted. “We definitely don’t mind.”

Greg chuckled. “Fair enough. Thanks again for taking him.”

“Seriously, it’s our pleasure. You know we love spending time with Peter.”

Only a year ago, Tony would’ve been cautious about saying anything along those lines, lest Greg interpret it as a dig about his parenting skills - or lack of. It was a mark of how far Greg and their relationship had come that Greg simply smiled and nodded instead of going on the defensive.

“He loves spending time with you too. And I love the idea of spending a whole week in Italy with my beautiful wife.”

“Ah yes, Italy in the summer. Just you, Mary, and a bunch of crusty old politicians. How romantic.”

“Yes, well, the politicians won’t be there all the time,” Greg grinned. “If they start showing up in my bedroom-”

“Hey,” Tony interrupted. “Whatever you’re into, I’m not going to judge.”

Greg stuck out his tongue and Tony grinned. It was amazing to be able to mess around with Greg again. It filled him with warmth, spreading through him like hot chocolate on a winter’s day. 

“Go on, get out of here,” Tony told him. “Enjoy Italy, bring me back some biscotti, don’t cause an international incident.”

“Alright. Thanks again,” Greg grinned. “And you never know: in nine months time, you might be an uncle again.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. Greg and Mary were planning a second child again? He knew their relationship was going from strength to strength, but this was more than he could’ve hoped for. 

“Bye Peter,” Greg called.

“Bye dad,” Peter replied absently, throwing himself onto Bucky’s stomach with a laugh. 

“Forgotten already,” Greg mock-sighed. “Bye Tony.”

“See you later,” Tony smiled.

He had no idea those would be his last words to his brother.

* * *

“Foul!”

“Oh, come on!” Bucky exclaimed. “I hardly touched you!”

“Still a foul,” Arno smirked, jogging backwards. “Go on, Peter, take the penalty.”

“Stupid soccer,” Bucky muttered. “You look at someone the wrong way and they fall over.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve seen soldiers go into battle with less gear than your footballers,” Arno retorted.

Quickly checking Peter wasn’t looking - he was too busy booting the ball past Tony into the makeshift goal - Bucky flipped Arno off, sticking out his tongue when Arno just snorted.

“How much are we losing by now?” Tony called.

“I lost count somewhere around eight nil,” Bucky replied, leaning against his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re losing eleven-one,” Maria called from the sidelines, where she and Howard were watching the game.

“Hey, sweetheart! We have one point!” Bucky called to Tony.

“Great. We only need ten more to take the lead.”

“Minor detail,” Bucky waved him off, jogging across the field towards Peter. Bucky danced around Peter, managing to steal the ball and racing towards the goal.

Only to trip over his untied lace and tumble to the ground, allowing Arno to steal the ball back and score another goal.

“I quit,” Bucky yelled, flopping spread-eagled onto his back. “Oof!” he exclaimed when Peter threw himself onto his stomach.

“You can’t quit,” Peter insisted.

“Nope, I quit,” Bucky wheezed. He lifted Peter off of his stomach, before accepting Tony’s hand to pull himself to his feet. “Uncle Bucky is old and tired.”

“If you’re old, what does that make me?” Tony grinned.

“Ancient,” Bucky teased, stealing a kiss and earning himself a squeeze on the ass.

“You’re gross,” Peter declared, scrunching his nose.

“They are, aren’t they?” Arno agreed. “Come on, Pete, I’ll still play with you. One on one, let’s go.”

“Yeah!”

“You okay?” Tony chuckled as they followed Howard and Maria inside for tea. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “I’ll be fine. I’m just realising for the first time that I ain’t immortal, and I’m getting older.”

Tony patted his shoulder sympathetically. “It’s a painful moment for us all.”

Dropping his voice to a murmur, Bucky added, “You might have to make me feel better tonight.”

“Really?” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Lucky me.”

Bucky chuckled, letting Tony pull him down onto the sofa and curling into his side.

 _I love this place_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

Tony buried his nose into Bucky’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo. Balmoral was one of the few places he could simply be without worrying about who was watching, waiting for him to make a misstep which would ruin everything. 

Leaning forward, he swiped two pieces of shortbread from the plate on the table, handing one to Bucky before shoving the entire biscuit into his own mouth in one. Bucky grimaced and rolled his eyes.

“What?” Tony mumbled.

“Always a pleasure to see those etiquette lessons weren’t wasted on you,” Maria remarked.

Tony smiled and swallowed the shortbread.

“Sorry mum.”

“No, you’re not,” Bucky whispered, poking him in the ribs. 

Tony raised his eyebrow. “You wanna go there?” He wriggled his fingers where they rested against Bucky’s waist, grinning when he squirmed away.

“Get off!” he laughed.

“Or what?” Tony challenged. 

Bucky glowered, although the twinkle in his eyes rather ruined the effect. He leaned away from Tony, poking him in the thigh with his toe and yelping when Tony grabbed his ankle and held on to it.

“Children,” Maria sighed.

There came a knock on the door, then it opened and Lorraine appeared. She’d been part of his father’s staff forever, working her way up until she became his private secretary. She’d always seemed cool and aloof to Tony, but now she looked shaken, her eyes were red-rimmed. He released Bucky’s ankle with a frown.

“Your Majesty,” she began, addressing Howard. “May I speak with you privately, sir?”

“Of course,” Howard nodded. Glancing at Tony and Bucky, he added, “You two… carry on.”

Once the door was closed, Tony made an exaggerated lunge towards Bucky again, bursting into laughter when he yelped and fell off the couch. 

“That’s not funny,” Bucky pouted, climbing back onto the couch after stealing another piece of shortbread. 

“It’s a little bit funny,” Tony smirked, holding his thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart. Bucky leaned over and pressed the two fingers together until they were touching.

“That’s better.”

Tony giggled. He leaned over, pressing a kiss onto Bucky’s neck.

He glanced up as his father re-entered the room and instantly frowned. Howard’s face was ashen and he looked devastated, there was no other word for it.

“Dad?”

Howard ignored him, crossing the room to Maria’s side before blurting out, “Gregory’s dead.”

Ice flooded Tony’s veins. It was as though with his words, Howard sucked all of the warmth from the room. For the longest moment, there was only silence. All Tony could hear was his own ragged breath as the words rattled around his brain.

No one spoke.

No one moved.

Then Maria wailed, the sound piercing Tony’s chest like an icicle and he pressed his hand to his mouth as a single sob escaped him. Beside him, Bucky just stared, frozen in place.

Maria crumpled like a marionette whose strings had been cut, her sobs rising in volume until they attracted the attention of Arno and Peter outside.

“What’s going on?” Arno frowned, wandering towards the French doors. “What’s happened?”

And Peter - _Jesus_ , Peter - was standing beside him, looking at Maria and Howard with such confusion etched across his little face. 

In an instant, Bucky was on his feet and across the room, scooping Peter into his arms and walking away. Tony could hear their faint voices, growing quieter as they walked away from the house. 

Tony sat frozen.

He didn’t… He didn’t know what to do. What to feel. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. But at the same time, it had to be, because why else would Howard say that? Why else would he look so, so, so _shattered_?

“Tony,” Arno’s voice snapped him out of his fugue. “What’s happened?”

Tony opened his mouth but the words lodged in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Instead he got to his feet and left the room, going in search of someone, anyone, who could tell him what was going on because he really did not understand. 

“Tony,” Arno called, following him out of the room, but Tony didn’t stop, didn’t look back. “Tony, what the hell is going on?”

In the hallway, he found Jack. 

“What- How?” Tony blurted out.

Bucky’s usually bubbly assistant was uncharacteristically subdued. The sparkle was gone from her eyes and her mouth was tight.

Jack took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself. “The Duke and Duchess of York were killed this afternoon in an accident at Leonardo da Vinci Airport in Rome.”

_No._

“Mary?” he whispered.

“What?” he heard Arno exclaim. Fingers pawed at the back of his hand; Tony reached out and clung to Arno’s hand like they were little boys. Which was a ridiculous comparison, because there were sixteen years between them. They’d never been children together. No. It was Greg who’d been a child with him.

_Greg._

“The plane was running late,” Jack explained. “So the ground crew decided to make up time by refuelling while the passengers boarded. Which is completely against regulations. And it’s believed there was a fault with the fuelling equipment. There was a fire and a minor explosion. The Duke of York died instantly. The Duchess was taken to a nearby hospital where attempts were made to save her, but she died from her injuries.”

A cold wind blew through Tony, stripping him of all emotion. His grief, it didn’t seem real. His parents’, yes, he could understand it, even though every wail he heard from his mother made him want to flinch because it was so horrible, so full of raw pain and agony. 

“Fuck,” Arno whispered.

Tony was gripped with the sudden urge to laugh. Arno was swearing. Arno never swore, not like that. Greg, yes, but Arno? No, never. Tony could feel the laughter bubbling up inside him and it took every effort to quash it down.

“What do we do?” Arno asked. Tony could feel his eyes on his, but he was unable to look at his brother.

“I… I don’t know,” Tony admitted. He swallowed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Greg and Mary were gone, just gone, no more, and Tony had no notions of how to react, of how to feel. It was all a jumble inside. None of it made sense, because Greg and Mary were gone leaving…

_Peter._

* * *

“What’s happening? What’s wrong?” Peter asked as Bucky carried him away from the house and Maria’s screams. “Why’s Nana making that noise?”

“Uh, she, she just got some really bad news,” Bucky replied. “Come on, let’s go play again.”

“Is she okay? She sounds like she's hurt.”

“Yeah, well, uh, when you get told something really bad, sometimes it feels like someone’s hit you,” he tried to explain. “Come on, where’s the ball? There it is.” He put Peter back on his feet. “Go get it.”

Peter eyed him suspiciously, but then he darted across the grass towards the abandoned ball and kicked it back towards Bucky.

“Good shot,” Bucky called, praying Peter wouldn’t notice the faint tremble in his voice and trying not to think about the fact they would have to tell Peter that his father was dead. “Wow, well done!” he yelled when Peter booted the ball past him. 

“There’s Uncle Tony!” Peter called, pointing behind Bucky.

Bucky turned; sure enough, Tony was crossing the grass towards them, looking every inch the little boy lost. Which was impressive, though not in a good way, for a man of forty. 

“Play by yourself for a minute,” Bucky told Peter, walking towards Tony, putting some distance between them and Peter. “Hey.”

“It’s not just Greg,” Tony murmured. 

“What?”

“Mary too. Plane accident,” Tony muttered, pursing his lips.

“Oh, God,” Bucky breathed. He wrapped his arms around Tony. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky glanced over Tony’s shoulder towards Peter, who was kicking the ball back and forth, but keeping his eyes on them the entire time. “Shit, how do we-“

“I have no idea,” Tony shook his head. “Buck?”

“Yeah? I’m here.”

“I love you.”

Bucky nodded, his throat tight. “Yeah. I love you too.”

“Should we, uh, take him back to the Lodge first?” Tony asked, pulling back and wiping his nose. “Or- I don’t know.”

“I don’t think there’s a right or wrong answer for this,” Bucky admitted, fishing a tissue from his pocket and handing it over. “It’s gonna be awful no matter what.”

“Why’s everybody crying?” Peter called.

Bucky and Tony shared a glance.

“Ready for this?” Bucky murmured.

“Not even a little.”

“Hey, Pete? Come sit down here a minute,” Bucky called, sitting cross-legged on the grass.

Peter abandoned the ball and scampered across the grass, sitting down in a tumble of limbs and blinking up at them with wide eyes. He looked so young. Far too young to lose both parents. 

“We’ve got some bad news to tell you,” Bucky began as Tony settled himself next to him, their knees brushing. 

“Is it why Nana’s crying? And you look sad?”

“Yeah. Your mom and dad were in an accident. They were really badly hurt and, uh, I’m sorry, but they died.”

Peter stared at him.

“I know you’re probably going to be really sad and that’s okay. I’m sad too, so’s Uncle Tony and Uncle Arno and Nana and Grandad. We’re all going to be sad for a while. But I want you to remember that if you have any questions or you wanna talk about it, I’m here for you. Okay?”

Peter just stared at him. It was beginning to feel a little unnerving. Surely, surely he should have some sort of reaction, right? He’d just found out his parents were dead. Bucky’d been expecting tears and crying, but Peter just stared at him, barely blinking. 

“Mum’s… dead?” he said slowly. “And… And dad?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, his voice catching. Tony’s hand covered his knee. “I’m so sorry, kid.”

Peter’s little face scrunched in confusion and, oh, that hurt. “But… why?”

Bucky swallowed.

“There was an accident with their plane,” Tony explained hoarsely. “Some people tried to take a shortcut when they were refuelling the plane and it went wrong. There was a fire and a lot of people got hurt.”

“And died.”

“Yeah.”

When Peter looked up again, his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, his lips trembling and he looked so young, so small, Bucky wished he could sweep him up and keep him safe from the world and its cruelties forever. 

“What will happen to me?” Peter whispered.

“You’re gonna stay right here,” Bucky told him, gathering Peter into his arms. “With me and Uncle Tony until we figure it all out. But I promise you, I’m going to take care of you, no matter what happens. I love you.”

And then, finally, Peter began to cry and Bucky quickly revised his earlier assessment because this was worse, this was so much worse, feeling the sobs wrack Peter’s little body, accompanied by the little, wet hiccoughs against his neck.

“Just cry, just let it out,” Bucky coaxed, even though he definitely, one hundred percent did not want to hear it. 

“I want my mummy!” Peter wailed.

Bucky squeezed his eyes closed, a few tears of his own slipping free. “I know,” he whispered. “I know you do. I’m so sorry I can’t give her to you. Oh, God, I wish I could.”

“I want my mum!”

There was nothing Bucky could do except hold Peter tight. At least with his face buried into Bucky’s collar, Peter couldn’t see Bucky’s own distress, couldn’t see the silent tears making their way down his face. Lifting his hand from Peter’s back, Bucky quickly swept away the worst of them, but they wouldn’t stop coming. Behind him, Tony shifted closer, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder blade. 

He buried his face into Peter’s hair and stroked his back until Peter cried himself out, the back of his shirt growing damp below Tony’s face. 

Eventually, Bucky shifted, nudging Tony to his feet, before shifting Peter onto his hip and climbing off of the grass. Peter and Tony stared at him, matching expressions of loss and confusion. Bucky’s heart swelled.

His two lost boys.

Hell, he probably looked just as lost, but someone had to pretend they knew what they were doing.

“Come on,” Bucky said. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Bucky watched as Tony withdrew into himself. He watched him wander around Craigowan Lodge as though lost in a fog, touching things. Walls, curtains, bric-a-brac scattered throughout the house. As though he needed the reassurance they were real. Or maybe that he was real. They were his anchors, the only things tethering him and stopping him from drifting away. 

The only time he appeared animated, almost like the old Tony, was when he was arguing with Howard.

Tony wanted to fly to Italy to bring the bodies back to London, but Howard was adamant Tony should stay exactly where he was. 

Tony was furious. 

He screamed, he yelled, he swore and, on one occasion, Bucky thought he was going to throw something at Howard. It reached the point where Bucky was certain he would turn around and find Tony gone, driving to the airport alone to book himself on the next flight to Rome. 

In the end, Howard relented with extreme reluctance. 

Bucky followed Tony up to the Big House to see him off, carrying Peter on his hip even though Peter was really getting too big to be carried. Peter tucked his head into Bucky’s neck, his thumb in his mouth and his favourite soft toy clutched to his chest. Bucky swayed back and forth gently, reminiscent of when Peter or Steve’s girls were babies, watching Happy order the security team with revised fervour. 

When it was time for them to leave, Tony turned to Bucky, stepping close and winding an arm around his waist.

“Take care of yourself,” Bucky murmured.

“Yeah, you too. I love you,” Tony whispered, before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Bucky thought back to the first time he kissed Tony in this spot, before he left Balmoral that first summer. Part of him wished he was going with Tony, to be there to hold his hand and comfort him, and also maybe to find comfort of his own in Tony’s presence. 

“Love you too.”

Tony cupped Peter’s cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Alright, Peter. Be good for Uncle Bucky while I’m gone, okay?”

“No,” Peter whined, burying his face into Bucky’s collarbone.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “No? You’re not going to be good?”

“Don’t go,” Peter whispered, peeking at him with one eye, his lip trembling. 

“He’s going to be back tonight,” Bucky assured him, rubbing Peter’s back. “We’ll see him when we get back to London.”

Peter shook his head again, reaching out to clutch at Tony’s jacket. “You’ll die!”

Tony and Bucky froze. Behind them, Bucky heard Jack’s sharp inhale of breath and out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Happy’s horrified expression. Tony looked at Bucky with tear-filled eyes, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Peter.

“I’m gonna be okay, buddy,” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “He’s gonna be fine.”

“But you have to go on a plane and then you’ll die!”

“It wasn’t the plane that killed your mum and dad,” Tony explained, his throat bobbing as he fought off his tears. “People did something they weren’t supposed to, that’s what happened.”

“But what if they do it again?”

“They won’t,” Tony promised and Bucky said a silent prayer life wouldn’t make a liar out of Tony. Tony forced a smile. “I’m gonna be fine. I promise. Now. You be good and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Peter nodded. Tony released him, exhaling loudly, before leaning in and giving Bucky one final kiss. Their eyes met, and Bucky prayed Tony understood everything he wanted to say but couldn’t. Tony nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and mouthed _Love you_ , before climbing into the Range Rover without another backward glance. 

Bucky stared after the car as it disappeared through the trees in a crunch of gravel with a lump in his throat, before carrying Peter back to Craigowan Lodge to prepare for their return to London. 

* * *

**_Death of the Duke & Duchess of York  
_ ** _August 18th 2015_

_THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT IS ISSUED BY THE PRESS SECRETARY TO THE KING_

_The King, with great sadness, has asked for the following statement to be made immediately._

_His beloved son and daughter-in-law, the Duke & Duchess of York, died following a tragic accident at Rome’s Leonardo da Vinci Airport yesterday afternoon. Further details of the incident will be released following the investigation into the accident. _

_Prince Anthony flew to Rome yesterday evening and accompanied the caskets back to London. Prince Peter is in the care of his uncles, Prince Anthony and the Duke of Edinburgh, as per the wishes of the Duke & Duchess of York in their will. _

_The Parker Family have been informed._

_The King understands the concern being expressed for his grandson, Prince Peter, and asks for privacy to allow the family to grieve this tragic loss._

_Details of the funeral to follow._

* * *

“Bucky said I’d find you here.”

“What do you want, Rogers?” Tony asked, wiping his forehead with his wrist as he glanced up, before laying into the punching bag again. 

“Well, I did come to pay my condolences, but I’m getting the feeling you’re not interested.”

“Will it bring my brother back?” Tony snapped. “No? Then keep it to yourself.” He threw his weight into a roundhouse kick which sent the bag spinning.

“Look, Tony-“

“No offence, Rogers,” Tony interrupted, rounding on Steve as he ripped off his glove so he could grab the water bottle. “But as an only child, you are _really_ unqualified to talk to me right now. You have no idea how it feels to lose a brother.”

“No, but I did lose a kid,” Steve said calmly and all the wind dropped out of Tony’s sails.

He hung his head. “Shit. Sorry. I-“

“Forgot?” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. Most people do. But I won’t. I will never forget them. I will never stop feeling like there’s something missing in my life. Someone who should be here and who isn’t. Sound about right?”

Tony laughed bitterly, the tears he’d been suppressing for hours threatening to burst free. “Yeah, pretty spot on actually.” He drew a shaky breath. “He’s the only one who knew what it was like, when we were kids. And yeah, he had rose coloured glasses on about a lot of it, but he’s the only one who went through it with me.” His throat closed up. “And now he’s gone.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, reaching out and placing a strong hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I feel like part of me died with him,” Tony admitted. 

“I know the feeling.”

“Guess you do.” 

They lapsed into silence.

Steve was the first to move, crossing to the edge of the gym and toeing off his shoes while shucking his jacket. Tony frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I know from experience,” Steve explained, pulling off his socks, “That hitting a bag doesn’t feel the same as hitting someone. Especially when you’re pissed off.” 

He retrieved a pair of gloves, shoving his hands into them before using his teeth to secure the straps. Clapping his fists together, Steve stepped onto the mats, moving to the centre before turning to Tony expectantly.

“You’re wearing jeans,” Tony pointed out in amusement. “And- is that a _Ralph Lauren_ t-shirt?”

“Yeah,” Steve grimaced. “My mom’s rolling in her grave at how much designer clothes I own. Come on; hit me. I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

“You’re nuts,” Tony informed him, but he joined Steve in the centre of the mat. “You’re also going down.”

Steve smirked.

“You wish.”

* * *

“Peter,” Bucky called, climbing the stairs to the top floor of the apartments. “Time for your bath.”

No reply.

Bucky hauled himself up the final few steps with a muffled groan. It had been a long week, and the worst part was the knowledge it was far from over. Maybe they could take a vacation, when all of this was over, especially considering their time at Balmoral had been cut painfully short. 

Then he remembered Peter’s terror before Tony flew to Italy and winced.

Maybe a vacation would have to wait a while.

“Peter,” he said, sticking his head into the playroom. “Bath time. Come on.”

“No,” Peter frowned, without looking up from his Lego set.

“Yes. You don’t wanna be smelly, do you?”

“I’m playing.”

“Yeah, well, you can play later,” Bucky said, crossing to tap him on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“No.”

Bucky paused at the door, staring at Peter in surprise. He was usually such a good kid. He might say no occasionally to test his boundaries the way all kids did, but when pressed, he would capitulate.

“Peter. You need to have a bath. You haven’t had one in three days. You can play when you’re done.”

Peter scowled at him but didn’t move. Bucky raised his eyebrows expectantly. Then Peter climbed to his feet and for a second, Bucky thought Peter was going to follow him.

But then he picked up his half finished Lego set and threw it against the wall. 

“No!” Peter yelled. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

“Peter!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Go away. You don’t care. I don’t want you, I don’t _like_ you,” Peter screamed, grabbing his chair and tossing his chair aside. “I hate you.”

Bucky flinched, nausea spreading through him as Peter’s words sunk in. He blinked and drew a shaky breath. 

Peter didn’t mean it. He was just scared and hurt and trying to figure out how to grieve, and lashing out at Bucky was a convenient outlet for his emotions. But that didn’t make him feel any better when Peter was yelling, “I hate you! I hate you! I. Hate. You!” and pulling out drawers to throw their contents across the room.

God, he didn’t know what to do. He racked his brains, trying to remember what Aunt Melinda and Uncle Phil used to do when one of the kids got angry, but he was drawing a blank, the anxiety and adrenaline making it impossible to think. He could feel the pressure behind his eyes of tears, but he knew he couldn’t do that. The last thing Peter needed was to see one of his caretakers fall apart on top of everything. 

“Peter,” he said loudly, hoping Peter could hear him over the noise he was making. “I’m going to sit on the stairs. You can see me through the door. I’m not going to leave you, but I’m not staying in the room cause I don’t want you to hurt me. When you get this out of your system, you come sit down with me, okay?”

Peter didn’t reply, he was too busy smashing the jigsaw globe he’d built with Tony last Christmas and screaming incoherently.

Bucky sat on the top step and pressed his shaking fist to his mouth, wincing every time Peter’s screams got louder or something particularly heavy hit the walls. He couldn’t decide if he wished Tony was here or not. On one hand, Bucky really didn’t want to go through this alone, but on the other, Tony wouldn’t take seeing Peter this upset well. 

Bucky buried his face in his hands and tried to pray, but he couldn’t find the words. He’d never felt more alone.

After a while, he realised Peter had fallen silent. He raised his head and listened, his heart clenching when he heard faint sobs. 

Bucky swallowed.

A few moments later, Peter shuffled out of the playroom and crawled into his lap, sniffing loudly, his face blotchy and wet with tears.

“Uncle Bucky…”

“I got you,” Bucky groaned, lifting Peter more securely into his lap. “I got you, kid.”

He felt Peter sniffle against his neck, which was gross, but then Peter mumbled, “I want my mum,” and Bucky forgot all about it.

“I know you do, kid,” he whispered. “I know.”

* * *

**_WHERE IS OUR FLAG? WHERE IS OUR KING?  
_ ** _August 21st 2015, The Sun_

_Criticism of the Royal family continues to grow as they refuse to fly the Union Jack at half mast above Buckingham Palace as a mark of respect for the Duke and Duchess of York, who died in a fatal plane accident on August 17th. Further fuelling the public’s anger is the absence of the King and Queen who remain at Balmoral._

_Traditionally, the Royal Standard only flies at Buckingham Palace while the King is in residence. The Union Flag has never flown above the Palace, however the public believes they should fly the flag at half mast to pay respect to the Duke and Duchess._

_“It’s a disgrace,” Betsy Braddock declared. “The country is grieving, who cares about tradition?”_

_While Prince Tony flew to Italy to accompany the bodies of the Duke and Duchess back to the UK, Prince Arno and the Duke of Edinburgh took Prince Peter back to London. But sources close to the Palace claim that the King refused to return to London, choosing to hide out in Scotland instead._

_“We all know Greg was the King’s least favourite,” Quentin Beck said. “Now he’s proving it. Greg was an embarrassment to him.”_

_Others have raised their voices, asking for compassion for the King and Queen._

_“They’ve just lost a child. Let us not forget, if you lose a parent you’re an orphan, but losing a child is so terrible, there is no word for it.”_

_Prince Arno and the Duke of Edinburgh staged a walk about this afternoon among the mourners at Buckingham Palace, listening to their concerns and accepting their condolences on behalf of Prince Peter. The Duke of Edinburgh was praised by the crowds for his sincerity and dignity._

_“He really listened to what we were saying,” said Rose Roberts from Sheffield. “He’s the only one who understands how we feel.”_

* * *

As he reentered Buckingham Palace, Bucky picked up his pace as he marched away from Arno and the security team and everyone. He could still hear the crowds outside and the noise just made his skin prickle. Bucky’s vision blurred, anger bubbled in his throat and he was just so tired, so _done_ with all of this, so desperate to get away, to be anywhere else. He almost walked straight into someone, dodging at the last minute to avoid a collision.

“Your Royal Highness.”

Bucky spun around, blinking at the owner of the voice.

Fury. The newly minted Archbishop of Canterbury, who was about to have a literal baptism of fire by conducting the joint funeral service for the Duke and Duchess of York. No doubt fresh from a meeting with the Privy Council about the service. Bucky vaguely recalled Jack telling him about it over breakfast.

“Your Grace,” he nodded sharply.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Fury asked.

“Uh, sure,” Bucky agreed, even though the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to anyone. 

He took the lead, guiding Fury into what turned out to be the Private Audience room. With every step, Bucky could feel the pressure in his chest growing and growing, everything he’d been suppressing since Howard told them the news burning him from the inside out, ready to erupt.

“What can I do for you?” Bucky asked, his voice tight.

Fury studied him, his single eye watching, calculating. “How are you?”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “How, how am I? You want the truth?”

“No, I want you to lie to me,” Fury rolled his eyes. “Obviously I want the truth.”

The sarcasm simply fed Bucky’s anger.

“I’m really fucking shitty,” he snapped. “Because I just had to smile and nod and say thank you when those assholes queuing up outside say shit like _They’re in a better place_ , or _God needed them more_. Now, I’m not an expert, but I’m pretty damn sure nobody, not even God Himself, needed Greg and Mary more than the grieving six year old who doesn’t understand why mom and dad aren’t coming home.”

Bucky gasped for breath.

“Feel better?” Fury asked.

“No,” Bucky admitted. “Because the one thing which always got me through all the shit in my life was prayer. And it’s not doing a damn thing to help me.” He drew a ragged breath. “And I don’t know what to do.”

Fury studied him. It was really starting to get old. And served to remind Bucky that he’d just yelled at a priest. _The_ priest. 

“Would you say something?” Bucky muttered.

“You know it’s okay to walk away, right?” Fury said and Bucky frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re allowed to lose faith and walk away.”

“I can’t do that,” Bucky stammered.

“Sir,” Fury deadpanned. “With all due respect. This church has been around for over five hundred years. It has survived wars, politics, and a frankly appalling number of scandals. Despite what the press says, you are not that important.”

Bucky blinked. Then he began to laugh. And damn, it felt so good to laugh. 

“Thanks,” he said. “That actually helps.”

“This is not my first day,” Fury rolled his eyes. “They don’t give this job to just any old schmuck.”

“You know, for a preacher, you’re kind of a dick,” Bucky pointed out, swiping his eyes. 

“Good,” Fury declared. “Listen, if you don’t get what you need from the church, then walk away. It’ll still be there for you when you’re ready to come back.”

“What if I’m never ready?” Bucky asked, voicing his deepest fear.

“Then I’ll pray you find faith somewhere else. There are many paths to God. The Church is just one of them. If this one doesn’t work for you anymore, then find another one.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And remember, just because you don’t believe, doesn’t mean my door isn’t always open if you want to talk.”

Bucky smiled. “I might just take you up on that.”

* * *

When he entered the bedroom and found Bucky shirtless in front of the dresser, Tony smiled. He stepped up behind Bucky, slipping his arms around his waist, and kissed his way up the column of his throat. Bucky hummed, leaning back into his embrace, and for the first time in days, Tony felt warm. 

“That’s nice,” Bucky murmured. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I could make it even nicer?” Tony offered, letting his hands roam over Bucky’s torso, feeling his muscles shift and flex beneath his hands.

“Just what every man wants their husband to say,” Bucky chuckled. “ _Ooh, baby, this gonna be really_ nice.”

“Oh, so you want me to stop?” Tony teased, slipping his hands under Bucky’s waistband then pulling away.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bucky warned, twisting in Tony’s arms so they were face to face and he could kiss him.

Tony giggled, before sucking the skin behind Bucky’s ear, stopping just shy of leaving a mark. “Then, hey, why don’t we move this somewhere a little more horizontal?”

Bucky stole another kiss then took the lead, climbing onto the bed, pausing to toe off his shoes, before sliding further back. He tugged Tony’s hand, grinning when Tony crawled on top of him, bracketing Bucky with his body.

“Hi,” Tony murmured. 

“Hey.”

Planting his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, Tony leaned down to kiss him, smiling when he felt Bucky’s full body shiver. Nine years and he could still drive his husband wild. 

Bucky groaned beneath him, his hips rolling up involuntarily, and Tony could feel that Bucky was half hard already while he was… not. Okay, it was okay. They could easily make out for a while, it wasn’t like it was a hardship to bring Bucky right to the edge with his mouth and his hands. Besides, it had been a long week, no one could expect him to be reacting normally to things after everything. Even if _things_ usually started affecting him by now.

Bucky fumbled with the hem of Tony’s t-shirt; he sat back, yanking it over his head and tossing it onto the floor, taking a moment to appreciate the hungry look in Bucky’s eyes as they roamed over him, his strong hands gripping Tony’s thighs.

“Like what you see?”

“Always,” Bucky smirked, crooking his finger.

Tony grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. No, they’d never been subtle about their attraction to each other. Honestly, it was a wonder only Greg and Arno had known about them that first summer.

A jolt of ice ran through him. Tony jerked back, panting for air.

“What is it? You okay?” Bucky asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Fine,” Tony replied, even as the feeling of ice began creeping up his spine. He began kissing his way up Bucky’s chest, onto his neck, but suddenly all he could see was Greg’s knowing smirk that afternoon in Balmoral and then the ice was spreading, filling him, taking over, until he couldn’t breathe, he was going to be sick, he couldn’t-

Tony yanked himself away, tumbling off of the bed.

“Tony?” Bucky called, but Tony didn’t look back.

“Sorry,” he muttered, grabbing his shirt from the floor and stumbling towards the door. “I can’t, I… Sorry.”

Gasping for breath, Tony staggered along the corridor to his office, wincing when the door slammed open and silently hoping it wouldn’t wake Peter. That would really crown this night off as a complete disaster. 

Falling into his chair, Tony buried his head in his hands and focused on just breathing, using the exercises he’d learned following his time in Afghanistan until his heart rate slowed down. He exhaled slowly, then opened up his laptop, wiggling the mouse to wake it and opening up his files for planning the next Invictus. 

“Tony?”

He glanced up and found Bucky in the doorway, staring at him in confusion.

“Oh. Hey.”

“ _Oh hey_?” Bucky echoed and Tony winced. “What are you doing?”

“I have the bids for the next Invictus to read through,” Tony shrugged. “I should do that. We need to decide on a venue. Might need to take some trips, see them in person, you know. I’ll take Sam with me. Or Pepper. Maybe both. Or, hey, you could-“

“Tony,” Bucky interrupted. “You wanna tell me what just happened? Because five minutes ago, I thought I was getting laid. And now you’re planning the next Invictus and going away? What the hell?”

Tony swallowed, playing with a stray pen cap on his desk. “I, um…” He scratched his nose. “I thought about Greg.”

“During sex?” Bucky grimaced. “Okay, not great, but not exactly the worst boner killer I’ve ever heard of.”

Tony sighed. “It’s just… He’s gone.”

“Yeah. I noticed,” Bucky snapped, his voice thick, and Tony cursed silently because he was fucking this up. 

“It feels wrong. Being happy. Cause he’s gone,” Tony explained and he hated how choked up he sounded. 

“So what? You’re gonna turn yourself into him and fuck this-“ Bucky gestured between them, “-up instead?”

“I’m not turning myself into him.”

“No? So going back a minute to that thing you said about going away to see Invictus venues, I made that up, did I?”

“No,” Tony whispered. “You didn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re being nothing like him,” Bucky scoffed. “You know what? Fine. I’m tired of fighting.”

Tony frowned. “We haven’t been fighting.”

Until now.

“Not everything’s about you, Tony,” Bucky cried. “You’re not the only one who’s grieving. You lost your brother and that’s awful, I get that, but I lost my brother- and sister-in-law too. I lost my friends. And I gotta go out there and smile and pretend I don’t hear them when they say I must be happy, because now I have Peter, so I have everything I ever wanted. As if two people didn’t have to die for me to ‘get everything I wanted’. As if they know what the fuck I want. 

“And then I come home, I get to watch a six year old try to grieve for not one but _two_ parents. I have to hear him say he hates me. And I know he’s grieving and I _know_ he doesn’t mean it, but it still fucking hurts. And I’m just so tired of fighting that and pretending I’m okay,” Bucky spat. He drew a shuddering breath and turned to leave. “I’m going to bed.”

“Wait,” Tony called. “I’m a piping hot mess,” he continued, leaving his chair and approaching Bucky cautiously.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Bucky said gruffly. 

“It’s just, for as long as I can remember,” Tony explained. “I’ve always had Greg. Didn’t always get along, but he was always there. And I don't know what I’m doing without him.”

“Tony, none of us know what we’re doing,” Bucky pointed out, turning back to face him. Tony reached out, swiping the tears from his face with his thumbs. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry too. Probably should’ve told you how I was feeling instead of just bottling that shit up,” Bucky admitted, stepping forward and playing with Tony’s shirt.

“Communication,” Tony nodded. “It’s a thing. Come here.”

He drew Bucky into a hug, relief melting some of the ice in his veins when Bucky came willingly, tucking his chin over Tony’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you,” Tony whispered. 

“I love you too. Dork.”

Tony chuckled.

When Bucky pulled back, Tony let him go reluctantly. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Bucky said, flashing him a small smile.

“Good.”

“You’re coming with me.”

“Better.”

* * *

“This is awkward,” Arno muttered.

“Just a bit,” Bucky agreed, glancing across the room, where Ben Parker was glowering at them. Despite Ben’s insistence that all of his brothers would join him in walking behind the coffin, they’d all declined, choosing instead to wait at Westminster Abbey with the rest of the guests and family. 

Bucky felt for Ben, he really did. After all, Bucky had a sister too. From the day they met, he’d sworn to protect Daisy and even just the thought of losing her, of failing so drastically, gripped him with a hot, sickening feeling. 

But attacking Tony and his family, who’d lost a brother and a son, who were trying to grieve while being held up to the impossible standards the world had decreed for royalty, was a step too far in Bucky’s book. Ben wasn’t the only one burying someone he loved today. And he’d made a difficult time even harder than it needed to be. 

“Where’s dad?” Tony asked, appearing at Bucky’s elbow. “I swear he was right here two minutes ago.”

Bucky and Arno glanced around, but sure enough, Howard was missing.

“Uh. he can’t have gone far, right?” Arno frowned. 

“You guys wait here, I’ll go look for him,” Bucky told them. He leaned in, pecking Tony on the cheek, then went in search of his wayward father-in-law. 

It didn’t take Bucky long to find Howard, locating him in the Chapel Royal, staring up at the stained glass windows. Bucky’s steps rang out in the silence of the chapel as he made his way down the aisle. He’d been here before; first for Peter’s christening, then only days ago, to see Greg and Mary’s coffins as they lay in state. 

Coming to a halt next to Howard, Bucky gazed up at the stained glass windows himself. The sun filtered through them, leaving colourful patterns across the floor. It was bright and beautiful, far too much so for the day of a funeral. 

“It’s my fault,” Howard said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Bucky frowned.

“It’s my fault. They weren’t supposed to be there.” 

Howard fell silent although there was clearly more he wanted to say. Bucky waited.

But when Howard spoke again, his words sucked the air from Bucky’s lungs: “The Foreign Office wanted Tony to go.”

Bucky stared at him in horror. 

“I said no,” Howard continued. “I know August is your anniversary. You’d already arranged to go up to Balmoral. It’s important to you. So I told them to ask Gregory instead. Then I encouraged him to take Mary. Thought it would be good for them. Instead, I killed them.”

“You didn’t kill them,” Bucky replied hoarsely. 

“It feels like I did.”

For the first time, Howard looked like the old man he was. Even through the haze of fear and horror and nausea, Bucky could see it. 

“But even if I said nothing, I still would’ve lost a son. You would’ve lost a husband-” Bucky flinched, “-so either way, I lose. My father was right. This life is cursed.”

Tears burned at Bucky’s eyes but he forced them away, although he couldn’t keep his limbs from trembling. He swallowed. “It’s almost time to go.”

Howard nodded.

Tearing his gaze from the stained glass windows, Howard turned and walked away. Bucky followed, dragging his feet, his heart pounding like it was trying to jump out of his chest. When they rejoined the others, filing out of the Palace to join the procession, Howard looked like his old self. But Bucky would never forget seeing him as an old man that day in the Chapel.

Bucky was drawn to Tony like a moth to a flame, the need to hold him, protect him burning in his mind even though there was nothing to protect him from but a _what if_ and a _could’ve been_. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony frowned as Bucky joined him.

Bucky stared at him. He thought he’d committed Tony’s face to memory a long time ago but suddenly he realised there were new lines around his eyes and a smattering of grey hairs at his temples, all of which Bucky’s failed to notice until now. And, God, if he’d died, then Bucky would’ve spent eternity remembering the wrong face. 

“Honey?”

“It’s nothing,” Bucky replied. But he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and taking Tony’s hand, winding their fingers together. “Don’t go,” he whispered. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony replied. “Are you ready?”

Bucky nodded; he didn’t trust his voice to speak.

Later, Bucky would struggle to remember the walk from St James’ Palace to Westminster Abbey. He would remember the heat of the sun and Tony’s palm against his own, but nothing else. Nothing of the crowds or the silence or the flowers. Because for the entire journey, he stared at the coffins, draped with the royal standard, and realised, but for a twist of fate, it could’ve been Tony’s body lying there.

* * *

**_A Nation Mourns: Britons say a final farewell to the Duke & Duchess of York  
_ ** _August 24th 2015, New York Times_

_Britain bid a final farewell to Prince Gregory and Mary, the Duke & Duchess of York today in a solemn ceremony watched by millions. _

_The two coffins, both draped with the red and gold royal standard, made their way through London in silence made even more prominent by the no fly zone which was put in place over the city for the duration of the funeral as a mark of respect. Thousands lined the streets on the route from Kensington Palace, where Prince Gregory spent his early years, to Westminster Abbey, the site of their wedding only a few short years earlier._

_Since their deaths in a tragic aviation accident in Rome a week ago, the nation has experienced an outpouring of grief, the likes of which has never been seen before. Prince Gregory was always seen as ‘one of the people’, which only increased when he took a bride who was not a member of the aristocracy, but a normal girl from Yorkshire. Millions flooded to the city to pay their respects, queuing for eleven hours to sign the book of condolences at St James’ Palace, where they lived with their son and where their bodies lay in state until last night._

_Queen Maria led her family in an unexpected appearance onto the sidewalk outside Buckingham Palace as the cortege passed, and was the first to bow her head in a mark of respect._

_King Edward and his sons, Prince Tony and Prince Arno, walked solemnly behind the gun carriage carrying the coffins joined by the Duke of Edinburgh and Ben Parker, Mary’s eldest brother._

_Mary’s friend and singer, Adele, sang during the ceremony, her song_ When We Were Young _both poignantly appropriate and apparently one of the Duchess’ favourites. Prince Peter, sitting with his godmother, Natasha Romanoff, cried during the song. As a mark of respect, no cameras were pointed towards the families during the service._

_Ben Parker was due to give a eulogy, but was unable to do so due to his grief. Many expected it to include attacks on the royals and the press, both of whom Parker has publicly lashed out at in the past for their treatment of his beloved sister._

_Prince Tony delivered a heartfelt eulogy for his brother, Gregory, describing him as “a little boy who wanted to make the world a better place. When that boy grew up, that’s exactly what he decided to do. All Greg wanted to do was help people, and he realised that he was in the privileged position where he could.” He spoke of a difficult relationship between them and his relief that they were able to resolve some of the issues which divided them. It was announced earlier this week that Prince Tony and the Duke of Edinburgh were to become the guardians of Prince Peter._

_At the close of the ceremony, the coffins were carried towards the towering exit of the Abbey - Gregory’s by the men of the Royal Scots Dragoon Guard, of which he was the regimental colonel in chief, and Mary’s by the Yorkshire Regiment - and then halted as the entire country fell quiet for a moment of silence._

_Following the ceremony, the two hearses made their way slowly out of the city and down to Windsor, where the Duke & Duchess were buried in a private ceremony, attended only by their closest relatives. _

* * *

“Yeah, thanks Rhodey,” Tony smiled. “Yeah, speak to you soon. Bye.” 

He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, returning to the sitting room where he’d left Peter and Bucky to take the call from Rhodey, stuck in Washington and unable to make it to the funeral. Stealing a now-cold chip from the leftovers of Peter’s fish supper, Tony smiled softly at the two of them, both asleep on the couch.

Nebula trotted to his side, nudging his ankle and looking at the table hopefully. Tony chuckled. Peeling off the batter from a piece of leftover sausage, he fed it to her and murmured, “Good girl.” Then, wiping his hands clean on a napkin, he scooped Peter into his arms to carry him up to bed.

They’d changed him into his pyjamas when they returned from Windsor which meant Tony didn’t have to worry about getting Peter out of his clothes without waking him at least. Pulling back the covers, he eased Peter into bed and tucked him in.

“Uncle Tony?” Peter slurred.

“I’m here,” Tony whispered. His heart clenched when Peter reached out and clutched his hand. “I’m here,” he repeated, stroking Peter’s hair. 

He sat there until Peter’s grip went slack as he drifted back to sleep. Checking Peter had his favourite soft toy, Tony pressed a soft kiss to his forehead then tiptoed out of the room.

 _One down, one to go,_ he thought. 

Before returning to the sitting room, Tony let the dogs out for the last time, checking their water bowls and feeding Alpine a scrap of leftover fish sans batter while clearing up the remains of their dinner. They’d given the staff the night off purely for selfish reasons; they all wanted to be alone that night.

Looking down at his sleeping husband, Tony experienced a rush of love for Bucky. Slipping his arms underneath him, Tony scooped Bucky up in a bridal carry, his head lolling against Tony’s shoulder. He carried him upstairs, nudging their bedroom door open with his hip and laying Bucky down on the bed. Luckily, he’d already removed his jacket and tie earlier in the night, so Tony just had to remove his shirt and trousers without waking him. The shirt was the tricky part, but he managed up, reaching under the sleeve of Bucky’s undershirt to unclip his prosthetic.

Setting it aside, Tony sat and watched Bucky sleep, despite the bone-deep weariness which longed for sleep. 

“Greg was right about us,” Tony whispered. “You make me smile. And I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

And he hoped he’d never have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Diana, Princess of Wales’ death, there was a public outcry over the fact that Buckingham Palace did not fly a flag at half mast. Traditionally, the only flag flown at the Palace is the Royal Standard and only when the Queen is in residence. Eventually, it was decided to fly a Union Jack at half mast on the day of Diana’s funeral and since then, the Union Jack flies at Buckingham Palace when the Queen is not in residence. 
> 
> The public also accused the Royals of not caring following Diana’s death because they chose to remain in Balmoral to care for the Princes. 
> 
> In his eulogy, Diana’s brother launched an attack on both the press and the Royals. Many people applauded it due to the anti-Royal feelings that week brought out, but others felt it was ill-timed and inappropriate.


	14. Chapter 14

**July 2016**

Tony yanked off his tie as he stepped into the apartments, yanking it off and draping it over the bannister before popping the top button on his collar. Following the smell of spices and frying onions, he found Bucky hard at work in the kitchen.

“Hey you,” Tony greeted.

“Hey,” Bucky grinned, turning to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Tony squeezed his shoulders, leaning forward to investigate the pots. “Smells good. How long until it’s ready?”

“Thirty minutes?” Bucky replied, waggling his head.

“Alright. I’m gonna get changed out of this monkey suit,” Tony said, kissing his cheek. 

“Oh, before I forget, check out Facebook,” Bucky called after him. “Robbie posted another video of Daisy and Gabe.”

Tony grinned. Their newest nephew was adorable and Bucky was feeling the distance between them more than he had since he moved to London all those years ago. Luckily, Daisy and Robbie were sympathetic and posted a veritable plethora of photos and videos of their son. 

Collecting his tie from the bannister, Tony jogged up to the first floor. The apartments seemed unusually quiet without Peter bouncing around, but he was spending the night at a friend’s for a sleepover, giving them a much needed night to themselves. Tony had _plans_ for the night. Plans which didn’t involve anthropomorphised animals or overly cheerful songs which remained stuck in his head for days.

Tossing his phone onto his bed, Tony changed out of his suit into jeans and his favourite t-shirt from their honeymoon in Greece. He grimaced as his eyes began itching again. With a sigh, he admitted defeat and removed his contacts, replacing them with his glasses. Tony frowned at his reflection in the mirror; he could practically hear Bucky laughing, _Vanity, thy name is Tony._ The only thing he liked about his glasses was the fact that Bucky thought they were sexy.

Tony glanced up when he heard a quiet _mrow_ , smiling as Alpine wound himself around Tony’s ankles. “Hey Al.”

The cat yawned widely before jumping up onto the bed, circling twice before curling into a ball. He glanced up at Tony expectantly; Tony tickled his ears obligingly, Alpine’s purrs filling the room. 

“Good cat,” Tony murmured. 

Retrieving his phone from the bed, Tony padded towards the door, scrolling through his Facebook feed until he found the video Bucky mentioned. 

Six month old Gabe was in his walker, his tiny feet trying to get traction on the floor as he attempted to move towards Daisy, who sat on the floor holding a soft toy Tony recognised as the lion Bucky’d sent his nephew when he was born. 

“ _Come on, Gabey,_ ” Daisy called.

Gabe’s feet peddled in the air, his little forehead creasing in confusion. He let out an indignant squeak, causing Daisy to laugh, “ _Aw, baby. Come on, you can do it._ ”

Gabe squawked again, sounding angrier this time, his mouth taking on a determined set. He kicked his feet once, then twice, then he finally managed to shift the walker forward. The look of utter amazement on his face was adorable, quickly followed by one of determination as he tried again and again until finally he reached Daisy.

 _“That’s it! Good boy,”_ Daisy praised, handing over the lion toy. 

Gabe instantly shoved the lion’s paw into his mouth chewing on it before grinning up at the camera - and no doubt his father. The video froze on that image, the clip coming to an end, and Tony realised he’d stopped halfway down the stairs, just staring at the screen.

The wave of longing which flooded him was so overwhelming, he had to sit down. Leaning against the wall, Tony hit replay and watched the video again.

And again.

He was on the fourth viewing when Bucky came out of the kitchen, standing at the bottom of the stairs and gazing up at him in amusement. 

“What are you doing, you weirdo?” Bucky asked. “We got plenty of perfectly good chairs down here. You don’t have to sit on the floor.” His face fell into a frown. “Hey, you okay?”

Tony nodded. The melancholy which gripped him like a vice had only grown with every viewing on the video as his mind danced around the _what ifs._

Taking the stairs two at a time, Bucky sat down opposite him. His hand was warm where it rubbed Tony’s ankle through his jeans. 

“What is it?”

“That could’ve been us,” Tony shrugged, turning his phone towards Bucky. “If I’d abdicated earlier, we could’ve had a kid by now. And now we can’t. Because the line of succession is a bitch.”

Bucky squeezed his ankle. “Yeah, but I know you Tony, and I’d know you’d feel guilty right now if you’d walked away. Cause Peter would be Prince of Wales at seven, and Arno would be closer to the throne than he’d ever been.”

“I know,” Tony nodded, because he did. Bucky was right. “And I know we have Peter now, but it’s not the same. He’s not our son. And we only have him because we lost Greg and, God, I miss him so much sometimes. It’s just hard. I feel…”

“Cheated?”

“You’re being generous,” Tony huffed. “I was thinking cursed.”

Bucky jerked. Surprise and something else flitted across his face before it became painfully neutral.

“Sorry, I’m being overdramatic,” Tony sighed, squeezing Bucky’s knee. "It’s just… I mentioned it once, having kids, to Pepper. And she, uh, she offered, you know, to be a surrogate for us.”

“She did?”

Tony nodded. “On one condition: we named the kid after her uncle. He was eccentric and awesome and she spent every summer with him. Morgan. It’s stupid but… I got used to the idea of a little girl who looked like you and Pepper.”

“Me? Why not you?”

“Succession.” Tony waved his hand. “Better to make things easy and keep my DNA out of it.”

Bucky nodded slowly, his fingers tracing patterns in the carpet. Glancing up, he smiled. “You know, she probably would’ve been all through our stuff, playing with things she shouldn’t, and extorting ice pops from us.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, probably.”

“That would’ve been nice,” Bucky admitted. “But we have Peter now. And he needs us.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I love him so much, I do. I love him more than anything but you. Just… Thinking about what could’ve been.”

“Yeah,” Bucky echoed, something flickering across his face, too quick again for Tony to catch. “Come on, let’s go eat then watch something that wasn’t made by Disney.”

“Solid plan,” Tony agreed, accepting Bucky’s hand up. As Bucky turned to head downstairs, Tony tugged him back to his side. Bucky looked up expectantly and Tony’s heart melted. He reached out, sweeping his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. “Hey. I love you. And even if this wasn’t the plan, I don’t regret anything.”

Bucky smiled at him. “Me neither.”

* * *

“Remember when my mom used to fill two washing up bowls for us so we could paddle in them on our fire escape?” Steve grinned, leaning back in his chair in the orangery. 

“Yeah. Look at us now,” Bucky smiled, swiping a handful of chips from the bowl. “Mr Fancy Pants.”

“You live in a literal palace,” Steve retorted. “Don’t call me fancy, Mr I-married-a-prince.”

Bucky chuckled, tossing the chips into his mouth. A squeal echoed across the garden - Michaela or Olivia, Bucky guessed from the pitch - from the swimming pool where Tony, Peggy and the kids were. The sun was shining, they were off duty, he was with his family and his best friends; it had the makings of a perfect day. If not for the niggling voice at the back of his head, the one Bucky had valiantly tried to fight for the past three days. 

“What’s up with you?” Steve asked.

Bucky frowned. “Nothing. Why?”

Steve fixed him with a look. “Bucky. I’ve known you almost my entire life. You put on a good act, but I know you. Something’s up. Now come on: spill.”

Bucky sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He should’ve known Steve would take one look at him and know something was on his mind. 

“Okay,” he said. “But you gotta promise me you won’t tell anybody.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded.

“No, Steve. I mean it. Not even Peg.”

“Wow. One of those? Alright, deal.”

Bucky folded his arms on the table, glancing around to make sure there were no kids lurking in the shadows. “Alright, so last year at the funerals, just before we were supposed to leave St James’ Palace, Howard disappeared. I went to go find him and I did. And he told me something.”

“What?”

“It was supposed to be Tony. On that trip. It was supposed to be Tony.”

The thought of losing Tony still brought a sour taste to his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Steve blinked. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” Bucky grimaced. 

“And you haven’t told anybody?”

“No. I thought I’d made my peace with it, but then Tony said something the other day which reminded me of it, and now I’m thinking about it again and-“ He sighed.

“That’s a lot to carry on your own,” Steve said. “I wish you’d told me earlier.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Bucky agreed. Hindsight was a bitch. “What do I do? I can’t tell Tony.”

“Yeah, that is a bad plan,” Steve agreed. 

“I just, I keep thinking _what if_.”

“I know a little something about that. But, Buck, if you keep living in what could’ve been then you’ll miss out on what you have right now.”

Bucky blinked.

“Steven Grant Rogers. When did you get so wise?”

“I’ve always been wise,” Steve sniffed. “You just didn’t appreciate me.”

“Then I must be thinking of a different Steve Rogers who got into a fight behind a movie theatre with someone three times his size and ended up in the ER with two broken bones, a dislocated shoulder and a nose bleed.”

“Details,” Steve waved him off. “And I had him on the ropes.”

“Sure you did, pal.” Bucky shook his head. “Hey. Thanks. It feels good to talk about it.”

“Any time. You know that.”

“I do,” Bucky smiled.

“Hey, princess,” Steve called, grinning over Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky twisted in his seat, grinning over his shoulder as Sarah wandered into the orangery, dripping all over the floor. “Hey, short stuff.”

“Hello,” Sarah nodded, sliding up to Steve’s side. “My tooth’s really wobbly,” she declared, opening her mouth and wiggling the tooth in question for effect.

“So it is,” Steve nodded. “That’s going to come out soon.”

“Then the tooth fairy’s going to come,” Bucky added. 

“Can I have some juice?” she asked.

“What’s the magic word?” Steve replied, already reaching for her half-drunk glass of soda.

“Please?”

“Here you go,” Steve said, holding the glass steady.

Bucky smiled, watching Sarah chase the straw with her mouth. Steve ran his hand through her wet hair, untangling a knot while she was busy drinking with gentle fingers. Steve was a devoted father and Bucky couldn’t be prouder of him. He’d come a long way from the scrappy little kid in a Brooklyn ER, and not just financially. 

(That being said, Bucky was one hundred percent certain that should the situation arise, Steve would still get into a fight behind a movie theatre and be just as unrepentant now as he was at thirteen.)

“Daddy,” Sarah said, in the tone of voice Bucky instantly recognised as the _I want something_ voice. 

“Yes?” Steve smiled. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Sarah asked, tilting her hands around the arm of Steve’s chair.

“It’s nearly three o’clock.”

“Do you know what happens at three o’clock?”

“What happens at three o’clock, Sarah?” Steve asked indulgently.

Sarah pursed her lips, leaning back and using Steve’s chair for balance. “The ice cream truck goes past.”

“Does it?” Steve gasped, amusement dancing in his eyes. “That’s interesting.”

“Yes, it is,” she nodded. “Can I get a Fruit Pastille lolly? Please?”

Sarah’s love of Fruit Pastille lollies was legendary. Peggy’d told Bucky before that they couldn’t have them in the house or Sarah would sneak into the freezer and help herself, shameless in pursuit of her favourite treat. More than once, Steve and Peggy had discovered an empty box in the freezer. Now, Fruit Pastille lollies were an ice cream truck only treat.

“We have ice cream in the house,” Steve pointed out.

“Yes, but if we get ice cream from the ice cream truck, then there will still be ice cream here for later.”

“She makes a good point,” Bucky grinned.

“And mummy gets sad if we don’t have ice cream in the house,” Sarah continued, climbing onto the side of Steve’s chair and leaning back. He placed a guiding hand on her back, ready to catch her if she fell. “So then mummy won’t get sad because we’re not eating all the ice cream in the house.”

“Hmm. And do you think mommy will let you have ice cream twice in one day?”

Sarah’s mouth twisted as she considered it.

“Yes,” she declared, so full of bravado that Bucky burst out laughing. 

“Nice try kid,” Steve chuckled. “No dice.”

Sarah sighed dramatically, hopping off of his chair. “Fine."

“I think you got another lawyer on your hands there,” Bucky chuckled, watching Sarah prance across the grass.

“Oh yeah. God help us all,” Steve grinned. “Come on. Enough hiding. Let’s go.”

Bucky hauled himself to his feet, racing across the garden after Steve, overtaking Sarah, who let out an indignant, “Hey!”

“Come on,” Bucky called to her.

Ahead of him, Steve reached the edge of the pool, leaping into the air and cannonballing into the water, sending a wave of water over Tony and the kids, spraying Peggy where she sat on the edge of the pool. 

“Gah! Thanks, Rogers,” Tony shouted, pulling a face. “Mouthful of chlorine: brilliant. Beautiful.” 

“He’s an idiot. What do you expect?” Bucky teased. 

Steve resurfaced, grabbing Olivia and blowing a raspberry against her cheek.

“Uncle Steve! Will you play volleyball with us?” Peter called. 

“I wanna play!” Sarah yelled, diving into the pool. “I’m on daddy’s team!”

Bucky sat on the edge of the pool, the water cool against his sun-soaked skin. He smiled as Tony swam across to him, gripping Bucky’s knees for balance. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Bucky echoed.

Tony boosted himself up using Bucky’s knees, pressing their lips together. He looked beautiful, Bucky realised, his skin already tanned and shining with the water, his hair sticking up in a cowlick, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing as he grinned. So beautiful. 

Steve was right, he realised. And wasn’t that a terrifying thought. But he was right: if he kept thinking about the what ifs, he would miss out on what he had. And what he had was pretty awesome.

Bucky slipped into the water, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed him soundly.

“Get a room!” Peggy called.

“No! Quit making out and help me win,” Steve shouted, bouncing a ball between his hands.

“I don’t think so,” Tony replied.

“Better plan: we team up with Pete and kick his ass?” Bucky suggested.

“Yes!” Peter cheered.

“Yeah, that works,” Tony agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**December 2017**

Tony gently shook Bucky awake at five minutes to seven, smiling when Bucky blinked blearily at him, then at the clock, then groaned and buried his head under the pillow. 

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Tony whispered. “Come on, you know Peter’s going to be in here dead on seven.”

Bucky groaned again, pulling the pillow away from his face. “It’s too early for this.”

“I know, baby,” Tony pouted. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Bucky cracked open an eye. “Depends where you’re kissing.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Well, considering our eight year old nephew is going to be coming through that door in… three minutes, I should probably keep it above the belt.”

“We can be fast.”

“I’m good, but I’m not that good,” Tony grinned.

“Fine,” Bucky sighed dramatically. He cupped Tony’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Tony smiled against his lips. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony replied. “Uh oh, here comes trouble.”

The rumble of little feet on the landing grew louder as they approached, then the door burst open and Peter threw himself onto the bed. “It’s Christmas!” he yelled before bursting into giggles.

“Merry Christmas, buddy,” Tony grinned, leaning down and kissing Peter’s forehead. Peter squirmed, wiping his forehead.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, kid,” Bucky added, reaching for his arm before hugging Peter. 

“Can we go see if Santa’s been?” Peter begged, bouncing on his knees.

“Alright, let’s go,” Tony agreed, swinging his feet out of bed. 

It was a relief to see Peter come alive again after everything he’d been through. The past eighteen months were difficult at best as Bucky and Tony learned how to be parents, Peter learned how to live with them, and they all grieved for Greg and Mary. There was more than one hairy moment where Tony thought it was all going to fall apart, not to mention several where he had to find a secluded spot to scream in frustration. 

But as time went on, Peter smiled more, he began to laugh again, and he would never be the boy he was before, slowly a new, happier, older Peter emerged. 

“Come _on_ , hurry up,” Peter called, dancing on the landing as Tony and Bucky pulled on socks and sweaters to ward off the winter chill.

“We’re coming,” Bucky replied, following Peter downstairs with a muffled yawn.

Peter let out an unholy shriek, which sent Nebula into a frenzy, when he saw the brand new bike sitting by the fireplace with a bow tied onto the frame.

“I think he likes it,” Bucky murmured.

“My eardrums don’t,” Tony joked.

Bucky laughed, pulling Tony onto the couch next to him to watch Peter tear through the rest of the gifts in his stocking. Tony watched with a smile, pretending to gasp with surprise at every new gift, as if he didn’t help Bucky wrap them all two nights ago and enjoyed the chance to just be. This was one of the few moments in their lives where they would just be normal, a family opening gifts on Christmas morning. Next to him, Bucky was snapping pictures on his phone while snuggled under Tony’s arm.

Tony breathed, feeling some of the weight lift from his shoulders. 

All too soon, Peter was sitting on the floor, surrounded by gifts and discarded wrapping paper, examining the box of the Lego Robot Building Kit carefully, all his presents unwrapped. 

“Uncle Tony, will you build this with me?” Peter asked.

“Sure,” Tony nodded. 

“Not now,” Bucky added when Peter instantly started digging into the box. Glancing at the clock, he continued, “Breakfast first, then you have to call Aunt May and Uncle Ben before we go to church, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “Can I take the dogs out while you make breakfast?”

“Deal.”

Peter scrambled to his feet, shouting for Nebula and Odie and racing towards the back door.

“Don’t forget shoes!” Tony called after him. “Not again.”

Bucky chuckled, tilting his chin to gaze up at Tony. Tony let his eyes flit over Bucky’s features, taking in the changes over the years from the man he first met in Edinburgh all those years ago. There were little lines around his eyes, but Tony could say with absolute certainty more of them came from laughter than from tears. He’d never grown his hair out again after their wedding but he had grown in his beard. It was a good look.

“What are you thinking?” Bucky asked quietly.

“That my husband is the most beautiful man in the world,” Tony replied instantly.

“Sap,” Bucky teased. Tony kissed him. Kissing Bucky would always leave him breathless in the best way. “Also, lies,” Bucky continued when they broke apart. “Cause my husband’s the most beautiful man in the world.” 

Tony grinned. 

In the end, they’d ended up on a different path from the one they thought they would take, with some twists and turns neither of them ever saw coming, and yet here they were: in Anmer Hall, happily married, with a child running around outside. Exactly where they’d wanted to be all those years ago, walking in the garden in the dark. 

“I love you,” Tony told him, because as far as he was concerned, he could never tell Bucky enough how much he loved him.

Bucky smiled. “I love you too.” He glanced at the clock. “We should probably make a move.”

“Yep. Right. Church,” Tony nodded, reluctantly releasing Bucky. 

Not even Christmas was a day off when you were royalty.

* * *

**_Peter joins his uncles on walk to church for first Royal Family Christmas service  
_ ** _25th December 2017, Metro_

_Prince Peter was greeted by hundreds of well-wishers this morning as he attended the Royal family’s annual Christmas Day service for the first time._

_He held hands with his uncles, the Prince of Wales and the Duke of Edinburgh, as they walked to St Mary Magdalene Church on the King’s Sandringham Estate in Norfolk._

_Peter, eight, wore a smart navy blue coat matching his Uncle James’ outfit and a festive red sweater to go with Prince Tony’s shirt._

_After the service, Peter met some of the Royal fans who’d waited all morning to catch a glimpse of the family and was given a book by one well-wisher. Everyone who spoke to the young Prince said that he came across as shy, but his manners were perfect._

_On the journey back to Sandringham, Prince Tony and Prince Arno were seen laughing and chatting together. The brothers have always had a close relationship, but appear to have grown closer following the loss of their brother, the Duke of York, two years ago. Meanwhile, the Duke of Edinburgh escorted the Queen back to the estate while Prince Peter walked hand in hand with his grandfather, King Edward._

_It was rumoured that Peter was due to attend last year’s service for the first time, however Prince Tony and Duke of Edinburgh chose not to attend the family gathering at Sandringham last year, choosing instead to have a quiet family Christmas with Peter at their own Norfolk home, Anmer Hall._

_The Prince of Wales and the Duke of Edinburgh have also released a new photograph showing the couple sitting in the grounds of Kensington Palace with Prince Peter leaning over the Duke of Edinburgh’s shoulders, taken by Prince Arno. The picture was posted to their Instagram with the message “Merry Christmas to all our followers!”_

* * *

Bucky watched with pride as Tony guided Peter towards the crowds lining the walk between the church and the estate. Tony’s breath billowed in white clouds as he spoke to Peter, encouraging him to interact with the people. 

“I always thought he’d make a wonderful father.”

Bucky glanced to his right, where Maria stood, looking resplendent in a pale blue coat and matching hat. Hats were a big thing for the Royals, Bucky’d realised over the years. 

“Yeah, he loves kids,” Bucky agreed. 

“Personally, I think this whole succession nonsense is ridiculous,” Maria continued. “Who cares if a child shares your DNA. That’s not what makes a parent. You know that.”

“I do,” Bucky nodded. He offered Maria his arm, her gloved hand settling into the crook of his elbow. They began to wander along the path, watching Tony and Peter interact with the crowds, aides following them at a respectful distance to carry the gifts Peter received from his public. 

“We should bring back the old ways,” Maria continued. “Where a king chooses his heir. Because DNA is no guarantee of a good ruler, no more than it is a good parent.” 

“I like the way you think,” Bucky patted her hand. “It’s moot now. We have Peter. And bringing a kid of our own in would only complicate things. And we’re lucky. We made our peace with it.” 

“I’m glad,” Maria smiled. “And I’m so grateful you stuck it out and stayed by his side. I was afraid Tony would never find someone who would be able to deal with everything this world throws at you.”

“We were planning on leaving, you know that.”

“Yes, but you never truly escape from the attention or the expectations.”

“True,” Bucky nodded. “Truth is, it’s easy. Yeah, some of it sucks, but not enough to make me wanna leave. I love Tony way too much for that.”

“Good. Sometimes I worry about him,” she admitted. “Being king one day. He puts on a good act, but he’s always taken everything to heart terribly. He feels like he has to fix everything for everyone. When he was young and my marriage was… struggling, he thought he was his job to make it better and blamed himself when he couldn’t.”

Bucky could picture young Tony perfectly, trying desperately to try and repair the damage to his parents’ relationship and bursting into tears when he couldn’t. 

“But knowing he has you by his side, to steady him, to help him, I believe he can do it,” Maria continued. “It’s a heavy burden helping the man you love to rule while always playing second fiddle to him and to his responsibilities.”

“Yeah, but I have a great example to follow,” Bucky said, squeezing her hand. “Tony’s not the only one who’ll have big shoes to fill.”

Maria smiled mischievously. “I’d like to see you try and walk in my Manolo Blahnik’s.”

“No problem,” Bucky grinned. “Remind me to show you the pictures from Steve’s bachelor party one day. You and Becca’ll get a kick out of them. I’m better in heels, but Clint has amazing legs for a dude.”

“You should invite him to Scotland next year,” Maria suggested, “Then get him in a kilt so we can all take a look. Invite that Sam Wilson too. I wouldn’t mind getting a glimpse of his legs.”

“Your Majesty!” Bucky exclaimed in delight.

“I’m married, dear, not dead,” Maria smiled demurely, with the same cheeky twinkle in her eyes that her sons and grandson wore when they were up to no good. Suddenly Bucky understood where they’d inherited it from; the young American socialite who was bold enough to walk up to a future King and ask him to dance at seventeen. 

“Clearly,” Bucky laughed. 

Maria threw him a wink, before schooling her features into the picture of regal innocence once more. 

“I’m telling Sam about this,” Bucky decided. “And Tony.”

“Tell whoever you like, dear. They’ll never believe you.”

“You’re kind of an evil genius, aren’t you?” Bucky realised as they approached Sandringham House

“No _kind of_ about it. How do you think I managed to survive all those society biddies digging their claws into me for so long?”

“I have much to learn from you.”

“Indeed, young padawan,” Maria said, before disappearing inside, leaving Bucky gaping after her.

“What’s up with you?” Tony asked, catching up with him.

“Your mom just quoted _Star Wars_ at me.”

“No, she didn’t,” Tony scoffed.

“She definitely did. It was wonderful,” Bucky declared, following him inside. “Best Christmas ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family spends every Christmas at the Sandringham Estate in Norfolk. Sandringham House is a private property belonging to the Queen - unlike properties like Buckingham Palace, which belong to the Crown. Anmer House sits on the Sandringham estate. 
> 
> The Royals attend church in the morning of Christmas Day, usually walking from the House to the nearby church, although in recent years the Queen has taken a car while the younger members of the family walk. Prince George and Princess Charlotte joined their parents for the first time on Christmas Day 2019.


	16. Chapter 16

**June 2020**

“Auntie Nat!” Peter cried, racing across the deck and into Natasha’s open arms. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, spiderling,” Natasha laughed. “Look at you! You’ve grown so much. I told you to stop watering him,” she teased Bucky.

“No chance,” Bucky retorted. “Believe me, you do not want the smell of an unwashed pre-teen boy following you around.”

“Hey! I don’t smell!” Peter objected. 

“You gonna let your Auntie Nat come in?” Bucky grinned. “Or are we leaving her out on the porch? Which, you know, works for me.”

“Jackass,” Natasha muttered before hauling him in for a hug. “Hey you.”

“Hi. Missed you,” Bucky replied, smacking a kiss against her cheek. “No more blonde?” he asked, lifting Natasha’s braid, where only the tips remained blonde, the rest returning to her natural red. It was jarring, five years ago, when she turned up for Greg and Mary’s funeral with short blonde hair. Natasha's way of dealing with the grief of losing her two best friends.

Natasha shrugged. “I wanted a change.”

Bucky smiled. “Come on in.”

“When’s Tony getting here?” Natasha asked, handing her bags off to one of the Lodge’s staff. “Thank you.”

“Tomorrow morning,” Bucky replied. Tony’d remained in Johannesburg to attend official engagements while Bucky and Peter went on ahead to Shamwari to meet Natasha, where they were due to spend a week off before continuing their tour. 

“Auntie Nat, come look at the view,” Peter called, dancing out onto the veranda.

“Go on,” Bucky nodded, before following Natasha out. 

“Wow. That is some view,” Natasha remarked.

“Yeah.”

The Lodge overlooked the Bushman River and the lush, green South African landscape. Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets and took it all in. He doubted anyone could ever get used to that view. It was stunning. 

“Hey,” Natasha said, hip checking Peter. “I got you something.”

“You did?” Peter’s eyes lit up.

Natasha crooked her finger, leading him back inside and retrieving a package from her backpack before handing it over. “Here you go.”

“Oh, wow! This is so cool!” Peter exclaimed. “Thanks, Auntie Nat! Uncle Bucky, look, it’s a camera.”

“Wow, nice.”

Peter was already digging into the box, the camera in one hand and leafing through the instruction booklet with the other. Natasha leaned back in her chair and Bucky rubbed her shoulders. He missed her sometimes. 

“I’m gonna go try it out,” Peter announced, sprinting back onto the veranda. 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Natasha murmured, reaching back and covering his hand on her shoulder.

“Tell me about it. You spoil him.”

“Pot, kettle. Besides, he’s closest I’m ever going to get to having kids.”

“You’re really never going to settle down, are you?”

“Actually,” Natasha replied. “I was thinking about moving to London. Full time.”

Bucky leaned forward. “Wait, really?”

Natasha shrugged. “I miss Peter. Might miss you on occasion too. But only occasionally.”

“Oh, of course,” Bucky grinned. “Well, speaking from a purely selfish perspective, I’d love it if you moved to London full time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“This camera is so cool!” Peter exclaimed, running back into the lodge. “Smile!”

Natasha and Peter smiled obligingly as Peter snapped a picture of them. 

“That’s a good one,” Peter declared. He threw his arms around her neck. “Thank you so much, Auntie Nat!”

“You’re welcome, spiderling,” Natasha murmured, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

“Good morning!” Tony called, walking into the Lodge. Bucky, Peter and Natasha were sitting at the dining table, halfway through breakfast, the morning sun peeking through the window and bathing the room in warm orange light.

“Hi Uncle Tony,” Peter called.

“Hey kiddo.” Tony ruffled his hair on the way past. “Hi honey,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Bucky hello. 

“Hi,” Bucky smiled, rubbing Tony’s cheek. 

Tony pressed another kiss into his palm, before sitting down next to him. “Hi beautiful,” he greeted Natasha.

“Hi troublemaker,” she grinned. 

“Uncle Tony, Auntie Nat gave me a camera,” Peter announced. 

“She did? That was nice of her, did you say thank you?” When Peter nodded, he added, “Atta boy.” He helped himself to a piece of toast, stealing the butter from under Bucky’s nose. “Wrapped around his little finger, aren’t you, Natasha?”

“Hmm, yeah. It’s pretty crowded there though, what with you two wrapped so tightly around it already,” she smirked.

“Touché.”

Tony smiled around his toast, throwing Bucky an adoring glance when he hooked his ankle around Tony’s. 

“So, what’s the plan today?” he asked around a mouthful of toast. 

“Uh, we got a safari game drive at ten,” Bucky replied. 

“I hope we see some giraffes,” Peter added. “And I’m going to take lots of pictures with my new camera."

“Nice. I should probably change,” Tony mused, shovelling the rest of his toast into his mouth. 

He leaned over to kiss Bucky, but Bucky grimaced and pushed him away. “Gross. You have bread coming out of your mouth. No, thank you.”

“Alright, alright,” Tony chuckled. “Be right back. Hey, where’s our bedroom?”

“I’ll show you,” Bucky replied, removing his napkin and dropping it into his empty chair. “Follow me.”

“Gladly,” Tony smirked, letting his eyes roam over Bucky’s back, watching his muscles shift under his shirt. 

“We leave in fifteen minutes, boys,” Natasha called after them. “So make it quick.”

Bucky flipped her off and Tony laughed. 

Once they entered the bedroom, Bucky closed the door behind them. “Hey, any word from home?”

“Yeah. I spoke to Arno late last night,” Tony replied, crossing to the wardrobe, where his clothes were all ready and waiting. “Dad’s still not great. He doesn’t want to go back to the hospital though.”

Howard’s health had deteriorated rapidly over the last few months, so much so that before they left London, a draft accession declaration was drawn up for them to carry with them, just in case. While ostensibly, Tony understood the need for preparation, it did feel like they were ushering Howard towards his grave. He and his father might not be close, but Tony wasn’t in a hurry to see the man dead.

“You okay?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. “I am in what is probably one of the most beautiful places in the world with two of my favourite people plus Nat. I’m good. Plus, it’s Howard. He's a fighter.”

“Okay. I’m gonna finish breakfast,” Bucky smiled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. 

“Sounds good. See you in a minute.”

* * *

“That was amazing,” Peter gushed as they returned to the Lodge four hours later, his camera clutched in his hands. 

“That was pretty special,” Bucky agreed.

Tony smiled at him, raising their entwined hands and kissing Bucky’s knuckles. 

“Come on, let’s see all your photos,” Natasha said, nudging Peter’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I’ll get my laptop! Meet me outside!” he called, already running down the hall. 

“Coffee?” Tony asked Bucky.

“Sounds great.”

“Nat?”

“Seriously? Haven’t you learned by now that I never say no to coffee?”

“My mistake,” Tony laughed, releasing Bucky to go find a staff member. 

Tony was on his way to rejoin his family, when Pepper appeared at his side, materialising out of nowhere. Tony threw her a smile, but then he took in her expression and his face fell. Pepper’s mouth was tight, her eyes flickering from side to side as she avoided his gaze for too long.

“Tony-“

“My dad’s dead. Isn’t he?”

Pepper nodded. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

His throat closed and Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe. He nodded. “Thank you,” he managed. “Can you make the arrangements?”

“Of course.”

“I’m going to…” He pointed towards their bedroom. “Actually, can you send Bucky in?”

“Yes, of course,” Pepper nodded. 

“Thanks.” 

Tony hurried towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him and crossing to lean on the dresser. 

His dad was dead. 

It didn’t seem real. The idea of Howard doing something as asinine as dying, it was just wrong. _We’re made of iron_ , Howard’s voice echoed in his voice. Then Tony realised he would never hear his father's voice again and it hit like a punch to the gut.

Tony’s lip trembled, his vision blurred and then with a choked sound, he was crying. The tears streamed down his cheeks. Tony drew a shuddering, gasping breath, but there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from flowing and he tried, dammit, he tried.

Behind him, the door opened and closed. Then there were footsteps approaching on the hardwood floor and gentle hands slipped over his shoulders, the familiar scent of Bucky’s aftershave reaching him.

“Oh, baby,” Bucky murmured.

Tony turned and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky held him tight and somehow that only made him feel worse.

“Your dad?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded, unable to speak, and Bucky held him tighter. 

“I can’t stop crying,” Tony muttered.

“Nobody expects you to. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Of course he was. Bucky was always there. Since Bucky proposed, they’d never been apart for longer than a fortnight. He was always there, by his side or waiting as soon as Tony returned home, no matter what. He was always there. 

Tony clung to Bucky.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Tony whispered.

“Where else would I be?”

* * *

“I’m going to be a king,” Tony murmured, staring out across the reserve, bathed in warm, golden light as the sun slipped below the horizon. “They’ve probably already announced it, which means I _am_ a king. God help us all.”

“Don’t say that,” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “That’s my husband you’re talking about. No one’s allowed to bad mouth him but me.”

Tony stared silently as the shadows crept over the reserve. Bucky didn’t push him, remaining a silent presence at his side ready to provide support when Tony needed it.

“My mum,” Tony said suddenly. “Is she-“

“Rebecca’s with her,” Bucky assured him. 

“I should probably call Arno, he’s-“

“Steve’s there,” Bucky interrupted.

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” Tony huffed. 

Bucky kissed his neck. “You’ve got enough to think about. Let me deal with the easy stuff.”

“Okay,” Tony whispered, leaning their heads together.

They lapsed into silence once more. Somewhere out of sight, an elephant trumpeted. A flock of birds burst into the air in the distance, swirling gracefully before flying off. Bucky once experienced a hurricane in New Orleans and he’d never forget that moment before the storm hit, when everything dropped and went eerily silent. The still before the storm. 

This was that moment.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Tony confessed. 

Bucky hummed. “Alright here’s what we do: we get Peter to eighteen, marry him off to some rich noblewoman, get ‘em to pop out a couple of kids then we piss off to the Caribbean and leave ‘em all to it.”

Tony giggled. “We’ll buy a yacht. I’ll name it Britannia, just to piss the republicans off.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Bucky grinned. 

“Although, Caribbean, it’s going to be hot which means you’re going to be practically naked all the time.”

“I am, am I?”

“It’s the rule,” Tony nodded sagely. “But if you’re practically naked all the time, we’re never going to get anywhere, because you, honey, are far too distracting.”

“Me?” Bucky echoed, running his hand through Tony’s grey-streaked hair. “Have you seen yourself, baby? You don’t have to be practically naked to drive me crazy.”

It was true. Tony’d always been handsome, but he only seemed to grow more beautiful with age. He drove Bucky as wild today as he did thirteen years ago in Balmoral.

Tony twisted his head to brush their lips together. The angle was awkward and they could barely reach, but Bucky didn’t care. And he was willing to bet Tony didn’t either.

“We’re not going to do that,” Tony sighed when they parted.

“No,” Bucky agreed. “I know. Just like I know you can do this.”

“I appreciate your faith in me. Even if I don’t exactly share it.”

Bucky nosed at Tony’s ear. “Sweetheart, you could do anything you put your mind to. I know you can.”

“Thank you.”

Below them, a herd of giraffes wandered across the reservation. Bucky wondered idly if they were the same ones they saw earlier in the day on their safari game drive.

“I always thought my dad was tough on me,” Tony said. “But now, looking back, I only remember the good stuff. Like the time Greg and I were playing in all these fallen leaves in the gardens at the Palace. And dad was watching us - God knows why or where mum was - and he had the biggest smile on his face. It’s one of the few times I saw him smile.”

Bucky found himself smiling. He could picture a young Tony and Greg, throwing themselves into piles of crisp autumn leaves with reckless abandon. 

“Or, back before Britannia was decommissioned, whenever we used to go away on her, in the summer or somewhere hot, the crew would turn the veranda deck into a makeshift water slide for us. And sometimes we could even convince dad to join in. Not often. But I remember when I was a student and Arno was still, I don’t know, three? Four, maybe? I remember Arno was scared. And dad took him down that slide with him and I can still hear Arno laughing.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It was. I miss that ship. It’s the one place dad would truly relax.” Tony pursed his lips. “You know, the old man did drop the odd pearl.”

“Like what?”

“No amount of money ever bought a second of time. Guess that’s true.” He ran his hands over the smooth wooden railing. “He did his best.”

“You know it’s okay to have regrets, right? Or be mad or whatever,” Bucky reminded him.

“Yeah. Honestly. It doesn’t feel real yet. Like we’re going to get on this plane to London, step off and he’ll be waiting there, wearing a scowl, telling me off for coming home early.” Tony paused. “He’s not going to be waiting there, is he?”

“No,” Bucky admitted and he hated to say it. He’d never been particularly close to Howard, not in the way he was with Maria or Rebecca, but the loss still hit a little too close to home for Bucky. Despite the fact he’d been in remission for over six months now, Bucky still lived in fear of a phone call from Aunt Melinda, telling him that Uncle Phil’s cancer was back and it was too late. 

“That’s what I thought,” Tony sighed. “We should help get things ready. The plane’ll be here soon.”

“Nah, let the staff do it,” Bucky replied.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Tony teased, but he made no effort to move, instead taking Bucky’s hands and wrapping his arms more securely around his waist. 

“I figure if you’re gonna take a day off, this is the day to do it.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “And there’s probably not going to be a lot of days off in our future.”

“No, probably not. So let’s… appreciate the moment while we can.”

Tony leaned back against Bucky’s chest. “Okay.”

* * *

Tony seemed to oscillate between detached disbelief and uncontrollable tears throughout their flight back to London. To Bucky’s relief, the Royal Flight had been dispatched as soon as the news of Howard’s death came through, so they didn’t have to face a commercial flight back to the UK, with the rest of the passengers gawking for a glimpse of the new King and the grieving Royals.

Instead, it was just the two of them and Peter and Natasha - who’d insisted on coming with them - and their staff. Natasha sat on one of the sofas, with Peter’s head in her lap. He’d finally fallen asleep somewhere over Angola and Natasha was dozing, her hand in Peter’s hair.

“You should get some sleep,” Bucky whispered to Tony, who sat across from him, staring blankly out of the window. 

“Probably,” Tony sighed.

“Want me to read you a bedtime story?” Bucky teased, trying to get a smile out of Tony.

He succeeded. 

“Fuck you,” Tony shook his head, but his face relaxed into a smile, leaving Bucky with a burst of pride.

“That would put you to sleep,” Bucky joked, waggling his eyebrows. “Quickie in the bathroom?”

“Please don’t,” Natasha said without opening her eyes. 

Tony and Bucky muffled their laughter into their fists. 

“Next time,” Bucky promised. 

“Definitely,” Tony agreed. 

Then, to Bucky’s relief, Tony leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. Even if he failed to sleep, at least he was resting. After watching him for a minute, Bucky tilted his own chair back, hooking his foot around Tony’s ankle, before closing his eyes. 

The journey passed in a blur of fitful sleep, meals and finally hasty changes of clothes into the appropriately somber black suits all three of them carried for just such an occasion. Natasha was able to improvise with her own black jeans and a blazer borrowed from Jack, since they were roughly the same size.

The skies were bright as they landed at Heathrow, the air warm when they emerged, Tony leading the way down the steps with Bucky at his heels, followed closely by Peter and Natasha. Tony reached back once they hit the tarmac, sliding his hand into Bucky’s and holding him close. 

“You sure?” Bucky murmured without moving his lips as they approached the waiting politicians. Perhaps now wasn’t the time for breaking the rules.

But Tony shook his head almost imperceptibly. “My crown, my rules.”

Bucky had to bite back a smirk. He could just see the headlines now: _Duke of Edinburgh all smiles at Heathrow following the death of the King_. The Daily Mail would wet themselves with excitement. Instead, Bucky kept his pride at Tony private, watching as he straightened up, approached the politicians and shook their hands without dropping Bucky’s.

Tony had no reason to worry. 

He could do this.

Bucky had no doubts.

* * *

**_NATION MOURNS DEATH OF KING EDWARD IX  
_ ** **_June 4th 2020, The Guardian_ **

**_New King on his way home as the Proclamation of Ascension is expected today_ **

_The news of the death of King Edward IX at Buckingham Palace yesterday was received with profound sorrow. The announcement from Buckingham Palace at 3.15pm yesterday read: “The King, following a period of prolonged illness, passed away peacefully this morning surrounded by the Queen and Prince Arno.”_

_King Edward was seventy eight and in the fortieth year of his reign._

_A meeting of the Accession Council was held yesterday evening to proclaim the ascension of Prince Anthony as the new Sovereign. He is now on his way home with the Duke of Edinburgh and Prince Peter, and is expected to arrive this morning at 10.30am._

_The King’s last public appearance was at Imperial College London on April 2nd. His death comes following an extended battle with cardiovascular disease._

_The Queen Mother and Prince Arno spent the past two days at the King’s bedside as his health deteriorated, and we are led to believe that Prince Arno remained in close contact with his brother in South Africa. Following the announcement of the King’s death, Princess Isabelle returned to London from her daughter’s home in Buckinghamshire and the Princess Royal joined her sister-in-law at Buckingham Palace._

_Arrangements for the lying-in-state and the funeral must wait for the return of the new King._

_Both the House of Commons and Lords convened yesterday to express their grief at the news._

_Prince Peter is now heir to the throne, with Prince Arno second in succession._

_The Proclamation of Accession is to be read later today and was signed by members of the Privy Council late last night at St James’ Palace. The Prime Minister will broadcast a message tonight and it is expected an address will follow from the new King._

* * *

“It’s hard, watching them grieve,” Jane remarked. “You just want to take the pain away even though you know you can’t. But damn, it’s hard.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. “Exactly.”

He watched Tony and Thor walk around the garden at Kensington Palace with Nebula and Odie trotting at their heels, their heads bent together as they talked. Thor lost his own father eighteen months ago; he understood better than anyone what Tony was going through.

Unlike with Greg and Mary, Howard’s funeral was a state occasion. Guests were already beginning to descend on London. Members of European Royal families were staying at Buckingham Palace, while the dignitaries from the rest of the world were put up at Claridges. Bucky played host, greeting as many of the VIP guests as possible, walking the delicate line between appropriate mourning and diplomacy. Mostly it was boring or an exercise in tact - particularly when dealing with guests from countries where homosexuality was illegal - so it was a relief when Thor, Jane, and Loki arrived, providing a much needed reprieve. 

“But what we should really be talking about,” Bucky continued, “Is… the fact that Loki has a girlfriend.”

Jane cackled and clapped her hands while Loki groaned and rolled his eyes. Bucky grinned. “Come on, tell us all about her.”

“I am not doing this,” Loki sniffed.

“Fine. I’ll tell him,” Jane sing-songed. “Her name’s Brunnhilde-“

“She goes by Val,” Loki interjected.

“I understand why,” Bucky nodded. 

“She was in the army,” Jane continued. “She was awarded the War Cross - that’s Norway’s highest military honour - before being honourably discharged, but she continues to work with veterans, helping those who struggle with alcoholism following their discharge. Oh, and she’s super, super hot.”

“Really?” Bucky smirked, turning to Loki. “She sounds amazing.”

Loki eyed him, trying to keep his face a cold mask, before letting the expression of soft affection Bucky’d only ever seen Loki wear in regards to his sons bleed through. “She is.”

“Have the boys met her yet?”

Loki nodded. “She’s a little wary, she doesn’t have much experience with kids, but they’re… bonding. I… I feel optimistic,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Aw, look at you,” Bucky cooed. “All grown up and having _feelings._ Almost like a real boy.”

“You’re not funny,” Loki sniffed.

“You love me,” Bucky teased, nudging Loki in the ribs with his elbow. 

“I tolerate you.”

Bucky laughed. Glancing at his watch, he sighed, “Alright, Peter’s at his aunt and uncle’s and I gotta go pick him up. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“How’s things going there?” Jane asked. “Still awkward?”

“Kind of,” Bucky shrugged. “Ben’s never going to forgive us, but May’s pretty good about keeping things civil between us for Pete’s sake. She sent me a message with her condolences the other day. Ben and Tony just ignore each other’s existence. I think it’s the best we’re going to get.”

“Could be worse,” Jane agreed.

“Yeah. Alright, be back soon,” Bucky promised. 

Jane and Loki waved as Bucky jogged across the lawn, going in search of Carol and the rest of his security team. 

* * *

Tony was finishing the buttons on his uniform when a voice called, “Uncle Tony? Can you help me?”

Tony turned and found Peter lingering in the doorway of the bedroom, his tie dangling from his fingers. Tony smiled. “Of course I can. Come here.”

“Uncle Bucky showed me how to do it,” Peter added as Tony flicked up his shirt collar. “But I forgot.”

“That’s okay,” Tony assured him. He’d been tying his own tie since he was around Peter’s age, taught by Jarvis, and went on to teach Arno when he grew old enough too.

“You’re King now, aren’t you?” Peter asked after a moment’s silence.

“Yeah, I am.”

“And then, one day I’ll be King.”

Tony let his eyes flicker up to Peter’s face. “If you want to be. I’m not going to make you. And not just because I won’t be around but, you know, if you don’t want to be King one day, that’s fine.” He tightened the knot of the tie, leaving it loose enough to be comfortable. “Nobody’s going to force you.”

Peter twisted his mouth. “I think I want to be King one day.”

“You don’t have to decide right now. Trust me, I’m not going anywhere. And not just because Bucky would hunt me down and drag me back by my ear.” 

“Being King’s hard, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes,” Tony nodded. “There’s a lot of sacrifices.”

“But it’s a lot of power. And you can do a lot. Make things better,” Peter continued. “I think I want to be King. Because when you can do the things we can but you don’t, and people are suffering, they’re suffering because of you.”

“So you wanna look out for the little guy?” Tony smiled, silently telling himself not to cry with pride. “Do your part, make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah. Just look out for the little guy,” Peter nodded. 

A lump blossomed in Tony’s throat and he wondered when his nephew became so grown up. There was something of his parents in him, in his desire to change the world, but Tony also saw Bucky and even Steve in there. The saying _It takes a village_ never rang more true than when it came to Peter’s upbringing. 

“Alright, I know you’re too old and cool for this, but gimme a hug,” Tony ordered, opening his arms. “Indulge your uncle.”

Peter stepped forward - and had he grown in the past few days? - burying his face in Tony’s chest next to the ribbons which lined his left breast. Tony kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

**_Excerpts from the BBC coverage of the Funeral of King Edward IX, June 12th 2020_ **

_“And now the Queen Mother, as she will now be known, arrives at Westminster Abbey. Queen Maria, who has stood faithfully by King Edward’s side since his coronation to the hour of his death. She is accompanied, perhaps surprisingly, by Natasha Romanoff. Miss Romanoff has been a close friend of the Duke of Edinburgh’s for years and, of course famously appeared as the Duke of York’s supporter at his wedding._

_“Over at Westminster Hall now, where the King has been lying in state, we see the coffin emerging for the first time. It will then be placed on the same gun carriage which carried his son’s coffin only a few years ago. Over half a million people came to Westminster to pay their respects while the King lay in state._

_“Following the Queen Mother into the Abbey, where she is greeted by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Nicholas Fury, are the rest of the Royals, those not taking part in the procession from Westminster Hall. The Princess Royal and her son, Prince Robert, and Princess Isabelle, accompanied by her grandchildren Sarah, Olivia and Michaela Rogers._

_“The Queen Mother makes her way down the aisle of the Abbey behind the Archbishop to the seats in the Lantern.”_

* * *

Bucky followed Tony out of Westminster Hall with Peter by his side. Glancing towards his nephew, Bucky experienced yet another burst of pride. Peter was the one to decide he wanted to walk with them behind the gun carriage, just like he was the one to decide to take part in the Vigil of the Princes earlier in the week. The image of the young boy standing guard by his grandfather’s coffin was one which had taken the world by storm. Debate raged whether the Royal family was right or wrong to put Peter out there, but Bucky was there when Peter asked to take part. He saw the jut of his chin, the determined glint in his eye, and knew there was no talking him out of it. He’d inherited his father’s stubbornness. 

The crowds behind the barriers were silent as they lined up. Bucky stood on the outside, Tony and Peter directly behind the carriage, and Arno on the far side. Behind them, both Steve and Peggy lined up in their uniforms with Michael, followed by other minor royals, the names of whom Bucky could never remember without Jack there, whispering in his ear.

Once the coffin was secure, there was a moment of silence and Bucky flashed back to the funeral of Greg and Mary. This silence was different though; back then it was shock and disbelief, whereas today it was more like resigned acceptance of an inevitable. 

Then the whine of the bagpipes filled the air followed by the rattle of the drums and they began to march.

It wasn’t a long journey between Westminster Hall and the Abbey, but Bucky kept an eye on Peter for the entire journey, his pride only increasing as Peter marched perfectly in time despite his lack of military train and, well, height. Bucky let his eye flicker to Tony occasionally, just to check up on him, and saw the same version of his husband he’d seen more and more over the past few years. The man who would be King. 

The moment the gun carriage came to a halt outside Westminster Abbey, the pipes and drums fell silent, the final notes fading into silence. At the signal, Bucky snapped to attention, saluting with Tony, Michael, Peggy and Steve as the Guards slowly lifted the coffin onto their shoulders.

Bucky found his thoughts drifting to Howard. He’d never been close to the man, but he’d grown to respect him. Particularly once Bucky learned how to read him. Howard was a man of complexities, caught between duty and emotion and rarely letting emotion win out. But Bucky knew without a doubt that Howard loved his sons dearly even if he didn’t know how to show it. It was the old man in the Chapel at St James’, distraught over the loss of his son who Bucky would remember. Privately, he thought he would’ve liked to spend more time with that version of Howard.

As they fell out of line, Bucky squeezed Peter’s shoulder, giving him a nod, before taking Tony’s hand as they entered the Abbey together.

* * *

**_FAREWELL, YOUR MAJESTY  
June 13th 2020, The Times  
_ **

**_The country comes to a standstill to pay their respects to King Edward IX_ **

_King Edward IX was laid to rest yesterday at St George’s Chapel in Windsor, following a state funeral at Westminster Abbey._

_The King passed away on the morning of June 3rd following an ongoing battle with cardiovascular disease. He spent forty years on the throne following the death of his mother, Queen Amelia, in 1980._

_Crowds began to gather in London the night before, some camping out in the streets overnight to ensure a prime spot to watch the proceedings. Over half a million members of the public queued to pay their respects while the King lay in state during the past week._

_Shortly before 11am, the funeral party, including the Queen Mother, arrived at Westminster Abbey. Meanwhile the coffin emerged from Westminster Hall and was placed on the gun carriage for the short journey to the Abbey where the world would say their final farewells to a well-respected King. Behind the gun carriage marched several members of the Royal Family including the new King Anthony and his husband, the Duke of Edinburgh, both in dress uniform and Prince Arno in formal mourning wear. Most surprisingly was the inclusion of Prince Peter in the parade, marching between King Anthony and the Duke of Edinburgh._

_The coffin was draped with the red and gold Royal Standard._

_The Imperial State Crown, the Gold Orb, the Sceptre, the insignia of the Order of the Garter, and a wreath from the Queen Mother sat on top of the coffin._

_The coffin was accompanied on its journey by the pipes and drums of musicians from 13 British and Commonwealth Regiments and carried into Westminster Abbey by soldiers of the Grenadier Guards._

_The ceremony was led by the Archbishop of Canterbury, who paid respect to King Edward for a lifetime of service to the country. “His Majesty was not a man prone to outward expressions of emotion, but we all knew he was a man who refused to back down from a fight and who would fight our corner until the very end.”_

_Prince Arno gave the eulogy, paying respect to his father as a great man. He spoke fondly about failing to realise as a child that his father was the King until it was pointed out to him by his elder brother, the late Duke of York. “In hindsight, it seems rather obvious. After all, we were living in a palace. However, he went to work every day and rarely spoke about his duties with us as children. And in my innocence, I never recognised the man on the stamps as my father.”_

_Guests from around the world attended the funeral. Representatives from Royal families around the world arrived, including King Thor and Queen Jane of Norway, accompanied by the King’s younger brother, Prince Loki. The British and Norwegian Royal families have a close relationship since King Edward and the late King Odin II reached out to each other in the eighties, sharing a mutual interest in sailing. The relationship has strengthened over time, the next generation of Royals continuing to remain close._

_The guests also included politicians past and present. Warren Ellis, the President of the United States of America, flew in with his wife for the funeral. James Logan Howlett, former Prime Minister of Canada, current Canadian Ambassador to the United Kingdom and a close personal friend of the Duke of Edinburgh, also paid his respects, as did former Australian Prime Minister, Maria Hill._

_At the end of the ceremony, the coffin was carried down the centre aisle of Westminster Abbey then paused as the country fell silent for a minute, paying their respects to King Edward._

_Following the service, the hearse carrying King Edward’s coffin drove through London and down to Windsor, where the King’s immediate family was waiting to attend a private interment ceremony in St George’s Chapel._

_King Edward IX’s obituary p.g. 3_

* * *

Tony stood alone with his father in the royal vault. He’d asked for a minute and, as the new King, no one was about to argue. Over the past few days, he’d gone back and forth on whether he should do this, before deciding only minutes ago that he needed to. 

Exhaling slowly, he reached out, pressing his hand to the smooth wood of the coffin. It seemed small, the coffin, far too small for his father. Howard had always seemed so much taller than he was, his presence making up for any lack of height. 

“You were not a good dad,” Tony began. “But you were a good King. And you’re gonna have to deal with the fact I care more about the first than the second.”

He tapped his fingers against the casket. 

“Would it have killed you to, just once, tell me you loved me?” he asked. He paused. “Sorry. Poor choice of words. But would it? You never told me you loved me, you never told me you liked me. Honestly? I think your happiest day was when you sent me off to boarding school. Which, you know, I was a kid. And that really sucked. And I know, I know you tried your best. But here’s the truth: your best wasn’t good enough. And now you’re gone and… even though I’m really, really pissed at you… I miss you. I don’t know what I’m doing. And even though, if you were here, you’re not the kind of person to hold my hand and tell me _it’s all going to be alright_ , I still wish you were here.”

Tony stared at the coffin expectantly, then groaned.

“I’m talking to a dead man,” he muttered. “Great start. Only way is up, right dad?”

He pursed his lips. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything you’ve done for this country. I sure have big shoes to fill… 

“Bye dad.”

* * *

**July 2020**

“Are you sure about this?” Natasha asked, her eyes filled with concern.

“Yes,” Bucky grinned. “I’m sure.”

“I can find another place in London-“

“Nat, take the apartments,” Bucky laughed. “London is crazy, you can’t afford to pay rent and work for a non-profit, and since you’ve already agreed to help me with the charity, _take the damn apartments_.”

Natasha huffed, but Bucky could see deep down, she wanted to accept his offer. “You don’t have to pay for me to live here.”

“Yes, I do,” Bucky insisted. “It’s my money and I ain’t using it for anything else. Let me do this.”

Natasha glared at him, but Bucky just smiled back unrepentantly.

“But it’s your home,” she said finally.

“Not anymore,” Bucky replied, trying to ignore the stab of grief which came with that realisation. “I’ve got a shiny new palace waiting for me just down the road. Besides, at least this way it’s still in the family. And Peter gets to keep his rooms here when he comes for sleepovers and that’s, that’s good. He needs some kinda permanence in his life.”

“Alright, fine,” Natasha agreed. “I might want to redecorate though.”

“Good. Great. You should. It’s yours now.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “I’m just going to take a minute, and then I’m gonna get out of your hair,” he promised, hoping his voice didn’t sound as wobbly to Natasha as it did to his own ears.

“Of course,” she nodded, leaving him alone in the sitting room

Bucky exhaled slowly, blowing out his cheeks as he took in the room. Out of everything, it was leaving Apartments 8 & 9 Kensington Palace which hurt the most for him. These rooms were the place where he and Tony had built their lives together. He’d proposed to Tony in this very room, followed by some really, _really_ incredible engagement sex on the sofa. 

He chuckled. 

The first time he came to the apartments, he was just Tony’s boyfriend. Then he became Tony’s fiancé and finally his husband. Their laughter as they raced upstairs to consummate their marriage echoed in his ears. Then it was here they’d become parents, sitting on that sofa there when Matt Murdock explained to them that Greg and Mary had made them Peter’s guardians should the worst happen. Their lives were in these walls. 

“End of an era,” he whispered softly.

So really, it was for purely selfish reasons, his decision to give the apartments to Natasha and pay the rent out of his own pocket. Bucky wasn’t sure he could deal with just anyone living in their home and making it their own, but he could live with it being Natasha’s first real home of her own. Peter could still have access to one of the places where he grew up, and Bucky would be back to work with Natasha on the new charity they were founding in Bucky’s name to help children in poverty and abuse get the help they needed most.

But it was still hard to say goodbye.

“It’s a house,” Bucky muttered. “Get over yourself.”

No, it wasn’t just a house. It was home.

Taking one final glance around the room, Bucky sought Natasha out, finding her in the kitchen, already investigating the cupboards.

“What do people put in all these?” she mused. “I’ve never had so much space before. But then I've never had a kitchen before either.”

“You'll figure it out. Go to Ikea, I’m sure you’ll find plenty to fill them with,” he grinned. 

“You know,” she grinned. “Clint is going to be very offended that you gave me a palace and he didn’t get anything.” 

“He’ll get over it,” Bucky laughed. “He’s gonna have to.” 

“You want some coffee?”

“Nah, I’m gonna hit the road.” Bucky tapped his fist. “Let you get settled in.”

“I’ve been staying here for a month!”

“Yeah, but now it’s yours,” he shrugged. 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” she nodded, giving him a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “See you soon.”

Bucky forced himself not to look back as he left the apartments. For the first time in twelve years, leaving the apartments didn’t mean leaving home.

* * *

**September 2020**

Tony smiled as Bucky stretched out like a cat, curling up against Tony’s chest with an appreciative hum. “I feel like you’re about to start purring,” he joked.

“Don’t tempt me,” Bucky yawned. “I’m fucking tired.”

Tony was about to drop a kiss onto Bucky’s forehead then thought better of moving his head and settled for lifting Bucky’s hand from his shoulder and pressing a kiss into the centre of his palm, before kissing each fingertip. Bucky hummed again.

“That’s nice.”

“Good,” Tony murmured. “Go to sleep, honey, you’ve earned it.”

“Nah,” Bucky yawned, rolling onto his back without shifting from Tony’s chest. “What’s on TV? Anything good?”

“No idea. You’re going to have to get the remote.”

“Fine.” Bucky wiggled towards the edge of the couch, stretching his arm out until his fingertips brushed the remote. He pouted when the remote slipped out of reach, grumbling unintelligibly as he tried to reach without leaving the couch or Tony’s lap. Tony giggled.

“Don’t fuckin’ laugh, I’m gonna fall,” Bucky snapped, clinging to Tony’s knee.

“Then just get up.”

“No,” he whined before letting out a triumphant, “Ah ha!” when he managed to snag the remote between his index and ring fingers. “Ye of little faith,” he sniffed, settling back against Tony’s chest.

“How could I have ever doubted you?” Tony sighed. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Bucky replied, his mouth twitching as he tried in vain to hold back a grin. “If you’re lucky.”

“Think I’ve been lucky every day since I met you.”

“Aw, come on. How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that?” Bucky complained. He huffed, flicking through the TV guide with more aggression than Tony thought was possible, even though he knew it was all an act.

“Uncle To-ony!” Peter’s voice cried out.

“Peter’s home,” Bucky remarked.

“How can you tell?” Tony deadpanned. 

“Hey kiddo,” Bucky called as Peter bounced into the room.

“Uncle Bucky! You’re back!”

“Yeah, jet lagged and disorientated, but I’m here,” Bucky smiled. “How was school?”

“It was good,” Peter replied. “This is Ned,” he explained, gesturing to the boy gaping at them from the doorway. “He’s a friend from school. Ned, this is my Uncle Tony and my Uncle Bucky.”

“Hi,” Tony smiled while Bucky threw Ned a wave.

“Do I have to bow?” Ned whispered loudly.

“No,” Tony assured him.

“Definitely not,” Bucky agreed.

“But he’s the King!” Ned hissed to Peter. “He’s wearing a crown!”

“So?” Peter frowned. “Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

“I don’t normally wear this,” Tony called after him. He sighed. “Great. Kid’s going to tell everyone I wear a crown all the time.”

“Relax,” Bucky chuckled, squeezing his knee.

“I don’t wear a crown all the time,” Tony frowned. “I’m only doing it for practise, to get used to the weight. This thing is heavy, you know.”

“I know,” Bucky laughed, returning to scrolling through the TV guide. “I was at the meeting, remember? Calm down, sweetheart.”

“I’m just saying,” Tony muttered.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but he reached up, pressing a quick kiss to the underside of Tony’s chin, which maybe kind-of mollified Tony a little - not that he was telling Bucky that. Bucky settled back against his chest, turning on _Pointless_ , before adding, “If you really wanna practise wearing that thing, I’ll blow you while you’re wearing it.”

“Don’t say things like that when your head is practically in my lap,” Tony complained, poking him in the ribs.

“I’m just saying.”

“Maybe later,” Tony acquiesced. “When you’re not going to fall asleep halfway through.”

“I’d never do that.”

Tony risked moving his head, the shift in his centre of gravity automatically making it feel like the Imperial State Crown was going to fall off his head, to raise a skeptical eyebrow at Bucky. “Tokyo. 2017.”

“I’d never do that more than once,” Bucky amended. “Did I ever make it up to you for that?”

“Come to think of it, I don’t think you did.”

“Huh. That’s two I owe you then,” Bucky grinned, sliding his hand up Tony’s thigh and squeezing it. “Better get some sleep tonight so I can get to working off my debt.”

“Tokyo was three years ago,” Tony mused. “Which means you’ve probably incurred a lot of interest in that time.”

Bucky hummed. “Probably.” He tilted back his head and smirked. “Lucky me.”

* * *

**_PRINCE PETER DELIGHTS CROWDS IN ST ANDREWS AS HE BEGINS ROYAL DUTIES  
_ ** _December 1st 2020, Hello Magazine_

_Prince Peter revealed how much he’s grown up when he joined the Duke of Edinburgh on an official visit to Scotland yesterday. The Duke and the Prince flew up to Edinburgh early in the morning before driving out to St Andrews to celebrate St Andrew’s Day. It was Peter’s first formal introduction to a lifetime of royal duties._

_The eleven year old Prince appeared apprehensive when they arrived in the town where his father, the Duke of York, graduated twenty one years earlier. But the Duke of Edinburgh kept a comforting hand on his shoulder as they greeted the crowds lining the streets, hoping for a chance to meet the royal visitors. He whispered words of encouragement to his nephew and soon Prince Peter was greeting the well-wishers with ease. James’ pride in his nephew was evident as he watched him chat to the crowd._

_King Anthony and the Duke of Edinburgh had requested the day off from school for Peter so he could be with James at the celebrations marking St Andrew’s Day. Cheering crowds and pealing bells from the Holy Trinity Parish Church greeted Peter and his uncle along their route through the town._

_Afterwards, the Duke of Edinburgh took his nephew to a reception at St Andrew’s University, where James was due to open the newly refurbished School of Economics and Finance renamed in the Duke and Duchess of York’s honour. But he let Peter do it instead and radiated pride as Peter announced the Duke & Duchess of York School of Economics and Finance open. The Duke of York graduated from the University of St Andrews in 1999 with a degree in Economics. _

_Finally, James and Peter attended a ceilidh at the town hall for the children of St Andrews’ three primary schools. James was the first one to join in the dancing after being asked to dance by a young girl from Canongate Primary School, before Peter followed his uncle’s lead and asked a variety of children to be his dance partner._

_Peter looks set to inherit his uncle’s sense of style, appearing in a sharp suit over a jumper in the colour of heather. James wore a steel grey wool coat with a bright blue scarf to fight off the winter chill, a reference to the Saltire flag. When they moved inside, he revealed a Royal blue cashmere jumper and white shirt. But any fears the Duke’s rebellious days have passed were laid to rest by his decision to wear jeans on an official visit, no doubt considered a controversial decision by some._

_James and Peter have long held a close relationship, according to all accounts. James revealed last year that since becoming Peter’s guardian, his schedule is written around Peter’s. Peter is the first child in the Royal family in modern history who has not attended boarding school. Their close relationship was evident in the easy way they joked and laughed together._

_Their visit ended with the Duke of Edinburgh being presented with a gift from local bakery, Fisher & Donaldson: a box of freshly baked butteries. The savoury bread roll is common throughout the Northeast of Scotland, and James previously spoke about how much he enjoyed them while visiting Balmoral every year. James was delighted with the gift, joking that he would dig into them during the journey back to London. Peter wasn’t forgotten about however, and was presented with his very own teddy bear wearing a University of St Andrews jumper and a fresh strawberry tart. _

_Then it was back to Edinburgh Airport for a flight back to London, as Prince Peter is due to return to school today._

* * *

**December 2020**

The words on the page were doing this on purpose just to spite him, Tony decided. He glowered at the text, but it did nothing to make it any less blurred. Admitting defeat, he sighed and pulled out his glasses. 

Bucky wasn’t even here to soothe his ego and tell him that he looked sexy. 

Tony returned to his work until he heard the familiar sound of Peter’s voice, chattering away excitedly, coming down the hall. Tony glanced at the clock with a frown; Peter wasn’t due home for another few hours. Thursday was Coding Club. Which was why Bucky wouldn’t be home for another hour.

“Hi Uncle Tony!” Peter chirruped, bouncing into the room, his backpack swinging on his arm.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Tony replied.

“Coding Club got cancelled. Mr Harrington got food poisoning.”

“Since the Duke isn’t due back for another hour, I thought I’d bring him up here first,” Lance Hunter, the head of Peter’s security team, explained from the doorway. “If you want, I can take him upstairs and keep an eye on him until His Royal Highness gets back.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony smiled. “He can stay here. You could start your homework,” he suggested to Peter, chuckling when Peter pouted. “Thanks, Hunter. I’m led to believe there’s fresh Victoria Sponge in the kitchen.”

“Ooh, lovely,” Hunter exclaimed. “See you tomorrow,” he called to Peter. “This discussion will be continued.”

“Bye Hunter,” Peter grinned.

“What discussion?” Tony asked.

“ _Harry Potter_ ,” Peter replied, tossing his backpack onto the floor and examining the books lining the shelves. “Hunter has _feelings_ about _Cursed Child_.”

“Does he?” Tony chuckled. “I remember reading the first one to your Uncle Arno back when it first came out. Wait, am I old?”

“Yes,” Peter replied instantly.

“You didn’t need to say it quite so fast,” Tony grumbled, going back to his work.

“Hey, when was this?” 

Tony glanced up; Peter was kneeling on the couch, holding a gold photo frame, in it a picture of a much younger Peter grinning at the camera from behind a pair of sunglasses. Tony smiled automatically. 

“Uh, you were two and a half,” Tony replied. “You wanted a pair of sunglasses because I was always wearing them for my light-sensitivity, so Bucky bought you a pair. Then he spent,” he chuckled, “The entire afternoon teaching you how to say _Hey dude!_ whenever you were wearing them. It was adorable.”

“Huh.” Peter slumped against the back of the couch, studying the photo. “What about this one?”

Tony glanced up again and let out an awkward chuckle when he recognised the photo of Peter dressed in camouflage. “That is the day we lost you.”

“What?” Peter yelped. “You lost me?”

“Don’t blame me, it was Bucky’s fault,” Tony replied, pushing his glasses up with the knuckle of his middle finger. “His bright idea.”

“I don’t remember this,” Peter frowned.

“You were four. I think,” Tony replied absently, flicking through the papers for the one he needed. “And you were obsessed with the army and soldiers at that point. For about a month, anyway.” He paused, grinning fondly as he remembered, “You had this uniform, a _My First Army Uniform_ type of thing. And Hunter gave you his old regiment belt to wear-“

“Wait. Hunter was around then?”

“Yeah, he was part of Bucky’s security team in those days. But he was always really good with you, so I promoted him to lead your security when you came to live with us. Anyway, you were obsessed with the army, so Bucky had this bright idea to give you a radio and let you walk down to the guard house alone so you could radio back when you got there.”

“Yeah?” Peter nodded, curling up in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. “And?”

Tony fixed him with a look. “You never radioed. So, okay, we didn’t start to panic - much. We thought maybe you couldn’t work the radio or you forgot. When we got to the guard house and you weren’t there, _then_ we started to panic.”

“Oh my God,” Peter laughed.

“We found you halfway down Kensington High Street.”

“Oh man, what was dad _thinking_ sending me off on my own?”

Tony looked up sharply. For a second, he wondered if he’d heard Peter correctly. But then he saw Peter’s expression freeze and fall, and Tony realised he’d heard perfectly. 

Peter called Bucky ‘dad’.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Peter scrambled to his feet and darted out of the room. Tony sighed, abandoning his paperwork, and went in search of Peter.

The door to Peter’s suite was shut when Tony reached it with a definite air of _stay out._ Tony rapped his knuckles against the gilded wood, then called, “Pete? Can I come in?”

He waited several seconds before finally Peter’s voice floated out from inside. “Yeah.”

Tony let himself in, closing the door again behind him. This used to be Arno’s suite, he remembered distantly, until he moved out to go to university a few years back. 

Peter was curled up in the corner of a couch, his arms wrapped around his knees, twisting his hands together as his chin fell to his chest. Tony’s heart immediately went out to him. Crossing the room, he sat next to Peter’s feet, ignoring the voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like his mother’s telling him to tell Peter that he shouldn’t have his feet on the furniture while wearing shoes. 

“Hey kid,” Tony murmured. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Peter mumbled.

“Hey, no sarcasm,” Tony grinned. “That’s my thing.”

Peter sniffed, his shoulders shaking.

“Hey, come on,” Tony frowned. “Come on, you don’t need to cry. What’s going on?”

“I called Uncle Bucky _dad_ ,” Peter pointed out.

“So?”

“So, he’s not my dad. But… But sometimes I wish he was,” Peter admitted, his face crumpling as he burst into tears.

“Hey,” Tony smiled, nudging Peter’s feet out of the way to shuffle closer. “Hey, come on, come here. That’s it,” he said when Peter snuggled into his side. “Oh, kid. That’s it, let it out.”

He held Peter while he cried and whispered reassurances, rocking him back and forth like he used to when Peter was a baby and refusing to go to sleep. 

Eventually, Peter pulled back a little, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Tony grimaced.

“Gross,” he declared. “Don’t you have a tissue? You’re Grandma’s probably freaking out right now, sensing a disturbance in the Force.”

“I forgot one,” Peter replied, his voice thick. “Don’t you have one?”

“No. She decided I’m beyond help,” Tony joked. “Hang on.”

He leaned forward, yanking a tissue from the box on the table and handed it over. He waited patiently while Peter cleaned himself up. 

“That’s better. I hate seeing my favourite preteen upset.”

“I’m your favourite?”

“Obviously.”

“Even more than Sarah?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell her that. She scares me.”

Peter let out a wet laugh. “She scares everyone.”

“True,” Tony nodded. “Except Aunt Peggy because she is fearless.” He smoothed Peter’s hair back from his face, remembering with a pang of longing when Peter’s hair was a mess of curls in his younger days. “Okay. You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Peter muttered.

“Tough luck, kid. If you’re crying about it, we gotta talk about it. And I’m sensing this is something you’ve been keeping to yourself for a while. So.”

Peter wrapped the tissue around his fingers, staring at it as his mouth twisted.

“I don’t really remember my mum and dad,” he confessed quietly.

“Pete, you were six. That’s normal. My grandma died when I was five; I don’t remember her.”

“That’s because you’re old.”

“Hey!” Tony warned, tapping Peter’s shoulder, biting back a grin when a smile flitted across Peter’s face. “Watch it. So, is that the problem? That you don’t remember them? You know we can talk about them more, right? There’s pictures, videos, lots of stuff.”

“No, I know,” Peter frowned. “That’s not… I-“ He sighed. Then taking a deep breath, as though bracing himself, he continued, “I love them, but I love them because they’re my parents and I’m supposed to love them. And I miss them, I do, but I don’t miss _them_ because I don’t remember them. I miss that they’re not here. And… And I feel like you and Uncle Bucky are my parents.” The last sentence came out in such a rush, it took Tony a moment to process it. 

When he did, Tony was filled with a cocktail of pride and love and grief. He swallowed hard. This was Bucky’s department, the emotional stuff. He’d been raised in an environment where they talked about feelings while Tony grew up with the belief _We are made of iron_. But something told him, this needed to come from him rather than Bucky, perhaps because he was Greg’s brother.

“You know Uncle Bucky doesn’t talk to his parents, right?” Tony began.

Peter looked up in surprise, but nodded.

“I’m not going into the details because, frankly, you don’t want to know. I wish I didn’t have to know, because it’s not nice. But his parents treated him badly,” Tony explained. “Really badly.”

“That’s why Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda looked after him?”

“That’s right. When he was five, he moved in with them. Bucky hasn’t spoken to his parents since. He doesn’t consider them his parents. As far as he’s concerned, Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda, they’re his parents. What I’m trying - and probably failing - to say is that families take different shapes. There is no rule saying that we can’t be your parents too. People have more than two parents all the time.”

“Even the things I remember from before they died mostly involve Uncle Bucky,” Peter admitted. 

“That’s because Uncle Bucky did a lot for you. Even then. He’s always been a sucker for a small human.”

“Is that why he loves you?”

“You are on thin ice young man,” Tony warned and Peter giggled. “You know we love you like a son, right?”

Peter nodded.

“Good. And in future, we’re going to try and say it more too, okay?”

“‘kay,” Peter nodded. “Do you... Do-you-think-Uncle-Bucky-would-mind-if-I-called-him-dad-sometimes?” he blurted out.

Tony blinked. “I think you’ll make him cry. But it’ll be happy tears.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, looking relieved. 

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“Thanks,” Peter whispered. “…Pops.”

* * *

Tony woke early on the morning of December 17th. 

He’d always been an early riser, ever since he was an infant driving his parents and nanny crazy by waking in the early hours of the morning and refusing to go back to sleep. By adulthood, he’d grown accustomed to being the first to wake, especially since meeting Bucky, who’d realised early on that no longer being in the army no longer meant waking at the crack of dawn and relished the chance to indulge in a lie in at every possible opportunity.

But Tony suspected even if he could sleep late, he would be awake early this morning. Because today was the day of his coronation.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, he let his head roll to the side, taking in the sight of Bucky, face down in his pillow as usual and snoring quietly. Usually this brought a smile to his face and Tony would happily indulge in watching his husband sleep - in a completely non-creepy way - for a few minutes before retrieving a book to occupy him until it was considered a decent hour to wake.

But today, the thought of reading was inconceivable. As was the idea of lying there in silence, waiting, the imaginary clock in his head ticking down each second towards the ceremony. Leaning over to brush his lips against Bucky’s cheek - which resulted in Bucky twitching and scrunching his nose in adorable, sleepy confusion - Tony slipped out of bed. He pulled on his favourite Invictus sweatshirt and a pair of socks to ward off the chill, then padded through the apartment to the breakfast room. 

He missed their apartments at Kensington Palace, he thought with a pang, where they could sit in the kitchen and make themselves a cup of coffee without anyone else being involved. He missed the independence of their lives there. And he’d always known the throne came with sacrifices and in the scheme of things, this was a lesser one, but he longed for that moment of normality. Especially today.

Tony smiled when he entered the breakfast room and found Alpine stretched out along the foot of the radiator.

“There you are,” he murmured, scooping up the cat and settling him in his lap once he sat down. Alpine opened one eye to see who it was and, realising it was Tony, curled up and began to purr contentedly, his tail flicking lazily. “Good boy,” Tony murmured.

The door swung open and Tony sighed internally. Of course he couldn’t be allowed to sit alone for five minutes. But when he looked up and found Jarvis standing there, he relaxed.

“Good morning, sir,” Jarvis nodded. “Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee, thanks Jarvis,” Tony smiled. 

“Of course, sir.”

Jarvis returned with the coffee and then Tony was left alone, with only Alpine for company. Jarvis, bless the man, must’ve warned the rest of the staff that Tony was not to be disturbed. 

Outside the windows, snow was drifting down slowly. In the night, the snow had covered the city, despite the weather forecaster’s predictions that the snow would hold off until the weekend. 

_The spirit of Michael Fish lives on_ , Tony thought to himself. 

By the time Bucky emerged, looking adorably sleep rumpled, the snow had stopped and the sun was beginning to break through the clouds as it made its way into the sky. 

“Morning,” Bucky yawned, leaning down to kiss Tony and scratch Alpine’s chin before falling into his chair. 

“Morning,” Tony echoed. 

“When’d you get up?” Bucky asked, grabbing a piece of toast and layering it with butter to the point where there was almost more butter than bread. 

“About six.”

Bucky frowned. “You shoulda woken me.”

“It’s fine,” Tony assured him. “I’m fine.”

“Then you shoulda woken me for morning sex,” Bucky grinned.

Tony chuckled. “I’ll bear that in mind for next time. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied around a mouthful of toast. 

Tony grimaced. “You are exquisite.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Never change.”

“Not likely!” Bucky called. But due to his mouthful of toast, it came out more like _Nah-lee-lay_.

The butterflies made a resurgence while Tony was in the shower, dancing around his gut like a late night conga line at a wedding with an open bar. Tony tipped back his head and let the water run over him. He smoothed back his hair before shaking the water out of his eyes. 

Leaning against the shower cubicle, he wondered if his father was this nervous before his coronation. He’d never asked him about it. He’d never asked his father about a lot of things. Tony was beginning to regret that now. With a sigh, he flicked off the shower and grabbed a towel.

Despite being a senior Royal for most of his life, Tony had eschewed many of the trappings which usually came with his position, particularly when it came to staff. He’d kept a meagre staff for any Royal, but particularly the Prince of Wales. But it was no longer an option now that he was King, which meant he’d gained a variety of staff, including a valet to dress him for formal occasions. And it was nothing against Danny Rand, he was great and Tony liked him, he really did. It was just the lack of privacy. Particularly today. He didn’t want anyone helping him to dress today. 

When the knock at the door rang out, Tony tensed but forced himself to call, “Come in.”

But when the door opened, it wasn’t Danny, it was-

“Jarvis,” Tony smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“It would be my honour to help you prepare for this day,” Jarvis replied. “One last time.”

Tony tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. Today wasn’t just his coronation; it was Jarvis’ last day working for them. “Yeah. Alright.”

Jarvis retrieved Tony’s uniform from the hanger, handing him one item of clothing at a time before stepping forward to assist him with the buttons on his uniform. Which turned out to be a good thing because by that point, Tony’s hands were shaking. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Tony admitted. 

After spending most of his life working for the family, Jarvis had decided it was time to retire when Tony - and by default Bucky and Peter - moved into Buckingham Palace. However, he’d agreed to stay on until the Coronation, something Tony appreciated more than he could say. Jarvis was the one person who’d been there through everything; Tony couldn’t imagine going through this, the biggest transition of his life, without him by his side.

“If you think you’re getting rid of me that easily,” Jarvis replied, smoothing down Tony’s uniform, “Then, sir, I’m afraid you’re very much mistaken. However, I cannot deny that I’m looking forward to a little time to relax.”

“You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you. You know, Ana and I always spoke about buying the cottage we spent our honeymoon in. It came up for sale recently but unfortunately, I was outbid. However, I’m sure something will come up.”

“Yeah… About that,” Tony grinned.

Jarvis narrowed his eyes; Tony tried to look as innocent as possible. “You didn’t.”

“I might’ve.”

Jarvis sighed. “Anthony Edward Gabriel, what am I going to do with you?”

“You’ve earned it,” Tony repeated.

“There,” Jarvis announced. “I think you’re ready.”

“Do you?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Tony. What matters is if you think you’re ready.”

That was the question, wasn’t it? 

Tony exhaled slowly. “As I’ll ever be.”

* * *

With the snow glistening in the winter sunlight outside the carriage, London looked like something out of a fairytale rather than it’s usual dull, grey. Bucky turned from the cheering crowds outside - rosy cheeked and excited, most of them never seeing the like before - to Tony, sitting pensively beside him in his gold trimmed red uniform and the Robe of State. He was grateful they’d decided that he would accompany Tony and be solely responsible for assisting him with the five and half metre silk velvet cloak because, on a day where they were surrounded by people, it gave them a moment alone as the carriage trundled along its five mile route.

“I never thought this day would come,” Tony admitted, waving to the crowds outside. “I’m going to be King. I know I’m already King but this, after this it’s final. No going back. I never really believed it would happen.”

“I always knew this day would happen,” Bucky grinned. He was so proud looking at Tony, seeing the man he loved grow into the role which was thrust upon him at birth. 

Tony stared at him in surprise. “You did?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah. I think I always knew you’d be King one day. And you’re gonna be a great King. You already are.”

“But,” Tony frowned. “Then why did you marry me? Put yourself through all this-“

“Because I love you, you dork. I love you more than anything in the world. And everything else - the press, the lack of privacy, the rules - all of that, it means nothing compared to how much I love you.“

Tony’s expression relaxed a little, the beginnings of a smile appearing in his eyes. “I guess I kinda thought all this would become too much one day,” he confessed, running his hand through his grey-streaked hair. “I never doubted that you love me, but everything else-“

“Is a lot,” Bucky agreed. “But not enough to make me leave. We’ve had fifteen years together but that’s not enough. I’m gonna be here for another fifteen or fifty or a hundred or...” 

Tony giggled. He waved to the crowds, then said, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

“You will be a great King, Tony,” Bucky repeated.

“If you say so, it must be true,” Tony mused. But Bucky saw something in his eyes settle, a new confidence spring up, as though he needed the reassurance that Bucky believed in him.

“I’ve been telling you I’m always right for fifteen years,” Bucky mock-sighed. “About time you started listening to me.”

“So sorry,” Tony teased. “How ever will I make it up to you?”

“Oh, I can think of a few ways,” Bucky smirked.

“I bet you can.”

The crowds grew larger the closer the carriage came to Westminster Abbey, Union flags with Tony’s face waving outside, interspersed with rainbow flags which gave Bucky hope for the future every time he saw one. The future they were hopefully building; a better, kinder, more tolerant future with Tony at the helm. And while he understood by now that the Royals held very little actual power - despite what Clint thought, he couldn’t actually throw anyone in the Tower of London - what they did have was great influence. If Bucky could help one child feel more confident in who they were, if seeing Tony on the throne gave one person the courage to be who they were, then everything was worth it.

Tony’s grip tightened on Bucky’s fingers as the carriage rolled to a stop outside Westminster Abbey. 

“You’ve got this,” Bucky whispered.

The door opened, Tony stepped out of the carriage, and the crowd _roared_. Bucky flashed back to their wedding day, to stepping onto the balcony and hearing the same noise. He’d been blown away then so he’d been prepared for it today. Or so he thought. Because back then, he was on the balcony at Buckingham Palace, high above the crowd.

Today, they were in the thick of it, the wall of sound smacking into him as he followed Tony out of the carriage, lifting the cloak off of the damp ground as they made their way up the steps of the Abbey. 

Once inside, he arranged the cloak with Jack’s help, Jack who was waiting by the door in case of any last minute adjustments of emergencies. She took Bucky’s hat from him, leaving his hands free to assist Tony. Then she stepped back and threw him a thumbs up. 

Bucky grinned.

For a second, there was silence, then the first notes of _I was glad_ rang out from the organ, the choir began to sing and Tony stepped forward. 

Part of him had always known he’d follow Tony anywhere. But following him down that aisle towards the coronation chair where he would be officially crowned King, Bucky knew he would never be prouder than he was at this moment. He managed to notice several familiar faces in the crowd on their journey through they Abbey - there was Logan and Jean and Laura; May Parker, who’d accepted their invitation to be there for Peter; Natasha, looking radiant, with Clint and Scott and Scott’s daughter, Cassie; Rhodey and Sam, looking good despite the fact they were both in their Air Force uniforms; his Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda with Daisy and Robbie; Rebecca and Bruce; Michael and his mother; then Steve, Peggy and their girls. 

Steve caught Bucky’s eyes and they shared a smile. Bucky owed him so much. If it wasn’t for Steve, he never would’ve met Tony. If it wasn’t for Steve, Bucky would be back in his apartment in Brooklyn, maybe watching the coronation on TV in his pyjamas, but most likely getting ready for work while remaining oblivious to the history occurring in London at that moment. If it wasn’t for Steve, Bucky never would’ve met the love of his life.

He _really_ owed Steve.

Then, there was Peter, standing tall with Maria and Arno, and Bucky felt sure he would burst with pride before the day was through. Peter, who’d grown up so much. Peter, who called him dad on occasion. 

Finally, they reached the end of their journey through the Abbey and the coronation began.

Bucky watched from his position at the side with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes, and throughout the whole ceremony, he never stopped smiling. He held his breath as Fury lowered the St Edward’s crown onto Tony’s head then joined in enthusiastically with the shouts of “God save the King!” In the distance, Bucky could hear the faint rumble of the twenty one gun salute at the Tower of London.

After the Bishops swore fealty, it was time for the peers to pay personal homage to Tony in order of precedence, the royal peers first. Bucky stepped forward, the first peer to do so, kneeling at Tony’s feet and placing his hands between Tony’s.

“I, James,” he began, “Duke of Edinburgh, do become your liege man of life and limb and of earthly worship; and faith and truth I will bear unto you to live and die against all manner of folks. So help me God.”

Up close, he could see the lingering nerves in Tony’s eyes but he held Bucky’s gaze steady. Bucky smiled and threw him a wink; Tony’s face broke as he grinned down at him. It was that image, of Tony grinning and Bucky smirking up at him, which would grace the cover of every news publication in the world the following day. Then, Bucky rose to his feet, touched the crown and kissed Tony’s cheek, letting his lips linger for longer than was strictly necessary or appropriate. 

When he pulled back, the nerves were gone from Tony’s eyes.

Bucky stepped back and watched the rest of the peers pay homage. Then, in a representation of the people paying homage to their new King, the assembly’s voice soared, filling the Abbey and sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine as they cried out in unison.

“God save King Anthony. Long live King Anthony. May the King live forever!”

* * *

“Well,” Tony said, his voice hoarse. “Guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. He was looking down; Tony followed his gaze to Bucky’s wedding and his engagement rings, nestled together. His heart gave a little, delighted jump as it always did when he saw them together. “End of an era.”

“Start of something new,” Tony agreed.

“If you quote _High School Musical_ at me, I might cry,” Bucky replied. 

Tony giggled, drawing some curious looks from the rest of the family, gathered and waiting for the obligatory balcony appearance but no one interrupted them, leaving the two of them in their little bubble. Tony grinned at Peter who was watching them with the expression of embarrassed curiosity only a soon-to-be teenager could master.

“Well, we made it,” Bucky said. His lips twitched. “King Anthony.”

“Prince James,” Tony retorted.

“I ain’t a prince.”

Tony shrugged. “Not yet.”

It took everything he had to keep his face neutral when Bucky looked sharply at him, suspicion written across his features.

“Tony. What are you up to?”

“What? _Me?_ ” he gasped innocently. “You really believe that I’m up to- Yeah, even I wasn’t buying that one,” he agreed when Bucky raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I had the papers drawn up. In a few months, I’m going to issue Letters Patent granting you the title and style of a Prince of the United Kingdom. From then on, you’ll be His Royal Highness The Prince James, Duke of Edinburgh.”

“Tony,” Bucky breathed. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I do,” Tony insisted. “If you were a woman, you would’ve been crowned Queen today.” And it burned him that he couldn’t call Bucky his equal just because they were both men. “You do just as much for this country and I do. You’ve earned this. Prince James.”

“Prince James,” Bucky echoed, chuckling in disbelief. 

“Prince Bucky didn’t have the same ring to it.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky mused, his mouth curving upward. “I think it has a kinda ring to it. A hillbilly royalty ring.”

Tony snorted. “Once a hillbilly, always a hillbilly, right honey?”

“You know it,” Bucky replied, pulling out the drawl in his accent. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony informed him.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“Fuck you,” Tony laughed quietly.

“Promise?”

Tony smiled. “Always.”

For a moment, Tony felt like the most powerful man in the world and it had nothing to do with the crown on his head and everything to do with the man by his side. 

“How did we get here?” Bucky wondered as they moved towards the balcony doors, waiting for the precise moment when the doors would swing open and they could step out to wave to the crowds below who’d followed the carriage as it returned to Buckingham Palace from Westminster Abbey. “How did _I_ manage to end up here with you?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replied, although he was immeasurably grateful that they had. “Must be a kind of destiny.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in that stuff?” Bucky teased. “ _Magic is just science we can’t explain yet, Bucky._ ”

“I hate you,” Tony laughed.

“You love me.”

Tony’s eyes softened. “I do. I love you. Until my dying day.”

“I hope it’s a long, long time ’til that day comes,” Bucky replied seriously, holding Tony’s gaze steady and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Tony swallowed, cupping Bucky’s cheek and stealing a kiss. He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together and for a moment, time stopped and there was no one in the world but them. 

Then the crowd roared outside the moment shattered and Tony pulled back. Bucky was staring at him, a soft smile on his face, his eyes dancing with mischief. He really was the most beautiful man Tony had ever met. As if he could read Tony’s mind, Bucky threw him a cheeky wink.

Two footmen stepped forward and grasped the handles of the balcony doors, Tony and Bucky straightened their backs, the doors opened and the crowd roared. 

Then, hand in hand, Tony and Bucky stepped forward onto the balcony and into their new lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard’s funeral is an amalgamation of what information there is on King George VI’s funeral, the Queen Mother’s funeral, and the information available on any future funeral for the Queen. In recent years, senior royals have been buried in St George’s Chapel in Windsor. The Queen’s funeral is apparently to be in Westminster Abbey, while her father’s funeral was in Windsor. 
> 
> When King George VI died, the Queen was on a royal tour with Prince Philip in Kenya, due to fly on to Australia and New Zealand. When she received word of her father’s death, she flew home instead. Famously, she did not leave the plane immediately as she didn’t have a black outfit in her luggage, so she had to wait for one to arrive. Royals now have to travel with a black outfit in their luggage just in case. However, the King’s health had been declining and on recent trips, her private secretary carried a draft accession declaration in case the King died while she was away. 
> 
> No 32 Squadron of the RAF is also known as the Royal Flight. Previously, the Queen’s Flight was its own squadron which only operated transport for the Royal family. However, in the nineties as the Labour government cut back on Royal spending, the Queen’s Flight merged with No 32 Squadron. It still operates transport for the Royal family, but only if it is not deployed elsewhere. It also tends to be used mostly by the Queen herself. Other members of the Royal family use commercial flights where possible. 
> 
> The Vigil of the Princes occurred when King George V died, and again when the Queen Mother died. While her body late in state, her grandsons stood at the found corners of the coffin and stood guard.
> 
> Senior Royals do not have to pay to live in Crown properties. However, other members of the Royal family do have to pay rent. 
> 
> Before her coronation, Queen Elizabeth wore the Imperial Crown while completing her daily duties to grow accustomed to the weight.
> 
> The coronation does not take place immediately following the death of the previous King or Queen. As a mark of respect, an appropriate period of mourning must take place first. However, the new monarch is King or Queen from the announcement of accession. There was more than a year between the Queen taking the throne and her coronation however it is expected there will be less time between Charles’ accession and his coronation when the time comes.
> 
> St Andrew’s Day in Scotland is November 30th. It’s not really celebrated the same way St Patrick’s or St David’s Day is in Ireland and Wales respectively. 
> 
> A buttery is officially defined as a savoury bread roll. It has a flaky, buttery taste and is slightly salty. And it has big fat content. And they are amazing. I love them. I highly recommend them. Just not everyday. They are also known as a rowie or an Aberdeen roll.   
> EDIT: The local paper published a recipe for butteries, so if you want to try to make your own, [here it is](https://www.pressandjournal.co.uk/fp/lifestyle/food-and-drink/2197529/missing-your-buttery-fix-heres-how-you-can-make-this-tasty-local-delicacy-at-home/?utm_source=dlvr.it&utm_medium=facebook).
> 
> The story about Tony and Bucky losing Peter is based on a true story when Diana’s head of security gave a young Prince Harry a radio.
> 
> The Michael Fish reference: Michael Fish was a famous weatherman in the UK who famously denied there would be a hurricane on the eve of the Great Storm in 1987. As a result, in the UK it’s a long running joke that our weather reports are never correct. 
> 
> Prince Philip didn’t automatically become a Prince when the Queen was crowned. She granted him the title in 1957. However, he was a Prince by birth, of Greece and Denmark, however he renounced these titles to be able to marry the then Princess Elizabeth.


	17. Wikipedia Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Wikipedia article covers all of Tony's life. All of it. So bear that in mind, and if you want to skip, there are a couple of bonus chapters which didn't fit into the main story.

##  **Anthony I**

**Anthony I** (Anthony Edward Gabriel, May 29th 1975-October 9th 2067) was the King of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth realms. 

Anthony was born in London, the eldest child of the Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Cambridge, later King Edward IX and Queen Maria, and he was educated at the Eton College and then University College London. His father ascended the throne in 1980 following the death of his mother, Queen Amelia, from which time Anthony was heir presumptive. He began to undertake public duties following his graduation from university in between tours of service with the armed forces, most notably the British Army until his discharge in 2002 following a life-threatening injury. In 2014 he married James Buchanan Barnes, and became the legal guardian of his nephew, Peter, in 2015.

When his father died in June 2020, Anthony became the head of the Commonwealth and the King regnant of the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand. He was the longest-lived British monarch and the world’s first monarch in a same-sex marriage. Support for the monarchy was at its height during his reign, due to his forward thinking and attitudes towards issues such as sexuality, gender and mental health. 

####  **Early life and education**

Anthony was born at 06:33 on May 29th 1975, during the reign of his paternal grandmother, Queen Amelia. His father, the Prince of Wales (later King Edward IX), was the Queen’ eldest child and only son. His mother, the Duchess of Cambridge (later Queen Maria The Queen Mother), was the only child of American industrialist Edward Stark. He was delivered at the Lindo Wing of St Mary’s Hospital, London. He was baptised by the Archbishop of York, Paul Lantom, in the Chapel at St James Palace. His parents announced his name was Anthony Edward Gabriel after his father and maternal grandfather, but that he would be known as Tony, despite the Royal family traditionally eschewing nicknames. 

In 1977, Tony’s younger brother, Prince Gregory, was born. The two brothers attended Jane Mynors’ nursery school together. The death of his grandmother and the ascension of his father as King Edward IX in 1980 made Tony his heir apparent. As the monarch’s eldest son, he automatically took the titles Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland. Tony attended his father’s coronation at Westminster Abbey on February 3rd 1981.

Tony attended the Wetherby School and Ledgrove School, and excelled in maths and science. He sat the entrance exam for Eton College and was admitted. There, he studied Mathematics, Physics, Electronics, and Engineering at A-Level, obtaining an A in every subject. At Eton he took up polo and rugby. On his education, Tony later remarked, “I always wanted to sink my teeth into my education, but at the back of my mind was this constant reminder of what was waiting for me in my future.”

Tony broke royal tradition by proceeding straight to university following his A-levels, rather than joining the British Armed Forces. In 1993, he was accepted to University College London where he studied Engineering (Electronics and Electrical) BEng, graduating in 1997 with a 1:1. 

####  **Military training and career**

Following his graduation, Tony attended the four-day Regular Commissions Board at Westbury in Wiltshire, where he underwent selection to judge his suitability to become an army officer. He passed selection and was admitted to the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst in 1997. After completing the course, Tony was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant at Sandhurst in 1998. The graduation was attended by the King and Queen. As Lieutenant Wales, he joined the Blues and Royals as a troop commander.

In 2001, it was announced Tony’s regiment would be deployed to Afghanistan. There was some debate over whether or not Tony would be deployed with his unit. Tony himself was vocal about his desire to join his army. It was initially announced that Tony would be joining his unit in Afghanistan, however concerns over his security resulted in his deployment being cancelled. Buckingham Palace made public Tony’s disappointment with the decision but said that he would abide by it. Instead, Tony went to train with both the Royal Navy and the Royal Air Force. During his secondment to the Royal Navy, he trained with the Royal Marines

The following year, it was announced that Tony had been secretly deployed in Afghanistan with the Blues and Royals. Ten days before his tour ended, he was captured during a routine exercise. Tony was missing for three weeks, before being rescued. He was treated at Camp Bastion for shrapnel injuries before being flown back to the United Kingdom. By the time he left the Army, he’d been promoted to Captain. 

####  **Prince of Wales**

Tony was created Prince of Wales and Earl of Chester on November 29th 1985. His investiture was held on May 17th 1996 when he was crowned by his father in a televised ceremony at Caernarfon Castle. Tony began to take on more public duties, visiting the United States while on leave from the army in 2000.

Following his discharge from the army, Tony began to take on more duties. Tony was soon described as the “hardest working member of the Royal family”. As Prince of Wales, Tony undertook official duties on behalf of his father. He made regular tours of Wales and attended important national occasions. 

On 25th August 2010, Tony announced the inaugural Invictus Games in London. He worked with a team of former and current service personnel to create the Invictus Games after seeing the USA’s Warrior Games two years before. He spoke at the opening ceremony of the Invictus Games in 2011, alluding to his own struggles with PTSD when he said, “No one comes out of there unharmed. Whether our injuries are visible or invisible, we’ve all paid a price. And that’s something you can’t fully understand unless you’ve been in that situation. And I hope that the majority of people never have to experience that. That’s why we do what we do: we go over there so you don’t have to.” He also spoke about how important the cause was to him: “I am a veteran. My husband is a veteran. My best friend is serving. My cousin and her husband are veterans. Another cousin still serves. My brother served. I look at them, and although we are very, very lucky, even we have our scars from our time in the forces. I look at my former unit, some of whom are deployed right now, some of whom are in this room. And some of whom never came home.” 

He was president of the Invictus Games from its creation in 2010 until his ascension in 2020, when he appointed his friend, Steve Rogers, as his replacement. He has attended every Invictus Games. 

On January 17th 2020, the government leaders of the Commonwealth of Nations announced that Tony would succeed his father as the head of the Commonwealth. There was some speculation whether Tony would be permitted to take the position before the announcement, as a number of the Commonwealth countries do not permit same-sex relationships.

Tony’s last public appearance before becoming King was with the Duke of Edinburgh at a street party celebrating the 75th anniversary of VE Day. Both Tony and James wore their respective uniforms and danced together among the other couples at the party. 

####  **Bachelorhood**

While studying at university, Tony was outed as bisexual following publication of photos of him dancing with another man. Buckingham Palace released a statement on Tony’s behalf where he admitted he was bisexual. There was some debate over Tony’s sexuality in the media and in the public, however it died down when he began dating Rumiko Fujikawa, the daughter of Kenjiro Fujikawa who bought his grandfather’s company, Stark Industries.

In 2002, he began dating neurosurgeon Stephen Strange. The relationship received a lot of press attention, something which Tony later revealed contributed to the end of their relationship. Most of the attention was centred on their gender, but there was also concern about the age difference. Buckingham Palace released a statement in 2004 announcing the end of their relationship and requesting privacy for Tony and Strange.

####  **Marriage**

Tony first met James Buchanan Barnes in 2006 at the wedding of his cousin, Margaret Carter, to Steve Rogers, where James was acting as Best Man. They became friends and the following year, James was invited to Balmoral. During that time, Tony and James started dating. Although they told their friends and family, they decided to keep their relationship secret, worried about the impact of the press. They revealed their relationship in Toronto in November 2007 during Tony’s tour of Canada, when James accompanied Tony on a visit to the Prince of Wales Wing.

Following an article revealing intimate details of James’ childhood, Tony released a statement condemning the press’ invasion of his boyfriend’s privacy. Tony and James attended the wedding of Prince Gregory and Mary Parker together in 2008.

In October 2008, Buckingham Palace announced Tony and James were engaged. The announcement prompted much comment and debate as same-sex marriage was not legal in the United Kingdom at the time. However, after an interview with Jemma Simmons from the BBC where James explained he’d decided to propose to give the nation time to adjust to his presence, public opinion began to sway in their favour. 

Following the legalisation of same-sex marriage in 2014, Kensington Palace announced that Tony and James were to marry on April 30th 2014. The couple continued to live at Apartments 8 & 9 Kensington Palace, where Tony moved to after he graduated university. 

In August 2015, Tony’s brother and sister-in-law, the Duke & Duchess of York, were killed in an aviation accident in Rome. Tony and James became the guardians of their nephew, Prince Peter. 

They celebrated their Ruby Wedding anniversary in 2064 and Tony spoke publicly of how honoured he felt to have spent so many years with his husband by his side. He praised James for his role as consort and referred to him as “my greatest supporter”. It was announced the following week that Prince James would retire for official duties, passing the running of the Duke of Edinburgh Foundation to his goddaughter, Laura Howlett, but would continue to attend official engagements with the King.

####  **Reign**

**Accession and Coronation**

During 2020, King Edward IX’s health had declined, so much so that a draft accession declaration went with Tony and James when they left for an official tour of South Africa with Prince Peter. After a few days in Johannesburg, James and Peter went on ahead to the Shamwari Reserve while Tony stayed behind. He joined them on the morning of June 3rd. Later that day, they received word that King Edward had passed away and they flew back to London, where Tony was pronounced King. 

His coronation took place on December 17th 2020 at Westminster Abbey. Tony chose to wear the uniform of the Grenadier Guards for the ceremony instead of Coronation robes. 

Following the Coronation, Tony granted his husband the title and style of a Prince of the United Kingdom by Letters Patent. Using a rare metal gifted to him by King T’Challa for his Coronation, Tony created the Prince James Coronet which would be used by his husband on official occasions. 

**Early years**

In 2028, The Daily Mail published an article alleging that Tony planned to give up his place in the line of succession after his marriage, intending for his brother, Prince Gregory, to inherit the throne following their father’s death. The information was leaked by a former member of the Royal household. Following its publication, Prince James spoke up: “He thought he had to give up the throne to be with me. But to our delight, the British people have welcomed me into their country and into their lives. It has been our privilege to serve you for years, and we will continue to serve you for many more.” It was generally believed to be a shrewd move to turn the focus back to the people. Due to the manner of Prince Gregory’s death, the public were unwilling to make too much fuss over the revelation.

When Prince Peter was outed by the press while at university, Tony expressed his anger, “I thought we’d moved past this, but the press continues to harass my nephew the same way they hunted me in my youth. When will they realise we’re human?” He also expressed his dismay that in 2030, there was still so much emphasis on sexuality. 

Tony cancelled a Royal tour of Pakistan in 2033 as his mother’s health deteriorated. He cut back his official duties to support her as much as possible, and Prince James took time off from his official duties to care for Maria. The Queen Mother passed away in July 2033.

In March 2038, Tony’s youngest brother, Prince Arno, the Duke of Windsor, passed away from Huntington’s Disease. Tony and Arno had a very close relationship; following Arno’s funeral, Tony pulled back from public life as he grieved the loss of his brother. Prince Peter and his fiancée, Michelle Jones, took over the majority of his public duties, with Prince James taking on the rest. The only time Tony was seen in public that summer was to attend the graduation of his nephew in California. He resumed his public duties in October, attending the wedding of Peter and Michelle. On the day of their wedding, Tony granted Michelle the title the Duchess of Windsor.

**Silver Jubilee**

Tony celebrated both his Silver Jubilee and his seventieth birthday in 2045. He and James undertook an extensive tour of the Commonwealth. They were joined in Australia and New Zealand by Prince Peter and his then-wife, Michelle, Duchess of Windsor. In Canada, they were joined by Princess Mary, while Princess Natalia joined them in the Caribbean. Street parties and commemorative events were held throughout the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth to celebrate both the King’s birthday and the Jubilee. Over a million people attended the three-day celebration in London marking the Jubilee.

**Later years and longevity**

In later life, Tony began working to reduce the money spent on the Royal family. He opened up more of the Royal residences when they were not in use to pay for their upkeep. 

When Peter and Michelle announced their separation in 2047, Tony came out in support of them: “I would rather see them separate and be happy then remain together and be miserable.” He praised them for making their break-up as amicable as possible and working together to help their daughters deal with the separation. Although tradition demanded Michelle be stripped of her HRH title upon their divorce, Tony fought for her to retain her title and insisted she remain the Duchess of Windsor. Two years later, he attended her wedding to Princess Shuri. He was similarly supportive when Peter announced his relationship with actor Johnny Storm in 2050.

The King opened the 2044 Olympic Games in Brisbane and the 2056 Olympic Games in London, making him the first head of state to open Olympic Games in two countries. 

As he reached his ninetieth birthday, Tony denied any plans to abdicate, although Prince Peter took on more of his official duties. He continued to fulfil his duties until the week of his death.

####  **Public perception and character**

In his teenage years and early adulthood, Tony earned a reputation as a “wild child”. During his time at university, numerous pictures of him partying and drinking emerged over the years. After he came out as bisexual, Tony appeared to have a string of partners, both male and female, which soured some of the press and public opinion of him. 

In 1994, pictures of Tony and an unknown woman naked and engaging in sexual activity in a Las Vegas hotel room were leaked to the press. The American tabloids reprinted censored versions of the pictures, but the British press was reluctant to reprint them. Buckingham Palace released a statement confirming that Tony was in the pictures and that Tony was essentially a victim whose privacy had been invaded. Later, Tony spoke of the event, saying, “I realised that as far as the world was concerned, I was for sale. That’s a horrifying thing to realise at nineteen.”

While his service in the British Army was widely met with approval, Tony’s insistence on being deployed with his unit to an active war zone was met with some disapproval. Some viewed the action as selfish and reckless, and believed his capture and injury highlighted the risk posed to the United Kingdom’s future. 

As he grew older, Tony’s popularity grew, particularly following his engagement and marriage. Any dissent about his decision to marry another man was waylaid by the confidence inspired by the future King finally settling down. His choice of partner was widely lauded once the shock dissipated; James was considered “one of the people” and a rebel, but remained respectful of tradition where it counted. They often presented scenes of a relaxed, informal life at home, sharing photos of their lives at Kensington Palace with their pets on their official Instagram. They were largely credited with normalising the monarchy and bridging the gap between the Royal family and the people.

Tony remained unusually outspoken even after his accession, although as constitutional monarch, he remained silent on political issues. He and James were accused of trying to influence the British government to make same-sex marriage legal when they announced their engagement but the couple denied this. Tony showed a deep sense of commitment and duty to his people throughout his reign. He met with a number of religious leaders in his time, although he inferred on more than one occasion that he had doubts about his own faith.

During his lifetime, Tony was patron of over 600 organisations and charities. Most notably, he put his name to a number of organisations committed to mental health, gender and sexuality, and military veterans, all causes close to his heart. His lifelong love of rescue animals began with his future husband’s cat, Alpine, who James rescued while living in New York and moved to London with him. They went on to adopt two dogs from various rescue centres, and throughout their relationship continued the pattern of own two dogs and a cat. He was a keen equestrian, taking up polo during his time at Eton and continuing to play for many years.

####  **Death**

In later life, Tony began to suffer from lung problems related to his injuries in Afghanistan. A planned tour of Canada in 2059 was cancelled when he developed pneumonia. He was treated at King Edward VII’s Hospital. Following his recovery, it was announced that he would no longer make overseas visits. Peter, the Prince of Wales, and his husband, Johnathon, Duke of Kent, took over international travel, with Peter’s eldest daughter, the Duchess of York, and her husband also taking on more public duties.

Tony continued to be outwardly cheerful about life and remained philosophical about death. He continued to make the trip every summer to Balmoral with James, but he continued to be blighted by pneumonia. 

In late September 2067, Tony insisted on returning to Balmoral despite another bout of pneumonia. On October 9th 2067, he died in his sleep at Craigowan Lodge, Balmoral, with his husband and his nephew at his side. In the statement released by Buckingham Palace following his death, it was revealed that Tony wanted to spend his final days in the place where he and James began their relationship sixty two years earlier. He was the longest-lived British monarch at ninety two. He was succeeded by his nephew, Peter, who chose the regnal name Anthony II in memory of his uncle. 

His funeral took place at Westminster Abbey on October 18th 2067, before he was buried in the King Anthony Memorial Chapel inside St George’s Chapel, Windsor. In 2079, the remains of his husband, James, were interred in the chapel alongside him.

####  **Legacy**

Anthony - known for his personal and public charm - was one of the most popular members of the Royal family, particularly in later life. He believed in openness and destroying some of the mystery about Royal life, even joking, “Maybe if you see what it’s really like, you’ll stop being so interested,” to the press in 2046. 

He came to the throne after his father who, although a popular King, remained distant and untouchable to the people. Anthony chose to follow a different path, saying of his people, “I’m here for them. If they don’t like me, that’s my problem. And if they decide I’m not up to the job, then I should listen to them.” His humour and easy manner when talking to people, coupled with his image as a family man helped raise the popularity of the monarchy and cemented the people’s loyalty to him. 

In his will, Anthony left money in trust for his nephew’s son and daughter, but he donated the majority of his personal funds to the charity in his husband’s name, the Duke of Edinburgh Foundation, so that “No child should have to go through what my husband went through.” It marked one of the few occasions any reference was made to James’ childhood trauma. 

He also left instructions that, although Balmoral went to his nephew, Peter, Craigowan Lodge was to be retained for Prince James’ personal use. Following Anthony’s death, Prince James spent most of his time at Craigowan Lodge, living with his close friend Steve Rogers.


	18. Bonus Chapter: Polo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing Tony's wikipedia article, I realised it was a _crime_ that we hadn't seen Bucky thirsting over Tony in his polo uniform, and so, we ended up with an extra bonus chapter.

**June 2008**

“So what’s the plan for today?” Bucky asked, wrapping his hands around the coffee mug and breathing it in. 

“I have a polo match this morning,” Tony replied. Bucky looked up in surprise. “You know what polo is, right?”

“Of course I know what polo is,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen _Pretty Woman_.”

Tony snorted. “Well, I have a match this morning. You’re welcome to come and watch,” he added, rinsing out his own mug and dropping it in the dishwasher. “But don’t feel you have to.”

“Do I have to dress like Julia Roberts?” Bucky teased.

“Not in public,” Tony replied, leaning down to kiss him. “But maybe when we get home.”

Bucky chuckled. “Sure. I’ll come. I’ll call Nat and Clint, see if they wanna come too.”

“Cool,” Tony nodded. “Arno plays too, so we’ll make it a day out.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky called, already texting Natasha. 

Once he was done with breakfast, Bucky padded upstairs, exchanging a kiss with Tony as they passed, Tony leaving the bathroom so Bucky could shower. By the time he emerged, Tony had left the master suite. Bucky leaned out of the door and hollered, “How fancy do I need to be?” 

“Smart casual!” Tony yelled from downstairs.

“Thanks baby.” 

Bucky rummaged through his wardrobe, pulling out his best pair of jeans - which had the added bonus of making his ass look _fantastic -_ and a clean shirt, saying a silent _thank you_ to Jarvis, who’d clearly steamed all of his shirts when he unpacked Bucky’s luggage. Bucky rolled up the sleeves of his shirt; the sun was shining outside already. Plus, Tony liked his arms. Running a hand through his hair, Bucky grabbed his phone and jogged downstairs. 

“Alright,” he called. “I’m ready.”

Then he looked up and promptly forgot how to breathe. 

_Holy shit._

His eyes widened, his throat went dry and he _may_ have let out the tiniest of whimpers. Because Tony was waiting in his polo uniform and it was, quite frankly, the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen in his life.

He bit back a whine.

He didn’t know where to start. There was the polo shirt - oh, so that’s why they were called that, he realised distantly - which was just on the side of too tight, stretching over the muscles Bucky knew Tony had but rarely put on show, his biceps - biceps, _nngh_ , Bucky loved Tony’s biceps - peeking out from the sleeves. Then, as if that wasn’t enough - it wasn’t enough, it definitely wasn’t, holy shit, it would _never_ be enough in Bucky’s opinion - there was the belt at the top of those tight, tight white trousers, highlighting Tony’s waist. He didn’t have Steve’s unnaturally slim waist, but Tony was fit and Bucky was discovering a new appreciation for exactly how in shape his boyfriend was. 

And the trousers, the _trousers_. Bucky was pretty sure they had some kind of fancy name, but in that moment, he couldn’t have remembered it even if his life depended on it. They were pure white and clinging to Tony’s thighs before disappearing into knee-high leather boots which shone in the light. Bucky had to fight every impulse which told him to drop to his knees and blow Tony right there because _nothing_ would ever look hotter than Tony in polo gear.

“Okay?” 

Tony’s voice cut through his thoughts. Bucky blinked, wondering vaguely how long he’d been staring. It couldn’t be too long, because Tony wasn’t looking at him oddly. 

“Uh huh,” Bucky nodded faintly. “Great.”

Tony smiled. “Let’s go.”

Bucky could only nod and follow Tony, swallowing his whine because, _oh God_ , Tony’s ass. 

Bucky decided he’d either done something very right or very, very wrong in a previous life to deserve this.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Yep. Fine,” Bucky replied, folding his arms and staring across the field where Tony and Arno were standing, holding their horses and talking to a fellow team member. He hoped his sunglasses hid how obviously he was staring at Tony’s arms, or it would be on the front page of every gossip rag in the country tomorrow.

“Your face is weird,” Clint declared.

“Your face is weird,” Bucky retorted, then cringed as several people turned to look at him. Shit, that was probably too loud, wasn’t it?

Clint pulled a face. “Weird,” he repeated. “You want anything to drink?”

“G and T,” Natasha replied. “Thanks.”

“Hey, weirdo, you want anything?” 

“Uh, yeah, soda,” Bucky replied hoarsely. “Thanks,” he added absently.

Across the field, Tony ended his conversation, leading his horse a few feet away before doing something with the reins. Then he raised his foot into one of the stirrups, which stretched his already-tight trousers over his ass in a way which left _absolutely nothing_ to the imagination. He bounced on one foot once, twice, before springing up and swinging his leg over the horse’s back.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Natasha grinned.

“Never better,” Bucky muttered, before biting down on his fist and praying his jeans hid the fact he was half hard.

* * *

Bucky’s hand grabbed Tony’s wrist as the team dispersed following the photograph. Tony glanced up at him in surprise; Bucky’d looked a bit funny during the trophy presentations - which, of course, he’d been dragged into - avoiding Tony’s eye as he presented him with the team’s trophy but returning the kiss Tony stole with as much enthusiasm as was possible in public. Then he’d seemed tense, standing at Tony’s elbow during the picture.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. Uh… Can we, uh, go somewhere?” Bucky asked, glancing around.

Tony frowned. “Sure. Hey Arno! Catch!” 

Arno caught the trophy expertly and then Tony let Bucky lead him off of the field. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked as they left the crowds behind. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Where can we go where we’re not going to be interrupted?” Bucky asked.

“Huh?” 

“Privacy. Where can we get it?”

Was Bucky mad? Tony was confused. Maybe something happened during the game? If the press had appeared and bugged Bucky, Tony was going to be pissed.

“Uh, changing room? No one’s using the ones over there?” Tony suggested.

“Great,” Bucky declared.

Tony took the lead, letting them into the empty changing room. He turned, mouth already open to ask Bucky what was going on, but before he could say a word, Bucky was kissing him and walking him backwards until Tony’s back hit the wall.

Tony gasped, curling his hand around the back on Bucky’s neck, warmth pooling in his belly as Bucky licked his way into his mouth. Bucky pressed against him, from chest to knee and he was hard against Tony’s hip already which stole any breath Tony had left.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned. “You look so hot.” His hands danced over Tony’s chest, his arms, running down his sides to his thighs, back onto his ass. Bucky used the leverage to pull their hips together again and Tony groaned. “I have been hard all fucking morning,” Bucky growled, stealing a kiss. “Do you… have _any_ , any idea what you’re… doing to me?” he mumbled between kisses.

“Starting…” Tony panted. He gasped, his hips jerking forward as Bucky squeezed him through his jodhpurs. “Ah! Staring to, uh, get an idea.” 

Bucky’s hands fumbled with Tony’s belt and Tony felt like he was burning up. God, this was hot. Bucky yanked Tony’s jodhpurs open, shoving them down, before leaning in and kissing him slowly. Tony ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone, pouring himself into the kiss.

Then Bucky pulled back and dropped to his knees. He briefly glanced up at Tony through his eyelashes, smirked, then swallowed Tony’s cock.

Tony gasped, fighting the urge to push forward into Bucky’s mouth. “Fuck!” he groaned, fisting his hands in his hair and staring at the ceiling. 

But he couldn’t resist, he had to watch, gasping for air as he watched Bucky suck his cock. There was no time for finesse, not when their absence could be noticed at any moment, but damn, Bucky wasn’t pulling any punches. It was as though he’d made it his mission to give Tony the orgasm of his _life_ and Tony was one hundred percent on board with it. 

Bucky sucked hard and Tony groaned, his hips twitching, desperate to get further into Bucky’s talented mouth. Bucky lapped and sucked, his fingers digging into Tony’s thighs, and then he did something with his tongue which left Tony seeing stars.

“ _Bucky_ ,” he groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. “You’re amazing. Oh my God, you are so, so amazing- Oh! Yes, yes, that’s perfect,” he babbled. Distantly, he knew he was getting louder and that was bad, because they really couldn’t have anyone overhearing this or, God forbid, walking in on them.

Bucky must have had similar thoughts, because - shit - he doubled his efforts until Tony was babbling and whining and wound so, so tightly. Tony had enough presence of mind to shove his hand in his mouth and bite down, muffling his scream as he came down Bucky’s throat before collapsing against the wall. 

He gulped for air, keeping his eyes pressed shut until his head stopped spinning. When he managed to open his eyes, Bucky was still on his knees. They grinned.

Then Tony dropped to his knees and pounced on Bucky, pushing him onto his back and kissing him as he began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt, revealing the delightful flush which was spreading over his chest.

“Fucking… finally,” Bucky mumbled, his own fingers coming up to help with his shirt. “Jesus, baby, do you have any idea how hot you look? Your ass, and your _arms_. Are you trying to kill me?”

“If this what I get, I'll take you to polo matches more often,” Tony grinned, kissing his way down Bucky’s chest and sucking at his nipple until Bucky mewled and writhed beneath him. 

“Tony,” Bucky whimpered, his hips twitching.

“Yeah, honey, I’ve got you,” Tony promised, laving Bucky’s nipple with his tongue while opening his jeans and pulling them down until Bucky’s cock sprung free. “I’ve got you.”

Tony crawled down Bucky’s body, feeling him tremble beneath his hands, until he reached his dick. Bucky cried out when Tony licked a stripe along it.

“Quietly,” Tony warned, before swallowing him down. He pinned Bucky’s hips down to stop him from choking him, which elicited a beautiful moan from Bucky, one Tony could feel run through him. He pulled back, until only the tip was in his mouth before swallowing Bucky again slowly, so slowly, pulling a groan from him.

“Thought… Thought we were going… quickly,” Bucky gasped above him. He smacked Tony’s shoulder. “C’mon. I’ve been hard the whole goddamn morning.”

Tony couldn’t help it, he groaned around Bucky’s cock. The thought of him being that affected by the sight of Tony, it bordered on unbelievable, were it not for the very clear, very _hard_ evidence in Tony’s mouth right now. 

Pressing down harder against Bucky’s hips, completely cutting off his movements, Tony swallowed him down. Bucky went still and then he came. Tony licked his cock, pressing a soft kiss to the base until Bucky batted him away and then fell onto the floor next to Bucky. 

“Wow,” Tony breathed. “That was amazing.” His hand curled around Bucky’s fingers and they lay there, catching their breath.

Eventually, Bucky sat up, leaning over and smiling down at him. 

“I like polo,” he declared and Tony burst out laughing.

* * *

They made their way back towards the crowd, hand in hand. Bucky couldn’t keep the grin from his face, but when he glanced at Tony, he found him smiling from ear to ear too, so maybe it was okay. They found Clint and Natasha, the former grumbling over the price of beer from the bar.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as they approached.

“Feeling better?” she asked innocently.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Bucky replied.

“Sure,” she nodded. She tapped his chest. “By the way, you missed a button.”


	19. Bonus Chapter: Cake

**May 2022**

“Anything else?” Tony asked, glancing across the desk towards Pepper and Jack. Bucky watched his husband with a soft smile; over the past few years, Tony’s hair had faded to a silver grey. Combined with his glasses - which he’d finally admitted he needed to wear when working - it was a good look on him. A very good look. Especially with the look of focus he wore when working. It made Bucky eternally grateful that they’d decided to share an office.

Originally, when they moved to Buckingham Palace, they’d had separate offices. But they tried to coordinate their schedules wherever possible so Bucky’d moved into Tony’s office a few months later. He still had an office over at Kensington Palace for his work with the Foundation, but he liked working in the same room as Tony when it came to their official business. 

Besides, when their schedules were pulling them in two different directions - Bucky’s priority was still Peter while Tony’s had to be the country and his duties - it gave them a chance to spend some time together. 

It made things easier on Pepper and Jack too, since they worked so closely. 

“That’s everything,” Pepper replied. “Except for this.” She handed a piece of card to Tony. 

Bucky frowned, leaning over his desk for a better look at what appeared to be a wedding invite. “What is it?”

“A couple in Manchester sent an invite to their wedding,” Pepper smiled. “They heard you were going to be in the city on the day of their wedding, so they sent an invite.”

“That’s cute,” Jack grinned.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. He glanced at Tony, expecting him to chip in, and found him staring at the invite with the glint in his eyes which usually led to very bad - or, if Bucky was lucky, very, _very_ good - things. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m going,” Tony declared.

“What?” Pepper exclaimed. “Tony, you can’t-“

“I’m going,” Tony repeated. “Put it in the diary, make it happen. I want cake."

“Tony, with all due respect: no.”

“Yes,” Tony corrected. “ _Cake_.”

“Give it up, Pep,” Bucky sighed. “He’s got that look in his eye. He’s going, whether you like it or not.”

“Do you have any idea the security involved in-“

“Pepper,” Tony interrupted. “Make it happen. I know you can. Probably because you have some kind of dark magic that makes things like that happen. Whatever. I have faith in you. You can do this.”

Pepper scowled. “I’m selling your soul to the devil.”

“Deal!” Tony grinned.

Pepper shot him one last glare, snatching up her phone and iPad before marching out of the office, huffing about _stupid, ridiculous Kings_ as she went. Bucky and Jack shared an amused smile over Tony and Pepper’s antics. 

Once Jack followed Pepper out of the room, Bucky left his chair, rounding the desk to close the door behind them, flicking on the lock, before moving behind Tony’s desk. Tony grinned up at him, pushing his chair back a foot to allow Bucky the room to swing his leg over Tony’s thighs and dropping into his lap. A shiver ran down his spine when Tony’s hands grasped his ass, pinning him in place. 

“You know, one day, you’re gonna push Pepper too far,” he remarked, looping his arms around Tony’s neck. 

Tony hummed, leaning up to mouth at Bucky’s neck. “It’s fun to watch the smoke come out of her ears,” he murmured. 

“Adrenaline junkie,” Bucky teased. “Oh, yeah, there. That’s good.”

“Gotta get my kicks somehow,” Tony grinned against Bucky’s skin. 

Bucky chuckled and pulled Tony up for a kiss.

* * *

Bucky fought the urge to laugh at the mixture of shock, disbelief and fear in the newlyweds’ eyes when they saw that the VIP arrivals at their wedding were the King and the Duke of Edinburgh. Tony, the little shit, was smiling innocently as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, as he shook their hands and congratulated them on their wedding.

“Sorry we couldn’t make the actual service,” Tony added. “Unfortunately, I had appointments I couldn’t get out of earlier.”

“That’s okay,” the bride, Jessica, replied faintly. 

“Ooh, cake!” Tony exclaimed, disappearing into the crowd, which parted for him like the Red Sea, Happy on his heels.

Bucky gave the couple a commiserating smile, before shaking the groom’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Luke replied. For such a big guy, he was looking a little weak at the knees. 

“So, where’s the honeymoon?” Bucky asked. 

“Uh… Tenerife,” Jessica managed, her eyes darting between Bucky and Tony, who was accepting a piece of cake with a smile from a dumbstruck waitress across the dance-floor. 

“Awesome,” Bucky nodded. “I hope you enjoy yourselves. And get some better weather than we’ve had recently.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Bucky bit back a laugh. “I’ll let you get on. I’m sure you have lots of people to talk to.”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded. “Uh, yeah. We… Yeah.”

“I’m gonna get some of that cake,” Bucky grinned.

Cake in hand, he sat down next to Tony at an otherwise empty table, Happy and Carol standing unobtrusively behind them. “You’re evil,” Bucky declared.

Tony licked icing from his fork, verging on suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. “Who? Me?”

“Yeah. You,” Bucky nodded, elbowing Tony in the ribs. “Asshole.”

Tony snorted. “I had fun, they get a story to tell their grandkids,” he shrugged. “And this cake is wonderful.”

Bucky broke off a piece with his fork. “Oh, wow, yeah,” he exclaimed around his mouthful of cake. “This is fucking amazing.”

“I know, right?”

“This is better than our cake was supposed to be,” Bucky continued. “How does that work? We’re royalty, and our cake wasn’t as good as this. The one that got destroyed I mean. I loved our actual cake. Cakes.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Jack definitely earned that raise, getting all those cupcakes and pastries and arranging them to look like a cake. Genius.”

Three slices of cake later - each - and Bucky watched Jessica and Luke dance with a smile. It was a very different wedding from his own - in the hall of a mid-range hotel in Manchester with a DJ, rather than the ballroom at Buckingham Palace with a BRIT Award winning musician - but it brought back all the best memories from that day. 

“Hey.” Bucky glanced up and found Tony standing beside him, hand outstretched. “Dance with me?”

“Always,” Bucky replied, letting Tony pull him to his feet and following him onto the dance-floor.

Tony wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, drawing him in until no space remained between them, while squeezing his hand gently. He kissed Bucky’s temple, sending warmth blooming through Bucky’s belly, before pressing their cheeks together.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Bucky replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on [this](https://www.manchestereveningnews.co.uk/news/greater-manchester-news/guest-honour-queen-leaves-couple-685253) real story. A couple in Manchester were getting married at Manchester Town Hall and heard that the Queen would be visiting the Town Hall on the same day. So they sent her an invite, and received a letter from a lady-in-waiting. They assumed that was it, but then the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh came to meet the couple on their wedding day. 
> 
> And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat.


End file.
